The Garrett House Horror
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: A murder on the beach leads to a massacre. A child in danger from a killer seeks sanctuary with Horatio until 2 relations show up to complicate matters. The trouble is Horatio already knows 1. Widowed & missing his newly found son Horatio unwittingly attaches himself to these troubled beings but will their tragedy be his Can he & the team solve this crime & prevent another tragedy?
1. Chapter 1- Beach Body

Soft white sand, a darkening turquoise sea and a warm breeze, on the surface Miami, Florida was paradise. This was the Miami the media portrayed and the tourism board promoted, a tropical party scene for those with the coin for it. Barely hidden was another side of Miami, the deep dark side of crime, some of it native and some of it brought in by tourists. There were rapes, robberies, drugs, murders and worse and all of it was only just held under check by the police and the CSIs who attempted to solve and prevent and, most importantly to the city that depended on tourist trade, hide the crime of the city.

Today's crime was murder. The creamy beaches were smeared a darkening crimson brown with the drying blood of a young woman. She lay face down, arms outstretched and legs apart mimicking the stereotypical posture of body outline. Her dark hair was free, a messy spill down her back, caked in drying blood at the back of her skull.

As the hours rolled by and the sun descended it cast an ugly ruby glow on the sand before sucking away the light and turning the beauty of the beach into a haunted stretch of ghostly grey sand. It was only then that the body was finally sighted, discovered by chance by a man chasing his escapee dog.

Horatio Caine, Lieutenant of the CSI section of the Miami Dade Police, stepped onto the cooling sands carefully and regarded the deceased woman impassively. For her life had ended but for him it was just another day at the office.

"Evening Alexx," Horatio greeted the responding M.E Alexx Woods who was down on her knees examining the victim.

Alexx glanced up with her usual no nonsense brown stare as she pulled back from the body, the damp telltale sheen on her gloves catching in the moonlight as she did. "Evening Horatio," she retorted calmly. "Sure is a quiet one tonight," she observed as she cast a pointed glance about their surroundings.

Two officers lingered nearby whilst a couple of Alexx's assistants hung back away from the scene, loitering near the ambulance as they waited for Alexx's summons to the body. Apart from them there was no one, no witnesses, no press, no intrusive people to hungrily eye the scene as fascinated by the violence as they were horrified.

"Well this is meant to be a private beach," Horatio murmured.

Alexx nodded. "Took a while for her to be discovered," she said softly as she turned a tender gaze back on the woman, "rigor mortis has set in. You poor baby, you probably wanted solitude, just not like this. I don't know much Horatio, the body is too stiff and the light is poor, I'll have to take her back and examine her. Who's on shift tonight?"

Alexx's tone remained neutral but Horatio sensed the subtle shift to irritation, the CSI who should be here taking the pictures was late. The same CSI who had replaced Alexx's close friend the late Timothy 'Speed' Speedle. Horatio had never shown any closeness with Speed which had been misinterpreted by his colleagues as a distant indifference. The truth was, a year on from the CSI's murder, Horatio still mourned him and continued to blame himself for his loss. He always wondered if he had only shouted sooner, pressed down harder on his wound or maybe just paid some more attention to Speed's lapse in gun maintenance then perhaps the traces expert would still be here. He had died and there had been no undoing it, they had to move on but for Alexx that was something she struggled to do on a personal level and Speed's replacement- Ryan Wolfe- was doing himself no favours.

"Ryan Wolfe," Horatio admitted. He ignored the subtle tensing of Alexx's shoulders and the way her fingers flexed slightly.

Horatio turned his gaze upwards to the large beach house resting on the hill with an enviable view of the beach. It was a silent witness to the sombre scene, stoic on the sandy cliffs as it protected its wealthy residents from the contagion of the poor with its elevated solitude. Horatio pondered grimly if the woman had come from there or if anyone there could identify her. All the windows facing the beach were in darkness and the cynical side of the lieutenant wondered if the residents were attempting to hide from suspicion in the shadows.

The low hum of engines and the flashing of bold red and blue lights indicated new arrivals up on the narrow private road that led to the beach. Alexx looked up with scorn but she couldn't see the cars behind the palm trees and the bushes that grew alongside the railings which separated the man made strip of tar from the rough spill of sandy hills and wild grass that led to the beach.

The cars stopped close to the ambulance but still out of sight and the sound of two doors opening followed. There was the low murmur of voices as the new arrivals exchanged greetings with Alexx's crew before Ryan Wolfe finally stepped into view accompanied by a small team who came with floodlights in tow.

Young and self-assured, Ryan Wolfe walked towards them with a quiet confidence marred only a little by the heated glance of scorn Alexx gave him. He had a camera dangling from his neck and clutched his steel kit in right hand taking care to keep his gun hand free. It was this sensibility along with his OCD traits which led to good gun care that had convinced Horatio that Ryan was the one to replace Tim on the team. To date it was a decision Horatio still harboured mixed feelings over.

"What's the time Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio called out calmly.

Ryan faltered just a little, his walk slowing as he hesitated over his answer wondering if the question was sincere or a jibe at his tardiness in the form of wordplay. The trace analyst's cockiness had taken a few knocks over the past few months but he was determined not to let his confidence vanish and to prove that he had what it took to thrive in this job.

Ryan glanced at his watch briefly before quipping brightly, "time I got to work Horatio. I'm sorry I'm late," he added quickly so his humour wasn't taken as ignorance, "this place wasn't that easy to find and there was a bad crash on the roads."

Horatio nodded, calm, quiet and noticeably more forgiving of Ryan's explanation than Alexx.

"What do we have Alexx?" Ryan chirped as he knelt down by the body and rested his kit gently in the sand.

Alexx frowned up at him and retorted with a cool calmness, "you tell me. The body's too stiff for me to do anymore and I can't see much in the dark. Poor honey has been out here for hours."

Ryan nodded amicably as he raised his camera in both hands and readied it for a shot, taking care to adjust the lens and activate the flash.

Horatio waited while the team turned the area into an effective and active crime scene. With flood lighting it was easier to document things but he suspected a lot of trace had been lost to the elements, corrupted by the salty sea air and lost to the ever shifting grains of sand beneath them. Their saving grace was the privacy of the place, sadly there were no obvious footprints in the sand to suggest the telltale track of a killer but there wasn't an overwhelming quantity of conflicting prints and tracks either.

Once Horatio and Ryan had finished gathering all they could, which included bagging bloodstained rocks and seashells doomed to sit and spoil in a cold, sterile evidence box rather than decorate the shelves of an excitable tourist or beach loving child, Horatio suggested they investigate the house.

Alexx finally signed off the removal of the body. After they had turned the deceased over they had found her pockets empty. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and plain white sandals, there were no pockets and no purse, which meant no ID.

"Her clothes don't look expensive," Ryan observed as he took a close up shot of the paint faded, brown grooves in her shoes, the flash highlighting the cracks in the flimsy material.

"It's not how much it costs it's how it looks," Alexx remarked scornfully. She brushed her gloved hand against the woman's stiff one with a look of fondness as she was raised onto the gurney. "Poor baby was dressed for sunshine not death."

"I know," Ryan said, "I'm just suggesting it doesn't match with what you'd expect of someone living in a private beach house, especially one that size."

"Honey there are plenty of paupers in big houses," Alexx retorted with a knowing stare. She looked from Ryan to Horatio and gave a small smile. "Anyway, I'm going to get this poor woman back to the morgue. I'll see you boys later."

"Night Alexx," Horatio retorted quietly.

Alexx gave a brief wave before walking alongside the gurney to the waiting ambulance.

Frank Tripp, the leading officer on the case, approached Horatio and Ryan, ready for instructions. A large, balding man, one might mistake him for a roughish simple cop who chose thuggery old-school methods to get his man but it would probably be the first and last mistake they would make with Frank.

"Do you think we'll even get through the front gate?" Ryan pondered as he looked up at the house wearily.

"Maybe not but I think the gate they have leading to this beach might be an option," Horatio answered confidently. "Frank why don't you and your men try the front door while Ryan and I check out the side entrance?" he suggested. Horatio purposely made it a question as whilst he outranked Frank he valued a positive relationship between the cops and CSIs and didn't want it sullied because of authority issues.

Frank nodded agreeably even as he gave the house a distasteful look. "Why is it big fancy houses always look so uninviting in the dark?" he wondered aloud.

Horatio gave a small smile. "Perhaps it's to deter the thieves," he suggested lightly.

The tall lieutenant turned from Frank and began taking confident strides up the stretch of milky white sand towards the shade of the hill the house rested upon. It wasn't a large hill, Florida was mostly flat after all, and Horatio suspected it had been made to grow over time with some help from mankind. It took a while to spot the path, narrow, private and probably not up to health and safety standards. It was partially hidden by shrubbery and had no clear markings, no fencing, stonework or cement. It was a windy stretch of flattened sand occasionally sullied with overgrown clumps of grass or half-hidden rocks.

Horatio led the way up, torch out in his left hand as, like Ryan, he kept his gun hand free just in case. He noted the stillness of the air as they walked. The tide was out and the lapping of the water was barely audible as they climbed. There was no sound of wildlife and no hints of humanity either save for him and Ryan. It was eerie and had Horatio wondering if privacy could ever be separated from isolation, weren't they just twins of a different name?

"Do we know who they are?" Ryan queried quietly.

"The family name is Garrett," Horatio retorted, "but beyond that no, we do not know them. That's the thing about closed doors Mr. Wolfe, you never really know who is behind them."

Ryan gave a slight shudder at they arrived at the top of the hill where an ajar gate stood between brick walls. "That's a little creepy Horatio," Ryan murmured.

Horatio ran the beam of his torch over the gate, noting the low humming keypad. "Someone must have been in a hurry to leave this open," he observed darkly.

"Or very careless," Ryan mused as he readied his camera.

Horatio nudged the gate wider with his gloved hand before edging slowly into the property. The beam of his torch picked up a gleam on the other side, a dark smear that became maroon as he moved the light closer. "There's blood here Mr. Wolfe," he murmured quietly.

Ryan nodded as he followed his boss into the property. He was reluctant to intrude, he had a tight feeling in his stomach, a sense of wrongness that only grew as he stepped into the gloom of a garden.

The camera clicked and the flash briefly illuminated the bloodstain. The gesture made Ryan uneasy, it felt as if he was betraying his presence to some unseen foe. He glanced back a couple of times to assure himself that his unnervingly quiet superior was still there. Spying the shady silhouettes of statues lingering behind Horatio did not help Ryan's nerves.

"We should go to the house," Horatio said softly, once Ryan had finished taking pictures. He let the torch beam dance along the ground picking up small spatters of blood. "There's a trail to follow here," he observed.

Ryan nodded, taking photos obligingly as he followed after his boss.

The night was unseasonably warm, it was late July and the infamous monsoons of Florida had yet to arrive but the air was humid enough to suggest it wouldn't be long before they drenched the earth. Ryan swallowed back some of the hot air into his lungs, frowning as he felt fresh droplets of sweat run down his brow. This close to the beach one would expect a breeze but it wasn't here tonight, the air was dead, the silence as suffocating as the heat, and Ryan couldn't help but feel like he and Horatio weren't wanted here.

Horatio followed the blood droplets like a bird following breadcrumbs to desperate children lost in the woods, eager, curious and eternally hungry for more. The CSI leader was unperturbed by the uneasy atmosphere or the thick quiet of the heavy hot air, quite certain he had dealt with much worse. Between seeing his wife gunned down, having his colleague die cold and frightened in his arms and failing the families of children locked in closets by a murderer, Horatio was coldly certain there weren't many more horrors he could experience. At least he had brought justice for all those victims in the end but it would never bring them back and for some reason it didn't cease them from haunting the darkest corners of his mind.

The droplets stopped at a side doorto in the house, ajar like the gate and leading into uncertain darkness.

Ryan swallowed down the urge to say the cliché of 'I don't like this'. His job didn't require his personal adoration, far from it, he could privately hate the gore and despise the criminals so long as he was professional on the surface and did not let his opinions get in the way of the facts. Flinching away from a crime scene was a clear sign that one wasn't fit for the job, this wasn't a role you could be squeamish or frightened in, cautious yes but never afraid.

Horatio pulled his gun from its holster. He didn't want to startle anyone but he didn't want to subject himself to a foolish fatality either by wandering in blind to a potential murderer. Gun raised in his right hand with his left supporting the torch above it, he moved in slow and quiet. He debated briefly the element of surprise, if there was a killer it was to his advantage but if there was only a wary resident within he might end up attacked for unwittingly alarming them.

The CSIs entered a kitchen shrouded in darkness and plagued with the same silence that infected the garden. The room was a collection of greys and blues, shadows highlighted by the few streaks of moonlight that penetrated through the windows and the probing spear of light from Horatio's torch.

Each footstep they took seemed louder than necessary, the wooden floorboards below them were old and creaked despite their best efforts.

Horatio's torch singled out a small pool of blood in the room by the large counter in the centre. "I think we've found our primary crime scene," he murmured quietly as his keen cerulean gaze took in their surroundings.

"Should we hit the lights?" Ryan quipped dubiously.

"Not yet," Horatio decided. "We will come back and gather the evidence when the house has been secured."

"You think our murderer's still here?" Ryan queried calmly.

"It's possible," Horatio admitted.

Horatio continued to lead, moving through another ajar door into a large, long corridor. It was there that they heard sound at last. Something faint and hard to make out, voices and music, distorted or muffled. Horatio strained to hear as he followed after, taking quicker steps as he readied his gun just in case.

They moved down the darkened corridor, following it round to the right where light greeted them at last. It was a thin strip, flickering from under a shut door.

"It's a television," Ryan realised quietly as he took in the sounds of advertisements. "Should we call out?"

Horatio looked at the door warily, listening to the sounds before he shook his head and moved forward. All he could hear was the t.v and the only light escaping into the corridor flickered and danced as the adverts changed, there were no lights on.

"Get ready," Horatio said warningly as he reached for the handle. It was a round, brass knob, surprisingly cold to touch despite the heat. He turned it quickly and pushed the door in.

It took a moment for the CSIs to make sense of the scene. One last fleeting moment of innocent naivety before their minds exposed them to the oddity of the room and the realisation that they had more than one victim on their hands.

Sheets. It was the first thing Ryan noticed. Stark white and bright red, it was a bold and terrifying contrast when the light of the television illuminated them. Unmoving ghosts, they were stiff as statues, two on the sofa, one on a chair and one on the floor. Ryan was still as his mind fought against the horror before he realised what must be beneath them. He spied the tiptoes of leather brogues poking out from under one and he knew there were bodies beneath the sheets.

Horatio turned about the room quickly, just in case there was a killer in the shadows though he knew there couldn't be. The sheets indicated they had had time after their slaughter to hide their deed, time to conceal it and flee from it. Why then had the woman on the beach had time to run? Had she come to the house in the middle of the concealment? Had the killer relished a chase?

"Ryan let's go to the front door and let Tripp know what's happened," Horatio ordered, "then we're going to keep searching."

"Alright," Ryan retorted as he raised his own gun and torch and headed back to the door.

"Our killer isn't here but maybe there are other victims," Horatio remarked. "We must be quick."

Ryan obeyed, moving out of the living room and up in the direction of the front door. He ached to turn on the lights and wondered why he didn't. Some primordial fear of disturbing something in the dark? It was ridiculous, Horatio said the killer wasn't here and Ryan could see how he'd come to that conclusion yet still the preference for the dark lingered.

They reached a grand lobby area with a huge, wide staircase behind it. Frank and two officers greeted them in it. They were standing before the open front door looking about the area distastefully. The alarm panel on the wall by the door flashed an error indicating why it was easy for them to enter.

"Frank we've got four bodies in the house," Horatio explained bluntly, "downstairs in the living room. Wolfe will show you, I'm heading upstairs to see if there are more. Call for back up, Wolfe get Boa Vista and Eric here."

Horatio didn't wait for retorts as he headed for the stairs. He moved quickly and quietly, stealthy despite his speed and towering height. At six feet with fiery copper-gold hair, it was hard for the lieutenant to be subtle yet over the years he had managed it, hell at one point in his career he had even excelled in undercover work before deciding it wasn't for him as too easily the waters of reality and pretence had become murky and mingled together. There was something in his manner, a forced tranquillity, that made him a master of soft, silent gestures. Even when mad Horatio managed to speak in a muted manner unless it suited him to shout.

Reaching the top Horatio met with a plush crimson carpet, cream wallpaper with gold gilding and a choice, left to dusty portraits and vases or right...He paused as he looked to the right, his stare catching upon a small crumpled form on the floor. He moved towards it carefully, torch pointing down to make out its features. It was a doll, silk dress, fine hair and cracked china skin, expensive, not the kind to be abandoned to the floor. The cracks suggested it was tossed with either haste or violence. The torch danced along the carpet picking out dark stains, brown on the carpet it was hard to determine their origin or age but there was a pattern suggesting where their owner might have gone to or come from. Once again Horatio followed a trail of pain.

The redhead paused as he caught a distortion on the panelling below the wallpaper out of the corner of his eye. Another shine highlighted by the light of the celestial bodies in the sky creeping through the tall windows on either end of the landing. It was large and clumsy and low down enough to suggest a small body had been the source of it. Horatio followed it to another closed door.

There was a name on this door, a cute wooden sign in white with a teddy bear on the left side of it wearing a pink bow- Marissa. He braced himself for another horror within as he reached for the handle.


	2. Chapter 2- No Boogeyman in the Closet

The room was streaked with grey as the light of the rising moon poured in through the double paned window. It was better than the total darkness that was filled with the unknown and unseen but not by much. There were still enough shadows for an assailant to lurk in but Horatio didn't think there was one here, at least not anymore. There were many places for a person to hide and Horatio, talented as he was, couldn't be certain which was occupied if any.

The lieutenant scanned the room quickly, his gaze lingering over the darker pockets of the room. It was a tidy room more akin to a display model than an actual lived in girl's bedroom, everything was in its place and the toys were few and tidied away. There was a mixed odour of lemons and daffodils, the exposed windows had a gleam to them and the bed was made up suggesting the room had been cleaned today. It took a moment for Horatio to spot anything that suggested violence or chaos. Blood drops on the ground, they were easy to miss glimmers of obsidian on the wooden floor that suggested a trail. Horatio directed his torch at them, turning them dark crimson under the white beam. He lingered in the doorway cautiously as he aimed the torch forward until it stopped at a set of two large wooden louvre doors set in a wall to the right that suggested a closet space.

An odd, almost unfamiliar sensation of fear crept through the redhead as he looked at the doors hesitantly at once both curious and suspicious. A surviving child witness in a closet was not new to the lieutenant. He reminded himself that the modus operandi was all wrong and that if a child was here it was because they were hiding not trapped. There was nothing blocking the doors, no suggestion that the child was stuck in there.

Horatio got a tight grasp on his gun as he lowered the torch and started to walk forward. There was a chance that a killer was hiding in there instead. He doubted it but without solid evidence he couldn't be certain. It irked him to subject himself to a moment of vulnerability, thinking sardonically of the shotgun loaded psychopaths in the closets in the movies who waited for the unsuspecting cop to come within range. Yet, much like Schroedinger's Cat there was no way to determine what was within without opening up the box or, in this case, closet.

Horatio darted to the right side of the doors suddenly, pressing his back against the wall and raising his gun as he waited for a reaction. There was no gunfire, no attempt to react to his sudden movement. He moved again, grasping the handle of one door and tugging it open quickly, shielding himself with it as he did. There was a barely muted gasp and then silence.

Horatio moved round the door, gun raised and ready just in case, torch held tightly above it so he wasn't blind.

He was met with a collection of child's clothes, expensive and hung neatly in order- dresses and skirts and the start of a collection of shirts hidden by the other door. As they were small it meant scant cover for anyone lurking within. Horatio had to turn his gaze downwards to spy the owner of the gasp. It was a young girl pressed up against the back of the closet, knees raised in a defensive manner and head burrowed against them in a vain attempt to demonstrate a display of 'if I can't see you, you can't see me'.

Horatio holstered his gun, crouched down and rested his palms lightly on his thighs in an attempt to appear unthreatening. "Hi there," he called out in a gentle tone.

It was difficult to make her out the shadows and had Horatio itching to switch on the light but he didn't want to startle her anymore. For the moment the dark was safe to her and offered a desired concealment. She raised her head slightly and two wary eyes glinted out at the lieutenant.

Horatio reached slowly for the badge at his belt and he plucked it off. "I'm a police officer. Here's my badge," he said calmly as he pointed the torch at the gold shield so the child could see it was a police badge. "I'm here to help," he reassured.

A whimper came out as her mouth trembled and her shoes scraped along the floor of the closet uneasily as she tried to push further back into the wall.

Horatio realised she had a doll clutched against her, sandwiched awkwardly between her knees and chest, it slipped to the left side awkwardly as she shifted against the wall. Her haunted gaze was on him again as she realised she had nowhere to flee to.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" he pried.

She whimpered again but said nothing.

Several footsteps sounded on the stairs and both Horatio and the girl tensed. Horatio's hand brushed along the metallic handle of his gun, hesitating as Ryan Wolfe's voice called out.

"Horatio are you up here?"

"In here Mr. Wolfe," Horatio retorted coolly as he let his hand drop away. Well if there was a killer upstairs the element of surprise was gone now.

Ryan's silhouette appeared in the doorway with Frank's behind it.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Frank grumbled. "Are you trying to be creepy?"

Ryan cracked a small grin at that before shaking his head.

"I've found a young girl," Horatio retorted quietly as he kept his stare on the now quivering child, "she's in shock and I believe she's injured as well."

"The medic is on the way," Ryan retorted, "and Alexx has another M.E coming too. Shouldn't be too long."

"I've got another squad car coming too," Frank grumbled. "You know who owns the house, right?"

"I do Frank," Horatio retorted coolly. "These two are with the police as well," he addressed the girl, "and we are all here to help. Why don't you come out of there?"

She shook her head.

"How about we turn on the light then?" Horatio suggested. "So you can see we're friendly."

She shook her head again but it didn't matter because all Ryan had heard was 'turn on the light' and he obeyed.

The room was suddenly bathed in a glow of tinted pink and white as a chandelier of pink and clear crystals was turned on. The girl let out a shriek at the illumination as she was temporarily blinded and exposed.

Horatio looked at her with dismay and concern as he noticed the smears of red first. It was hard to tell what was transfer and what was injury. The doll was marked with red smears too and Horatio realised with a prickle of guilt that they were going to have to take it from her as evidence. "That looks sore, why don't you come out and we'll get you help?" he suggested calmly.

She started to moan softly as tears continued to streak down her cheeks. "Mummy was screaming," she said hoarsely, "and then it was quiet." Her stare took on a haunted look as she fixed it upon the lieutenant. "Quiet means death doesn't it?" she croaked out.

Horatio tensed at her query but it did not show on his face. He wondered how one so young could guess at something sinister like that. "Sometimes," he admitted truthfully, "and sometimes it means peace. Death and peace go hand in hand," he explained.

Frank gave Ryan an odd look at this. He could respect Horatio's desire to be honest with the youngster but she was what, five, six? Was she even that old? He didn't think she needed to hear about the peace of death when she had heard her mama suffer violently.

"Are you Marissa?" Horatio queried quietly as he changed tact.

The girl nodded slowly.

Horatio rewarded her with a small smile. "I thought so, that's a pretty sign you have on your door," he praised. "Well Marissa I understand you have been through something terrible and I want to take you away from that. Will you let me do that? I can take you somewhere safe and get that cut of yours looked at."

She looked at him hesitantly and squeezed her bloodstained doll close. "What if it's still there?"

"What if what is still there?" he pried calmly. It, he considered that an odd choice of word.

"The demon," she retorted, almost in a whisper, her eyes growing wide as she filled with fear at the word.

Horatio tried to think of all the child victims he had dealt with, all those small faces either damp eyed with grief or vacant with shock, a few intense with rage, had any of them spoken so coherently of a demon? Sure killers were monsters, literal monsters to little kids but demonic? He didn't think he had heard that word used with such sincerity before.

"If it's still here," the redhead retorted carefully, "then I will take care of it, I promise."

"It's quick," she rasped out with a shudder, "what if it snatches me?"

"What if I carry you?" Horatio offered. "And keep you close so it can't Marissa?" If that was what it took to get this poor girl out of this house of horrors then Horatio was happy to do it.

She nodded agreeably to this. "And Becky too?" she squeaked as she glanced down at her doll.

"Becky too," Horatio assured.

He wasn't ready for the girl to come at him with the speed she did. She scrambled out of the closet rapidly, coming at him on all fours with all the speed and wildness of a rabid dog, driven on by terror he supposed. He refrained from letting out a soft oomph as she almost winded him, colliding with his torso as she clambered up his knees and into his lap before grasping at him tightly with two tiny hands. The room was an agreeable temperature but Marissa was ice cold to the touch and her visible skin was dotted in tiny bumps. She quivered against the lieutenant and as she pressed up against him, almost trying to meld into him, he felt her small heart hammering frantically.

Horatio adjusted the girl against him before standing up with her burrowed against his chest as he supported her with one arm at her legs and the other about her back. He turned to face Ryan and Frank and headed for the door they lingered in. "Mr Wolfe," he said in a low voice, "please begin processing this room."

Ryan nodded.

"Frank, I'm going to take Marissa to the hospital, get word out to possible next of kin."

Frank nodded.

Horatio carried the girl down the stairs and to the front of the house in time to greet Eric Delko and Natalia Boa Vista as they entered. The pair of young CSIs halted in the doorway, falling silent as they looked at the child cradled in their boss' arms before exchanging looks. Natalia's brown gaze softened and she quipped gently, "Horatio do you need a hand?"

"Please get the door Ms Boa Vista," Horatio retorted politely. "There are officers waiting for you in the living room."

Natalia nodded and turned back to the front door, opening it to let Horatio out in the night where an ambulance and police car were waiting.

Horatio dutifully carried Marissa to the waiting paramedics but when she resisted being plucked from him he resigned himself to getting into the ambulance as her escort. Only when the doors were tightly shut and the vehicle moved off was she persuaded to relinquish her tight hold on the lieutenant so the paramedic could inspect her wounds.

"What about Becky?" Marissa croaked out from the plinth she was lain down on. She looked to Horatio with a worried look and held out the bloodstained doll.

"How about I take Becky for the moment?" Horatio offered. "I have some special friends in my lab who can get her healed up for you."

Marissa frowned at this and pulled the doll back against her. "But who will stay with me?" she queried quietly.

"I will for a while," Horatio offered before he could help himself. She looked lost and her sorrowful gaze compelled him to sympathy. Normally he could retain a steely resolve, forcing his emotions down so they didn't affect his job but with all the turmoil in his life lately with the loss of his wife Marisol and the drama of his son Kyle and losing him to Kyle's mother right after he had gotten him out of jail, Horatio found it harder to keep his emotions in check, most especially anger but occasionally grief.

"And then what?" Marissa pried.

"Why don't we wait until we get to that point?" Horatio suggested.

"Okay." Marissa gave up with Becky with a frown and a measure of reluctance. "She's scared," she whispered, "and she doesn't like the dark."

Horatio nodded along as he held the doll delicately with one hand, treating her like she was made of porcelain instead of fabric. Becky looked cheap and well loved, it was surprising given the lavish home she had come from.

Marissa had one deep cut that was cleaned and stitched up with relative ease, the rest of her wounds were superficial scrapes, bumps and bruising. When they got to the hospital she was processed quickly anyway at Horatio's behest.

The doctor took longer than expected with her before arriving to greet Horatio in the waiting room with a grim and curious expression. "I'm Dr. Blakely," he introduced as he held out a carefully scrubbed hand that bore the faint odour of antiseptic and cleanliness that only came in a hospital.

"Lieutenant Caine," Horatio retorted as he stood and accepted the hand, holding Becky limp in his free hand as he did.

"The girl you brought in, do you know anything about her?" the doctor pried. He appeared worn, eyes heavy with exhaustion wrinkles, expression dull and a posture barely there as he drifted into his final hour of his shift.

"Not much," Horatio confessed, "why? Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that is, the bleeding was stabilised in the ambulance and she hadn't lost too much blood given the depth of the wound." He paused as if deliberating over whether he could say anymore to Horatio.

"However?" Horatio quipped.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of greying dark hair wearily, eager to be rid of the burden and yet wary of patient confidentiality. Concern won out over professionalism and he divulged what he had learned. "She has a heart condition. I would have liked to have given her a sedative and some pain relief but without knowing more about her condition it's too risky. I would need her medical notes. She'll survive anyway, it just would have been kinder to give her some relief."

Horatio nodded numbly, wondering at her luck to have survived her heart condition potentially being triggered by the fear and shock of what she had lived through. "Can I see her?" he pried.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, the nurse should be finished getting her settled now. Come on, I'll take you to her."

The doctor led the lieutenant through to the private room Marissa occupied. For the doctor she was one of many, tonight had been busy after a severe road traffic accident which had involved a bus full of tourists. Eventually, the girl would fade a little from memory, never gone, no patient ever was, but pushed back enough to make way for the new ones. The one sticking out in Dr. Blakely's mind tonight was the mangled boy sitting in the front passenger seat of his father's car, crushed upon impact with the rear of the car that hit the bus. Comatose, hooked up to blood and highly unlikely to survive the night.

The nurse fixing the blankets pulled back from the bed and gave the lieutenant a polite smile before picking up on the doctor's subtle nod of dismissal. "I'll see you later," she said sweetly to Marissa before escaping from the room.

The doctor gave a nod to Horatio as well. "Good night Lieutenant Caine, don't keep her up too late."

"Good night Dr. Blakely," Horatio retorted quietly.

The doctor headed out of the room and Horatio occupied the lone chair sitting near the bed. Marissa, wide awake, blinked at him curiously. "Can the demon come here?" she queried hoarsely.

Horatio shook his head with a smile. "No."

"It killed them didn't it?"

Horatio's smile vanished as he nodded sombrely.

Tears filled the girl's eyes. "I want mummy anyway," she sobbed.

"I know," Horatio sympathised.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as she started to cry in earnest. At last the shock was giving way to reality and the horrid grief that came with it. "I left mummy, I shouldn't have left mummy."

"You did the right thing," Horatio assured her, "you were a brave girl."

"No, no, a brave girl wouldn't have left. Becky left and I left too."

"You found a place to hide, to keep safe, that was smart Marissa. Trust me, your mother would have wanted you to do that."

She sniffled and hiccuped as snot trickled down her face. Horatio tugged out a clean handkerchief and gently wiped it away before tugging up her blanket and urging her to close her eyes. He wondered how long he would be here, he was anxious to see Marissa safe but he realised he didn't want her shuttled off into care, taken by social services to be thrust into the system until relatives could be found. Things were bad enough for her without having to live under the care of strangers.

As it was Horatio only had to wait five hours for the call that brought a surprise revelation with it and a reassurance that she might not have to be at the mercy of social services after all.

As the sun slowly rose sending faint pale gold light into the room that Marissa slept uneasily in Horatio got the call. Still sharp and alert despite having gone without sleep for almost twenty hours, Horatio answered it quickly, wary of the ringing disturbing Marissa. As it was the girl barely flinched in her slumber.

"H it's Ryan," the CSI greeted. "I got a call back about next of kin." Ryan hesitated before blurting out, "you're not gonna believe this."

"What is it Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio queried wearily.

"Well we got two, took a while because they're actually not Garretts, they're half-siblings to one of the deceased, Gillian Garrett. So one is an aunt to the girl, Cassandra Silverstone, Silverstone by marriage, she goes by both Cassie and Silver, last whereabouts thought to be Havana, Cuba and..." Ryan hesitated again.

"And?" Horatio snapped, his patience lessening with his growing fatigue. He was surprised to hear the nervous swallow Ryan gave before he finally answered.

"And an uncle, Rick Stetler."

Horatio turned numb, unsure how to feel about this odd quirk of fate.


	3. Chapter 3- Happy Families

Ryan stood in Miami International Airport not entirely sure what to expect as he waited impatiently with Frank and Horatio for the arrival of Cassandra Silverstone. A constant hum of voices filled the air as passengers hastened back and forth throughout the evening. Even when there was a lull in the crowds there was still a presence. Ryan considered grimly that the police station, the morgue and the airport were three places in Miami one could guarantee would never go out of business.

Two days had passed since the murders, two days of trying to get news to both Cassandra who was rumoured to be in Cuba and Rick Stetler who had been out of state on a work matter that was secret enough to make reaching him difficult. He had been informed yesterday and arrived two hours ago, now it was Cassandra's turn to return to her fallen family.

Finding Cassandra had been made a lot easier when she had gotten herself arrested in Havana for a minor assault. Ryan wasn't sure of the technicalities but his understanding of it was that given what had happened to her family Cuba was willing to release her so long as she caught the next flight to Miami. Determining her return flight, a request had been put through to the airport to detain her at the gate for Miami-Dade PD, not as a criminal but for questioning.

The flight from Cuba had arrived and most of the passengers had come through the gates and hastened on their way, now it was just the stragglers.

Horatio glanced up with a calm expression as a fed up looking airport officer arrived through the gates with a tired looking blonde beside him. She was the personification of a beach girl and Horatio half-expected to smell the salt of the sea in her creamy gold spill of hair or see sand grains lingering against her exposed sun warmed skin. The lieutenant was stunned by her appearance, she was nothing like her brother.

The woman's gaze spied Horatio, Ryan and Frank's badges and she gave a mocking smile. "Did my threat level get upgraded?" she jested. "Cuba let me go but now I've three officers to greet me in Miami."

Ryan and Frank exchanged a glance. "I don't think our Cuban counterparts were good enough to break the news to her," Frank murmured quietly.

"No, let's remedy that now," Horatio retorted softly. Anger darted briefly through his cerulean stare as he considered how cruel it was to send the woman home ignorant to the tragedy that was currently making headline news and letting her run the risk of hearing an exaggeration of it from the media. Horatio wondered if he could really consider it fortunate that the news hadn't reached her ears another way, was it better that she heard it from him, a complete stranger?

The copper haired lieutenant strode forward and nodded to the guard accompanying her. "Mrs Silverstone?" he greeted enquiringly.

The guard took the nod as his dismissal and headed back to his post.

The blonde woman halted and crossed her arms defensively, turning eyes as dark and scalding as fresh coffee upon Horatio.

Horatio realised Cassandra did share something with her brother- his sharp, serious stare.

"Yes, what's this about?" Cassandra queried frostily.

Horatio's cop mind wondered at her hostile nature, had she something to hide or was she merely annoyed that Cuba had let her go but now here she was being hassled by Miami cops? He realised he hadn't even enquired about whom her assault victim in Cuba was, all that mattered was getting her and Rick back so Marissa could be spared the grief of social services and before they heard the story from the media first.

"I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he introduced calmly. He fixed a serious stare upon her, holding her saturnine brown eyes. "There is no easy way for me to break this news to you Mrs Silverstone and I apologise for having to do it here like this but there is a risk if I delay that you will only hear it from the press."

She raised her thinly cropped blonde eyebrows at this and surprise brightened her gaze showing off streaks of inky black in her irises. "What's happened Lieutenant Caine?" she quipped as she tightened her stance. "What news takes three officers to deliver?" She glanced past him to Ryan and Frank.

Horatio followed her stare and realised how it must appear to her. She was probably expecting one of them to tug out cuffs at any moment. "They're here to protect you," he explained quietly, "because you could be in danger." His face adapted to an expression of sympathy as he looked back to her. It had been much easier to show it to Marissa, she was young and vulnerable, Cassandra was formidable and striking, he was wary of patronising her with his sympathy. "Mrs Silverstone, several members of your family have been killed, murdered two days ago while they were at Garrett House," he explained bluntly. "Your brother Rick just arrived a couple of hours ago from out of state and I would like for you and he to come to the Miami-Dade Police Department to discuss it in detail but first, there was a survivor."

Cassandra's arms slipped limp to her sides and the tasselled bag that had been hanging from her right shoulder dropped to the ground with a clatter. She looked at the tall officer with a wide eyed expression, silent and still as she waited for him to continue.

"I found Marissa Garrett hiding in a closet upstairs in her bedroom," Horatio continued. "I believe she is your niece."

Cassandra nodded dumbly at this. "Did she see?" she demanded.

"That remains unclear," Horatio confessed. "She is still in shock."

Cassandra shook her head at this and raised one hand to her temple, bangles jingling on her wrist as she did. "Who...who's dead?"

"We still need a formal identification on the bodies but we believe they are Balthasar Garrett, his wife Christine Garrett, their daughter Gillian Garrett and Evelyn Pérez, a woman I'm advised was their maid. There was a fifth body, a collie dog that photographs indicate belonged to the family."

"Jesus," Cassandra murmured in horror. She rubbed at the side of her head fiercely with her hand. "Why..."

"I am very sorry for your loss Mrs. Silverstone," Horatio said sincerely. He was growing conscious of the coolness of the airport as he watched goosebumps bubble up on the young woman's bare shoulders. Air con was normally a taken for granted pleasure in Miami but to keep back the stench of people, the air con was on full blast all the time in the airport.

"If we could please proceed, we have a car waiting. We will take you to Marissa first and your brother," Horatio remarked. It was odd referring to Rick in that manner, Horatio had given little thought to the man's family or anything to do with his life, even when he had been with Yelina Horatio's interest was in the man but not the many aspects and people that had led to him being the miserable, bitter being he was.

"We, we," Cassandra retorted scornfully. "You cops never get personal much, do you? I know," she continued in a tired manner as she waved him off before he could reply, "it's just business for you, another day at the office, can't get personal. I've heard it a ton before. Shit though, for me it's personal, you've just told me...God," her eyes shone with grief as she looked up at him pleadingly, "you've just told me they're all dead, my mum...my younger sister...and I can see it in your eyes even if you won't say it, it was brutal. It's there, hanging at the corners of your eyes, you don't want to say it, you won't be that cruel but I can tell, they died horribly." She let out a choking sound that Horatio couldn't decide if it was a laugh or a sob.

Ryan and Frank remained in the background, silent soldiers waiting awkwardly for their leader to give them orders. Both feeling awkward and yet both enthralled by this woman who looked nothing like the serious Stetler who had been their foe for many months now. Without even being near Stetler she humanised him somehow because Ryan and Frank felt sorry for her and realised that if they felt sorry for Cassandra and her grief then they had to feel it for her brother Rick as well.

Horatio nodded, realising that she was like her niece Marissa, perceptive and eager for the truth even if the truth was nasty. "Please," he retorted calmly, "let me take you to your family. This wasn't the place to deliver this news but unfortunately you will see it on the covers of the newspapers and on the television and I can't shield you from that."

"Me?" she echoed as she revealed a smile of perfect pearly teeth that managed to be ugly and twisted. "Now it's me and not we?"

"It's Horatio actually," he correctly with a flicker of a smile much warmer than hers. He extended out a hand to her and looked to hers expectantly.

Cassandra knelt down to scoop up her bag, pushing back strands of her pale blonde hair behind her ear as it slipped forward to block her vision. She cursed as she fumbled with the strap before slinging it up over her shoulder. She stood and rubbed at her arms briskly before gazing down at Horatio's waiting hand.

"What happens if I take your hand?" she queried quietly as her eyes darted up nervously to his still calm stare.

"We go together to Marissa."

"We," she murmured again as she fidgeted with another stray strand of hair. "Been a while since I've been a part of the we lieutenant," she confessed with an awkward grin that was a little more pleasing than the last. "Oh God I'm nervous. You said I was in danger, so you don't know who did this then? Is Marissa safe? Does Rick know yet?"

"You are all safe for now and I attend to keep it that way," Horatio assured. "Another officer met Rick when he arrived a couple of hours ago, he will have informed him. Please Mrs Silverstone, I know you think maybe you can just stay here and none of this will have happened but that's not the case. Taking my hand isn't what makes this real, it's already happened."

She nodded and swallowed hard before taking his hand at last. His grasp was firm whilst hers was ice cold. Horatio felt various rings brush against his callouses and wondered which might be the wedding ring. Was Mr. Silverstone even in the picture anymore? No one had been able to confirm that.

Horatio turned and led the young woman towards Ryan and Frank. "Mrs. Silverstone this is CSI Ryan Wolfe and Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp," he introduced, "gentlemen this is Mrs. Silverstone."

"Cassandra," she murmured quietly, "Cassie actually." Her gaze danced from one man to the other dismissively, she didn't care who they were at this moment.

Ryan nodded back politely. "I'm sorry for your loss," he offered. He glanced up to Horatio, awaiting orders.

"It's time to go," Horatio remarked. "We're going to bring Mrs. Silverstone to her sister."

* * *

It was just after eight in the evening when Rick Stetler arrived with an unwanted entourage of two officers to the hospital where Marissa Garrett still bore residence. He could not gain access to her as the nurse was running checks. Normally a man who took the appearance of an aggrieved, no nonsense Internal Affairs officer in a suit with no sense of character or humour, tonight he looked haggard and untidy. His navy tie was loose, the knot more of a noose, and his jacket hung lopsided on one shoulder and was left open revealing a wrinkled blue shirt. With little choice, he took up post in the waiting area.

Close to nine Cassandra arrived, escorted by Horatio, Ryan and Frank through to the waiting area where a scowling Rick paced whilst his two cop companions sat uneasy on hard backed chairs.

Rick froze up as his head turned sharply to take in Horatio's companion. "Jesus Cassie," he breathed out as he lost his composure and charged over to her. He seized her about the shoulders with both hands and held her tightly. "Where the hell have you been?" he snapped as he shook her.

"Havana, is it true Rick, are they dead?" she demanded. Her grasp remained firm in Horatio's and the lieutenant felt it turn cold again.

Rick nodded. "Yes but I haven't seen them yet," he retorted coolly. "I don't know what's going on anymore than you Cassie, I was out of state on business. I haven't even seen them in months."

"Months, Jesus Rick poor Gilly," Cassandra remarked coldly. She pressed a couple of fingers to her brow and closed her eyes briefly before quipping in a cool horror, "what did she see Rick? God what did Mari see?"

Rick, who had bristled at Cassandra's first remark, cocked his head slightly as his eyes simmered with rage and he fought to master a neutral expression. "I don't know Cassie," he retorted quietly.

Frank and Ryan exchanged another look, confirming that they felt as uncomfortable as the other did. Ryan wondered why the siblings didn't embrace and pondered how long it had been since they had seen each other.

Rick released his sister and turned his angry gaze upon Horatio. "I want the full report on this."

"Rick you know I can't do that," the redhead retorted with a quiet calm, "you're family."

"I want to see Marissa!" Cassandra snapped.

"Horatio I'm not going to play games, you're right, they're my family and no can tell me what has actually happened." Rick's frown deepened as he continued in a biting tone. "I just get a message from a someone from a someone from a someone else to say my family are dead, then I come back to Miami and find out it's murder."

Horatio nodded along though he knew Rick's rage would only grow, it wasn't helping either of the men that Horatio was the CSI involved in the case. "Rick we haven't even gotten a formal identification for the bodies yet," Horatio admitted, forcing himself to hold back the usual cool, taunting tone he offered Rick most days. "We needed to wait for next of kin, you and Mrs. Silverstone," he nodded to the blonde. "Your niece Marissa is in shock, her mother is dead and we have no news on her father. We don't yet know how much she witnessed but she was injured, which means she potentially had contact with the killer."

Rick looked away from Horatio pointedly and frowned at the wall before turning a stare of both disbelief and disgust back on the redhead. "She had contact? What the hell does that mean? How injured is she?"

"Not badly but maybe you should go and see for yourself," Horatio suggested, "I am sure she is eager to see family."

"Where is she?" Cassandra demanded. "I'll go."

"We'll both go," Rick said firmly as he turned his frown upon his sister.

Ryan and Frank exchanged another look as they wondered at the tension between the siblings. Ryan figured maybe Rick was just impossible for anyone to get along with, even family.

A middle aged nurse arrived and peered over them. "You can see Miss Garrett now," she said softly. "This way," she added politely.

Rick and Cassandra paced after the nurse at an even speed.

"Officers you can return to your station, we will take it from here," Horatio addressed the police officers acting as guards.

The pair nodded back, the younger of the two letting the relief show in his gaze.

Horatio turned away from them and followed after Cassandra and Rick calmly, knowing which way to head from his previous visit. Frank and Ryan flanked him.

Frank was reluctant to leave, knowing how heated things could get with Rick and Horatio at the best of times. He had no interest in learning about Rick's family tree, a man was entitled to his privacy after all, he just wanted to prevent an emotional evening from turning into a violent one.

Ryan followed because he did not know what else to do. He felt uneasy intruding on Cassandra and Rick's reunion with their sister, anticipating grief and horror, but he didn't want to leave either, feeling it would be an abandonment of the siblings and his superior.

As they reached Marissa's room, Rick and Cassandra almost collided in their efforts to be first through the door after the nurse. Exchanging a scowl, Rick pulled back hastily, all too aware of the colleagues watching behind him. Cassandra darted in gamely and Rick followed close behind.

The room was plain and sterile, a perfect mimic of all the other private rooms on the floor save for the pale and uneasy looking patient in the bed. Marissa Garrett was awake, distraught looking even before her aunt and uncle surprised her, their arrival brought wide, confused eyes, a tremble and sudden sobs.

The nurse frowned pointedly at the pulse monitor as the line on it quivered and jumped and it beeped rapidly in time with it.

"Mari," Cassandra marvelled, unsure what else to say. Her dark eyes lingered on the telltale bandage poking up at her chest from beneath her hospital gown.

"Don't get agitated," Rick scorned as he stepped towards her, "you know it's not good for your heart."

Cassandra frowned at her brother's tone and hastened forward as well.

Horatio arrived in time to see the siblings take up their posts beside their niece at opposite sides of her bed. Instead of looking like they were protecting her from all sides they appeared as enemies, kept from fighting only by the barrier of the child between them.

Cassandra extended a hand down to Marissa's limp dark hair. She fingered it loosely and said gently, "it's been a while Mari."

Rick gave a snort of contempt at this.

Marissa glared up at him and snapped, "what are you snorting at? You said it's been months since you've seen them. You live in Miami, what the hell is your excuse?"

"You know what," Rick retorted as his gaze turned icy, "but we're not going to start that because we have other things to discuss, don't you think?"

Cassandra let out a sigh and turned her gaze back down on her still sobbing niece. She manoeuvred to a crouch, putting herself level with the young girl.

Sensing the movement, Marissa looked Cassandra's way. The blonde offered her an encouraging smile before sweeping back some of her hair causing the bangles on her wrist to jingle. "Mari honey, I know something terrible happened at home, that's why I'm here. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There...there was a demon," Marissa stammered, "and it made mummy cry, she was screaming. It...it hurt Evie, she said to run but I was slow, I left mummy!" Marissa burst into loud sobs and the pulse monitor raced along with her cries.

"Jesus Cassie you know she has a heart condition," Rick growled out, "and she's only young don't make things worse."

Cassandra stood upright again, exchanging another glare with her brother whilst stroking Marissa's hair absent-mindedly with her hand. "Young Rick? You don't even know her age do you? She's five!"

"Do you think everything is a fight with them?" Ryan quipped quietly.

"Don't get superior with me, you left the country!" Rick snapped back.

"Yeah but you didn't so what's your excuse?" Cassandra retorted.

Horatio stepped forward to intervene, concerned with how Marissa's pulse raced as her siblings selfishly shouted at each other. The nurse had already hurried from the room, presumably rushing to get the doctor to attend the girl and dismiss them.

Cassandra suddenly staggered back, raising both hands to clutch at her skull as she squeezed her eyes shut and inelegantly swore.

Rick fell silent, looking confused and worried for a moment as his skin turned pale.

"Oh God it hurts," Cassandra rasped out before giving a gasp of pain.

Horatio moved round to her side as she stumbled back, moving as if drunk she collided with a chair and was spared a fall by Horatio's grasp. He steadied her with a firm grip on her arm before looking down at her. He spied under the shadow of her hand a glint that suggested tears flowing from her right eye.

Cassandra let out another squeal of pain as she began to rock her head back and forth whilst tightening her clutches on her skull.

The doctor came running into the room with the nurse close behind him, prompted to haste by the screams. He paused in a stunned moment, trying to observe who needed him first- the young girl sobbing with the racing pulse or the woman screeching in pain and swaying back and forth as if in a trance.

"What's going on?" he queried as he looked to the other occupants.

"I think my sister is getting a cluster headache," Rick retorted with uncertainty. He was still pale with a gaze full of woe and worry.

"I think so," Horatio agreed as he continued to steady the woman. "The girl, Marissa, is quite alarmed doctor and has a heart condition."

The doctor glanced behind him to the nurse. "Nurse Connor, please get this lady to another room and see if Dr. Bentley is free, I will tend to the girl."

The nurse nodded briskly before looking to Marissa, unsure if the woman could follow her.

"I'll escort her," Horatio assured, "lead the way."

The nurse nodded again before turning and exiting from the room.

"Come on Cassandra, let's get you some help," Horatio said gently as he started to guide her out of the room. He stopped by Ryan and Frank and said calmly, "you two stay here with Rick and Marissa."


	4. Chapter 4- Identifying Family Ties

Rick Stetler surveyed the bodies with a cool stare, his face impassive and giving away nothing. His dark gaze lingered on the woman lying in the centre as he took in each wound.

Alexx watched in the background, feeling oddly out of place in her own morgue. The relatives weren't supposed to intrude here, it was too traumatic, identification was meant to happen via photographs but Rick was adamant he was seeing them first hand. Alexx figured it hadn't been worth trying to to dissuade him.

The bodies had been washed and cause of death noted. Alexx had done her best to lessen the violence but it was up to the funeral home to make them look good, always striving to make people appear sleeping. It was a falsehood Rick despised, he'd rather see the truth than have some softened image of his family's fate.

Horatio hung back in the shadows, feeling more displaced than Alexx. He disliked having his long-term work rival at such a state of disadvantage. The internal affairs agent was out of his depth, lost as he fought to maintain his eternal stoic and stern appearance, clearly wary of the work vultures watching him and waiting to seize upon his moment of vulnerability. Horatio had considered offering up the case to another but it was too big, too many victims, too many important victims it had been pressed upon him. Of course he didn't care for status and he was ever bitter than his superiors allowed influence and money to speak. Every victim deserved the same level of care and attention but even Horatio was not so naïve as to believe this was ever fully in practice. Horatio had to stay on the case, that had been made clear yesterday, he, Ryan and Frank. Natalia, Eric and Calleigh, the rest of his usual team, offered their support but they still had other cases to process. Crime in Miami hadn't paused for this massacre.

Horatio's heavy lidded blue gaze darted up to the clock on the wall. It was coming up to ten in the morning, though one wouldn't know it down here. The morgue had a dark, sterile setting, everything was clinically clean and had a metallic sheen to it. Right now it was bathed in numerous bright, white electric lights but the obsidian walls and floors sucked away at it, promising darkness the moment the power failed. It was below the labs and the offices, making it impossible to tell the weather or the time, keeping away the influences and distractions of the wind, rain and sun. It was always cool, kept at a temperature appropriate for preserving bodies though it also helped to keep its staff alert. Alexx was in her element here but Horatio was out of his.

Rick finally moved, stepping up to the only male victim. Now he towered over the marred face of Balthasar Garrett. His lip rose in a snarl and his hands gave minute trembles before he cast his gaze up and over to Balthasar's companion, his wife Christine. She had her daughter Cassandra's long, blonde hair only hers was brittle and dry with dye and still bearing tiny bloodstains. A tall, limber woman with a toned, tanned figure, she appeared pale now save for the smudges of purple and green where bruising had formed and the ugly red that showed swelling.

Rick wondered dully who bore the worst wounds. The maid, Evelyn, had had the quickest death he supposed, chased to the beach and murdered. The killer hadn't had the time to take with her but that didn't make her death any more pleasant.

"Can you confirm their identities Rick?" Horatio spoke up at last. They had been here too long and he didn't think it could be helping Rick.

Rick gazed at Horatio sharply out of the corner of his eye before nodding. "Sure Horatio, for your amusement," he added bitingly. "This is Balthasar Garrett, my step-father, I think the gossip mill round the station has confirmed that, and this is my mother Christine Garrett," he remarked coldly as he raised his hand to gesture over to Christine. He stepped round from Balthasar's corpse after sparing it one last withering look.

Rick stopped at the body of a woman with short dark hair not unlike his, a woman with a slight face and small pointed ears, she had been beautiful and fairy like in life with her sparkling blue eyes and wide, bright smile but it was hard for Rick to recall that ethereal face now seeing it so distorted.

"This..." Rick hesitated. He didn't want to give this dismal and horrific form her name. So many terrible things had been done to her, sexual, violent and vile. He swallowed hard, glad for the sheet that hid many other harms from his sight, and wishing that her eyes didn't look so...mushed. He couldn't think of another word for it and he couldn't tell what in the hell had happened to them, had they been forced inwards?

"Rick, you can do this outside," Alexx said softly, adorning the motherly tone that came so naturally to her. "It's okay, you've been here long enough." She took a step forward and offered him a sympathetic gaze.

Rick cocked his head up towards the medical examiner, having quite forgotten she was there. He gave her a mocking half-smile in answer and shook his head as the smile slipped away. "The living are waiting I suppose," he murmured. He turned an unpleasant stare on Horatio. "You must be loving this Caine," he snapped.

"Not at all Rick," Horatio retorted sincerely. He understood the jibe, Rick wanted a distraction and Horatio made a decent one. "Alexx is right, we can do this outside, it's up to you."

Rick raised a finger, pointing it in Horatio's direction before he dropped it again. "No, I'm not going to have everyone say I couldn't stomach this." He pointed instead at the young woman. "This used to be my half-sister Gillian Garrett, what she is now I don't know because she's barely got a face." He turned from her hastily, feeling a pant in his chest as his body suddenly flushed with heat despite the cool air humming through the room. He moved to the final victim and let out a short breath of relief. This was easier, he wasn't attached to this one. "This is the Garrett family's maid, Evelyn Pérez, I only met her a handful of times and I don't know anything about her family," he added dismissively in a tone that made it clear he didn't care.

Rick turned another glower upon Horatio. "Is that enough for you?"

Horatio nodded calmly.

"What about the dog?" Rick demanded.

Horatio raised his copper eyebrows slightly at this and glanced to Alexx.

"It's at Silverside Road Veterinary," Alexx retorted, "they will carry out an autopsy and share their findings."

"Marissa will be asking," Rick murmured, "hell so will Cassie, animal lovers both of them, who kills a dog?" He shook his head and pressed one finger up to his right temple. He could feel himself close to the edge, his chest was tight, the air felt stuffy and he knew his sister's battered and mushed face was going to haunt him. Mushed, there was that word again. He swallowed hard and felt the vomit down there, swirling slowly in his stomach and threatening to creep up. He wondered dully what it could be, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Maybe that was why he felt so light headed, maybe it was a physical need for food and not a mental weakening from trauma.

"I need to go," Rick said, "back to the hospital," he added sharply lest Alexx and Horatio think he was fleeing the gore. He glanced at Horatio once more but his gaze was tempered this time. "Am I going to have to fight social services for Marissa?" he queried. "There are no other immediate next of kin, just Cassie and me."

"What about her father?" Horatio pried.

Rick shrugged. "I suppose all the family skeletons are going to come out now," he retorted bitterly. "Gilly called him a one night mistake and that was all she would ever say about it."

"I see, well unless Cassandra puts forward a case for her or social services finds a reason against it she should be released to your care."

Rick gave another ugly half-smile. "Cassie's a bit like you Caine, she fights with me over everything." He moved to the door at last and escaped from the morgue.

"You know I never thought I'd say this about Rick Steter but poor man, I feel sorry for him," Alexx sympathised, "and his poor family." She turned a tender gaze on the victims.

Horatio nodded. "I'll see you later Alexx, I have to go to the hospital as well. I've something to return to Marissa."

Alexx nodded back at him. "Be careful with this one Horatio, I've seen a lot of bodies in my time but this kind of violence is rare. I don't know what anyone could have done to deserve this but it seems personal, I don't think this kind of horror comes at random, our killer took their time with these people."

"I know Alexx."

"Do you think Rick and the others could be in danger?"

Horatio fixed a grim stare on the M.E and said with an icy seriousness, "I do."

* * *

Horatio arrived to Marissa's room in time to intrude upon a heated argument. Evidently, Cassandra had recovered from her cluster headache and escaped her hospital bed.

Horatio exchanged a glance with the guard on duty who rolled his eyes and shook his head before muttering, "it started the moment he got here."

Horatio gave a small smile at this and retorted, "sibling rivalry at its finest."

"How can you look after her? You work all the time!" Cassandra snapped.

"And how can you? You don't have a home!" Rick retorted heatedly.

Horatio intruded to see the siblings warring over poor Marissa's head again. He smiled as he wondered if they might soon grab the girl by her arms and attempt to pull her apart.

Cassandra was back in her denim shorts and grey vest top, evidently having discarded her hospital gown. Her clothes bore new wrinkles and appeared ill-suited to the environment.

"Rick, Cassandra, haven't we learnt this doesn't help?" Horatio remarked calmly.

Two sets of identical eyes turned a heated look of fury on the redhead.

Undeterred, the lieutenant continued walking forward, his smile widening as Marissa spied what was in his hands and lost her look of woe and fear for one of joy.

"Becky!" the young girl cried out happily.

Rick looked at the now clean ragdoll in Horatio's hands before he glanced briefly at Cassandra.

"You still have her," Cassandra murmured with a stunned stare. Her brown gaze darted back up to Horatio, still fiery but now accusatory rather than raging. "Why do you have her?" she demanded.

"My lab cleaned her up for Marissa," he explained. He stopped at the end of the bed and looked from Cassandra to Rick. "Which side to choose?" he quipped mockingly. "Isn't it better to share?" He leaned down the length of the bed from the bottom and handed Becky over to Marissa.

The young girl grabbed the doll eagerly and clutched her close. "I missed you," she said softly as she hugged the doll close, "I don't like being apart, I want us to go back to mommy."

Cassandra sighed and raised a hand to her brow. "Fuck," she snapped before dropping the hand by her side. She folded her arms and frowned over at Rick. "We can't do this to her Rick, she's suffered enough don't you think?"

"Might I suggest the three of you unite for now," Horatio remarked calmly as he stood upright.

"This isn't your concern Caine," Rick snarled.

"It would appear better to social services," Horatio continued, tranquil as he ignored Rick's snarl, "if they think you are going to fight over her they might consider neither of you suitable in these circumstances. Marissa had a heart condition and she has been through something traumatic, she needs stability. You both need to present that."

"What do you know of it?" Rick queried cruelly with another glare. "Where's your son Caine?" He gestured outwards with both his hands mockingly. "The recently freed jailbird."

"Rick don't be a prick," Cassandra purred out almost in a singsong manner. Seeing her brother's look ire she shrugged. "He's right. Look you work all the time-"

"And you think I won't take time off now?" Rick interrupted sarcastically.

Cassandra raised the palm of her right hand to him. "Let me finish, God you're always such a snappy asshole. I don't have a home right now, you let me stay with you for a bit and we can present a united front. We're both next of kin, I'm a woman, you're a man, you've got good income and between us we can make sure she's got someone watching her."

"Please Uncle Rick," Marissa piped up as she looked to him appealingly. "I don't like you and Auntie Cassie fighting. I miss mommy and I don't want to be on my own." She squeezed her eyes as tears slipped out and started to cry.

"Hey, you're not alone," Cassandra immediately reassured gently. She leant forward and hugged her niece close. "Never alone, no matter what." She stroked Marissa's hair fondly and kissed the top of her head.

Rick sighed before reaching out a hand to squeeze Marissa's right shoulder. "You won't be on your own Mari, I promise."

Cassandra glanced up at him curiously. "So what does that mean? I can stay with you?"

"For now," Rick retorted reluctantly, "but none of your shit Cassie, I can't deal with it on top of this."

"Well alright but the same has to go for you Rick, take the stick outta your ass for a while."

Rick just about bit back his angry retort before frowning and turning his unimpressed gaze on Horatio once more. "Are you waiting for something?" he queried rudely.

"No Rick, I just wanted to return Marissa's doll and to ask if she wanted the other one as well."

"What other one?" Cassandra pried.

Horatio turned a careful gaze on the child, not wanting to upset her any further. "When I arrived at the house there was a china doll in the hall on the floor, knocked over or dropped, I'm not sure which. Dark hair, blue silk dress."

"Oh that's Mary," Marissa murmured with a look of disgust, "I don't like her, she's cold. Grandpa got her, Nanny had her sit in the hall on the tall table."

Horatio thought back to the crime scene photos, there had indeed been an end table standing in the hall, polished dark wood with a clock on it lying on its side. He figured it made sense the doll had been knocked from it. "Ah, well that explains it," he said brightly.

"Always had to make a show didn't he," Cassandra grumbled, "all about the expense, not the meaning."

"I'll leave you three to it," Horatio said swiftly. "You have my number Rick if you need anything. When we know more you will," he assured.

"It won't be you I call," Rick retorted moodily.

"I don't have your number," Cassandra pointed out with a bold stare.

Horatio looked surprised at this before giving another smile. "No, you don't." He hunted in his grey jacket pocket for a card and when he grasped it he held it out to the woman. "My work mobile."

Cassandra took the card and studied it. She pocketed the card in her shorts drawing Horatio's attention to them. He remembered her arriving at the airport with a handbag but no luggage and realised she probably didn't have a change of clothes. He figured the Cubans hadn't given her time to pack.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." Horatio dismissed himself for the room, hoping they would keep their fragile peace without him.


	5. Chapter 5- Always a Stetler

Another gold tinged powder blue sky promised a pleasant afternoon in Miami, at least for the many outside enjoying it. Usually Ryan was indifferent to the tourists that laced the beaches and the rich natives who had the time to spare on their balconies and verandas soaking up the sun but today he envied them. Instead of being carefree and outdoors the newest member of Miami-Dade CSI was back in the Garrett House. Despite being a week old the murders were still making front page news. The crime scene had been released but now the press guarded it in place of the police. Along with wanting to know who had committed the family massacre, the question on everyone's lips was the Garrett inheritance.

Ryan and his companions had entered via the private beach, coming through the same gate Horatio and Ryan had the night they had investigated Evelyn Pérez's body. The press had pictures of the gate and beach but the police had been able to chase them off this morning as the beach was private. It enabled Ryan and the others to enter without being plagued by cameras and intrusive questions. Ryan had seen the beach numerous times since, returning with Eric to sweep through the area but the image of the maid's corpse had sullied the vision of a private paradise for Ryan. The sandy solitude was an illusion, even here someone had been able to intrude and bring violence.

The house didn't look anymore appealing in the day than it had in the evening. The shadows of the night had at least concealed its age. It was extravagant but ugly, entirely out of place in Miami. Even the rich red brick walls could not take away from the obsidian the windows reflected out as they absorbed the sunlight. From a distance the curtains, half-drawn in some windows and fully closed in others, suggested wraiths trapped within.

Ryan didn't know what was creepier, the house itself or the way Rick and Cassandra observed the house. They had entered with Horatio and Frank, retracing Evelyn's steps for what felt like the umpteenth time to Ryan. No matter how many times he had walked through the garden the young CSI still couldn't shake off the creepy feeling the statues there instilled in him. Cassandra had rolled her eyes at them with a nervous giggle and joked about how she had thought they moved when she was younger. Ryan had made a note to tell Eric about it, one visit to the garden had been enough to unsettle the fingerprint and drugs analyst.

Cassandra crossed her arms loosely as she peered up at a family portrait in the hallway with disgust. "I'd almost forgotten this," she murmured, "old bastard and his sense of humour."

Ryan peered up at it curiously. It was a painting of Balthasar, looking younger and healthier than any recent photographs of him indicated, his wife Christine, their daughter Gillian and her daughter Marissa. Marissa was young and cherubic in it, clutched in her mother's arms with a spill of dark curls and ribbons and in her arms was the China doll she had told Horatio was cold. Resting at Balthasar's feet were two miserable looking hounds, Labradors, one black and one golden. Ryan wondered why the painter had made the dogs look so despondent, was it true to life?

"Your stepfather liked dogs then?" Ryan remarked in an attempt to make conversation with Cassandra. To him Cassandra was an intriguing enigma, she was so different to Rick it made Ryan all the more eager to know her and all she might share about the Internal Affairs agent.

Cassandra smirked at him tauntingly and let out a laugh before gesturing up to the hounds. "That's me and Rick, mother didn't want us left out so he had us portrayed as the lowly dogs he viewed us as."

Rick, who had been walking ahead, bristled at his sister's words and gave her an ugly glower, willing her to shut up. He had wanted to do this without Cassandra but when social services had asked to interview Marissa alone it had given Cassandra the perfect opportunity to tag along. Horatio, Ryan and Frank's presence was insufferable as well but since neither Rick nor Cassandra could prove ownership to the place without a valid will they weren't allowed in without an escort. Their desire to see where their family had died gave Horatio and the others another chance to view the murder scene and the rest of the house as well. As always, in Rick's opinion, it was Horatio's way or no way. As far as Rick was concerned it was too much the golden opportunity for Horatio to pry into his past life.

It frustrated Rick having to wait this long to view the home. Everything was taking too long. Social services had released Marissa to his and Cassandra's care but only on a temporary basis with regulated visits from them until permanent custody could be secured. The funerals still hadn't happened as it had taken a while before the bodies were released. The cause of death for all of the victims had been severe trauma and blood loss. Calleigh and Ryan had theorised over the weapon, deep grooves suggested a large blade but bruising and the damage to Gillian's eyes hinted at something else. The curved cut in some of the victims had Calleigh leaning towards an axe but with no murder weapon to inspect it wasn't confirmed. Rick had to request the bodies remained in the mortuary whilst he and Cassandra attempted to arrange the funerals. With the Garrett family assets frozen Rick wasn't sure how in the hell they were meant to afford them. He had reluctantly procured a solicitor to begin proceedings but everything was so damn slow. In the end they had arranged the funerals as cheaply as they could and they were due to happen tomorrow.

"Let's see where it happened already," Rick muttered angrily. He turned his brown gaze back to Horatio who was staring ahead impassively, walking on and acting like he hadn't heard Cassandra's confession.

Fran was incapable of masking his surprise and looked in Rick's direction with wide eyes briefly before he realised he was gawking and turned his stare up ahead.

Ryan, who had fallen silent in surprise at the revelation, found his voice again and offered his sentiments. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cassandra continued to smile at him. "Don't bother, it was hardly your fault and it's all in the past now anyway." She turned away from the young CSI and continued walking. She moved slowly, head turning in all directions as she looked about their surroundings as if they were in a museum.

Ryan followed behind her, his eyes darting down at the sound of a jingle. Cassandra was wearing a silver anklet on her right ankle, it was in contrast to the copper and gold bracelets she had on either wrist with turquoise and jade stones. Ryan's brown gaze rose up again, taking in her bare sun warmed legs and pausing on the curves her tight denim shorts emphasised. He quickened his pace so he was walking beside her and not behind, deciding that following her was a little too distracting. After Erica, Ryan wasn't much fussed on blondes, sure he could still appreciate a good looking golden haired girl but then the unavoidable sense of treachery and mistrust would fill him and he would be turned off them again. Even working with the charming Southern belle Calleigh couldn't sway him back to the fair haired ladies, Erica had played him too well for a fool and he wasn't going to forget it. For the moment brunettes were more appealing.

Horatio paused at the door to the living room, there was still a yellow tatter of crime scene tape lingering there. He glanced over his shoulder at Rick impassively. "Are you sure you want to see the room?" he quipped calmly.

Rick gave him a look of irritation, twisting his face with impatience and annoyance. "Don't grandstand me Horatio I'm not a stranger to crime."

"None of us are Rick, he's just showing you some courtesy since this is your family," Frank grumbled at him.

Horatio nodded before he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The heavy curtains were drawn keeping the room in perpetual darkness. It was bathed in cool shades of blue with shadows of sapphire and devouring black which mercifully kept the remaining bloodstains dark and barely noticeable. The television was off and the bodies and sheets were gone but Ryan and Horatio still looked upon it as they had the first time they had intruded.

Ryan grimaced at dark stains upon the soft couches that he knew had to be blood.

Cassandra stepped up to the grandfather clock sitting still against the back wall. "Stopped at eleven, no one to wind you now," she scorned up at it, "no one who knows how to do it right, at least that's what he said. No one else should turn the key, we'd only do it wrong and ruin the chime, so who's going to do it now?"

Rick was fixated on the back right corner of the room. He stepped up to it and studied it carefully with an empty expression.

Horatio watched the dark haired man carefully, wondering at his thoughts. Was he trying to hide his face until he could conceal his emotions? Was he avoiding the telltale stains? Or was there something in that spot that haunted him?

Cassandra glanced around the room with a shiver and murmured, "it's cold in here." She spied her brother and her eyes widened slightly. She moved over to him and extended a hand up to his right shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "The corner seems small now, doesn't it?" she quipped quietly. "Not enough to hold you."

"Every crack is still the same," Rick muttered, "every line, every fault." He traced a finger lightly down the point where the two walls met. "I can always remember the wallpaper, the dark trees and the crimson fleur de lis."

"It was hideous," Cassandra scorned as she withdrew her hand to hug herself in an attempt to suppress another shiver.

"You used to see devils there," Rick remarked wistfully.

"It was the way those symbols looked, those red curves against the trees, they looked like horns and I was young," Cassandra dismissed quickly with a shake of her head. "Plain is better I suppose," she added with a nod to the current plain cream walls, separated from the walnut panelling by a strip of gilded paper.

"Nothing creepy about that," Frank murmured sarcastically to Ryan in a low tone.

Ryan nodded agreeably at this although he privately thought Frank would have been better keeping his opinions to himself.

Horatio listened to the siblings whilst making a show of facing the couches and the dark patch on a now ruined rug where the dog had lain dead. Marissa had talked of a demon, now Rick and Cassandra were babbling about devils, the redhead had to wonder if there was a connection or if it was just a coincidence.

"Can we move on?" Cassandra queried impatiently as she glanced to the open door. "It really is cold in here."

"You should dress more appropriately," Rick scolded her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at this. "Don't be a dick Rick," she teased before she stepped outside to the corridor.

Ryan bowed his head to hide a small smile.

Rick's mouth tugged down in irritation before he followed after his sister. He was wearing an immaculate suit as usual, steam pressed white shirt, black jacket with matching trousers, not a wrinkle in sight, an expensive pale blue silk tie and polished black shoes. He had showered and shaved last night in an attempt to restore his appearance to someone in control. It wasn't enough to have his personal life upside down without his work life tumbling down with it. Why in the hell did the two have to meet like this? Every minute Cassandra and Horatio shared together was another humiliation to him. Every fresh page started on this crime scene was another probe into his family history. Never mind the press' obsession, it was all anyone in Miami-Dade PD was talking about and very few of them bothered to keep it out of his earshot. He had become gossip which he knew was jeopardizing his career as a scrupulous officer who was aloof from the others so he could investigate them without prejudice. It was hard to look into other's lies and secrets at works when he was now under suspicion. The Garrett Family were too infamous in Miami which was why Rick had worked hard to ensure no one figured out his connection to them.

They moved through the corridor together, following after Cassandra as she led the way upstairs. She was confident in her route at first before faltering at a door with a look of confusion. It was a plain, pale wooden door like all the others with a brass handle. Cassandra reached out a hand to a rectangle panel at the top and traced a finger there. "Not a mark but...shouldn't there be some trace?" She turned a serious stare upon Ryan, catching him off guard. "You're a CSI, if there was a sign on this door and it was removed shouldn't there still be a trace?"

Ryan stepped up to the door, putting him close to the blonde. He gave her an awkward smile before gazing at the panel. It was brighter up here, no one had come to draw the drapes and the light of a sunny afternoon was able to seep in through the tall windows on the landing. It gave Ryan perfect visibility but he knew there was much the eye couldn't see. He raised his hand as Cassandra had and traced it along the wood, there wasn't a mark.

"How old should the door be?" Ryan pried.

Cassandra shrugged. "Over twenty years."

Ryan nodded as he studied the door in full, his gaze lingered on what he could see of the hinges. "There aren't many marks on it," he observed. "I'd need to compare it to the other doors on the landing but I would suggest this door isn't twenty years old, it's a replacement."

Cassandra let out a giggle at this. "Oh what an ass," she scorned. "Hated imperfection you know, hated it, wouldn't stand for a mark on the door so he replaced the whole door." She giggled again and whirled round to face Rick, sending several strands of her hair into Ryan's face with the movement. "He wiped me out Rick, just like that, new door, like I never was. I bet the room's the same, all wiped out." She turned back to the door, yanked down the handle and stepped in.

"Yep," she scorned sarcastically from within, "the room of never was."

"Cassie what the hell did you expect? You haven't lived here for years, they weren't going to keep it as a shrine to you, now knock it off," Rick complained, "we're not here for this."

Cassandra reappeared looking cross with her arms folded. "No? Why are we here then Rick? You're not working the crime and we're not going to find clues. You wanted to see if this hellhole was still as we remember, admit it. If it was as bad, as scary, if the nightmare was real." She winced and reached up to her head suddenly with one hand. A groan of pain followed as she squinted.

Rick shook his head scornfully. "You've stressed yourself now," he said condescendingly, "you and your God damn headaches."

Cassandra started pacing about the corridor with a growl of irritation, right hand firmly clutching the side of her skull.

"Did you take your injection today?" Rick pried, his tone still scornful.

Cassandra shook her head and sniffed as her right nostril started running. "I don't know, no damn it I can't think." She let out another groan of pain before dropping her hand from her head and pressing it against the wall.

"Should we step outside?" Horatio queried.

"No," Rick said flatly, "she can but I'm seeing the rest of the house. I don't see why I need a room to room escort," he added angrily.

"It's protocol," Frank reminded him. "Doesn't matter who you are Rick," he added before the man could protest by using his job and credentials as an argument, "we have to observe it. You're lucky you're allowed in at all. Should some other relatives come along they could demand no one in the family gets access until the will is sorted."

"Why don't Cassandra and I find somewhere to sit," Horatio suggested, "and you, Ryan and Rick continue on?" The redhead was looking at the young woman with concern in his cerulean stare. She was trying to push her skull into the wall and moaning in pain as she did.

"It's always your way Caine," Rick complained.

"I'll take that as an agreement," Frank retorted back heatedly. The only reason he had come was to try and keep the peace between Rick and Horatio as best he could, not believing Ryan would be capable of it, especially not if the hotheaded Cassie helped to aggravate her brother. The problem was Frank was having a hard time seeing eye to eye with Rick himself, the straight laced humourless agent never made it easy.

Rick walked on prompting Ryan and Frank to follow after him.

"Cassandra how long do these episodes last?" Horatio pried.

"Varies," she grunted back with a hiss of pain, "minutes, hours."

"Should I get you to a doctor?"

She smiled though only half her mouth was visible as the rest was squished against the wall. "I," she said happily, "you're not using the police we."

"Police we?" Horatio quipped as he arched his reddish-gold eyebrows slightly. "Is that a variation to royal we?"

"Same idea suppose," she muttered as she pulled back from the wall with a wince, "all about the unity or the ego. Shit I don't know." She clutched the right side of her brow again and felt only fire there. "Hard makin' sense with these headaches."

"Do you want to go outside?"

"No...Mari's room is near, it'll do...it's familiar."

Horatio held out his hand to the young woman and offered her a brief flicker of a trusting smile in an attempt to put her at ease.

Marissa accepted with her free hand which was frozen.

Horatio felt a sting of surprise with the coldness of her palm. The air was dry and warm in here, not stifling like outside was becoming but certainly not cold. He squeezed her hand a little tighter than intended, subconsciously trying to offer some warmth to the poor woman. If she noticed she did not react.

The pair headed to Marissa's room, which was as sad and unlovable as Horatio remembered it. The walls were white with white wooden framed pictures of butterflies, each one the same square size with a single perfectly preserved butterfly within. The single bed had plain white sheets and a single pink cushion to add an element of colour. There was no sign of personality or play, everything appeared as if designer arranged and the few visible toys sat untouched s if they were too precious or fragile to be enjoyed.

"Ugh I forgot how sterile this room felt," Cassandra groaned as she allowed Horatio to guide to sit on the edge of the bed. "Still it hasn't changed."

"I thought you moved out years ago," Horatio murmured.

Cassandra attempted to glance up at him but her right eye was burning and watering badly and she couldn't make the effort. "Subtle prying lieutenant," she scolded him, "just ask. I moved at eighteen, eloped, name change," she babbled between winces as if struggling over what order to say her words. "Didn't want to back look, argh look back but family is hard to escape. I visited a few times since Mari was born. Oh fuck," she cursed as she doubled over and clenched he teeth in pain.

Horatio felt his own jolt of pain as she clenched hard at his hand too but he didn't flinch and allowed her to cling on. "Is there no way to help with this?" he pried politely. "Painkillers? Water?"

"My own fault," she retorted, "should've taken the shot this morning. It'll pass, always passes." She closed her eyes and slumped slightly to the side. "It'll pass."

Further up the corridor Rick had paused outside a door that was different to the others, it was the same white but it was smaller, the top of it reaching to his chest. He looked at it impassively, his dark gaze fixed on the bolt fitted to the outside of it, which was currently drawn.

"What on earth was this for? A midget?" Frank quipped bluntly.

Ryan stared at the lock curiously wondering why it should be on the outside, what needed to be kept within? He turned his stare on Rick willing the man to solve their curiosity by opening the door.

Rick just continued to stare at it.

Ryan knew he couldn't just open it, there was nothing to suggest the killer had been here and nothing to suggest the killer was a resident. All current known residents of the house were deceased except for Marissa. Their warrant had only covered the murder room and Marissa's bedroom, which was yet another reason to be here with Cassandra and Rick, it was a way to legally study the house without a warrant. Unfortunately, it meant no lab gear but it was better than nothing.

"You opening it or not Stetler?" Frank demanded.

Ryan focused on Rick's face and only then did he notice the unsettling expression of rage there. He had seen anger in Rick's face many times, perhaps too many but nothing like this. This was a fiery rage that threatened an inferno of insanity, the wild unpredictable anger that could lead people to 'a moment of madness', that rush of blind redness that led them to commit deeds they didn't even remember.

"Let's move on," Ryan said quickly before Rick could snap and unleash that rage. He made a note to tell Horatio about it as his own stare darted back to the door again. What the hell was in there to enrage Rick so much?

Rick came to attention at Ryan's words and turned ahead hastily, hurrying on up the corridor with a charge. His footsteps echoed loudly on the wooden floor, it was an intimidating sound as the steps bounced off the walls and were magnified in volume. He paused briefly at a door on the other side and gave a scowl. "Just like hers, like it never was," he sneered. "There's your comparison Wolfe," he snapped as he glowered back at the CSI, "another shiny new door to replace the old."

"Well the house is old," Frank argued, "you can't keep doors forever."

"He kept all the others," Rick retorted in a rare show of revelation, "but the others belonged. We were always Stetlers."

After fifteen agonising minutes Cassandra's headache finally started to subside. She blinked slowly back to reality and was relieved to find she no longer had double vision. She was surprised by the handkerchief being held before her and accepted it gratefully to dab at her bloodshot watery eye. "Isn't it contradictory for you to have this?" she quipped as she gazed at the handkerchief. It was monogrammed in gold- H.C.

"Why?" Horatio queried curiously.

"Because it gathers germs but you keep it instead of having a disposable tissue and you're, you know, a lab guy, you know the dangers of germs."

Horatio smiled at this. "I'm not a pharmacist. Anyway, it was a gift."

"Ah, well it is nice," she said quickly as she held it back to him.

"You keep it for now and you can blow your nose with it too, don't hesitate because it's a gift."

Cassandra gazed up at him with a grin. "Is that a polite way of saying I've snot on my face?"

Horatio's smile widened at this. "No," he retorted sincerely.

"Sure." Cassandra held it to her nose and blew before wiping the remnants away and pocketing the handkerchief in the front pocket of her shorts.

"Were you ever a Garrett?" Horatio queried.

"No, always a Stetler until I became Silverstone," she replied calmly. She pushed back her creamy gold tinged hair back before pushing down on the bed, ready to stand again. She grinned again as Horatio offered down his hand. She accepted and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"And where is Mr Silverstone?" he pried. Her grasp immediately turned cold in his and he felt a tinge of regret at his question as he watched her face turn pale and her dark eyes cloud over with pain.

"I don't know," she answered softly. "You see one day he just left me lieutenant. I didn't want to believe it, I felt something bad had happened, that feeling that sticks in your gut until you feel sick but no one believed me. No one would do anything. I made a big fuss about it and then he, stepfather that is, admitted he'd paid him to leave."

Horatio felt pity at Cassandra's words and wished he could take back his question and return her smile. He realised with alarm that his sentiments were foolish, every little bit of information helped after all. This was helping to create a picture of Balthasar Garrett and Cassandra.

Cassandra's face crumpled up in grief. "Five grand was all I was worth apparently. Him and mother had never approved, young, sudden marriage, even though stepfather was a bastard it was probably mother's doing. I eloped to escape this house, I admit it but I fell in love with Jasper too and I thought he fell in love with me too, that it was a love at first sight thing after all but I was being stupid." She let out a bitter laugh. "Rick will tell you, he never approved, no one did, he's two ex-wives but I'm the one who screwed up in the marriage department apparently," she added sardonically. "Jasper liked drugs recreationally, he...he wasn't conventional so it wasn't a stretch to think he took the money and left to do his drugs and see the cities. He always talked about New York, said he'd family there, we were both meant to go."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Horatio said sincerely.

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone like that?" Cassandra queried as her stare turned serious. It was beguiling too, pools of darkness that hinted at mystery and promised so many things.

"I do," Horatio admitted as he resisted the lure of her dark gaze, "I'm a widower."

"Ah. I'm sorry," Cassandra said, "and here I am babbling on about a drug user who left me for money but your wife died, that's terrible."

Horatio nodded, feeling a familiar guilt and grief tug at him together as he thought of Marisol. She had survived cancer but not him. "We should talk about something happier," he murmured.

Cassandra shook her head. "Happiness doesn't happen in this house."

* * *

 _So I don't know how people feel about this fic but I really enjoy writing it. I know it's a bit unsual but I thought it'd make a nice change. I do intend for Natalia, Eric and Calleigh to get more of an appearance but I wanted to make Ryan and Horatio the focus this time along with Rick Stetler and try to do a fic that singles on one case._

 _Anyway all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. I'm curious as to what people think of Cassandra and how I write Rick._


	6. Chapter 6- A Grim Day

Ryan stepped into the staff break room and headed hastily for the coffee machine. He flipped the machine on and glanced at his watch. It was coming up to ten, he had just under half an hour to go before Horatio would be ready and they would have to leave. He glanced up as the door opened and Natalia entered followed by Eric. The three shared a brief uncomfortable stare before Natalia gifted Ryan with a warm smile.

"Morning Ryan," the DNA analyst greeted. "I didn't think you'd be in the labs today."

"I'm here to meet Horatio," Ryan explained as he met her stare with a friendly gaze.

Natalia took in Ryan's sharp attire. Ryan usually wore suits in pale greys and browns but today he had adapted a more sombre look with a black jacket and trouser suit and a dark forest green shirt that brought out the flecks of olive in his hazel eyes. The dark tones didn't suit him, he was a Miami native as one could tell by the bronze sheen to his skin and the careless tousle to his hair, more obvious when he let it grow, he belonged in light colours.

"The Garrett funerals are today, aren't they?" Natalia recalled.

Ryan nodded as a serious expression replaced his attempt at friendliness. He turned his attention to his now ready cup of coffee. "You guys want anything?" he quipped politely. He purposefully made it plural to acknowledge Eric's presence.

"I'll make mine thanks," Natalia retorted as she stepped forward to the machine.

For a moment Ryan and Natalia were within each other's breathing space and Ryan could smell her flowery perfume. It was a brand Natalia often wore, not one he knew the name of, but he thought he detected roses in it. It always conjured an image for Ryan of pale pink roses blooming full in the summer alongside voluminous daffodils. He always associated the yellow flowers with Natalia no matter what scent she wore because she looked best in yellow and when she smiled he felt like she held spring in her face as her cheery gaze promised new things and a heat welcome but not stifling like the hot air of summer.

Ryan lifted his cup and glanced up at the DNA analyst again, catching her gaze in his own momentarily. They had attempted dating once but she had been dating Eric as well and it had caused too much friction between them. After Stetler had warned Eric against dating colleagues when he had spied him and Natalia together, Ryan had dropped his half-hearted pursuits and assumed Eric had done the same.

Eric cleared his throat prompting Ryan to sidestep Natalia and give the half-Cuban a glance. Eric rubbed at his nose and gazed at Ryan curiously, not quite able to hide his irritation from his eyes. "What's it been like seeing that house?" Eric pried. "Frank said something about Garrett having a painting with Stetler and his sister as dogs."

Ryan frowned, feeling like Cassandra and Rick deserved better than to be made office gossip. Figuring that the rumour mill was already in full swing and there was no point in taking a stance of silence now, Ryan decided he would attempt damage control. "It's a disturbing house, as you know," he retorted.

"Yeah but I didn't see that much of it," Eric reminded him bluntly, little appreciating Ryan's patronising retort, "you've been getting the tour. Well, what Stetler's allowed you," he added with a mocking smirk.

Ryan raised his brown eyebrows at this before taking a sip from his cup. He was suddenly conscious of the size of the tea room, too small he thought for the amount of staff it catered to. "It's only the living room and the kitchen that concerns us," he reminded them. It felt odd to the CSI saying 'living room' given how many had died in it.

"Come on Ryan," Natalia pleaded as she waited for her coffee, "give us something, this is like the crime of the century in Miami." She leaned against the table top behind her and looked at Ryan with another smile.

Ryan smiled back and shook his head. "Didn't take you two for gossips," he teased.

"I'm not normally," Eric said defensively, "but this is Stetler's family we're talking about and the Garrett House, you can't say it doesn't interest you Wolfe," he added almost accusingly.

"It's disturbing there aren't any leads yet," Natalia remarked candidly, "those kills were so violent. I went through the autopsy reports with Alexx when I was getting DNA samples for comparison, I mean they endured so much and that poor little girl, do you know what she witnessed yet?"

Ryan shook his head as his smile faded. "From what she says and what the evidence suggests she was out for a walk on the beach with the maid, Evelyn. They came back through the kitchen and surprised someone who then attacked Evelyn. Evelyn fled out the back to the beach but Marissa fled through the house, the attacker pursued Evelyn to the beach and murdered her, which was why Marissa was able to hide."

Ryan paused and glanced from Eric to Natalia. He was reluctant to continue, to admit that they didn't have any leads and that his confidence was taking a hit with this case. As the lowest ranking CSI Ryan was still trying to prove himself, worse was that he had other private transgressions to make amends for meaning he had to work even harder.

"What we don't know is if we're dealing with one killer or more," he confessed calmly, "and whether they were interrupted with Evelyn, which is why her kill was so quick, or if they simply had no personal grudge against her."

"And this maid, what about her family?" Eric pried.

"None in the country, she came from Honduras," Ryan admitted. "We haven't been able to track her relations there so she had to get a public burial in the mean time."

Eric shook his head scornfully at that. He felt a degree of empathy for the deceased maid, his parents were immigrants and he understood how the system was usually against them. "She deserves better than that," he grumbled.

"I agree," Ryan said sincerely.

Natalia had lifted her cup now and moved away from the worktop. "Shall we sit?" she suggested with a gesture to the table and chairs next door.

"You planning to pry me for more details about the Garretts?" Ryan queried teasingly.

Natalia smirked at this. "Maybe I want to know more about the Stetlers, or are they one and the same?"

"Oh no," Ryan said seriously with a wave of his free hand, "and do not suggest it." He turned and led the way through to the sitting area.

"Why?" Eric pried as he followed.

Ryan sat on one side and Eric sat opposite him with his back to the door, following last prompted Natalia to sit beside Eric.

"Rick is very much Rick Stetler," Ryan informed them as his gaze darted between the pair. "And Cassandra is Cassandra Silverstone, remember?"

"Ah yes, minus Mr Silverstone," Eric recalled.

"No wedding ring either," Ryan remarked, "many rings but not that kind."

"You looked then," Natalia said suggestively with a small, mocking smile.

Ryan flinched slightly and let out an awkward laugh. "It's my job," he said defensively.

"Yeah Wolfe, sure thing," Eric joined in the teasing, "and you didn't notice anything else about her."

"Well gossiping aside, can we help with the case in any way? Any way more than we're doing I mean," Natalia offered. "I feel like we haven't helped much."

"You have," Ryan reassured, "it's just a tough one that's all. So far the people who have the biggest grudges against Mr. Garrett are Rick and Cassandra."

"Are you treating them as suspects?" Natalia marvelled with wide eyes.

"Oh the irony of that," Eric said darkly, "Stetler as a suspect, it would be good to see him on the other side."

Ryan laughed at this although privately he agreed. Like Eric, Ryan had been subject to Rick Stetler's enquiries, for Eric it had ended with a brief and humiliating walk in handcuffs and for Ryan it had concluded with a dismissal. Ryan figured grudgingly that Stetler had been right to do it, hell he had done it with Horatio's go ahead but that didn't make the experience any less better for Ryan.

"They both have pretty good alibis," Ryan reminded Eric, "Stetler was out of state on work and Cassandra was under arrest in Cuba."

Ryan finished his cup, wincing slightly at the taste of cold coffee. "Right now everyone is a suspect," he said grimly. "Besides, from what I can tell, Rick and Cassandra loved their half-sister Gillian and neither one seems crazy enough to kill a dog. They didn't do it but if Balthasar Garrett was as bad as they make out he could have a lot of enemies out there."

"Well he had money, everyone with money has enemies," Eric mused.

"And he was their stepfather, he might have been mean to them for that reason alone," Natalia reasoned, "and could have been pleasant to everyone else but how do you define bad? What did he do to them?"

Ryan shrugged. "That I don't know, Rick isn't exactly a sharer. Frank formally interviewed him and Cassandra about their relationship with their family but it was all blunt, one worded answers, no details. Horatio thinks we should focus on other elements of the case, give them time to grieve. Their stepfather had them painted as dogs, it doesn't suggest good things."

Ryan frowned and fell silent as he thought of the small door that had enraged Rick. There had been other things too that had made Ryan wonder and fill with an odd sense of sympathy for the sergeant. None of the photographs in the house had shown either Rick or Cassandra, in fact there was no trace of them or if there was it was in a room Ryan hadn't seen yet. Then there were the old boxing trophies gathering dust in a cabinet in an upstairs hall, mingled in with rosettes and cups for dressage and show jumping. The boxing trophies had bore Balthasar's name and seeing them had prompted Rick to grumble sarcastically about the man being good with his fists. The horse related trophies had been Gillian's but Rick had no comment for them.

It was easy to see the picture that was forming of a man both Mr Jekyll and Dr Hyde. To his stepchildren Balthasar had been a tyrant, he hadn't loved them and Ryan suspected he had been abusive to them but to his own flesh and blood Gillian he had been an adoring father. It had Ryan wondering about their shared mother Christine, why had she tolerated such a differentiation between her children? Had Balthasar been cruel to her too? Ryan doubted it, all the photos of Christine showed her decked out in the finest clothes and jewellery, always smiling in sun hats and shades waving from boats, pool sides, balconies and numerous scenes abroad.

Ryan glanced at his watch again and stood up. "I'll see you guys later," he said calmly.

"Sure, let us know if you do need anything," Natalia said sincerely with a gentle gaze.

"Later Wolfe," Eric remarked, blunt but amicable enough.

Ryan headed from the room, walking back to the kitchen area with his cup. He washed it quickly, dried it and put it away. He exited the room quietly, deciding to walk up to Horatio's office to wait for him.

The clouds rolled in grim and heavy turning the warm air thick and humid. The atmosphere was dark and ill as Horatio and Ryan arrived at Miami-Dade Meadows, a place known unofficially as the 'dumping ground'. It was a graveyard for the poor, not akin with the shared spaces for the pauper's graves, it welcomed the working class who had struggled in life and found no reward in death. To have this as the chosen venue for a family known for their wealth had created an unwelcome spectacle amongst the press.

Horatio knew Cassandra and Rick had had little choice with the venue. Their family assets were frozen for the moment, Rick now had two new living bodies to provide for and Cassandra did not appear to be the type to have savings or a steady job. It was just a pity that by picking such sordid surroundings for their family's final resting place they had drawn a renewed interest from the press who at once slated the decision and questioned the motive behind the choice, throwing up accusations of hatred and family fallouts and questions over the still unclaimed family fortune.

The redhead tugged off his silhouette sunglasses as the blue smudged, iron grey clouds cast a wide shadow over the graveyard. He figured it wouldn't be long before the thunder followed bringing a storm to match the one brewing on Rick's face as he spied Horatio walking up the path.

Rick's heated face didn't linger long on the redhead arriving. Hands in his blazer pockets, he turned away hastily and paced off, determined that he wouldn't welcome the lieutenant to the funeral. He had already had enough greeting a variety of strangers claiming to be friends and distant relations.

"Rick?"

The sergeant froze up at the voice and glanced over his right shoulder in surprise to seek out the source.

Yelina Salas stood looking beautiful but dignified in a black skirt and jacket combo with a plain blue shirt and small heeled black shoes. Her mane of curls, brown in the shade of the clouds, hung long and free framing her elegant Greek features. She fixed a sympathetic stare on the IAB agent and said gently, "I came to pay my respects."

Rick was at a loss for words. He had dated Yelina once, even lived with her for a fleeting moment but her son Raymond Junior, more Caine than Salas, had despised him and the fantasy of a family life had never come to fruition. Rick and Yelina's relationship had always been complicated, heated, passionate and at times violent. Rick had never meant it to be but her attachment to the Caine family was something he could no more let go of than she could. She was Horatio's former sister-in-law, widow to his brother Raymond but more than that, Horatio loved her and Rick was never quite convinced that Yelina did not love Horatio back in that manner.

"Thank you," Rick finally managed to speak, his words coming out stiff as he gave a neutral expression, unwilling to smile and barely managing to withhold a scowl.

Yelina stepped up to him, closing the gap between them before she halted again. She seemed unsure what to do but her expression never wavered and her brown stare never left his. "How have you been holding up?" she pried gently.

Rick resisted the urge to give the obvious sardonic answer, he didn't want to exchange angry words with Yelina today. "Fine." It was a one worded lie and he knew the moment he uttered it that Yelina would know it was false.

Her plump lips, usually the first feature Rick had focused on anytime they had met, creased down to a frown. "And your sister and niece?" she queried.

"Fine, well Mari has nightmares but I can't do much about that," he retorted bluntly.

Yelina nodded empathetically. "Yes, Ray Junior had a few over his father," she confessed grimly, "it's not easy." She looked up at him hopefully. "Could I meet them?"

Rick scanned the graveyard for them and frowned as anger filled his brown irises once more. They were on the other side of the open plot talking to Horatio and Ryan. Cassandra had her arms folded but she appeared welcoming of their presence as she addressed Horatio. Marissa lingered in her aunt's shadow looking lost as she hugged her doll Becky. Rick contemplated feigning an ignorance to their location until he realised Yelina had followed his gaze and spotted Horatio.

"Is that them?" she pried quietly.

"Yes," Rick retorted coolly, waiting for Yelina to dismiss herself to rush to Horatio.

"Well they're busy, I'll speak with them later to convey my condolences," she murmured. Her serious stare was back on Rick, two deep pools of darkness threatening to drown him. Right now he didn't care, he would be happy to submerge himself in their oblivion if it meant an escape from this misery. "I know we didn't part on good terms Rick," Yelina said as a sternness took over her gaze, "but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need anything. What you're going through, what's happened here, don't face it alone."

Rick took a defensive stance as he frowned at Yelina's words. How often had he been alone now? How dare she imply he needed help with anything, he hadn't before, why should he now? Just a few weeks ago no one had even known or cared about his family. When he and Yelina had dated she had pried very little into his family life, accepting that he wasn't going to divulge and choosing to respect his privacy on the matter.

Rick glanced over at his sister and niece again. Sure they were living with him, for now, but he was still alone, wasn't everyone really? You could sit in a crowded room but your thoughts still remained caged in your head and you could die surrounded by loved ones but only you died, that final step to oblivion was taken alone.

"I know you have your sister and niece now," Yelina continued as she followed his gaze once more, "but if you need someone else to talk to I'm here."

Rick fixed a burning stare upon her. "Just to talk?" he quipped calmly.

Yelina's gaze was resolute in answer. "Yes, we didn't work as a couple Rick but I'm not above forgiving to be your friend."

Friend, it was an almost alien concept to Rick. He had siblings, girlfriends, wives, co-workers and a few 'drinking buddies' as it were, bitter divorced men like himself who figured if they wallowed at a bar in company then it didn't look so bad, but he didn't have friends. He didn't want them or feel a need for them and he wasn't ready to welcome one now but he couldn't bring himself to reject the offer either because it was Yelina and God help him, turbulent as their relationship had been he had loved her and he loved her still. Friendship he didn't want and love he couldn't figure out, Cupid offered it up in the form of a bow and arrow, dooming people to passion with violence, love rewarded and love punished. That was something Rick knew all too well having been out of pocket to two ex-wives for too long now. He knew he should give up on romance just like he had friendship but he couldn't because it just happened to him and he couldn't stop it.

"Alright," he said stiffly with a nod. He could see the reverend signalling from behind her. "It's time," he murmured.

Cassandra and Rick stood side by side for a rare moment with Marissa not quite between, tucked out of sight as she hid from the grim view behind her uncle's legs. Every few minutes she would wrap a hand about Rick's leg and swing from him whilst raising Becky to her face in the crook of her arm and sucking her thumb. Rick strangely wasn't bothered by it as it served to keep him awake through the reverend's droning rambles of falsehoods about how wonderful and generous Balthasar Garrett was.

Cassandra rubbed at her brow every so often, tensing and wincing as the clouds continued to roll overhead turning from iron grey to black. Horatio stood on her right, too close for Rick's liking, he watched the scene impassively, subtly taking in the attendees as he did. It was he who had chased off the remaining press with a flash of his badge and a stern word about harassment.

Balthasar went to ground first, then Christine. The reverend had paused and looked to Rick and Cassandra hoping to prompt them to give a few words but Rick had just given him an empty stare whilst Cassandra had shrugged and looked to the sky accusingly.

Now it was Gillian's turn.

The reverend began to talk about her brightness in life, speaking of her accomplishments and her charm. His words, like for Balthasar and Christine, were vague and generic. He concluded with, "she is survived by her daughter Marissa Garrett who we shall keep in our thoughts and prayers."

Marissa burst into tears at this, giving loud, puffed out sobs as she looked at the coffin in terror and disbelief. "That's not mommy! It's not!" she squealed.

Rick glanced down at her as she tugged on his trouser leg and turned a bewildered and angry stare up at him.

"Tell them! It's not mommy! She's not in a box!"

Rick sank down to a crouch as did Cassandra. Rick's face remained impassive as he looked at the red faced, quivering child and gripped her gently by her shoulders. "That's enough now," he said quietly, "you have to say goodbye."

Cassandra frowned over the child at her brother before leaning round so Marissa could see her too. "It's okay to be sad," she assured, "we all are. I miss your mommy too but we do have to say goodbye and that coffin is just a way to keep her safe, she's alright in there, I promise."

Rick looked at Cassandra incredulously, considering her sentiments ridiculous. She was making it sound like Gillian was still alive somehow. He looked at the coffin and felt his chest tighten as he saw Gillian pale and dead with her eyes mushed in. He tried to take in a breath but with the heaviness of the air it was difficult. He reached for his tie with his right hand and fumbled with the knot, straining at it until it hung loose and untidy. Why had he looked? Ever since then he couldn't picture her any other way. He tried to think of that pretty fey face and all he could see was bruised cheeks, blood smeared slips and those God damn messed up eyes.

"Rick?"

He blinked hard and realised with a degree of humiliation that he was sitting on the ground smearing his black trousers in grass and dirt. He supposed sardonically that he had to be grateful the plot was cheap as the grass was dry and dying and the dirt hard, meaning the stain wouldn't be too bad.

He felt a wave of exhaustion threaten to pull him under to unconsciousness and slackened his knees, sliding his legs out before him. He couldn't even remember when he had last slept, it seemed like Marissa screamed every night and Cassandra slept walked after an episode of headaches.

Marissa took the opportunity to clamber up onto Rick's lap and burrow against his shirt, quivering and crying as she did. It was such a foreign sensation Rick was stunned for a moment. He was stiff and unmoving, arms rigid by his side as if wary of an attack from his niece. He blinked again and caught Cassandra's stare which somehow managed to be both amused and concerned.

Cassandra was sitting too, on her knees smearing dirt into the skirt she had procured for the day. Rick had never bothered to ask how she had gotten a suit, fearing the answer. It didn't fit her too well so he knew it wasn't tailored and he was quite certain he had glimpsed a hole at the collar of the shirt suggesting a sloppy removal of a tag. Sometimes Cassandra didn't give a rat's ass and sometimes neither did he.

Cassandra's eyes turned damp as Marissa started to cry in earnest, wailing for her mommy against Rick's grey shirt as she balled her hands into fists, crumpling up handfuls of the shirt with them.

Rick met Cassandra's distraught stare and he frowned but this time it was a frown of grief as he admitted defeat to his attempt to shield his emotions from the gawking public and try and maintain some dignity for himself.

"Jesus," Cassandra cursed as the thunder finally rumbled above.

The reverend, who had continued talking despite the outburst from Marissa, now quickened his words as the thunder sounded. As lightning flashed the last coffin began to be lowered and he snapped his Bible shut with such a haste that the clap rang out ominously across the graveyard. He made hollow utterances of resting in peace before signing out the cross and turning from the graves.

The rain came suddenly, heavy, fast and surprisingly cold. It caused a murmur of shock and despair amongst the mourners and many of them dispersed, hurrying for shelter with little concern for the family members seated on the ground.

Cassandra moved to shield her niece, stretching over her and into her brother so that Marissa was safely cocooned between them. She let out a few of her own bitter sobs, trusting the sound to be lost against the thunder as she squeezed her eyes shut and winced.

Rick was vacant eyed, filled with bitterness and anger rather than grief. He lifted his arms at last, placing them about his sister rigidly if only to stop her from leaning so close to him. He was too warm and Cassandra and Marissa were starting to suffocate him with their pressure on his chest. He figured everyone had deserted them in the storm. No friends, no family, so much for the concerned mourners. Rick bowed his head in a quiet rage. He was right, they were alone.

When a flash of lightning jolted a little close for comfort through the sky prompting a squeal of alarm from Marissa, Rick realised they had to move. He noticed as he nudged Cassandra to shift that the ground had turned to mud and his trousers were in all likelihood ruined. Only when the hand extended down towards Cassandra did Rick realise they weren't alone after all. Soaked to the skin and yet appearing indifferent to the weather and composed despite it, Yelina, Ryan and Horatio stood side by side, calmly waiting for the siblings and their niece.

Rick couldn't be happy about it. He was lying in the mud looking dishevelled and defeated. He knew it must be a joy for Horatio to see, probably an image he wouldn't forget. Worse, how could he earn back any respect from Yelina now?

Cassandra looked to the hand and followed it up to its owner before cracking a weak smile. She accepted it, allowing Horatio to help her to her feet. "The rain doesn't do much for your hair lieutenant," she teased as she gazed up at his copper hair, which was sticking out in various directions. "Almost suits you though, gives you an edge."

Horatio smiled at this, understanding that the young woman was just seeking a distraction from her grief.

Rick curled his lip up in disgust as Ryan offered a hand and he promptly ignored it before shuffling to his feet, tugging up Marissa with him. "We need to go," he said coldly.

"Jesus Rick be polite," Cassandra scolded him, "you should be inviting them back." She offered Horatio and the others another smile. "It's the done thing isn't it, after a funeral, you invite people to the house. Well we can't let anyone into the Garrett House so..."

"Cassandra shut up," Rick snapped as rage filled him. He caught Yelina's surprised stare and fell silent.

"Let's get out of the rain," Horatio suggested, "come on, there's a nice cafe nearby."

Rick was ready to refuse but of course Cassandra answered before he could. "Sounds good," she enthused, "better than this anyway."

Another outburst of lightning and thunder cemented the decision. They hurried from the graveyard unaware of the living that lingered in the shade of the gravestones watching on with hatred.


	7. Chapter 7- Old News and New

The volatile weather was here to stay. A day could start out warm and dry only to be followed by bouts of wind and rain mixed with pockets of sun. The natives were wary of a hurricane approaching as it was the season but so far there had been no warning. As Horatio stood beneath an early evening grey sky sliced with streaks of gold he thought that perhaps the storm was already here. Even though murder hadn't slowed in Miami the Garrett Murders still remained the focus of the Miami press. Now the latest sardonic headings suggested that the case itself was cursed because no one had caught a break with it.

Even the normally calm redhead was starting to suffer from the case. In the deepest pockets of his mind his nightmares were freed when his subconsciousness dropped the wall he had spent a long time erecting. At night images of Marisol and Tim getting shot came. Sometimes there was a sudden flash of Rebecca bloodied on the ground with accusing eyes frozen in his direction and standing over her was Rick looking at him with an icy eyed surprise.

Horatio entered the Miami-Dade lab swapping the questionable sky for a more reliable cool, clinical setting. With ease and familiarity he headed downstairs to his home from home.

After donning a monogrammed white lab coat he slipped into the isolated lab room that Ryan and he had taken over in recent days. He checked through his notes hastily for the umpteenth time, wondering if they had missed something. He steeled himself to images of Gillian, Christine and Balthasar Garrett lying deceased in the house and then in Alexx's morgue. How the hell could they have no helpful trace of their killer? No prints and not enough DNA to make a profile. Horatio paused as he shuffled through the images and came across one of the dog.

It was a black and white collie, a gift for Marissa, not even two years old, it had been a girl called Bailey. Stabbed in several places it had been a mess of bloody smears and deep, ugly cuts when they had found it, one slice had almost hacked its red leather collar in two. There had been fabric caught in the dog's teeth, their biggest clue for the killer so far. It had been identified as black leather, most probably from a jacket.

Horatio frowned down at the image and wondered why Evelyn had Marissa out for a walk on the beach without the dog. Bailey was Marissa's after all, exactly why Rick had been very stern that the dog's gory fate wasn't mentioned to the child. Horatio didn't entirely agree with the decision but given the child had a heart condition he couldn't argue with it either.

He moved to go over what they had unidentified- shoe prints in the sand that could belong to their killer. They had been near Evelyn's body, many of them ruined as if someone had deliberately dug their feet into the sand and twisted them about to deform the prints. By combining all the partials they had come up with size ten and a half prints with deep grooves that suggested boots. The treads were too common, the vertical lines belonging to various brands. Their killer had been surprised by Evelyn, she had ran and so had they to catch her but after killing her they had had time to smudge their footprints, which went against the theory that they had been surprised killing her. So Evelyn had just arrived home at the wrong time then? Horatio was almost certain that the unfortunate maid had been silenced as a witness not as an intended victim.

Gillian had fought the hardest but telling Rick that hadn't given him much comfort. Horatio recalled reminding him of that in the cafe after the funerals as an attempt to console him. Marissa and Cassandra had been at the counter picking out a sticky bun for Marissa. Rick had turned an ugly shade of grey and snapped that it only meant she had suffered the most too. Horatio figured that was another way to look at it but wasn't that Rick all over, always seeing the glass half-empty rather than half-full?

Gillian had been sexually assaulted, bruising and blood had confirmed that but her assailant had been creative and violent with the abuse either using an object or a condom. A missing brass candlestick from the top of the fireplace gave Horatio some dark theories about it. Testing with the other candlestick to confirm the radius of its circular bottom gave strong evidence that it might have been what Gillian's eyes were pulverised with as well. What Horatio couldn't work out was if Gillian was the main target or had been tortured in an attempt to gain something from Christine or Balthasar.

Frustrated, Horatio headed to leave the lab, he had other cases to review. Calleigh and Eric were dealing with a case that involved a young couple dead in a hotel room at South Beach in what appeared to be a robbery gone horribly wrong. Valera was processing DNA from a housewife perceived to have committed suicide until the coroner's report threw it into doubt, a case which Natalia was inheriting. The list was endless and Horatio was a little envious that his colleagues were getting the fresh cases whilst he wasn't allowed to be active on anything outside the Garrett killings. Sure as lieutenant he could and had to supervise the others but that was it, all his field work and lab work had to be focused on the Garretts.

As the redhead headed upstairs, intending on going to his office, he heard Ryan Wolfe's irate tones.

"No you're out of line!" Ryan's angry voice bounced off the walls as he paced down a nearby corridor. "You went too far with that interview, they're human beings Erica!" His face blazed with anger as he listened to the retort. "No that's not doing your job, that's messing with people's lives and toying with their grief. Are you crazy? I'm not giving you an exclusive!" He hung up the phone, muttered a curse and shook his head angrily.

"Trouble Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio queried tranquilly as he reached the top of the staircase and turned to face the younger CSI.

Ryan looked over at his boss apologetically before pocketing his phone. He felt a prickle of embarrassment at Horatio witnessing his loss of temper. "Sorry Horatio," he apologised instantly. "You didn't see the latest on WFOR-TV then?"

Horatio shook his head, he preferred to avoid the fluff the reporters churned out in the papers and on television in a bid to make money, it was rare that it helped their cases. He looked at Ryan calmly, bidding him to explain the nature behind his volatile conversation.

"Erica and her crew are still obsessing over this Garrett business," Ryan explained, adding bitingly, "and since they can't bother the dead they've decided to harass the living."

Horatio arched his golden-copper eyebrows slightly at this. He knew where this was going and yet he feared to hear Ryan voice it. "What happened?" he quipped bluntly.

Ryan was surprised by the annoyance that burned in Horatio's vibrant blue eyes. "She bothered Stetler this afternoon on his way to work," he admitted. "Stuck a camera and a microphone in his face." Ryan met his superior's gaze with an awkward grimace, Horatio's stare was starting to fill with anger.

When Ryan had first seen the clip on television he had smirked despite himself, Stetler was an asshole and it was amusing seeing him lose his shit on television but then Ryan had remembered the circumstances and seen the clip for what it really was, the man was barely holding it together and Erica and her cronies were vultures going in for the kill.

"I think you're better seeing it for yourself H," Ryan suggested. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost seven, it'll be coming on again now."

Horatio nodded. "Lead the way Mr. Wolfe."

They headed to the small break room which was suspiciously crowded. The television was already on and several pairs of eyes were keenly glued to it. An odour of fresh coffee filled the air and the collection of tables were littered with cups, open cans and a shared out plate of cookies. Horatio felt a measure of disgust at the scene. The staff weren't here to relax, they were getting ready with snacks to watch Rick Stetler get crucified on the news.

"I can't wait to see it again," Eric's voice remarked cheerfully, "about time someone let him know what it's like to be humiliated." He was seated at the front of the tables, closest to the television.

"You got that right," Maxine Valera's voice answered in a tone of venomous joy. She lingered against a wall at the back, sullen faced at missing out on a seat.

"Well now, unless the clocks have broken it can't be everyone's tea time can it?" Horatio quipped in a dry, sardonic tone, making sure to be audible over the television.

Maxine's eyes darted over to him nervously whilst a young male lab tech flinched and a female lab assistant let out a soft gasp of surprise.

"Uh mine just ended," one of the traces team members stammered awkwardly before he jumped to his feet.

A few got to their feet hastily, moving towards the door which involved sidestepping the disapproving lieutenant. Horatio purposely lingered by the doorway, hands on his hips as he eyed each one of them with scorn.

Ryan stood beside the lieutenant, not making eye contact with anyone, conscious of the looks of annoyance that were sent his way. He was going to get to watch the show immune to Horatio's anger.

"Here it comes!" Eric called out chirpily, undeterred by Horatio's presence. He figured Horatio was just annoyed by so many people taking a break, he didn't suspect it might be what they were about to watch that had irritated his superior.

The seven o'clock news began with two presenters reading out the evening headlines before the camera focused in on female presenter Judy Hayes. "First on WFOR-TV, the Garrett Murders," she began. "A case never far from Miami minds, we endeavour to bring you the latest updates on the troubling massacre, day or night. A killing that has shaken the city and raised more questions than answers, our fellow reporter Erica Sykes today attempted to gain a better insight into the surviving family members. Two step-children whose chosen venue for the funerals of their own mother, half-sister and stepfather has raised more than a few eyebrows in Miami, especially considering their late stepfather's wealth, people are now asking the question, could they know more than they're telling about this horrible tragedy?"

Horatio kept his face impassive as he watched Judy ramble on, switching her tone with a mastered ease from sympathetic to judgemental as she talked about the Garretts and then their stepchildren. He found it telling that she didn't bother mentioning the orphaned Marissa or how Rick and Cassandra had selflessly taken her in without hesitation. He figured it was easier now for the press to present Rick and Cassandra as villainous, painting them as the ungrateful stepchildren who had scorned Balthasar even in death. The funerals taking place in a poor area had been all the ammunition the media had needed.

The screen swapped to footage of Erica Sykes, a bold, beautiful and confident reporter. She was wearing her long blonde hair scraped back in a tight ponytail so her vicious smile could show. In a flattering cream suit with soft, fair skin and sparkling blue eyes, she looked a little too angelic in comparison to the tall, dark haired male dressed in black that she rushed to harass.

Horatio felt a spark of pity for Rick, even before he opened his mouth it looked bad for him. He charged on in an aggressive walk, scowling to himself as he failed to make eye contact and oozed out hostility.

"Mr. Stetler, Mr. Stetler do you have a moment?" Erica called out to him eagerly.

"Wait for it," Eric piped up with a gleeful smile, watching the scene unfold with the merriment of someone at the cinema watching a comedy.

"Sergeant," Rick snarled out, "Sergeant Stetler."

Ryan winced at the fury Rick glared at Erica and the camera with. "His family are dead and he worries about his job title," Ryan murmured sardonically, "that's going to be her next story I bet."

"Sergeant Stetler," Erica corrected hastily with a beaming grin, "do you have a moment?"

"No," he snapped as he tried to continue on.

In the background the looming brown brick building of the IAB offices stood, tantalising close and yet cruelly still too far for Rick.

"I just want to ask about your family," Erica explained. "Why did you bury them where you did? Is there still some grudge between you and your stepfather?"

"What the hell business is it of yours?" Rick snarled back. Even on camera the tiny red veins soiling the whites of his eyes were visible along with the grey shadows that sagged beneath his eyes and the sallow tone to his skin. His hair, a shade of brown so dark it was almost sable, had started to grow out in untidy waves and there was stubble at his chin.

Ryan wondered if the man had bothered to wash before dressing for the office since he hadn't shaved or combed his hair. Ryan knew he should have felt pleasure seeing a man who had once fired him and several times had humiliated him over his gambling offences look so dishevelled but he only felt hollow. He wondered how he would react if his family had been slaughtered like that and their killer was still unfounded and he decided Rick deserved credit for at least still being able to put on a suit in the morning. Hell, he was even wearing one of those colourful silk ties he seemed so fond of.

Eric continued to smirk at the show, pausing only to take gulps from his soda, though his eyes never left the screen. His hatred for Rick burned deep, the man had once had him in cuffs for a mistaken assumption that Eric had been using marijuana. The fact that Eric had bought marijuana, for his suffering sister Marisol, didn't make Eric feel any less sore about the issue.

"What about the incident between you and your stepfather?" Erica demanded. "When you were twenty? I heard there was a domestic dispute but he dropped the charges."

The blinding red fury Ryan had glimpsed in Rick when he had stood staring at the small door was back. He had stopped walking at her question and his glower was solely upon her. He pointed at her with one finger and his answer came out quiet but sharp, "be careful with what you say."

Horatio wondered at her implication.

"Touched a nerve did I?" Erica quipped mockingly. "In light of the circumstances we'd like to know Mr Stetler," she mispronounced his title with a cruel smile, "do you even mourn the loss of your family?"

"Too far," Ryan murmured with a disapproving frown.

"Fair," Eric argued as he glanced up at Wolfe with scorn, "the man hasn't shed a tear," he added as he gestured up to the television with one hand.

"Sergeant," Rick repeated in a snarl, "Sergeant Stelter." With that snarl he sealed the final nail in his coffin of unpopularity before turning from Erica and storming off to the IAB headquarters.

Horatio stepped up to the television and hit it off as it returned to the smiling face of Judy and her co-presenter.

"You know Eric people express their grief in different ways," Ryan said heatedly, "you don't know that Rick hasn't shed a tear, he just hasn't done it publicly and why should he?"

Eric stood up from the table and gestured up to the television with one hand again. "Why? Because look how he comes across! If Stetler didn't have such a strong alibi people would be asking why you hadn't arrested him!" he exclaimed.

"Eric," Horatio interrupted sharply, "I know you don't like the man but that doesn't justify taking pleasure in the press tormenting him." He fixed a disapproving stare on the half-Cuban, one edged with disappointment. He could empathise with Eric's disliking for Rick Stetler but he couldn't approve of Eric's cruel delight at the man's suffering.

"Come on H," Eric protested like a scorned child, "after everything he's done to us, arresting you, arresting me, sacking Wolfe and all those other times he got up in our faces, hindering everything we did, always looking for holes."

"Eric we're better than this," Horatio said with a gaze full of warning.

Eric looked wounded as he fell silent and frowned. "Stetler's an asshole, he's getting what he deserves," he grumbled before he moved towards the door.

"Eric," Horatio called after him disapprovingly, "we all work here, don't leave the room in this state."

Eric bristled, clenching his fists slightly before he turned back to his boss with a sulky expression. He headed back to the table, reaching for the discarded cups and plates with a scowl, swallowing down the childish urge to complain that it wasn't his mess. He knew this was a punishment for his outburst and he was adamant that he didn't deserve it.

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock when Horatio finally left the MDPD headquarters. Feeling more frustrated than when he had arrived, he couldn't even take pleasure in seeing a clear night sky for a change. The laboratory had turned heavy with the mood after Horatio's scorn for people wanting to watch Erica's interview. Although no one had openly complained about it, the annoyance and frustration had been obvious enough for Alexx to enquire about it to Horatio. He hadn't bothered with an explanation, save for a murmur that people hadn't liked the news.

After his scorning of Eric, Horatio's night hadn't been productive. He couldn't forget the hurt in the half-Cuban's warm brown eyes or Eric's look of ire for Wolfe. It was always a competition between them, Eric ever jealous of the newcomer and Ryan always eager to be the favourite. Horatio had neither the time nor patience for it, he had a real son to deal with and Kyle's problems were more than enough for him without any woes from work.

Horatio had half-heartedly contemplated contacting Kyle when he left the lab but now he figured it was too late and he didn't want to give Kyle's mother Julia an excuse to complain. Fed up, tired and hungry, Horatio drove towards downtown hoping to get takeaway. It wasn't ideal but he was in no mood to cook and he couldn't recall when he had last eaten a proper meal.

It didn't take long before the stars were lost to the night pollution of Miami's club scene. Green, pink, purple and orange neon lights filled the streets and the skies competing for attention. Miami was advertised as having good air quality and being one of the cleanest cities in America but Horatio had a hard time believing that when all that was coming through his vents was an aroma of cheap food sullied with drink and pollution. For a brief moment he caught a faint scent of something metallic, a taint of blood in the air. His gaze hardened as his foot hit the brake pedal. The odour grew stronger, a large pool of clotting red, brighter than he'd seen in a long time and so much of it. Rachel was lying there, broken and sullied in her own blood. Rick was in the background, his voice a murmur Horatio could barely detect over the ringing in his ears.

Marisol was standing staring at him, first in surprise and then in pain as she clutched at her stomach as she became a blood spattered bride.

The loud, angry blast of a horn drew Horatio back to reality. He shook his head and realised that the scent of blood had just been in his mind. Forcing himself to his senses he started to drive again, mentally cursing his reckless at stopping dead in the road.

The redhead was startled again when he spied a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and glimpsed a familiar figure. Curious and worried, he indicated to the right and moved to pull in against the kerb. Stopping the car, Horatio stepped out calmly and waited for the young woman to near him.

"Evening Mrs Silverstone, isn't it a little late for you to be out alone?" he greeted calmly.

Cassandra jumped at the greeting before giving the lieutenant an easygoing smile.

Horatio wasn't fooled, despite the fact that he had only the street lights to aid him he could see the unease in her stare.

"It's Cassie," she said firmly, "and can't I ask the same of you? Or is this is a gender thing?"

"No Cassie, it's a case of me having a gun and you being in a family that's in danger," he retorted quietly.

Cassie shrugged carelessly. "Well a girl's got to work, the bills don't stop for murder Lieutenant Caine."

"Horatio," he corrected. "Well, since I'm here, can I offer you an escort?" He gestured back to his car.

Cassandra shook her head. "No thanks, I like the night air," she assured.

Horatio took in her attire to gage where she worked but he figured it wasn't much of a clue when she could have her uniform waiting for her at work. She had shorts on again but a different pair mercifully, black with tassels with a loose fitted, light, white top, a long, open, red cardigan, black high heels and her usual array of jewellery and a tasselled handbag.

"I'm going to have to be old-fashioned and insist on this," he said gently. "Miami isn't always safe for women at night and we still don't know who hurt your family."

"So it's double the danger for me then?" she quipped brightly. "And there'll probably be a mob of reporters asking me why I buried everyone in a pauper's grave and then saying I'm so heartless and cruel," she sneered.

"You saw the interview then?" Horatio quipped calmly.

Cassandra scowled at this. "I saw the interrogation," she retorted angrily. "Are you guys doing anything about that? Is it legal for that bitch to harass Rick like that?"

Horatio let a flicker of a grin show before he could help it. He admired Cassandra's defence of her brother and was amused by the irony of it. It seemed like Cassandra could taunt Rick however she liked but woe betide anyone else who did it.

Cassandra misinterpreted his grin and her scowl deepened. "I know you don't like Rick but I thought you'd be on his side over this," she complained.

Horatio banished his whisper of a grin and let his sympathy show in his blue stare. "I am," he assured. "That reporter, Ms. Sykes, was out of line and I will speak to her superiors about it."

Cassandra shrugged again and sighed. "The damage is done anyway," she murmured. "Rick does himself no favours I suppose." She gave Horatio a serious stare. "He does mourn you know," she said, her tone defensive again, "he just doesn't display it for the world."

Horatio nodded. "I understand," he assured. "Now, can I please give you a lift to your work?"

Cassandra bowed her head briefly before giving him another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Alright, if only because I'd rather avoid a microphone in my face but it's not far Horatio, why do you think I'm walking?"

Horatio smiled again. "Well let me walk you then," he offered.

"Alright Horatio, if you have to."

Horatio's smile disappeared with her abrasive retort. He didn't want Cassandra to be hostile towards him and wondered if it was because of this Erica business. "So where do you work?" he pried as he wondered how she had gotten a job so quickly.

"Just follow," she replied bluntly before she started walking.

They walked side by side, silent as it was evident Cassandra didn't want to talk. They reached a bar called 'The Owl's Nest' and Cassandra stopped outside before giving Horatio a calm look. "This is me," she said cheerfully, "I'm a waitress. Thanks for the walk and I'll see you later." She didn't bother waiting for a reply before darting inside.

Horatio gazed at the bar front curiously. It wasn't all that appealing, dark green tinted windows, a dark brown exterior and no swing sign or lights to pull anyone in. He was guessing it was probably a cheap bar for the older drinkers not the party goers. Wondering why Cassandra had departed so hastily he decided he would follow his instinct and wait nearby for a moment. Scanning the street, he picked a spot off to the right at a bus shelter.

The redhead only had to wait ten minutes before the bar's door opened and the blonde emerged. She did a quick scan about the street but didn't spy him and then she was off again, scurrying up the street hastily.

Horatio followed after her, quietly aware of the irony when he had cautioned her against the streets of Miami being unsafe for her, but she didn't once glance back to notice him. She stopped outside a club with flashing red neon lights and hurried in.

Horatio waited a couple of minutes before he stepped up to the front of the club. Silhouettes of female dancers decorated the window and a swing sign with red neon lettering advertised the place as 'The Den of Venus'. Signs on the door bragged about pole dancers and lap dancers, stag party deals, private booths and more. Horatio realised the reasoning behind Cassandra's rudeness and earlier ruse. He deliberated between embarrassing her and confronting her and wondered why he would even do the latter. He realised with a jolt of surprise that it was because he was worried about her. Dancing in a nightclub would make her a very easy and identifiable target.

Reasoning that he had no right to humiliate her, Horatio debated over returning to his car before coming to a compromise with himself. There was a twenty-four-hour diner across the road, he could wait there for a while.

As he moved to cross the road he attempted to justify his decision to himself. He was hungry after all and the diner was convenient. He had nowhere else to be and Cassandra could be in danger, better he waited a while to ensure she was safe.

Horatio waited in the diner for two hours before realising how idiotic he was being. The diner had no reason to hold him, the coffee had been lukewarm and tasteless, his requested meal had come burnt and missing its side and the speakers were playing more static than music. He should be home in his bed but he knew he wouldn't rest thinking of Cassandra out here. Knowing he would have no peace, he paid his bill, with a grudging tip, and departed the diner.

He crossed the road and entered the club, which was hiving with music and people. The main music was loud, pounding dance but there were tunes underneath it, a variety of music carried from private rooms and booths. The air was clogged with a variety of scents, salted with sweat, sweet with cocktails, all almost smothered by the scents pumped through the air conditioning in a vain attempt to override the smutty odour of sex, drink and drugs. The young, scantily clad woman at the door eyed him curiously.

"You a cop?" she quipped bluntly. She lingered beneath a spotlight that managed to highlight her bust suggestively, beams of light dancing across the sparkles in her bra.

Horatio smiled back. "Off-duty for now," he assured.

She shrugged. "What are you looking for?"

"Not what, whom," he corrected.

"Same difference in here," she said with a careless roll of her eyes.

Horatio realised he didn't even know if Cassandra was using her real name in here, given the media interest it was possible she might not be. "You know what, I'll find her," he said reassuringly. He moved on into the club where a variety of dancers were spread out like selections at a buffet. Some were wrapped around silver poles erected at appropriate spots near the bar, others gyrated over laps in booths whilst some danced boldly on table tops and a few occupied the stage.

Horatio, unperturbed given his many ventures into clubs of this nature thanks to his work, was quick to spy her. She was on the stage in a mock cop outfit of all things. Single navy bra with gold buckles, a matching thong, a large, black belt riding high on her waist, existing only to support a plastic gold shield, mock pistols in holsters and handcuffs of course, a navy police officer's hat with a black brim and MDPD printed in black font and high black stilettos. Cassandra's problem wasn't her appearance however it was her poor dancing.

Cassandra had an admirable figure, she was toned with sun kissed skin but she didn't have the expensive bronze tans of the other dancers and she wasn't as tall or limber or as flexible. She moved to the music, matching the pace but offering nothing exciting.

She was nervous Horatio realised and scared. Her eyes darted about rapidly, seeing everything and nothing, she acknowledged that there were many faces but she didn't take any of them in, it took her three searches before she spied him, the tallest redhead in the place.

Horatio watched as the coloured drained from her face and she stumbled before her cheeks bloomed with pink and her mouth creased into an expression of humiliation. He filled with scorn at himself for startling her as she bolted from the stage, ignoring the heated protests from an angry looking young man.

Now Horatio really didn't know what to do. He could try to follow her, revealing himself as a member of the police and drawing even more attention to her or he could wait and hope she returned when in all likelihood she'd take the back exit to avoid him. Figuring it wasn't worth the risk he decided to go for the formal approach.

Horatio moved towards the door marked Private where he knew the changing rooms had to be. He was greeted by the expected muscular bouncer who had a twitch to his face that suggested drug usage. Horatio held up his badge. "Miami-Dade Police, I'm Lieutenant Caine," he introduced. "I'm here to speak to one of your dancers."

"Oh yeah, which one?" the bouncer snapped.

"The blonde who just left the stage," Horatio confessed.

"What for?"

"Not your concern," Horatio carefully.

"No warrant, no entry," the bouncer retorted bluntly. He was so blunt Horatio figured he had been trained to say it.

"Well that's fine," Horatio said politely as he scanned across the club calmly. "I can amuse myself Iding some of your waitresses and dancers while I wait for the warrant."

"That won't be necessary," the man who had shouted after Cassandra interrupted. "I'm Mark Deeks, I run this club, who is it you're looking for?"

"The blonde who just left the stage," Horatio admitted.

"Cassidy? Sure, I'll bring her out," Mark offered.

Horatio couldn't resist the smile that slipped out, it wasn't much of a name change for her.

"Greg, out of the way," Mark ordered the bouncer.

The bouncer complied with another glare at Horatio.

Mark slipped through the door leaving Horatio behind him. It took only a couple of minutes before he returned, pulling the angry faced Cassandra by her left arm. "Hey this officer wants to speak to you," Mark snapped at her, "so do it or you're out of a job."

"Mr. Deeks I suggest you remove your hand from her," Horatio said quietly with a cool stare, "there is no need for force."

Mark met the lieutenant's cerulean stare and his expression became uneasy as he struggled to interpret Horatio's gaze. With reluctance his hand dropped away from Cassandra.

"Now, give us some privacy," Horatio ordered frostily.

"Right," Mark murmured with a nod, "take the booth over there," he suggested as he waved to a vacant booth on the right.

Horatio nodded and raised his hand in that direction, gesturing for Cassandra to move. "After you m'am," he said politely.

Cassandra gave him a heated glower of rage akin to her brother's many before she moved. She sat down in the booth with a look of unease, tense as she waited for Horatio to sit down and speak.

The redhead sat opposite her and gave her an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said sincerely. "I saw you leave the bar-"

"And you followed," she interrupted in a snarl.

"Yes," he admitted, "because I was concerned. I watched you come in here and realised this was where you really worked but I wondered how you would be getting home so I waited. Then I realised I couldn't know how long your shift would be so I came in."

"Intruded," she snarled, "now I'm gonna get fired. It's not easy getting a job round here you know," she added hotly, "not if you don't have a fancy education and I need a job. How easy do you think it is keeping us all fed and clothed and homed? Rick has two ex-wives to support," she reminded Horatio.

Horatio nodded calmly. "I understand and I apologise for the intrusion but you don't look comfortable here."

Cassandra leaned back and tipped her hat pointedly before giving the redhead a look of ire and gesturing out with both hands. "Look around, does anyone look comfortable here?"

Horatio sighed. "That's not what I mean," he said quietly, "you looked scared Cassie."

She bristled at the accusation and he watched as anger flared through her eyes before giving way to fear. "I worked here before," she admitted, "that's how I could get a job here so quick. I was twenty-one last time, now I'm thirty-five. I thought with it being so long..." She turned miserable and bowed her head. "Fuck you're right, I don't want to be here, lights and music doesn't do much for my headaches." She rubbed the back of her skull pointedly. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Well how about we leave here and go through your options together," Horatio suggested gently. "I'm sure we can find something else for you."

She glanced up sharply and gave him a taunting smile. "There's that we again Horatio, I can't depend on that. I was a we until twenty-one, that's when he left me and I was homeless and penniless and I came here and I danced and then..." She shuddered and suddenly her face became pallid and twisted into a wretched expression. She raised a hand to her mouth as if she might be sick and swallowed hard.

"And then what?" Horatio pried.

Cassandra leaned across the table with a serious stare. "All Rick's ever done is protect me," she said with a pleading gaze, "don't let him find out I was here and don't let that bitch drag up the past."

"Cassandra what are you talking about?" Horatio demanded.

"Can we talk about it outside?" she pleaded.

He nodded. "Of course."

Cassandra stood up with Horatio and headed to the door marked private but Mark was swift to block her entry. "Your shift is far from over," he snapped.

"On the contrary," Horatio said calmly as he held the man's stare, "her shift is finished for good."

"Is that right?" Mark snapped as he turned a glare on her.

Cassandra nodded back calmly. "It's not my scene," she said coolly.

Mark folded his arms with a defensive stance. "Well get out then," he snapped.

Cassandra scowled back at him. "I need my stuff."

He shook his head. "That's my property now."

Horatio was ready to begin lecturing the man about property rights but Cassandra reacted first. She delivered a swift kick to Mark's groin and when he doubled over in pain she snatched up her handcuffs, clipped one over his wrist and snapped the other to a nearby pole. "Here's a good pole for you, practice what you preach," she snarled at him.

The bouncer, Greg, readied to retaliate but Horatio shook his head at him. "Greg unless you want me to get our drugs squad probing into your supply I suggest you let the lady through."

"She assaulted him!" the bouncer protested.

"She defended her right to her property," Horatio corrected.

The bouncer sighed and stepped aside.

Cassandra didn't take long in changing and grabbing her handbag. She rejoined Horatio quickly and all but ran out of the nightclub.

Back on the streets the blonde sucked in a deep, grateful breath of air. "Damn that's good," she murmured. She glanced back at Horatio gratefully. "I was mad at you for intruding but now I'm glad, funny how things change."

Horatio nodded back, his gaze darting up to the sky, it was cloudy again. "It looks like it's going to rain again, let's head back to my car," he suggested.

Cassandra nodded. The stroll was quiet again but more amicable. Horatio's car was exactly where he left it and a welcome sight after all this time.

Once they got in, the redhead started up the engine but he didn't move out, instead he looked over at Cassandra pointedly.

Sensing his gaze, the blonde started down at her lap and fiddled with her bracelets thoughtfully. "You're not going to forget what I said in there, are you?" she pried quietly.

"No," he retorted, "but I won't pry if you don't want me to."

She looked over at him with a sorrowful stare. "It's not that, we're on good terms Horatio, even with Rick's issues with you." She gave a small smile. "You didn't look disgusted when you seen me up there and you didn't leer. Hmm I don't know what to make of that, maybe you just didn't really see me at all."

"I did," he answered truthfully.

She raised her eyebrows at this before nodding calmly. "When I last worked there he seen me there too."

For a moment Horatio thought she meant her brother, which would explain her secrecy with the job but then she continued.

"Stepfather," she said in revulsion. "He learned where I was and he came and he paid to watch. He sat as close to the stage as he could, watching forever it seemed. Then...then he held up a note and he beckoned me to him." She shuddered and shook her head before giving Horatio another sad smile. "Sorry, I'm not making sense. I should go back a bit I suppose. When I was fourteen and Rick was twenty, that assault that reporter mentioned."

Cassandra leaned back against the leather seat and sighed as she shut her eyes. "I was five when I first met that man, a life of bruises, bumps and shouting until I started to fill out and get curves. I was fourteen when he touched me once, I slapped him and he punched me so hard I had a concussion. Rick saw the black eye and he lost it, caught him by surprise and beat him. God damn he near pulverised him until mother and some of the staff made him stop. Called the police, he was gonna press charges, they got that right but then I said I would too so it all went away." She fell silent.

Horatio looked over at the young woman with sympathy, wanting to console her in some way.

Cassandra flinched when she felt Horatio's hand gripping her own. She turned her palm round so she could grip his back and she squeezed tightly before continuing on.

"It all went away until I was twenty-one and he came and he watched me dance and he paid for it. I felt so sick, I was sick and scared and I phoned Rick and I cried. He went to the house, that awful, hell hole house but stepfather expected it I suppose, maybe the whole thing was just to get Rick there. Rick got beat that time, old bastard was a boxer, still had skills, I mean he really beat Rick. I was there, he made me watch and he made Rick cry." Cassandra swallowed hard and gave Horatio a dejected look. "Don't tell him I told you that, please, he'd never forgive me. I know we're always fighting and there are plenty of times I think he's an ass but he's always looked out for me."

Horatio nodded again. "I understand," he sympathised, "I had a violent father," he confessed.

Both of them looked surprised at this admission and Cassandra made an o face. "Shit, here I am blabbing again about my woes like you couldn't have any of your own." She withdrew her hand and sat upright, fumbling to push her blonde strands back from her face. "I'm sorry Horatio, that's selfish of me."

"Not at all," he assured. "You're sharing and I'm glad you can share with me."

She smiled again. "Me too."

"Now can I give you a lift home?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah but don't get mad when I don't invite you in, it's late and Rick would get mad."

Horatio smiled at this. "I won't get mad," he assured.


	8. Chapter 8- The Interview

Horatio headed up a black corridor dappled with white streaks of afternoon sunlight. Normally the familiarity of the Miami-Dade building was a comfort but lately its repetitive features were becoming more akin to a prison. Having poured most of his focus into the Garrett case had meant his paperwork had fallen behind and, after a request from Stetler of all people for notes with regards to a case that involved a corrupt cop, Horatio had subjected himself to several long hours trying to get his files in order. Stetler apparently didn't care that Horatio had other things to do and the redhead wondered if it was the IAB agent's way of punishing him for finding no leads on the Garrett case. Why the man was still at work was beyond Horatio's understanding, he had said he would take time off but despite the badgering Stetler received from the press he still seemed to be attending the office.

Horatio arrived in the lobby area just as the lift binged open signalling the arrival of Rick, Cassandra and Marissa. Horatio took them in quickly, Rick looked quietly angry, Cassandra looked tired but managed to muster a smile for him and Marissa appeared uncertain of her surroundings and hung back in the shadow of her aunt and uncle.

"So, what do you have to do with the Garrett case?" Ryan's cool, calm tones called out.

Horatio glanced over to the right where Ryan was standing with a man that looked vaguely familiar. The man was five feet five, fair skinned with black hair and an entirely unremarkable appearance. He was dressed in a wrinkled grey shirt, brown slacks and a matching jacket.

The man shook his head. "I'm asking about it," he corrected in a native Miami accent. "I worked at the house and I'm beginning to fear for my life with the things the press are saying."

"What?" Rick snarled.

Horatio recalled the man's name at last, Louis Martins, he had been the gardener and a rather pricey one at that. As Horatio recalled wryly the man had sniffed at being called a gardener, he was a landscaper and a doctor of fauna, the latter had been a new one for Horatio.

Frank had been careful to gather the names of everyone who had worked at the house, interviewing them about their whereabouts on the day. It was odd that none of them had been there to witness the murders or find the bodies but all of them had one valid excuse or another. The main reason was logical, the Garretts hadn't actively retained that many staff, they favoured a policy of 'when required only' rather than 'just in case'. They had been fond of dining out or ordering in and didn't retain a full-time cook or chef. They didn't bother with a butler either, Evelyn was the chief maid, supervising two supporting members of staff to maintain the appearance of the house and answer the door. Louis had an active account with them but he only attended the garden personally when called.

Ryan glanced past Louis at the approaching Rick and braced himself for a confrontation. He wondered when Louis would realise just who was approaching him. "Mr Martins have you received any threats?" Ryan queried doubtfully. "Any reason to suspect a threat on your life?"

"Everyone in that house was murdered," the landscaper marvelled with wide eyes, "including Evelyn, she was the maid, I'm the landscaper. Why are you so certain I'm not in danger?"

"Why do you think you are?" Rick snapped. He towered over the man, glowering down at him with suspicion.

Louis glanced up at him with derision before taking in Rick's intimidating height, then he quickly turned an unnerved gaze back to Ryan. His brow was starting to shine with a layer of sweat and he was fidgeting on the spot, his hands moving up to tug down the wrinkles of his shirt. "You don't know who did it, you don't know who's next."

"Why should someone be next?" Rick demanded. "And why the hell would it be the landscaper?There's something you're not saying," he accused.

"Rick," Ryan spoke up at last as he gave the IAB agent a warning look. He resisted the urge to flinch at the glower he got in answer. "Let me ask the questions," he compelled. He was proud to keep his voice unwavering and then angry that Rick still managed to unsettle him. That was the effect Rick had on people, he pissed them off but he put them in their place too, the man seemed to have no fear and too much confidence. Ryan envied it, he had been that way not too long ago until it had all come crumbling down with his gambling addiction.

Rick folded his arms and gave Ryan a biting smile. "Well go on then," he snapped. "Ask him why in the hell he thinks someone is next?"

Ryan sighed and looked at Louis compellingly. He wouldn't say it but he agreed with Rick, the landscaper's accusation didn't make sense.

"Evelyn was the maid and she was killed," Louis snapped. "Maybe I'm just not rich enough for you to think my life worth protecting," he added heatedly. He reached to wipe the sweat from his brow before fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh for God's sake," Rick snarled sardonically, "no one's threatened you but you're in here demanding protection, you know something."

"I know your father was rich but he's still dead and I'm not dying for him!" Louis retorted loudly as he pointed up at Rick. The whites of his eyes were showing and to Ryan he appeared genuinely terrified.

Horatio and Cassandra moved simultaneously, both knowing the referral of Mr. Garrett as Rick's father was the same as waving a red flag at a bull.

Cassandra was slowed by Marissa, who she tugged along with her by one arm. The girl had been standing behind her aunt hugging her doll Becky and looking miserable as her uncle yelled. Now she lagged behind, failing to match her aunt's sudden fast pace.

"He wasn't my God damn father!" Rick snapped as he stiffened in a struggle to squash his urge to shake the man. "Not even close!"  
"Rick," Horatio interrupted as he forcefully stepped between the men, prompting Louis to step back. "Let Mr. Wolfe handle this, we have another matter to attend to," he reminded him.

Horatio filled with annoyance as the expected brown glare fell onto him but he kept his own gaze calm as it met Rick's. "You don't want to prolong your visit here more than necessary surely," he said brightly.

Rick's lip curled up slightly before he stepped back in defeat. "Fine, let's get it over with."

Horatio nodded and proceeded to lead the way to a waiting interview room. He was acutely aware of Cassandra following behind him as he detected an odour of sea salt and coconuts. Horatio didn't know if it was something she washed in or a perfume but it had him thinking of the beach and wondering if its essence ever left the young woman.

Frank stood in the interview room with the appearance of a guard dog, surly faced to anyone that walked by and gazed in a little longer than was polite. When he spied Horatio and the others arriving he gave a small smile of greeting.

"Afternoon," Frank said politely.

Horatio nodded as he led the way into the room.

Rick said nothing as he followed.

"Afternoon," Cassandra greeted politely as she followed after her brother with Marissa in tow.

Rick glanced from Frank to the tape recorder ready and waiting on the metal table in the centre of the room. "Is this necessary?" he demanded waspishly.

"I'm sure you of all people can appreciate the importance of protocol," Horatio answered with a deliberate jibe, though his tone remained bright. He couldn't resist it this time, the Garrett case had meant far too much time with Rick for Horatio's liking and his patience was wearing thin with the hotheaded agent. He could understand the man's frustrations but damn it couldn't he ever let up? Horatio wondered how Rick found the energy to maintain his temper these days.

"Rick let them do their job," Cassandra chided him, "and let's get this over with."

She moved to the chairs and smiled down at her niece comfortingly. "Alright Marissa, up you get," she urged.

Marissa clambered onto a seat that she was entirely too small for. She found herself eye level with the edge of the desk and gave a tremble. To the young girl it was like being in the land of the giants and she felt smaller than usual.

Cassandra glanced over at Horatio and quipped, "can she sit in my lap?"

Horatio nodded. "Sure, or we could find a cushion if you prefer?"

Cassandra shook her head as she occupied the seat beside Marissa. "Come on Mari, I'm not a fan of this place, why don't you sit on my lap and give me a cuddle to make feel better?" She reached out to her niece and helped her over onto her lap. "Good girl," she praised as she flattened down the young girl's hair with a gentle brush of her hand.

Rick paced about the room, refusing to take a seat.

Horatio and Frank sat opposite the desk and Horatio tilted his head slightly before giving Marissa a warm smile. "Hi there Marissa," he greeted cheerfully, "it's been a while, how are you and Becky? She hasn't gotten into any more scrapes has she?"

Rick frowned at the display, considering it a waste of time but he didn't say anything.

"No, she's fine," Marissa answered quietly as she looked up at the redhead curiously. "Do you want to see her?"

Horatio's smile widened and he nodded. "I would."

Marissa held the doll up and out to him over the table.

"She's looking well, you must be taking good care of her," Horatio praised. All the while he kept his voice soft and unthreatening and his head lowered and at a tilt to give a harmless appearance.

Marissa glanced up at her aunt before searching the room for her uncle. "Aunt Cassie and Uncle Rick help," she admitted.

Frank let out a snort before hastily turning it into a cough. He became very aware of the hate filled glare Rick gave him and the disapproval glance Horatio shot his way. He knew it had been unprofessional of him but the idea of Rick Stetler minding a doll was too funny for Frank to ignore. "Sorry, bit of saliva went down the wrong way," he muttered.

"I do hate when that happens," Cassie commented idly. She was looking at the tinted windows with a wistful stare. Her hands were about Marissa, supporting her from either side at her waist.

"Can we get on with this?" Rick queried impatiently.

"Rick give them a chance," Cassandra retorted as she tilted her head back to glance at him upside down.

"Some of us have work to go to Cassie," he retorted hotly. "You know what that is right? Usually something that lasts more than one night."

Cassandra sat upright and glared at him over her right shoulder. "I told you I was unsuitable," she grumbled back with a frown.

Rick crossed his arms and gave her a disapproving stare. "How in the hell can you be unsuitable for waitressing?"

Horatio was careful to keep his stare blank as he looked to Cassandra, searching for her reaction. It had only been last night that he had left her home after her brief employment stint. He had been contemplating her potential career choices this morning. He had also been thinking about the apartment block she had directed him too, it was odd but he'd always assumed Rick lived in a house like himself. Horatio didn't think the block had looked too secure either, it wasn't the expensive type found in the centre of the city with a doorman, hell it hadn't even looked like buzzer access was applicable for entry.

"I don't know, maybe my breasts weren't big enough," Cassandra sneered sarcastically.

"Don't do that," Rick scorned her, "not in front of Mari."

Cassandra shrugged. "Well it could be true."

"It's not," he snapped, "otherwise it's prejudice, should I call in some favours and have this bar looked into for unfair dismissal?" It should have sounded like an offer of help to Cassandra but it came across as a threat.

Cassandra's gaze turned steely and she tensed in the chair. "Alright Rick, fine, I'm fucking sorry I'm not smart enough to get a good job," she retorted sarcastically, "is that what you want to hear? You got an education, you're the success story and I'm a failure. Have I ever said otherwise?"

Rick bristled as a wave of emotions darted through his eyes- woe, guilt, regret and anger. Of course he settled for the anger when he remembered that Horatio was in the room and witnessing this latest family squabble. "You don't need an education for waitressing," he retorted unkindly.

Horatio frowned as tears started to trickle down Marissa's cheeks and he wondered how often now her aunt and uncle had squabbled in front of her. "Can we return to the matter at hand?" he suggested calmly.

"Yeah, maybe you could get on with that," Rick muttered.

Horatio gave Marissa another smile but she wasn't looking at him anymore. The girl was gazing down at Becky and squeezing her tightly whilst shaking her head.

"Marissa can you and I talk about the day I found you please?" Horatio queried gently.

Marissa tensed up in her aunt's grasp and she sniffed. "The day the demon hurt mommy," she said quietly.

"Yes," Horatio retorted calmly.

Marissa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

Cassandra slipped her hands over Marissa's and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Mari, I'm here, you're safe. There's no demon here and if there were Uncle Rick would be pretty quick to chase it off with that temper of his," she remarked teasingly.

Rick gave a fleeting smile at this, it was so brief Horatio wondered if it had even been real or a trick of the light.

"I just have a few questions, I promise," Horatio assured the child.

Marissa opened her eyes and glanced up at him anxiously. "Okay."

Horatio smiled again in an attempt to put her at ease as he leaned forward to hit record. "Alright, for the record this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp interviewing Marissa Garrett. Also present are Rick Stetler and Cassandra Silverstone."

"Sergeant Rick Stetler," Frank murmured. He glanced at Horatio with a serious stare before the redhead could admonish him. "It's important to know who we all are," he said sincerely, hoping that Horatio gathered by his expression that he wasn't mocking Rick, he was acknowledging him and returning the title Erica had tried to rob him off. Frank didn't like Rick anymore than Horatio or the others but he'd didn't like how the press were treating him either.

If Rick appreciated the comment he didn't react to it.

Frank figured the silence was the best he would get from the IAB agent. You threw a dog a bone and it wagged its tail, you did the same to Rick and he acted like you'd tried to assault him with it.

Horatio let it go and turned his tranquil blue stare back on Marissa. "Marissa, you were out walking with Evelyn on the beach that day before you and I met, weren't you?" He couldn't bring himself to refer it to the day of the massacre in front of Marissa.

Marissa nodded.

"Honey, could you could an answer for the tape?" Horatio said gently.

"Yes," she stammered out.

"Just you and Evelyn?" Horatio quipped.

Marissa nodded again. Her cheeks turned pink and she stammered again, "yes, sorry."

Horatio nodded and continued to smile at her. "You're doing great, don't be nervous."

Cassandra gave her hands another squeeze and smiled down at her.

"Why didn't you take Bailey with you?" Horatio pried. It was the reason for his interview, after studying the pictures of the dog yesterday he couldn't shake the oddity of it.

Marissa stiffened in her aunt's grasp and her eyes filled with tears. "Bailey died," she choked out as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Bailey died with mommy."

Horatio looked from her to Cassandra. The blonde looked back at him calmly and gave a sharp nod, she was the one who had told the child.

"Did Bailey normally go with you on the beach?" Horatio queried. He felt the guilt rising in him knowing exactly how the child was going to interpret his question now. If Bailey had been on the beach with her then maybe Bailey would still be alive. Horatio doubted it but Marissa would always wonder.

"With me and mommy," Marissa admitted, "but Evie said Bailey made her skin itch sometimes and..."

"And?" Horatio pried. He felt hollow, was it as simple as the maid being allergic to the dog? He made a note to query it with Alexx, if there was anything on file about the maid's allergy or any way to confirm it now that she was deceased.

"We were looking for seashells," Marissa said.

Horatio wondered what that had to do with Bailey's absence. "And whose idea was that?" he queried.

Marissa looked confused at this and fear flickered through her eyes. "Evie's."

"Did your mommy know?" Horatio queried calmly as he wondered at the fear in her eyes. Was he onto something after all? A lead at long last, tenuous though it might be.

Marissa trembled slightly and turned her head up to her aunt. "No," she admitted softly, "did I do something wrong?" She let out a sob and her trembling grew worse. "I did something wrong didn't I?" she squealed. Her breaths started to become rushed, coming out short and sharp. "I left mommy! I left Bailey!"

Cassandra started down at her niece in surprise as the child shook in her lap, turning red faced as she sobbed. "Mari of course you didn't," she attempted to reassure her. "Calm down, it wasn't your fault."

The child's breathing grew worse and her aunt paled with alarm.

Rick sank down in a crouch beside them, putting himself eye level with his niece. "Marissa that's enough," he said sternly, "come on now, you know if you panic we have to get the doctor. Take a deep breath and look at me."

The young girl froze up at her uncle's tone and for a moment forsook her panic in an attempt to obey him.

Horatio frowned, he could admit it was effective but he didn't have to like it. He realised as his blue gaze fell on Rick that maybe it was all Rick knew, stern orders to be obeyed otherwise there were consequences to face. For many years it was all Horatio had known too but, he thought defensively, he hadn't turned out like the snappy asshole Rick had.

Horatio tensed, thinking of his behaviour lately. He was definitely colder, more apathetic with less tolerance for the criminals. He had been forced to lose his brother Raymond twice and there was no mistaking the reality of his death, it had been gory and unpleasant, then there was Rachel followed by Marisol, his young, innocent bride, both of them dead for knowing and loving him. As if that hadn't been stressful enough then he had gained a son only to face a fierce custody battle with the boy's mother, a woman who had every right to be vindictive to him, she had never even known the real Horatio after all.

Everything kept coming Horatio's way and sometimes he wanted to be like Rick, to give up on the world and start hating it. Then he thought of Rick and God help the IAB agent but for Horatio he was an image of what could be, the path of despair and bitterness Horatio might have taken and might yet take.

"Good," Rick said, his tone too stern for it to be praise. "You did nothing wrong Marissa and that's the end of it."

"How do you know?" she squeaked out.

"I know you, you're just like your mother, you can't do anything wrong," Rick assured, his voice turning bitter as he spoke.

"He's right," Cassandra said softly as she moved the girl to sit upright on her lap properly again. "You didn't do anything wrong Mari." She stroked her hair gently before fumbling with a pocket in the cream linen shirt she'd donned. She tugged out a familiar looking handkerchief and dabbed her niece's eyes with it. "There, eyes all the brighter for crying, tears make the sparkle, isn't that right?" Cassandra remarked cheerfully.

Mari nodded back before glancing across the table at Horatio.

"So Mari, Evelyn suggested you get seashells then," Horatio summarised. "Were they for your mommy?"

"Yes," she retorted hoarsely, "they were a surprise but Evie said there weren't any nice ones. We kept looking and I got tired. I needed to pee. I headed home, I made Evie chase me, we did it a lot."

"Chased each other?" Horatio queried.

"Yes, on the beach but she kept shouting. Then..." Marissa trembled again and shook her head. "I saw a demon in the kitchen."

"Jesus," Rick muttered. He stood upright and placed a hand lightly on his niece's crown before scowling over at Horatio. "Anymore questions?" he queried bluntly.

"Marissa do you want to talk about the demon?" Horatio asked hopefully. It was worth a try.

The girl clammed up, turning pale and quivering as she shook her head.

"That's alright honey," Horatio assured, "you've done very well today." He leaned forward and turned off the tape.

Cassandra gave her niece a tight hug and murmured, "we're proud of you kid." She urged her to feet, stood and gave a stretch.

"Can we go?" Rick quipped bluntly.

Horatio nodded. He was tired too and the room was warm despite the air conditioning. "Certainly, Frank can you take the tape while I walk them back?"

"Sure thing Horatio," Frank assured.

"Because we can't find the way," Rick sneered.

"He's just being polite, a foreign notion for you," Cassandra scorned him. She slipped a hand into Mari's and gave her brother a wide, mocking smile.

Horatio headed for the door and led the way back to the lobby.

"You know maybe we could do something normal hmm?" Cassandra suggested as they walked. "Like how about ice cream at the park?"

"Are you nuts?" Rick was swift in vetoing the idea. "I have to go to work."

"We can manage without you," Cassandra retorted dismissively.

"Yes and who watches you two then?" he demanded as he frowned at her. "You could be in danger."

They reached the lobby to find Ryan still lingering there but Louis gone.

Cassandra sighed in frustration as she halted and matched her brother's frown. "We all could Rick but life shouldn't stop for that. God damn it Mari's had a tough time, she deserves something nice and fun and normal, we aren't going back to sit cooped up at home."

"You aren't wandering about Miami without protection," Rick retorted sternly.

Cassandra scowled as she contemplated a retort before her brown stare fell on Ryan and she gave a smirk. "Hey, Ryan, right?" she called over to him.

The young CSI glanced back at the blonde with uncertainty. He wasn't deaf, he had heard her and Rick's latest argument. "Yes?"

"When do you finish work?" she queried bluntly.

Horatio was surprised at the question and a little dismayed, wondering why she hadn't asked him first.

"Uh..." Ryan struggled for an answer as he felt the heat of Rick's gaze and knew he wasn't going to give the right answer. "Ten minutes," he confessed.

Cassandra's smile widened. "Any plans?" she pried. "Or do you think you could accompany me and my niece to the park for some ice-cream?" She gestured down to Marissa with a look of sympathy. "She's had a hard day and she deserves a treat but my brother seems to think without a gun I'm just useless and helpless and would only cry and faint at the sight of an assailant," she remarked sarcastically in a put on Southern accent. She raised the back of her right hand to her brow and closed her eyes in a mock faint. She dropped her hand to her side again and flashed Ryan another smile. "Think you could help a damsel out?"

Ryan looked to Horatio first, seeking his boss' approval before he answered but Horatio's expression was unreadable. Ryan swallowed hard as he avoided Rick and his hazel eyes fell on Marissa instead. The girl was trying not to look hopeful but he could see the eagerness building up in her stare and he found himself nodding if only to please her. "Sure thing, protecting damsels for the day, why not?"

"And don't forget the ice-cream," Cassandra added, "that's the important part." She grinned and winked down at Marissa.

Horatio was envious and wondered why. He shrugged off the foolish emotion and crouched down so he was eye level with Marissa. He grinned at her gently and said, "have a good time, you've earned it." He added brightly, "and make sure your aunt buys you the biggest cone she can."

Marissa smiled back at this.

Horatio stood upright again and took a step back.

Rick shook his head scornfully as he stepped up to Cassandra and Marissa taking Horatio's space. "Must be nice having the free time," he grumbled at Cassandra. He reached into his blazer pocket and stunned Horatio and Ryan by plucking out his wallet. He reached into it with reluctance and handed over a few notes to Cassandra before looking down at Marissa. "You make sure she spends that on you," he said sternly.

Marissa nodded up at him. "Thanks Uncle Rick."

"Yes Rick, thanks," Cassandra retorted cheerfully, "hope that gesture didn't hurt you too much."

Rick pocketed his wallet and turned a frown on Ryan. "Can you take them home after Wolfe?" he demanded. "Cassie forgot to mention she has no car."

Ryan nodded back reassuringly. "Sure."

Rick fixed a stern gaze on the younger man and took a few steps towards him until they were only a few inches apart. "This isn't a fun day out for you," he said in a voice low enough that only Ryan could hear him. "You keep them safe Wolfe or I will make you answer for it."

Ryan, unnerved by the heated intensity of Rick's stare, could only nod in answer.

* * *

 _I've no idea if anyone is enjoying this fic but for some reason I can't stop writing it. I'm really getting into it, I don't think I've ever updated a fic so regularly before. Anyway, I hope people are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs I have gotten so far, I really do appreciate them. Yes I'll update even without them but they do make my day getting them :-)_


	9. Chapter 9- Only Human

Ryan Wolfe figured there were worse ways to spend his day. The sky was clear and a beautiful, smooth, light blue with just a hint of wispy white clouds. The evening predicted rain as the ever shifting weather continued to plague Miami but for now the day was bright and warm. The park was thriving with the sound of laughter and children squealing in delight at one another. It was hard not to get caught up in their gleeful atmosphere.

Currently, Ryan and Cassandra were seated side by side on a park bench whilst Marissa took Becky up and down a slide that to her was large and terrifying but to them was small and safe with high edges and a soft landing in a sand pit. Cassandra watched her like a hawk whilst savouring the remnants of the ice-cream that Ryan had insisted on treating them too despite Rick having contributed to it.

"Don't tell Rick you paid for these," Cassandra commented teasingly as she crunched down the last of her cone.

Ryan glanced at her, watching through the shade of his mirrored sunglasses as she licked the sticky remainder off her fingers. His gaze lingered as she sucked on her fingertips, twisting her hand so that her rings caught in the light and winked at him. He still didn't know what to make of Cassandra Silverstone. He didn't know her very well and when he did think of her the first thing that came to mind was that she was Rick Stetler's sister.

"And by that you imply that Rick and I would have casual conversation," Ryan mused.

Cassandra chortled at this, all the while her gaze remained on Marissa. "I'm quite sure he'll want a report on our day, you know, what shady men you noticed, if I bothered to pay attention to potential danger," she trailed off mockingly.

Ryan nodded. "Your brother's real...protective of you," he retorted neutrally.

Cassandra laughed again. "Oh God, you and Horatio, always trying to find the polite way to avoid saying he's an asshole. I know none of you like him, I picked up on that vibe pretty quickly."

"I don't think he's too fond of me either in my defence," Ryan retorted calmly.

"Well he doesn't go into detail about you guys with me," Cassandra replied as she twisted back a strand of hair with one finger, "but I don't think so."

Ryan raised his sandy-brown eyebrows slightly and quipped curiously, "is that why you asked me to accompany you? To annoy Stet...Rick?"

"No," Cassandra retorted sincerely. "I needed someone with us to keep him happy and I knew Horatio would only annoy him more."

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her curiously. He could only see her profile as she didn't break her stare from Marissa and he couldn't interpret her expression from it. "What? So you picked me as the lesser evil?" he queried dubiously.

Cassandra nodded. "Yep, I would have asked Horatio to the park but, and I know this one is a toughie to believe, I didn't want to annoy Rick anymore. Plus," she added dryly, "he is a lieutenant, I'm sure he's more important things to do than babysitting at the park."

Ryan smiled at this and shook his head. "Well I think you failed with not annoying Rick, he once had me fired. I think he still considers me an incompetent," he remarked with a bitter humour, "and I don't think he's happy Horatio hired me back."

Cassandra grinned at this, all the while keeping her gaze firmly on her niece. "No, Rick has pretty high standards career wise. Don't take it personally, he's not forgiving of anyone screwing up in their job. He worked very hard for his career, it's the only wife he's kept," she joked. "And God damn he still isn't satisfied with it, always bitter than he should be doing better." She shrugged again, standing up as Marissa came walking over to them. "What's up kiddo?" she queried cheerfully.

"Can I go on the swing?" Marissa piped up hopefully. She glanced over to the three children's swings, two of which were free.

"Sure," Cassandra retorted calmly. She grasped Marissa's hand and turned to guide her to the swings.

Cassandra let out a curse as she almost collided with a microphone.

"Mrs Silverstone, Erica Sykes, reporter for-"

"I know who you are," Cassandra growled at the cheery blonde who owned the microphone and was currently standing far too close to her.

Dressed in a white, silk shell top and a pale pink skirt with her blonde hair hanging down in styled ringlets, Erica was once again working the angelic look.

Cassandra gave her and the cameraman a look of hostility wondering how the hell they had gotten the drop on her so easily.

Ryan, who had jumped to his feet the moment the microphone had appeared, hurried over to the women. "Erica what are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. He glanced about the area and spied the news van in the parking lot, trying to appear inconspicuous in the shade of a tree. He inwardly scorned himself for not spotting it sooner.

"Mr. Wolfe," Erica greeted him with a vicious smirk. "I believe this is a public park," she pointed out.

"Detective Wolfe," he corrected coldly. He wasn't as keen on titles as Rick but with Erica he was willing to make an exception. The blonde had the unique ability of getting a rise in him in more than one way and he detested her for it.

"Men and their titles," Erica remarked sardonically before she turned her glittering blue gaze back on Cassandra. "I just want to ask you a few questions Mrs. Silverstone," she said imploringly.

"You mean interrogate me?" Cassandra retorted with a heated glower.

Erica's gaze drifted down to Marissa and her smile widened. She dropped to a crouch without warning and thrust the microphone out to the young girl. "You're Marissa aren't you?" she queried chirpily. "How are you feeling after all you've been through?"

Cassandra tugged Marissa behind her sharply. "Don't you dare," she snapped. "You're a hyena," she accused, "an ugly, disgusting scavenger."

"Erica back off already," Ryan ordered. Anger burned through his stare as he recalled how the reporter had once used and abused him, specifically dating him to get a scoop. His glare went unseen behind his shades and lacked the sting of Horatio's infamous stern sunglasses stare.

"Come on honey," Erica urged as she ignored Ryan and kept her stare on Marissa, "a few words for the camera. All of Miami feels for your family."

"Does it hell," Cassandra snarled. "Seriously, back off bitch."

Erica glanced up at Cassandra curiously. "Is that a threat? In front of an officer too." She stood upright and fixed a bright, false smile on Cassandra. "Why are you and your brother so evasive about this? Don't you want the public on your side?" Eric queried savagely. "Your brother is hostile and so are you, why don't you want to answer our questions?"

"I'm warning you, my brother was nice when he dealt with you, I won't be," Cassandra snarled.

"That's enough!" Ryan snapped. He forced himself between the two women before Cassandra could snap something else. "Erica I'm going to confiscate the camera if you don't move along," he warned.

"On what grounds?" the reporter demanded as she gave him an unpleasant stare.

"Harassment," Ryan answered with a feigned smile of politeness. "Go on and get out of here already." He rested his hands on his hips, his right hand purposely brushing up against the gold shield resting on his belt.

Erica frowned and fumed as she debated over a retort. She fixed a smile on the cameraman instead. "We can use what we got," she said. "Later Wolfe, don't be asking me for any favours anytime soon," she retorted with a cruel smile thrown over her shoulder at the CSI. She and the cameraman headed off, retreating to the van in the parking lot.

"How the hell do they find us so easily?" Cassandra pondered.

Ryan glanced over at her and spied the unease in her stare. "It's their job," he muttered. He looked to Marissa and smiled, determined that Erica wasn't going to ruin anyone's day. "How about those swings huh?"

Marissa had gone quiet and looked unnerved as she hugged Becky close with one arm.

"Right," Cassandra said. She smiled down at her niece and resumed leading her to the swings.

Ryan stood beside Cassandra whilst she lifted Marissa and Becky into a swing and started pushing.

Cassandra let out a grunt as Marissa giggled and pleaded to go higher. "Rick was always better at this," Cassandra puffed as she struggled to double over low enough to reach the swing.

"Okay now that can't be true," Ryan argued with a smirk. "I mean, Rick pushing swings? No, you're making that up."

Cassandra laughed. "Are you the same person out of work as you are in work?" she queried.

Ryan paused to consider this, his hazel eyes darting about the park cautiously as he did, wary of reporters now. "To an extent," he said defensively. "Anyway, Rick's too tall," he pointed out.

"Yeah, he'd crouch," Cassandra explained. "Besides, I mean when I was a kid, not with Marissa. I don't think he's ever pushed her on the swings."

"I'm still having trouble visualising this," Ryan retorted.

"I know, sometimes I wonder," Cassandra said softly.

"You're ruining Rick Stetler for me, tell me he was trying to push you off the swing," Ryan remarked mockingly.

Cassandra laughed again and shook her head. "No, every once in a while, when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright, even Rick becomes nice," she said in a put on theatrical voice.

Ryan chuckled at this and shook his head. "I see, he's a were-human, when the moon is full he's actually a nice human being."

Cassandra grinned back. "Yeah, that's it."

They lingered in the park before Cassandra called time on their day, reminding Marissa that social services was due to visit just before dinner.

Ryan obligingly drove them back to Rick's home, hopeful that he would get to pry.

It was late afternoon when they reached the apartment block and the clouds had started to roll in. The day was still bright but the sun was now in a losing battle against the grey.

"Thanks for the ride," Cassandra said sincerely as the car stopped, "and the company and the ice-creams. Mari, what do you say?" she quipped as she unbuckled her seatbelt and glanced at her niece in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you," the girl retorted with a small smile.

Ryan nodded. "No problem," he replied happily, "just glad I could help." He glanced up at the apartment block and queried, "is this definitely it?"

Cassandra tapped his satnav and nodded. "I'm not great with this area but yeah, this is it," she assured. "I'd invite you up but I don't think Rick would thank me for it."

"No, probably not," Ryan agreed, although he was dismayed to miss out on a chance to see how Rick Stetler lived.

Cassandra gave Ryan a warm smile and leaned across the seats to him. "Seriously," she said in a low voice, "thanks for today, I think Mari and I both needed it."

Ryan nodded and smiled back in answer. "Sure, anytime."

Cassandra pulled back and got out of the car. She headed round to the back passenger doors and got Marissa and Becky out.

"Bye," Marissa called to Ryan brightly with a smile.

Ryan glanced back at the young girl with another smile. "Bye Marissa, see you again."

Ryan was careful to wait and watch as Cassandra and Marissa crossed the road and headed over to the apartment block. He made sure they entered it safely and then waited a few minutes more just in case. Satisfied that there was no danger lurking about he headed for home.

* * *

It was just after ten o'clock in the evening when Horatio arrived at Rick's apartment block. What visible patches of sky there were, were a deep sable smudged with brown smears from light pollution. The air was heavy and humid and rain had arrived in thick plops of lukewarm water.

Horatio parked his car on a street nearby and looked at the block obtrusively. He felt like an intruder and deliberated about entering. He had news for the siblings that he didn't want to wait to deliver in case it was leaked and he felt it was better delivering it in person. A small part of him wondered if these were just excuses justifying him spying on Rick and Cassandra's personal lives before he dismissed it, reminding himself sternly that he had valid reason to be here.

He got out of the car and hastened to the block. He frowned as he reached it and only a shabby looking glass door stood in his way. He tried it, hopeful there was a lock, and was dismayed when it gave way, allowing him to enter a small reception area complete with dirty walls and the cliched, humming light. There was a camera too but Horatio didn't trust that it was definitely recording. He rejected the choice to get a lift and opted for the stairs instead, walking up to the fifth floor. It wasn't high enough for Horatio's liking, he reached it in no time and imagined a balcony wouldn't be hard to climb up to. He headed down the corridor to apartment 5b, halting at a heavy door with a peep-hole in the centre. The corridor was plain and simple, off-white walls, spot lights with weak bulbs and a hard charcoal grey floor.

Horatio gave the door a gentle knock. He waited patiently for an answer but when none came he tried the buzzer.

Horatio was impressed that he heard no approaching footsteps, his first clue that someone was at the door was the turning of a key.

The door opened and Rick greeted him with surprise and then a heavy set scowl. "Horatio," he snarled out. "Since when do you make house calls?" he queried sarcastically.

Rick was wearing a pale blue shirt untucked, hanging over black trousers untidily and rolled up at the sleeves, and his customary colourful tie was absent. It was the most unkempt Horatio had seen him.

"I've got news Rick," Horatio explained, "which I thought was better delivering in person."

Rick's scowl deepened. "And it couldn't wait until morning?" he queried sardonically with a doubting brown gaze.

Horatio shook his head calmly.

Rick glanced over his shoulder and back to Horatio. "What is it?" he demanded.

Horatio sighed, he'd come all this way, late at night in the rain and the man wouldn't even invite him in. "Is Cassandra here? She should probably hear this too," he suggested.

"She's asleep, she saw the news and took another headache," Rick muttered grimly. He glanced over his shoulder again.

"Something troubling you?" Horatio pried. He wondered what the hell had been on the news this time.

"You," Rick retorted heatedly as he glared back at the lieutenant.

Horatio fixed an unimpressed stare on the man. "That was a cheap shot, even for you," he scorned heatedly. "I'm here with news I thought you deserved to hear Rick, I could have left it and risked you learning it from someone else."

There was a bang from somewhere within the apartment.

"Shit," Rick muttered before he turned from the door and paced up a corridor to the right.

Horatio boldly stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him before he followed after Rick, reasoning that he had only entered because there might be danger. He realised as he followed that the banging was repetitive, slow and steady.

Rick stopped outside a closed door and frowned at it, it sounded like someone was knocking something against it. He reached for the handle and pushed the door inwards as gently as he could manage, wincing as he heard it knock off something.

There was a low moan before someone collided into Rick as he tried to enter the room.

Rick grabbed the person, restraining them as he blinked in the dimness of the room. "Jesus Cassie not again," he murmured.

Horatio paused behind Rick, confused as he couldn't see past the man to gage what was going on. All he could do was listen, accepting from Rick's frustrated tone that there was no danger.

When the whimpers and moans started, Horatio tensed, hand itching for his gun as he wondered if something had happened after all.

"Cassie stop," Rick said sternly. The young woman was in his grasp struggling against it as she moaned and shook her head. Her eyes were open but unfocused and fluttering rapidly and Rick knew she was still caught in a state of unconsciousness. "You're sleepwalking," he murmured.

"No, no horns, it's dark. I don't want to go in the closet!" She shook her head frantically and tried to push away from her brother.

Horatio tensed at her words and wondered what on earth was going on in the young woman's mind.

Rick manoeuvred her back towards the single bed in the room that Marissa occupied.

The young girl was lying wide awake, frightened as she let out soft gasps and clung tightly to the edges of her blanket. Her eyes were huge as they turned up towards Rick and she whimpered.

Rick glimpsed his niece's look of terror and swallowed down another curse. "It's alright Mari, she's just dreaming," he murmured.

"She just jumped up," Mari choked out, "she kept making noises and banged her head. She kept banging it." Tears started to streak down her cheeks.

Cassandra's bed was a made up mattress, blanket and pillow on the floor, too awkward for Rick to attempt putting her back in it. Rick opted to sit on the edge of the single bed, pulling his sister down with him. "You need to wake up Cassie," he murmured as he cradled her against him, half in an attempt to restrain her. "You're in my home, remember?"

She tried to push against him all the while saying, "not the closet, not the closet."

"Stop talking about that, God damn it Cassie wake up!" Rick snapped angrily.

Cassandra blinked a few times in a confusion, struggling against her brother before her eyes finally seemed to focus. She spied the shadow Horatio cast on the floor into the room and let out a yelp of alarm. "Oh God there's someone here!"

At her aunt's yelling Marissa immediately burst into terrified sobs.

Rick cast a wary gaze on the shadow before muttering a curse. He gave his sister a gentle shake and said, "it's Horatio."

Horatio moved into the doorway, feeling guilty for having startled Cassandra and by extension Marissa. He saw Cassandra in her night garments, matching blue silk shorts and vest top, cradled awkwardly in her brother's stiff embrace. Rick looked uncomfortable and there was a glimmer of fear in his brown eyes. Partially out of sight and shaking beneath the bedsheets was a damp eyed Marissa.

Cassandra let out a low groan of pain and reached up her right hand shakily to her head before dropping it. "What?" she croaked. "Aw shit my head. Rick?" She tried to focus on her brother as her right eye started watering.

Rick studied her face with a frown before pressing a palm against her brow, it was warm to the touch. He glanced about the room, squinting at the dim light from the lamp on the bedside cabinet and coming from the hallway, before his gaze fell on the messy desk again the wall opposite the bed. He spied the box of Sumatriptan medication on it and sighed. "Cassie why didn't you take your injection?"

"I don't like how it makes me feel," she murmured with a wince.

"You're thirty-five, don't quibble over medication," Rick admonished her. "All that banging against the door can't have helped with the pain."

Cassandra winced again. "Shit it hurts." She found it difficult as flashes of red filled her vision coupled with dizziness. "I feel sick," she admitted hoarsely. She jerked away from Rick suddenly and staggered to her feet. The sudden movement caused a rush of light headedness to fill her and she fell her to knees as her vision blurred and the room jumped up and down.

"Delightful," Rick scorned sarcastically.

Horatio stepped into the room and crouched beside the young woman, moving to help her sit upright. She flinched at his hand pressing against her shoulder and looked at him in surprise. "Evenin'," she greeted with mock cheer. "Oh shit," she groaned as the room swayed.

"You need that injection," Rick grumbled as he shifted to his feet. He frowned at Horatio and his sister pointedly before stepping past them to reach the medication. He tugged it out and prepared the needle.

"If I'm paying for this you're bloody using it," Rick grumbled as he looked down at his sister with disapproval.

"I know Rick," she moaned. "I know and I'm sorry." Her eyes were bloodshot and both were now watering badly as she tried to focus on him. "I'm sorry I came back, I've only made it all worse haven't I?" She glanced over her shoulder trying to spy her worried niece but the room wouldn't stop bouncing.

Rick shook his head silently before he crouched down too, ill liking how close it put him to the intrusive redhead. "Give me your arm Cassie," he ordered.

Cassandra held out her right arm with a tremble.

"Shit Cassie don't get upset," Rick scorned her softly. "It was just a nightmare."

"I was in the closet for being bad," she murmured as she tried to meet his gaze. "I was bad again Rick, I went back to the club, oh God I'm so sorry." She bowed her head and clutched it with another wince as tears streaked down her eyes. "They're gonna take Mari now, I know it."

"Who?" Horatio queried quietly. He had no idea what was going on and was concerned by Cassandra's words.

"The care people," Cassandra muttered.

Marissa started to cry loudly again. "I don't want to go!" she squealed.

"Cassie stop it," Rick snapped. He glanced past her to Marissa. "I can't deal with you both, not tonight."

Rick looked to Horatio coldly, wondering what the man thought of his complete lack of control in his own home. "Are you enjoying my hell?" he quipped bitingly.

Horatio looked back at the man with disapproval, he felt sorry for him but Rick wasn't making sympathy easy. "No Rick, not in the least," Horatio retorted sternly. "Why don't you let me help with it?" He held up a hand as he saw Rick bristle and prepare to snap a response. "Rick I'm here now, there's no point getting annoyed about it," he said with a cool calm. "Don't be stubborn and let me help for a change."

"Well you did make it worse in the first place," Rick retorted churlishly. He handed the injection over to the redhead. "You get Cassie to take this," he grumbled. He stood upright and moved to attend his niece.

"Can we go to a different room?" Horatio queried.

Rick shrugged. "Do what you like," he retorted dismissively without looking back. He swept both his hands through his messy dark hair. "I don't care anymore."

"Cassie can you make it to the bathroom?" Horatio asked.

The blonde nodded weakly. "Sure." When Horatio held out his free hand to her she let out a bitter laugh. "Oh God, what does it take to get you to turn away huh?"

Horatio smiled as he glanced from her to her stoic brother. "I don't know," he admitted, "and I'm surprised Rick hasn't figured it out yet."

If Rick heard Horatio's retort he didn't react to it. He was now seated on the edge of Marissa's bed again, sighing as he stared at her, unsure what to do to cease her crying.

Cassandra took Horatio's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her out of the room.

"Which way?" Horatio pried.

"Right, second door opposite," she mumbled. She tensed up and let out another groan of pain, squeezing Horatio's hand as she did. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he assured.

"It's not."

Cassandra moved with a stagger, half-doubled over and only kept from stumbling or falling by Horatio's grasp.

They reached the bathroom which was the appropriate chaotic and uneven blend of Rick and Cassandra with a sprinkling of Marissa. Rick's belongings were neat and tidy whilst Cassandra's were scattered. It was clear from how few the girls' belongings were that they had dumped their stuff upon Rick but had not made his home theirs yet. There were three toothbrushes, two in a holder and one abandoned on the sink, a few towels sat folded on a shelf whilst another lay wrinkled on the floor. There was a single bath with a shower unit, bath toys sat at the bottom corner of it along with children's shampoo.

"Mari loves bath time," Cassandra explained with a weak smile. She flopped down on the closed toilet seat and plucked up a rubber duck from the end of the bath beside her. She held it up to Horatio showing that it had a cartoonic angry face with angled black eyebrows. "I got this for Rick," she confessed.

Horatio smiled back. "Well he didn't throw it out," he pointed out.

"No, guess not," she retorted as she placed it back.

Horatio plucked up a reasonably clean looking cloth and ran it under the cold tap of the sink. He gave it a wring and passed it to Cassandra.

The blonde gratefully pressed it against her heated brow and let out a sigh. She leaned back causing of her vest straps to slip down her shoulder.

"You ready to try this?" Horatio queried as held up the injection. His gaze darted to the strap briefly before meeting Cassandra's bloodshot stare.

Cassandra winced before nodding. "Yeah." She raised her hand to take it but it started shaking again.

"Do you want me to do it?" the redhead offered calmly.

Cassandra tried to meet his gaze but hers still wouldn't focus properly. "Yeah, please," she admitted. "In the arm, no muscle or veins." She held out her arm and Horatio took hold of it.

"How was your day with Ryan?" he queried politely. It wasn't a question he was sure he wanted answered but he couldn't think of anything else to say and he wanted to take Cassandra's mind off the injection.

Cassandra was surprised by his question. "My day with Mari," she corrected. "Not that I wasn't grateful for Ryan's company, he's a nice guy."

Horatio nodded amicably. "So how was your day?"

"Good mostly, we all got ice-cream and Mari got to go on all the rides at the park." She stiffened as the injection went into her arm.

"But?" Horatio pried.

"I thought you watched the news," Cassandra remarked sarcastically.

Horatio shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"I made it," she answered bluntly.

After delivering the injection, Horatio pulled out the needle and reached for the toilet roll, tearing off some of it and pressing it against the fresh mark. "Was it Erica?" he queried softly, keeping his anger from his tone.

"The bitch face blonde who tormented Rick?" Cassandra retorted bitterly. She nodded and winced at the gesture as it caused a fresh pang of pain through her skull. "Yeah, her. She attempted to interview me but mustn't have got what she want because when it aired this evening she decided to let the world know that I used to work in a strip club and had returned there briefly. The fact that I never stripped and it's actually a dancer's club was a minor detail she omitted," she added bitingly.

"Ah. That's why you think you might lose Marissa," Horatio realised.

"Well yes," Cassandra snapped. "I'm not coming across as very responsible am I? I was just trying to get money, we need it fast, Mari needs a lot of tablets and so do I, she had a healthcare plan but everything is frozen up. We don't have any paperwork or history for her, we don't even know who she had insurance with, this shit is endless."

Horatio looked at the blonde sympathetically as fresh anger fuelled through him. "Why didn't you or Rick say anything?" he demanded.

"What good would that do?" she queried hotly. "You can't magic up the will anymore than we can."

"I could get you access to look for it," Horatio offered. "More importantly I could get in touch with some people I know to sort out Marissa's healthcare."

Cassandra smiled. "Sure, you'll just wave a magic wand and it will all be fine," she sneered.

Horatio frowned at her tone. "You and Rick are good as this bitter loner business," he scorned her. "I understand you have both had a hard upbringing, perhaps worse that I know, but you have both got to start trusting people and letting them in. You can't do this alone and no one expects you to."

"Why do you want to help so badly?" Cassandra demanded. "I know this is your case but you're making it personal, why? You don't owe Rick anything and he constantly gives you a hard time."

Horatio nodded agreeably at this as he put himself eye level with the woman. "I want to help all of you so let me do it. We'll sit and talk about your job options like I promised and we can discuss Marissa's issues as well and I will do everything in my power to ensure she stays with you and Rick."

"You didn't promise," Cassandra pointed out, "I wouldn't let you do that."

Horatio smiled. "Well I'll promise now then." He stood upright.

"You're always seeing me at my worst Horatio," Cassandra mused with another smile, "but it never puts you off."

Horatio's smile widened. "I think you underestimate yourself Cassie, I don't think I've seen you at your worst. All I've seen is you being strong and independent, trying hard to get your family through a difficult time." He tilted his head slightly and added wryly, "but if you think different maybe you should let me see you at your best for comparison."

Cassandra grinned up at the redhead. "Lieutenant Caine could that be an offer at a date?" she queried teasingly. Her grin brightened as she saw Horatio dip his head quickly to hide the pink tinge that coloured his ears and threatened to creep down to his cheeks.

Horatio composed himself quickly and gave Cassandra a coy look. "What if I say it is?" he queried curiously.

"Then I'd say give me some notice so I'm not in pyjamas with watery eyes and a thumping headache," she retorted merrily. "And," she added with a glimmer of mischief in her stare, "I'd say you will probably regret it but we can't know until we try, can we?"

"No," Horatio agreed. "Can we leave the bathroom now?"

"Sure, we can go the living room. Why are you here anyway?" she queried out of curiosity. She moved to her feet slowly with another wince. She kept the cool, damp cloth pressed close to her brow with one hand and used the other to lean against the wall for support.

"I have news for you and Rick," Horatio admitted.

"All news seems bad lately," Cassandra retorted grimly.

Horatio reached for the askew strap at last and fixed it up onto her shoulder hastily.

Marissa's brown stare was on him again prying at his expression. Horatio tried to master a face of indifference as his hand dropped away but he could feel his ears burning again.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Horatio nodded back.

Cassandra moved past Horatio and headed back to the corridor to lead the way.

With effort Cassandra led them to a living room joined up to a kitchen. The living room was cosy but well kept with a three seater and two seater, both brown leather, a wooden floor with a thin rug on it in front of the television and a few sparse furnishings. What caught Horatio's eye was the large photograph hanging in a silver frame in the centre of the back wall. It was of three people- Rick, Cassie and the late Gillian Garrett. Gillian was in the centre dressed in graduation robes and holding her diploma, Cassie was caught mid laugh with a wink at the camera as she embraced her sister from one side, arms over in a hug whilst Rick hugged her from the other side and stared at her with a fierce pride.

Horatio couldn't help but think how it was just like Cassandra and Rick had embraced Marissa at the funeral, shielding her together between them only there was more warmth in the picture. He realised that whilst the siblings' feelings towards their late mother and step-father was questionable there was no doubting the love they had for their half-sister.

"She majored in law," Cassandra murmured as she followed Horatio's stare to the photograph, "always making everyone proud, even Rick." She moved towards the kitchen slowly with another wince.

"Where are you going?" Horatio pried.  
"To make coffee," she retorted as she glanced back at him, "you're a guest, it's the done thing."

"Cassandra don't be silly," he scolded her, "you're still sore. Sit down and I'll make it."

She halted and looked at him in amusement. "You know Rick only uses my full title when he's really mad."

"I've noticed." Horatio gestured to the couch. "Sit down please."

Cassandra sighed and moved over to the couch. She flopped down on it with a sigh of relief, lying down and resting her head on the soft arm rest. "Don't let me fall asleep," she implored. "That would be very rude."

Horatio laughed as he stepped into the kitchen. "Not if you need it."

"Rick won't be good for company," she murmured. "I wonder if Mari's back to sleep yet," she added guiltily. "I don't like to frighten her."

"I'm sure she will be fine," Horatio assured as he hunted around the kitchen for cups.

The kitchen was simple just like the living room. Horatio was quickly getting the impression that Rick wasn't a fan of ornaments or decorations or anything that might make a house a home, he probably didn't spend a lot of time in his apartment and he didn't often cater for anyone else in it.

"Suppose, Rick's better at reading to her than me. He even does voices." She let out a soft gasp. "Shit, don't tell him I told you that."

Horatio smiled. "Why not? Doesn't Rick like to be thought of as human?" He found the cups hidden in a cupboard. There weren't many of them and they were all mismatched, acquired rather than bought Horatio suspected.

"Weak," Cassandra murmured tiredly, "he doesn't like to be thought of as weak."

Horatio frowned at this and again wondered about Rick and Cassandra's upbringing.

Cassandra nodded off just as Rick arrived in the living room. He turned a tired, unimpressed look on Horatio and quipped sarcastically, "making yourself at home are you?"

Horatio glanced back at Rick with hostility. "Trying to make coffee to stop Cassie from doing it," he explained. "Would you like one?"

Rick sighed and pushed a hand through his dark hair, sending it into scruffy, uneven waves. "Yes but let me do it," he said gruffly, "we'll be here all night waiting on you finding things."

"You could just tell me where they are," Horatio pointed out. "I've got the cups, where's the coffee?"

"Bottom cupboard beside the fridge," Rick grumbled. "Sugar cubes are there too, don't look at me like that," he snapped as Horatio arched his golden auburn eyebrows at this, "Cassie is to blame, can't just have granules like everybody else." Rick rolled his eyes before his stern gaze fell on his sister. "I'll be back in a minute," he grumbled.

Horatio got out the coffee and sugar and started making two cups. When Rick returned with a blanket and pillow in hand the coffee was almost ready.


	10. Chapter 10 The Cost of a Good News Story

Horatio decided quietly that this was definitely one of the stranger situations he had been in. Not only was he in Rick Stetler's abode of all places but the man was actually attempting civility with him. It was obvious the IAB agent simply had no energy to maintain his anger but Horatio was too happy for the peace between them to care for the reason behind it.

Rick was seated on the arm of the three seated couch beside his sister's feet. He wasn't so ready to make nice with Horatio that he would occupy the same couch as the man. He was sipping at his coffee eagerly but was dismayed when it failed to give him a hit of energy. At this point Rick figured he was immune to caffeine he had been digesting so much of it lately.

"Is Marissa alright?" Horatio pried politely.

"For now," Rick retorted coolly, "in the long run, who knows?" He fixed a moody stare on the redhead, still managing to muster a spark of irritation in his gaze even if he couldn't produce it in his voice. "Social services were here earlier, they're not impressed and now that this news has broken they'll be less impressed."

"That wasn't Cassie's fault," Horatio protested quietly.

Rick raised his eyebrows slightly at this and frowned, ill liking how Horatio called his sister by her nickname and how he made assumptions about Rick's feelings over the latest news report. "I know," he said wearily as rubbed at his face with his free hand, "it was that reporter's and Wolfe's," he added accusingly, "he was meant to be protecting them."

"Not from reporters Rick," Horatio responded calmly. "I will ensure proper action is taken against Ms Sykes' conduct and that she won't bother any of you anymore."

Rick's frown deepened. "The damage is done," he retorted. "Marissa needs stability, that's what they said and apparently she's not getting much of that here. Her mother's only in the ground but that doesn't seem to matter." Rick finished his cup and glanced up at the photograph on the wall with a dark look. "You'd think from that we were always happy," he murmured with a nod to the picture.

Horatio followed Rick's gaze back to the picture and wondered why it was the only one in the room. He leaned forward and placed his cup on the coffee table before him. "Rick I'll do what I can to ensure Marissa stays with you but you've got to work with me on that, you and Cassie both," he said with a nod to the blonde. "She mentioned difficulties with Marissa's medication because of the will."

Rick stiffened at this and stood up from the couch crossly. "You think I can't take care of them?" he growled out in a low voice as he pushed his arms outwards in an angry gesture. "What, because I wasn't good enough to make lieutenant or keep Yelina I'm not good enough to support my family?"

Horatio sighed, thoroughly fed up with Rick's wrongly placed anger at this point. "Rick I wasn't implying that," he commented in a brittle calm that made it clear he wasn't far from losing his own temper. "I'm suggesting you need help like anyone else in this situation would and that maybe, instead of putting the walls up and being a stubborn asshole, you should let someone help. It doesn't have to be me Rick but it should be someone."

Rick bristled at the redhead's words and gave him a quiet, fuming look before bowing his head and muttering a curse. "Shit," he said quietly. "My family get butchered, no one knows why and you have to be the one working the case but you can't just keep it professional can you? Always with the honour and the feelings Caine," he grumbled. He shook his head and pushed his hands through his hair again. He dropped his hands and looked at Horatio accusingly. "Do you even have the slightest idea who murdered them yet?" He gave a bitter smile and sneered, "I know the press would love for it to be me or maybe even Cassie but I'm sure you've gathered it was impossible for us."

Horatio frowned, unimpressed with Rick's sarcasm. He stood up and said calmly, "that's why I'm here Rick. Your suspicious about the landscaper were accurate, he has a good reason to fear for his life."

"And that is?" Rick growled out impatiently.

"I did some digging into his background with Natalia and Frank's help." Horatio paused, he didn't want to keep Rick in suspense but he wasn't sure how to deliver this news.

"And what Horatio?" Rick snapped.

"He had a heroin business with your step...Mr Garrett," Horatio corrected himself.

The colour drained from Rick's face and an odd laugh escaped him before he could help it. "I don't believe this," he muttered. "I believe he was crooked enough for it, he beat his stepkids, tried to molest his stepdaughter and bought the police off anytime they got a hint of it so yes, why not drugs as well? Except he was rich."

"According to Mr Martins, Mr Garrett went broke in a bad deal four years ago," Horatio explained. He glanced at Cassandra carefully but she appeared to be asleep. "Not wanting to lose his lifestyle he decided to find another method to make money. He had a boat and with Mr Martins he was able to charter it to Cuba, get the heroin and import it into Miami. Mr Martins is of the belief that maybe someone got annoyed with them moving into their turf for dealing and made an example of the Garretts."

"And that's why he thinks he's next," Rick realised. He shook his head at this. "No, Gilly suffered the most, it doesn't make sense and drug dealers don't shoot dogs or make theatrics out of their kills, they wouldn't have left them like that."

"Well it's an angle we have to explore," Horatio said calmly. He gazed up at Rick sympathetically, wondering if he could guess at what would follow.

Rick grimaced. "And the press are going to learn about this," he realised, "and any money the old bastard might have left will be seized by the authorities and if it's drug money we won't see it." He shrugged. "Well I don't care about that, I never wanted it but it might have been something for Marissa."

"We will keep it from the news as long as we can," Horatio assured. "Remember Rick, we have no proof of this yet, just Martins' word. I have to ask, did you know anything about Mr Garrett's financial troubles?"

Rick gave Horatio a hostile look in answer. "Are you serious?" he sneered.

"Rick, I have to ask," Horatio repeated. "Maybe your mother or Gillian showed signs of it?"

"Not to me," Rick answered stonily. He glanced over at his sister. "Or Cassie. Our mother," he voiced her title bitterly, "would have been too proud to let us know if she was in financial trouble and she knew better than to ever think we could or would help with that."

"Alright," Horatio let it go. He decided he would query Cassandra about it alone when he got the chance.

Rick rubbed at his brow briefly. "And what about that maid?" he demanded.

Horatio fixed a calm, blank expression on the man. "What do you mean?" he pried.

Rick gave him a heated glower companioned with a frown. "She took Mari onto the beach without the dog deliberately, it's obvious and she didn't want her going back to the house. She knew what was happening so why did she get killed? What the hell motive did she have in the first place?"

"Rick don't jump to conclusions," Horatio compelled him. "You know I can't reveal anything to you anyway." He held up his right hand before Rick could start snarling something else. "We are looking into Ms Perez, I can assure you of that."

Rick shook his head and looked to the still oblivious Cassie. "None of this makes sense," he grumbled. "I get that old bastard getting killed, I do and to hell with it I'm glad he suffered." He frowned at Horatio again. "Judge me for that if you want, you've always considered yourself to be more self-righteous than me anyway, always the saint Horatio, wouldn't be a believer in suffering would you?"

Horatio fixed a cool blue stare on Rick as he held back his urge to snap a retort. He realised with a pang of surprise that Rick had a point. A few years ago it would have been true, Horatio always tried to ensure his criminals came back alive and in one piece no matter their crime but after losing so much and so many people the lines had started to blur. He had gotten justice for Marisol but it was also revenge, he had taken advantage of an abusive ex-boyfriend having twenty minutes to spare while waiting on a lawyer and he had manipulated a situation with a paedophile so he appeared to have resisted arrest. He realised as he bit back a grimace that they were actions Rick could have gotten him fired for easily and he wondered why when Rick normally seemed to constantly be searching for a way to bring him down he had missed so many.

Horatio's cerulean gaze turned impassive as he pondered this and tried to think of a retort. "I didn't know the deceased but the evidence of what you and Cassie have told me about him is there and it seems he met a fate he deserved."

Rick looked surprised by Horatio's admission. "Right and his wife, she let us suffer that so I can't mourn her too much but Gilly didn't Horatio. She suffered the most and she didn't deserve any of it. I can't understand that."

Horatio nodded agreeably, it was a point he was stuck on too and he wondered very much if it had to do with Marissa being separated from them at the time by the maid, a maid who hadn't wanted Marissa returning to the house.

Horatio glanced over at Cassandra again and felt guilty for telling Rick the news about the landscaper while she was asleep. "I heard Cassie talking about horns and a closet when she was sleep walking," he remarked quietly, "is it a coincidence that I found Marissa hiding in a closet talking about a demon?"

Rick fixed an icy stare on his long-time work rival. "Do you believe in those?" he queried mockingly.

"Demons or coincidences?" Horatio queried calmly.

Rick shrugged. "Either."

"No," came the blunt answer. Horatio stood up and his blue gaze darted between the siblings. "Should I ask Cassie about it?"

Rick bristled and his mouth curled up in a snarl. "Don't wake her. You know all about closets Horatio, wasn't that the MO of a serial killer who escaped you?"

"The same man evaded you too Rick," Horatio reminded him frostily. "He had you believing I was a murderer."

Rick gave a bitter smile at this. "Right. Well, did the kids hide from him or did he hide them?"

Horatio cocked his head slightly at this as he looked confused. "What are you saying Rick?"

Rick swallowed hard and rubbed at his nose. "I don't have to tell you this and neither does Cassie."

Horatio sighed. "Not yet Rick but there may come a time when we get a warrant to search that whole house and then it all comes out anyway."

"Well I'll wait until then," Rick answered stubbornly.

Horatio frowned, there he had thought he and Rick had been making progress. He stood up from the couch and glanced back to Cassie. "I'll leave you guys to sleep," he said quietly. The blonde woman didn't look peaceful, she twitched in her slumber and a frown marred her face. He looked over at her stern faced brother. "Rick if you want a peaceful night's sleep consider what I said, let someone help you."

"Good night Horatio," Rick dismissed him.

Horatio moved to the door and Rick reluctantly followed him, walking him to the front door. "Night Rick," Horatio said politely. "Tell Cassie I said goodbye."

Rick nodded as he opened the door and held it open for the lieutenant.

Horatio, figuring it was the best goodbye he was going to get from Rick, slipped out quietly.

* * *

"Did you hear me Wolfe?"

"Huh?" Ryan blinked and looked over at Natalia apologetically. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Natalia folded her arms and gave the sandy haired male a teasing frown. "What's on your mind Ryan?"

Ryan frowned slightly as he looked at the gory photographs before him and then glanced up at Natalia again. "The pieces don't fit," he admitted. "The narcotics angle is a good fit for this case but then why would they hurt Gillian Garrett the most?" His hazel eyes filled with frustration. "I can't figure it out."

Natalia took a step over to him, pausing to push back a strand of her soft, light brown hair. "Ryan that's not all that's on your mind, I heard Horatio mentioning the same problem, what else is it? Is it that reporter?"

Ryan let out a sigh. The news report had run last night, Erica harassing Cassandra with Ryan looking useless in the backdrop. Horatio had queried him about it this morning, he had been cool and polite about it, not angry but evidently disappointed which killed Ryan a little inside. He had been trying so hard to earn back Horatio's faith and now Erica had lost him points. Ryan had left her an angry voicemail last night in retaliation and she had left him a few in response this morning, false apologies with feigned attempts at making amends, protests of just doing her job and then the clincher, a plea for access to the real story and a promise that she would only tell the truth if Ryan let her have an exclusive.

"I didn't even see her coming until she was right there," he confessed, "and I keep thinking, damn if that had been someone else, a worse threat, then Cassie and Marissa could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"Ryan don't be silly," Natalia consoled him, "if it was a real threat you would have seen it coming. You didn't register a threat because there wasn't one, that reporter is a pain but not a killer."

Ryan sighed and gave Natalia a grateful smile. She was wearing her rose perfume again, it was a welcome scent that breathed some life into the lab. "You know I hope Rick shares your feelings on that matter." He grimaced slightly again. "I can only imagine what he will say about it when we next meet."

Natalia gave him a serious stare. "Cassandra is a grown woman and she seems like she can look after herself just fine, what can Rick say about it?"

Ryan's smile widened. "This is Rick we're talking about and adult or not, Cassie could be in a lot of danger. That's the thing," he said with another look of frustration at the photographs, "we don't know. If it's drugs and it was just revenge against Mr. Garrett then it's done but maybe there's money involved that they want or a drug stash somewhere and they'll want that too but I don't think the drugs angle is right."

Natalia's brown gaze hardened slightly. "You always call her Cassie," she commented, keeping her tone light even her expression suggested a prickle of annoyance.

Ryan looked at her in surprise. "She prefers Cassie, what's wrong with that?"

Natalia took a step back and shook her head quickly. "Nothing," she protested with a look of feigned dismissal, "just an observation."

Ryan continued to look surprised. "I've started getting used to calling Stetler Rick as well," he pointed out, not sure why it should be a big deal. Eric had honed in on that and scolded Ryan several times for his familiarity with the IAB officer until Ryan had tired of his co-worker's complaining and snapped at him to find some work to do.

"Right," Natalia said swiftly with another shake of her head that caused her hair to swing lightly across her shoulders, "and that is a little weird."

Ryan shrugged. "He's a human, well sometimes," he added with a small smile as he thought of Cassie's jests about her brother being a were-human.

It was Natalia's turn to look puzzled. "Look, we have a few partials still unidentified from the crime scene, why don't you suggest to Horatio that you get this landscaper's prints for comparison and, while you're at it, get a name from him for these competitor dealers, maybe Frank could lift them on some other offence and you could casually ask them a few questions about the Garretts?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, it's a thin lead but it's something, right?" He hated being so stumped on a case, worse was seeing Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia wrap up their own cases, it was making him feel inferior and he wondered if Horatio, as their boss, felt worse about it. Everyone above was starting to breathe down their necks to get this business finished quickly but Ryan couldn't see an end in sight.

* * *

Rick Stetler halted as he approached his office door with a frown. His superior Daniel Greene was standing there giving him a wary look. Daniel was taller than Rick by a couple of inches, bulkier too from a repetitive gym workout. Greying at the temples with a salt and pepper moustache to match his thick crop of hair, he could be as merry as he could be stern. Right now he was standing tall, drawn up to his full height with his arms folded, he was positioned in front of Rick's office door in a stance that Rick knew meant he wasn't going to be getting entrance.

"Morning sir," Rick greeted politely as he gazed at the man expectantly.

"Morning Rick," Daniel retorted as his steely brown gaze took on a softer stare. "Rick I offered you bereavement leave when all this...tragedy happened," he addressed him quietly, "and you didn't exactly take much."

"No sir." Rick was growing conscious of his co-workers gathering about the wide lobby space trying to watch them without actually watching.

Daniel nodded. "And then I suggested you apply for carer's leave on account of gaining custody of your niece."

"Temporary custody," Rick pointed out bluntly as bitterness seeped into his brown stare.

"Hmm?" Daniel raised his eyebrows at this, wondering why Rick made the distinction and wrongly guessing that maybe the man didn't want his niece living with him. "Well now I'm going to have to insist you take leave," he continued. "You need it Rick, you're stressed, understandably so and it's showing."

Rick clenched his fists slightly as he snapped, "God damn it."

"Rick you need to be with your family."

"I need to pay for my family," Rick snarled back as he glowered up at his boss, hating him for the two inches he had on Rick.

"And you will get a leaver's allowance."

"Sir you know that's bull, it will be less than what I earn. My sister and niece are both on medication that I am struggling to afford."

Daniel winced slightly, like everyone else he struggled to sympathise with Rick at the best of times but this family tragedy had brought out his compassion for the hotheaded male. "A couple of weeks at least Rick," he suggested, "and then we can talk."

"What's the real reason for this?" Rick demanded. "I know I haven't let my work slide, I never let my work slide," he snapped.

Daniel swallowed down a sigh of frustration, why should he be surprised that Rick wasn't going to go easily? "Damn it Rick," he retorted in a low voice, "don't make me say it. Just turn around, go home and say it's carer's leave."

Rick folded his arms, matching his superior's pose, and gazed at him angrily. "Say it, I want to hear it."

"You're always so stubborn," Daniel scorned him as anger slipped into his voice. "Fine, this business with the reporter doesn't give us or you a good image. People are finding it hard to have you investigating other officers when your own life is such a mess. It's alright to have your own life but you know better than anyone it only works if you keep it to yourself. Your sister was plastered all over the news as a stripper and the reporters have thrown you both to the wolves. People are asking what you have to hide, it doesn't look good if someone who's meant to be above scrutiny might have something to hide in a murder case."

Rick gave a bitter smile and shook his head before he pointed at his boss with one finger. "My mother and younger sister were butchered," he spat out before pointing to himself with a look of wide eyed disbelief, "and I'm the one under scrutiny? You don't think I want whoever squashed my sister's eyes to a pulp to pay?!" he roared. "You think I'm covering for that person?!"

Everyone dropped their pretence of looking elsewhere as Rick let out a loud, mocking laugh.

"God damn it!" Rick snapped as he weaved both his hands through his dark hair. "God fucking damn it. They're still out there but I have to pay for it. Haven't I paid enough already?"

"Rick go home," Daniel ordered, still quiet but stern.

Rick turned without a word and stormed off past his gawking co-workers to the exit of the IAB building.


	11. Chapter 11- Who Done It

The noise of sirens caught Cassandra by surprise, when they came closer she looked out the diner with intrigue. Her brown eyes widened when the flash of blue and red stopped directly outside the diner. She made out two cars as the bell of the diner door chimed, a contrasting pang of welcome against the ominous screech of the sirens.

The blonde filled with shock and almost dropped the tray she was carrying as Ryan Wolfe entered first. Dressed in a light grey suit with a pale blue shirt, he had his blazer open and pushed back so his silver shield and gun were prominently on display.

"Ryan?" she queried in confusion. She glanced about her wondering if she had missed a threat in the few diners that were present.

Ryan looked at the young woman sternly. There was no mirth in his hazel eyes for her or even a hint of a smile. "Cassandra I'm sorry," he said in a serious tone, "but I'm going to have to ask you to put down the tray and come with us."

Cassandra's mouth opened in surprise as she looked past him to the officers waiting. There were two, one male and female. The female officer had her hand paused above her gun warningly and Cassandra couldn't fathom why, wondering how she had suddenly become a threat.

"Three officers again," Cassandra remarked softly, "all for little old me." She moved to put down the tray, pausing as the female officer drew her gun. "I'm doing as you asked," she said calmly. Despite her tone her eyes were full of fear.

Ryan glanced behind him and waved the officer down. "She's not a threat," he scorned.

"I'm not under arrest then?" Cassandra quipped mockingly as she forced hostility into her eyes for Ryan.

"Not yet," Ryan retorted carefully, "but we do need to bring you in for questioning."

Cassandra nodded dumbly as she placed the tray down on an empty table. "Alright." She unwound her white apron from her waist, lifted her over her shoulders, folded it up and placed it carefully on the table with a sad smile. "This was my first night working here," she explained as she looked to Ryan with a heated stare, "and no doubt my last now."

She stepped forward to Ryan obediently. "What do I do then Officer Wolfe?" she queried sharply.

Ryan winced at hearing Cassandra use his full title letting guilt flicker through his stare momentarily. "Follow Officers Madison and Blakely out please," Ryan retorted calmly. He gestured with one hand for the officers to move.

The pair exchanged a look before retreating the way they had come.

Cassandra followed after them without another look to Ryan.

* * *

Across town, near the apartment block he called home, Rick Stetler was indulging his niece in a trip to the local market. He frowned and glanced at his watch impatiently as Marissa hugged Becky close with her right arm and stared from one storybook to another.

"Just one Mari," Rick reminded her, wondering why in the hell he had even agreed to it. He had no money, less than usual, not that the girls were to know since he hadn't informed them of his current leave status.

Rick and Marissa had come here for errands when Cassandra had pointed out cheerfully that the milk was sour before she had hurried to catch a bus to her newest employment. She was to be a waitress at a diner's called A Taste of Sunshine, a corny named place Rick happened to know for a fact was popular with both Horatio and Calleigh.

Rick tensed as he heard the distant call of sirens. He figured dryly that crime was still going on in Miami even if he only had one to consume him now. The world didn't stop turning just because half of his family had been slaughtered and he was suspended. Sure it wasn't a suspension on paper but to him forced leave amounted to the same thing and the measly pay was not much of a compensation.

There was a screech of tyres outside the shop front as Marissa plucked down a book about the Big Bad Wolf's Adventures.

Rick instinctively placed a hand on his niece, pushing her behind him, putting her between the shelf of books and himself as he looked in the direction of the entrance wearily. He couldn't see past the shelves before him and relied on his ears to let him know if there was danger.

The jostle caused Marissa to drop the book to the ground with a loud clatter.

Rick heard the front doors slide open followed by a clatter of feet and a few soft gasps from shoppers. His hand itched for his gun but then he noticed the faint splash of red and blue lights dancing on the off-white ceiling tiles above near the entrance.

The sound of footsteps came nearer and then Horatio loomed into view. He gazed at Rick with a pity that had the dark haired man's stomach churning with bile.

"Rick," Horatio greeted softly, "I'm sorry to have to do this."

Rick stared at him coldly as three officers, one of which was Natalia, came to a halt just behind Horatio, blocking up one entrance of the aisle. "Do what?" Rick snarled.

"I have to bring you in for questioning," Horatio explained. He didn't go into details, he could spy Marissa shaking in her uncle's shadow.

"For what?" Rick demanded.

"Rick, not here," Horatio pleaded with him.

Rick frowned back, sidestepping slightly so Marissa was visible. "What about Marissa?"

Horatio grimaced. "She can't come with you."

"I'm not going to leave her here," Rick snapped with a look of disbelief.

Horatio nodded. "I know and I didn't expect you to. Natalia will take care of her." Horatio nodded over his shoulder to the brunette.

Natalia stole her wary stare away from Rick to attempt to give Marissa a reassuring smile. She was out of her depth, children weren't her department and she felt on some level that Horatio calling her at the last minute to help was a gender thing. Sure he had every faith in Natalia, she didn't doubt that, but why had he picked her to mind Marissa and not someone else?

"Are you out of your God damn mind?" Rick snapped. "I'm not leaving her with a stranger."

Marissa started to sob and immediately grasped at her uncle's right hand tightly.

"Rick you don't have any choice in this," Horatio said, still calm. "Believe me, if there was another way I would take it."

"Sure you would," Rick sneered back. "You've been waiting for this," he pointed at Horatio accusingly with his free hand, "ever since I lifted you for murder."

Horatio frowned and retorted angrily, "Rick this isn't revenge and I will explain it to you but not in front of Marissa."

Rick's brown eyes widened as something suddenly dawned on him. "You said Mari has to go with Boa Vista, why not Cassandra? Can't I ring her?"

"Rick please," Horatio begged him, "you don't want to do this in front of Marissa."

Marissa was shaking now and her sobs were getting louder.

"No but you had to go ahead and do it anyway," Rick retorted heatedly. He glanced down at Marissa with woe. "Mari it's alright," he said in a tone that came out forced and bitter, "Natalia will look after you, it won't be for long."

"No, no, no!" Marissa shrieked as she jerked on his hand. "Mommy left, not you too! No! I won't be alone! No!" She started to howl.

"Jesus look what's happening," Rick growled out with a hateful glare at Horatio. He moved to a crouch, which wasn't easy as Marissa dug her grip into his hand. "Mari please," he pleaded, forcing his tone to be calm, as he placed his free hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. It won't be for long," he repeated. "Just do as I say and go with Natalia."

"No, no, no," Marissa stammered. She started to let out soft, anxious gasps.

"Mari do as I say damn it!" Rick snapped. "Stop getting yourself worked up, no one's in danger, no one is hurt, there is no reason for you to cry!"

Horatio frowned at the display and thought sarcastically that there was plenty of reason for her to cry, her uncle was yelling at her, scolding her for getting upset because several officers had come to take him away. The redhead realised with a pang that he had to share responsibility for her upset. Seeing her anxiety growing he gave Natalia a serious stare. "Miss Boa Vista, take her to a doctor for a check-up," he ordered quietly, "she has a heart condition and she is on medication for it."

Natalia nodded obediently though she couldn't hide her unease from her gaze.

Rick fumbled for the book Marissa had dropped on the floor when he had tugged her behind him. "Look, if you're good you can get this," he offered. "Maybe Natalia can read it to you." He pressed the book against her. "You take this to the till with Natalia, I'll give her the money and you get it. You read it and you won't even notice how long I'm gone but it won't be long," he added firmly.

Marissa nodded rapidly as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. She took the book and Rick broke free of her grasp, causing her to emit a whimper. Rick shook his head as he stood upright and looked back at Horatio coldly. "Alright, are you doing what I did?" he demanded. "Do I have to wear cuffs and be thoroughly humiliated?"

Horatio shook his head. "You're not under arrest Rick."

"Not yet," Rick nodded to the officers pointedly, "you wouldn't need the backup if it wasn't a possibility."

* * *

Two Hours Ago

Ryan scowled as he saw yet another voicemail from Erica Sykes. He glanced at the time the message had been left, twenty minutes ago, just before seven o'clock. Ryan had switched his personal phone to silent, fed up with the bleeping from Erica's messages and voicemails, mixed in with a few texts from Eric and some former patrol officers. Ryan was tired and ready for home but reluctant to leave when he still had no answers for the Garrett case.

The young CSI was considering joining his former co-workers at the bar. They had suggested meeting at nine, he figured he could home, change quickly and be fashionably late.

Ryan headed out of the office, having finished his paperwork for the day, when he paused in the corridor and let out a grunt of annoyance. His OCD wasn't going to let him have a voicemail symbol lingering on his phone. He tugged out his mobile, dialled up the message box and proceeded to listen it.

"Hey Wolfe I got an invite to the Garrett House without you," Erica's voice bragged, "full pass access, looks like I won't be needing your assist after all, ciao."

Ryan froze up as he filled with fury at Erica's determination to pry into this case and he hit play on the message again. He frowned as it repeated back to him, he couldn't fathom why Erica would tell him this news, didn't she know he would rush to stop her in her tracks? And why in the hell had she finished with 'ciao', Erica wasn't usually so tacky.

Perturbed, Ryan did a U-turn and headed for Horatio's office, knowing that the redhead would have stayed on late just like him.

Ryan didn't knock on the door and instead rushed in, surprising his superior who had been twisting his shades over in his hands as he gazed down at a photograph from the Garrett House. It was an image of the painting Cassandra had scorned at in which she and Rick cameoed as sullen looking hounds.

"H I'm sorry to intrude," Ryan apologised hastily.

Horatio looked up from his desk at his team member curiously. "But you have a good reason for it?" he guessed.

Ryan nodded anxiously. "Erica left me a voice message, she said she's gotten access to the Garrett house, no an invite," Ryan corrected himself. "Here, listen to it." Ryan held his phone out to his boss and hit play on the message.

Horatio listened along calmly before gazing up at Ryan sharply. "Mr. Wolfe we need to get to that house now," he said sternly.

Horatio stood up quickly, handing the phone over to Ryan as he tugged out his own. He started to move, walking briskly as he dialled.

Ryan followed in his boss' wake as he wondered what the hell Erica had gotten herself into now.

Horatio called up Frank and got an answer after three rings. "Frank, we need a patrol car up at the Garrett House, Wolfe and I are on our way now too. That reporter Erica Sykes left Wolfe a message saying she had gotten herself an invite there but the message sounds forced. Frank, she wasn't alone when she made the call, be prepared." Horatio hung up the phone.

Ryan looked at the redhead in surprise, wondering what Horatio had heard that he had missed. As he followed him downstairs towards the entrance to the car park, he quipped, "H why do you think Erica wasn't alone?"

"Does she normally say ciao Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio retorted coolly.

"No," Ryan admitted, "I noticed that too," he added defensively, "but it doesn't mean someone is there with her."

"No but she spoke quickly on the phone, she sounded nervous and the fact that she would call you at all is questionable. Mr. Wolfe, someone put her up to the call and in order to ensure she said what they wanted they would have had to be standing with her."

"Why though?" Ryan wondered with a perplexed look. "They hardly want us to catch them."

"No, I think it will be worse than that if we're not quick enough," Horatio remarked grimly as they reached the hummer.

The drive to the Garrett House was relatively quick. Horatio drove with a quiet determination, using the sirens to bypass stop signs and red lights. The traffic was steady, the daily rush had finished but Miami never slept so there was still plenty of vehicles present on the roads.

Ryan felt uneasy as they rolled up to the all too familiar lonely house on the hill. He was starting to hate the Garrett House. It was a symbol of too many negative things- his personal failure to solve a case, death, misery, grief and abuse. Every time he came here he learned some new horror suffered by a family member. Even now as Horatio eased up, taking the private road up to the house quiet but quick, Ryan's thoughts were darting to the door Rick had stared at with such intense loathing.

The tall iron gates, designed with metal motifs depicting ivy vines and leaves that were probably meant to be charming but only looked like they were taking an unbreakable hold on the iron bars, securing their position to the house, were open. It was the first sign of something amiss. The gates had been secured with a chain and padlock to keep the press out and the investigating officers had agreed to use the back entrance on the private beach to reach the house to stop media attention.

Horatio stopped the hummer before the gates anyway and got out hastily.

Ryan followed suit, wincing as the pale moonlight caused the shadows of the bars to fall upon him as they entered the property. He wondered how anyone could want to intrude upon such a hostile looking home.

Horatio noted a metallic sheen in the shadows. It was the chain, coiled up in the shadows like a waiting snake, it had been defanged, the padlock hanging useless and damaged beside it. He didn't bother ordering Ryan to document it, that could all come later, after they ensured Erica's safety. His Sig-Sauer P229 pistol was out and ready in his right hand and whilst he faced ahead he made a point of taking in his surroundings as they walked, ever wary of someone in the shadows.

Ryan frowned as he spied the front door ahead, shut and sealed tight, meaning they would be at a disadvantage trying to enter. His hazel gaze darted about the wide driveway curiously as he walked up it, conscious of each step he took on the gravel. The house looked still and silent but the night was noisy. There was a light breeze, the distant call of traffic from the city, the low tumbling of the waves and the sound of grasshoppers from the unseen trees in the back garden.

Horatio took up position by the right of the door and nodded back to Ryan. "Cover me Mr. Wolfe," he ordered.

The redhead moved fast, pushing the handle down and forcing the door in quickly, no easy feat given how large and heavy it was. It screeched along the floor despite his best efforts, granting him entry to a hallway heavy with gloom.

Horatio raised his pistol in both hands and scanned his surroundings swiftly. He felt an unsettling surge of adrenaline as for a moment he was blind in the dark, waiting anxiously and impatiently for his eyes to adjust.

There were no signs of life.

Horatio risked dropping his gaze to the floor. His grip on his gun tightened as he swallowed hard.

The call of sirens startled Ryan as he awaited his boss' orders. He glanced over his left shoulder in time to see the red and blue lights climbing up the hill, unaware that the cavalry had come too late.

Horatio reached for the main light, knowing their killer was gone. The possibility that they were hiding somewhere else in the house was slim but he would have Frank get his officers to check anyway.

Ryan tensed as he caught a glimpse of light and turned to see the entrance fill with a golden glow as Horatio turned on the the false candles in the chandelier.

Ryan stepped into the house, curious and wary, gun raised in both hands just in case. With the lobby lit up it was easier to see what Horatio had.

"Oh no," Ryan choked out as he lowered his gun.

There was a body on the floor, blonde hair in a tangle of drying blood, face down and a figure distorted. Even face down Ryan recognised her. He caught a flashback of running his hands through her soft fair hair and shook it off with a shudder.

Horatio holstered his gun and immediately retreated from the scene, hastening outside to greet Frank.

Frank was exiting his car with two officers. He halted and looked to Horatio in surprise. It had been a while since he had last seen the redhead look so unnerved.

"Horatio what's happened?" Frank demanded warily.

"Another murder Frank," Horatio answered grimly as he gave the officers a careful glance. He didn't know them and didn't like to voice what he had to in their presence. "The reporter, Erica Sykes."

"Aw hell!" Frank snapped as he threw a look of disgust at the ground. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Horatio aghast. "How did she even get in there?"

"I don't know yet," Horatio retorted carefully, "but I know how it will look. Ryan and I will need a squad car each for back up. Mr Wolfe," he called back loudly without glancing back, "we need to go. Put a call through to Eric and Calleigh to get up here and process this scene."

"What? H why aren't we doing it?" Ryan demanded as he followed after the lieutenant.

"H I know you knew her but...should you really be going?" Frank questioned his order as well with a puzzled look.

Horatio gave the sergeant a serious stare edged with an uncharacteristic anxiety. "Frank, get me those cars now," he said sternly. "I'm going to call Boa Vista and Alexx."

Horatio turned suddenly, almost colliding with Ryan who had come running up to him. "Ryan," he addressed him in a low voice, "think now. Erica is dead, who knows this house and would have motive to kill her?"

"What?" Ryan's hazel eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Horatio you can't think that."

"I don't," Horatio assured him, "but others will and we won't be doing our job if we evade the obvious out of familiarity. They have the motive and they know the property, we will have to bring them in for questioning and we need to do it fast before word gets out."

"But with police cars?" Ryan queried dumbly. "I mean...can't we be discreet?"

Horatio shook his head. "Kindness in the short run will be cruelty in the long run," he cautioned. "If anyone thinks we are showing them favouritism over this it will get us removed from the case and add suspicion onto them. If we do it right they will only have to go through it once."

Ryan nodded bleakly. "Alright, but why a squad car each?"

"Cassie will be at work now," Horatio confessed, "at the A Taste of Sunshine diner, which is where you will be going."

"Me?" Ryan flustered. "Isn't it better I go talk to Rick? I mean," he added awkwardly, "not that I want to but you have more of a history with him. He did arrest you once," he pointed out.

"Mr. Wolfe, let's not debate it. As soon as the cars get here we go," Horatio said firmly.

Ryan clammed up and nodded sullenly in obedience. He wanted to argue about it, he knew how Cassandra would look at him, at first stunned and then betrayed. Ryan knew he'd take Rick's rage ten times over if it meant avoiding Cassandra's hurt and ire. What Ryan couldn't figure out that Horatio had decided the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12- What's It All About

Horatio resisted the urge to press his fingers against his forehead where a headache was now building. Long used to working he was days he was now wondering when he would next work a shift under the Miami sun as lately all his work seemed to happen in the evening. With the tempest weather he figured sardonically that even if he did manage to catch some crime during the day it could potentially be under a drizzly sky. This latest night time thrill was promising to be a long one and the lieutenant was speculating that he might catch a glimpse of the sun rising by the time he was done.

Horatio was standing in an empty hallway as Alexx had called to let him know that they were just at the tip of the iceberg when it came to a bad night. Seeing who the caller was, Horatio had excused himself from the interview room, leaving an unimpressed Rick in the company of Detective Rafael Navvaro. The detective, a cool, serious man in his forties, had been assigned to the case by Frank to act as an impartial witness as well as co-interviewer to ensure Horatio couldn't be accused of making things personal.

"Alexx, what have you got?" Horatio quipped quietly. He glanced up at the round, black clock on the wall opposite him. It was a plain, practical clock rather than decorative with a rather loud ticking as the redhead had come to notice. It was coming up to one in the morning, seeing how late it was shifted Horatio's thoughts to Marissa's welfare. The girl couldn't stay in Miami-Dade PD all night with Natalia and he knew it wouldn't be long before the news broke and social services came sniffing round.

"I've got this poor baby's time of death," Alexx's voice pulled him back to the matter at hand. "Horatio she did not go easy."

Horatio tensed at those words and felt a spark of confusion. Ryan had picked up on Erica's possible last words twenty minutes after she had left them and then they had headed for the house and made it in roughly an hour, it didn't give the killer a whole lot of time to torture Erica and be gone from the scene before they had arrived.

"Go on," he said calmly.

"Well based on rigor mortis and body temperature she died approximately seven to ten hours ago."

"Alexx that can't be right," the words were out before Horatio could help it.

"Honey I know no one's perfect but I don't usually get it this wrong," Alexx retorted with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Sorry," Horatio apologised hastily, "but that means a dead woman left Ryan a voice message."

"Well that's a mystery for you guys to solve but this honey definitely left this earth no later than six or seven this evening."

"And what was the cause of death Alexx?"

"Ultimately, strangulation but she has a lot of bruises, a few marks that Calleigh thinks might suggest pistol whipping. She has a few self-defence wounds, she fought back Horatio but unfortunately it wasn't a fight this baby could win."

Horatio nodded along glumly, thinking of the redness he had noticed on Rick's right knuckles. "Alright Alexx, thanks."

"One more thing," Alexx remarked seriously before he could hang up.

"Yes?"

"The chief called, he asked for the details too."

Horatio withheld a tired sigh. "How long ago was that Alexx?"

"Just before I called you."

"Okay, thanks." Horatio hung up the phone and immediately began dialling another number.

"Wolfe here," Ryan's weary voice greeted.

"Mr. Wolfe step outside for a moment and meet me in my office, we need to talk," Horatio instructed him bluntly.

"Alright."

Horatio hung up again and headed upstairs for his office. He moved in a hurry, lost in thought as a thousand possibilities filled him. He dialled another number en route and was relieved when Calleigh answered. She should have been at home, important case or not it was still work and she was entitled to rest but Horatio had known she would be staying on because if something at work consumed him then it consumed her too.

"Calleigh I need to know, did you recover Miss Sykes' phone yet?" Horatio pried.

"No Horatio," Calleigh admitted, "it wasn't on her person and we've combed through the lobby. It could be outside but so far no one's seen it."

"Okay, I need you to find it," Horatio commanded quietly, "it could be vital."

"We'll go through her records, see who the provider is and if there's a possibility of a tracker in it to trace," Calleigh offered.

"Also, Alexx mentioned the possibility of Miss Sykes being pistol whipped, get on that too and if you can, narrow down the type of pistol."

"As soon as I can Horatio," Calleigh vowed.

Horatio hung up the phone for the umpteenth time and stepped into his office just as his phone started ringing. Horatio looked down at it with a frown and deliberated over answering. Figuring a delay might be worse for Rick and Cassie, he answered.

"Assistant Director Castillo," Horatio greeted politely, "morning sir."

"Well at least you didn't say good," came the irate retort. "Caine I'll be brief since sun up and the early morning news reports on this clusterfuck are only hours away. I spoke to your M.E and the timeline has shifted, what kind of alibi does Stetler and his sister have for then?"

"Sir I only just received this update from Dr. Woods," Horatio answered carefully, "I'll need to ask Rick what he was doing around that time."

"Don't delay with me on this, the siblings have motive, means and access to the murder scene and they're already unpopular with the public."

"Unpopular doesn't mean guilty sir," Horatio retorted neutrally. He glanced behind him to his closed door, sensing Ryan approach it.

"Horatio I don't want those two leaving custody until you have proved them innocent beyond doubt, if they leave you arrest them, you've enough to go on for that. The last thing we need or want is them free on the streets of Miami for the press and public to tear apart.

"Sir they've been cleared for the Garrett murders, they have strong alibis for that," Horatio reminded him as he waved Ryan in. "It wouldn't make sense for them to murder the reporter in the house."

"Crime of madness, outlet of rage building up after all the press have put them through with this crap, you've found people guilty with flimsier motives than that," the Assistant Director snapped back. "Honestly Caine, the Director wants them charged now, he'd rather be making a statement that there are two potential suspects in custody than none and the two people with the strongest motive are still walking free. I've talked him down to have them in protective custody, for their own good, cautioned him that it wouldn't be worth the fallout if the pair were found innocent, especially not with Sergeant Stetler being one of our own and considering the tragedy they have already suffered. It looks better if we're trying to keep them safe."

"Well that's it sir, it seems someone is after them, first their family now this possible setup," Horatio responded calmly.

"Work whatever theories you want, I want the facts," came the response, "remember Caine, they try to leave you bring them straight back."

"Alright sir."

The phone went dead.

Ryan entered the office grim faced and looked to his boss curiously. "What's going on now H?" he quipped wearily. He had caught the tail end of Horatio's conversation but didn't want to speculate on it.

Horatio sat behind his desk and gestured to the seat opposite him.

Ryan sat with a look of reluctance, feeling if he sat down he might give into his rising exhaustion.

"Alexx called," Horatio explained, "she puts Miss Sykes' time of death at approximately seven to ten hours ago, meaning Miss Sykes was dead when you got her voice message, a fact the Assistant Director is now aware of."

Ryan's hazel eyes grew wide. "That's impossible H," he argued.

"Apparently not, we need to play that message again, only in the lab, send your phone down and get one of the team to analyse it," Horatio instructed calmly. "We need to see if there's something on there we're missing, perhaps some background noise."

Ryan looked confused. "But what if I had answered the phone?" he queried dumbly. "How can that be?"

"The only logical assumption is that it was a recording, one you would have heard just the same had you answered the phone," Horatio speculated. "Our problem is that it throws Rick and Cassie's alibis out the window, had the murder been when we thought they would have been fine, Cassie would have been on her way to work, she wouldn't have had time to go to the house, kill Erica and get to work and Rick wouldn't have had the time either, not to then have made it back to take Marissa to the market where I found him, and it's unlikely he would have left Marissa alone to do it."

Ryan sighed. "Cassie told me they were having dinner before she left for work, they're going to be each other's alibi for that time, it's not good enough."

Horatio nodded sombrely. "How is she doing with you and Frank?" he pried suddenly.

Ryan frowned and rubbed at his hair tiredly. "She's not helping," he admitted gruffly. "I get her being mad about things but she's not trying to co-operate. Horatio this looks bad, are we going to have to..."

"The Assistant Director has agreed to give them a chance," Horatio said, "but they'll have to agree to the questioning and protective custody. If they walk out of here before we prove them innocent he wants them arrested," Horatio added darkly.

"If they resist or ask for a lawyer and the evidence keeps mounting up like this then we'll have no choice but to arrest them," Ryan realised with a horror stricken look.

Horatio nodded again. "Make Cassie understand that," he said quietly. "Remind her of Marissa's stake in all this, if they're arrested social services won't wait for them to be proved innocent." He stood up from his desk, tensing as his phone rang again. It was Natalia.

"Horatio I'm sorry to be the burden of bad news here but I have a lady from social services here, someone has leaked this."

* * *

Horatio raised his hand to his temple before moving it up through his garish blonde streaked bronze hair. He put away his phone for the umpteenth time and stepped back into the cool interview room.

"Bringing more good news Horatio?" Rick queried sarcastically as he gave the lieutenant a biting grin. Rick's sneer did not match his dark eyes, they were a little too wide, animated with concern and bloodshot with stress.

Horatio gazed back at the dark haired man calmly as he considered how to deliver the news. Rick's blazer was slung messily over the chair behind him and his white shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He looked tired, unkempt and anxious despite his best attempts to hide it with rage. Figuring there was no good way to do it, he responded bluntly. "Rick you and Cassie both have motive, means and access and what I expect will be a questionable alibi for the time of death."

"Someone wants a quick arrest," Rick interrupted with a look of scorn.

Horatio nodded. "They do but we're not going to give it to them, not if you agree to stay in protective custody until we can prove your innocence."

Rick's smile widened and he let out a horrid chuckle. "Protective custody," he mocked, "you may as well arrest me and get it over with."

Horatio's gaze hardened at this. "Rick before you perjure yourself to spite the world think of Marissa. Social Services has collected her." He held up a hand as Rick's face filled with rage. "We had no choice Rick, this is a police station and she is only five, she couldn't stay here indefinitely. I promise I will keep in contact while you are in here and I have done all I can to ensure this is only temporary."

"Saint Caine," Rick growled, "you think you can fix everything and save everyone. If they've took her they won't be planning on handing her back to us. They already had their doubts before this. What if you arrest me and let Cassie go?"

Horatio raised his eyebrows at this before taking a step towards Rick. As the man was sitting he was, for a rare moment, in Horatio's shadow. "Rick don't do this," Horatio said quietly, "it won't benefit anyone in the long run and Cassie won't thank you for it. We are going to set this right, you have my word on that. All you have to do is co-operate with us."

Rick sighed. "Alright Horatio, I'll try it your way for now but I warn you, if this looks like it's long-term then I'm going to make sure Cassie gets out."

Horatio wondered at this, from Rick's perspective surely he was the better candidate for a guardian, he had the home and the job after all. "Why?" Horatio queried bluntly.

Rick gazed up at him with another unpleasant smile. "That is not your concern."

Horatio frowned. "Co-operation Rick, please."

A knock on the door distracted both men and they glanced towards it curiously. It was Natalia, ready in her white lab coat with her kit in hand. She had come on Horatio's orders, ignoring her desperation to end this wretched night knowing that her boss wouldn't have asked her if it wasn't important.

Rick's lip curled up in a snarl. "Co-operation with what?" he demanded.

"Miss Boa Vista is here to take a sample," Horatio explained calmly.

"Well I hope she's better at that than minding kids," Rick snapped.

"Rick, Marissa being taken by social services wasn't her fault," Horatio said coolly. He stepped up to the door, opened it and welcomed Natalia into the room.

Natalia stepped in with a quiet greeting and immediately started setting up her kit. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could leave. She got out a swab quickly and moved towards Rick with it. "Right hand please Rick," she said calmly.

Rick placed his hand on the table before him with a loud thump.

Rick's stare of hatred was a little too intense for Natalia. She tried to ignore it as she swabbed his knuckles but it was impossible not to feel the heat of it as he centred it straight on her. Marissa was gone and Natalia knew he blamed her for it simply because she had been the last one present with the girl.

The brunette dug the swab in deeper than necessary but it was a pointless show of passive aggression as the bud was cotton after all. She secured the plastic cover over it, ready to take to the lab.

Natalia dared to shoot a glance up at Rick and frowned at him. "I tried Rick," she said defensively, "I did."

"Thank you Miss Boa Vista," Horatio interrupted swiftly, "let me know the results when you can." He stepped up to her and gave Rick a careful stare, silently willing the man to reign in his temper before he did anymore damage with it.

Natalia took the hint and hurried from the interview room.

"You won't find anything," Rick snapped, "they ran a story on the news about my alleged assault of that bastard when I was twenty, made all these implications about Cassie being involved and our mother persuading him to drop it." Rick gave Horatio a hostile stare. "They made it out like we hurt him." He cracked a bitter smirk at this. "I'm sure you can believe it of me, you've never questioned anyone making allegations about my temper before but you can't believe it of Cassie. Anyway, I got mad so I punched the wall because I punch objects not people."

Horatio wondered at Rick's words and felt a thrill of anger run through him. He recalled Yelina with a bruised cheek when she had been dating Rick and trying to tell Horatio it wasn't what he thought. Of course he hadn't listened but now he wondered. Yelina was a tough woman and she had stayed with Rick after the incident, they had even lived together and Horatio didn't believe Yelina would put herself or her son in such a vulnerable position. He dismissed the thought, now wasn't the time for it.

"What did happen with your stepfather back then?" Detective Navarro queried quietly.

Horatio glanced over at him, he had almost forgotten he was there. He realised the detective was right to ask, Horatio knew the story but only from Cassie, he would be better hearing Rick's version to see if it tied in.

"Is that relevant to this dead reporter?" Rick grumbled as he fidgeted with the crimson and gold tie he wore.

"Rick," Horatio cautioned him, "her murder is linked to your family's, there is no disputing that but whether they and she share a killer or not remains to be seen. We're trying to establish the facts here, Miss Sykes didn't die when we thought, she died most probably when you, Cassie and Marissa were having dinner."

Rick let out a low laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "You must be loving this," he said bitterly, "a woman I didn't like turns up dead in my former family home and my alibi for her time of death sounds made up, it's too easy."

Horatio nodded as he moved back to his seat beside the detective and opposite Rick. "On that we agree Rick, it is too easy but you need to help me prove it's not true."

"And what about Cassie? Who's interviewing her?" Rick demanded. "Is it your lackey Wolfe?" Rick sighed and pushed his hands through his dark hair mussing it upwards. "I hope he hasn't told her about Mari," he groaned. "She hates the police as it is, she won't be co-operating and if she knows social services have Mari now, she'll just shut down."

"It won't be permanently," Horatio assured.

Rick scowled over at him. "You couldn't possibly know that," he snapped.

"Well if Cassie and you co-operate maybe we can avoid an arrest, if there's no arrest it will look more favourable to you both," Horatio retorted coolly.

Rick laughed again. "That your best negotiating skills Horatio? Play nice with you and we can be a happy family again?" he sneered. "Cassie won't do it, I wish she would but she won't and I don't blame her." He turned his glare on Detective Navarro. "When she was fourteen our stepfather tried to assault her, he tried to force himself on her and when she resisted he hit her so hard she had a concussion. I was twenty and free of the tyrant so I didn't know until I visited and saw her black eye. I punched him back so he could know what it felt like and don't go quoting my words back to me about not punching people because he wasn't a human being, he was a lowly piece of shit. The police were involved but they wanted me not him. Our own mother sided with him, said Cassie had led him on, imagine saying that about your own daughter. He only dropped the charges because Cassie made threats and our mother got scared her piggy bank might get broken and told him to drop it and buy the police off, so he did."

Detective Navarro nodded along though his expression was deliberately cool.

Horatio felt a fresh disgust run through him but this time it was for Christine Garrett not Balthasar. He wondered how someone could be so greedy that they would allow their own children to suffer so much.

"There were incidents after that," Rick continued bitterly as he leaned across the table, "but the police always turned a blind eye and let themselves be bought off. Cassie's husband disappearing was the final straw, the police didn't want to lift a finger, Cassie kicked up a fuss again but that bastard paid them to drop it, said he'd paid the man to leave her, rubbish," Rick scorned.

Horatio raised his eyebrows at this. "What do you mean rubbish Rick?" he queried curiously.

Rick gave him a cold look. "I never liked her husband," he confessed, "but I know Jasper would never have left without Cassie, with her yes but not without, he loved her in his own messed up way. Cassie lost all faith in the police after he vanished, things got worse after that and after a few years she just gave in and started saying that maybe Jasper did just get bought off." Rick pointed a finger over at Horatio. "You see she has her reasons for not trusting the police and whether it's Wolfe or not she won't be co-operating."

Horatio sighed. "I hope you're wrong Rick."

* * *

Ryan felt guilty as he gazed at the sunrise through his tinted sunglasses. He had gotten to go home and rest, not that there had been much resting in the end, but Cassie and Rick had remained voluntarily in the police department. If one could call it that since the rooms they had been given were little more than cells with a bed and restrictive access to the toilets. It wasn't like they had been left to their own devices either, the Captain had gotten word of the Assistant Director's orders and had made it clear he wasn't taking any chances so the pair had officers watching them, for their own protection of course.

Ryan wondered as he walked across the parking lot under the golden rays of the late morning sun just how long it was going to be voluntary for. He knew there was pressure to charge them, he felt it even if no one had approached him directly about it.

Ryan had tried hard not to think of Erica, to just treat this as another case but it was difficult. He had dated her once after all. It had been brief and a long time ago but the memory had rose up again with her death.

As Ryan entered the Miami-Dade PD headquarters he was surprised to be greeted by Calleigh's sunny face.

"Morning Ryan," she welcomed him chirpily.

"Morning," he retorted gloomily, wondering how she could be so happy.

"I've some good news," she assured with a smile.

Ryan looked curious at this and waited for her to explain.

"I ran tests on Rick's gun like Horatio asked and it came back clean. It was the same model that was used to hurt Erica, I'm sure of that but a different gun, there wasn't a scratch on his and no hint of blood or contact. Natalia said the tests from the sample of his hand were negative too, no trace of Erica on him."

Ryan nodded, it was good news but it wasn't enough good news.

"Alexx has something for you both too," Calleigh informed him. "You know, this is a decent frame job."

"Yeah but I don't get why," Ryan confessed. "Why kill some family members but frame others?" He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "None of this makes sense."

"No," Calleigh agreed as the brightness dimmed from her face, "it's a strange case."

"Well I'll go see Alexx," Ryan murmured. "Thanks Calleigh."

"No problem."

Ryan stepped past the blonde and headed for the morgue. He was appreciative of the dark, cool climate that greeted him for a change. Normally he liked the bright warmth of the sun but today it was a distraction, an unwanted contradiction against his grim mood.

Ryan wasn't surprised to see Horatio already there when he stepped into Alexx's domain. The redhead looked composed but tired as he looked to Alexx expectantly.

Ryan grimaced as he spied Erica's corpse and felt a rush of horror combined with sickness. He tried to shrug it off as he tore his stare away and fixed it on Alexx. It wasn't easy when the body was familiar.

Alexx greeted Ryan with a sympathetic smile. "Morning Ryan, good timing. I was just about to show Horatio something I found in our poor baby here."

"In her?" Ryan quipped in revulsion.

Alexx nodded. "It wasn't easy," she confessed, "it was in her stomach, the digestion stage had begun but there was enough to salvage it."

"What is it?" Ryan queried.

"This."

Alexx gestured behind her to where a stained and soggy piece of cloth sat with some writing on it. Horatio and Ryan stepped up to it together, looking at it with intrigue. Ryan squinted as Horatio smoothed it out under the light with a gloved hand.

"The Stetler Siblings Will Suffer," Ryan read it aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It means Rick and Cassie might finally have proof of their innocence," Horatio said sombrely. "Get it to trace Mr. Wolfe, have Eric take it on. You and I are going to get handwriting samples from Rick and Cassie to have certainty and then perhaps, part of this ordeal will be over for them."

"Why was Erica killed?" Ryan queried in frustration. "Why leave proof that Rick and Cassie didn't do it? What the hell are they getting from this?"

Horatio frowned as he wondered the same thing. Then he realised. "We separated them," he said in a numb voice.

"What?" Ryan looked at his boss with unease.

Alexx turned a curious stare on the redhead as well. "Horatio what do you mean?" she queried softly.

Horatio turned and started hurrying to the door. "Marissa, Ryan," he said urgently, "we separated her from them. That's what this is about, what it's always been about. Think Ryan, Marissa was spared, the maid had her outside, deliberately, Marissa's mother suffered the worst, this wasn't about Rick and Cassie, it was about getting them away from her. We need to find out where she is!"


	13. Chapter 13- Disturbance in Suburbia

Horatio looked at the house warily from behind his tinted shades. It was the perfect suburbia home, neatly trimmed garden, picket fence and even a mailbox at the drive. The only thing ruining it were the two squad cars parked in front of it and the dark skid marks on the road, the first sign of something wrong. Gun in hand, Horatio hurried to the front door, which was lying ajar. A path of small blood droplets from the road to the door hinted at violence and, more hopefully, trace.

"Miami-Dade Police!" Horatio called a warning reluctantly. He didn't want to alert a would be killer but he didn't want to accidentally shoot a terrified home owner either.

The owners were meant to be Mr and Mrs Burke, Mrs Burke worked with social services and had taken Marissa in for the night with the intentions of bringing her to the home in the morning but according to them she hadn't showed. Trying to get them to divulge her address, something they took issue with when she had a vulnerable child with her, had only added to the delay.

It was after midday and Horatio couldn't fathom how long their potential criminal had had. The not knowing unnerved him more than he would admit. He realised grimly that the day was making a liar out of him. He had promised Rick he would keep tabs on Marissa and in a matter of hours he had potentially lost her.

Horatio entered the house first closely followed by Ryan and Frank. The air was hot and sticky, no familiar hum of an air con, just silence and a faint whiff in the air of something stagnant. There was a smear of blood on the left wall and more drops on the wooden floor.

"Well someone was definitely in here," Ryan observed grimly.

There was a door under the staircase lying ajar, a hoover, some paint tins and some boxes lay in disarray near it. It suggested an aggressive search in panic which meant a high potential for trace. A small door, Horatio guessed quickly what or rather who they must have been looking for in there.

Horatio moved up the corridor carefully, gun clutched firmly in both hands. He moved up to the gap where light poured through suggesting another open door. Turning the corner into it he filled with dismay and anger. A woman lay on a tiled black and white kitchen floor. Her hands were bound behind her with a belt and her face was a mess of swelling and bruising. Horatio dropped by her side and pressed two fingers against her neck. She was still warm to the touch but her pulse was silenced forever. Bloody gashes on her torso suggested stabbing had been what had killed her.

"Jesus this guy is violent," Ryan murmured as he entered the room.

"Yes and he might have Marissa," Horatio remarked grimly. "We need to search this place fast. Let's spread out."

Horatio instinctively headed upstairs and checked through the bedrooms and their closets. There were three in total, all of them left wide open with their contents in disarray. Each one sent an unwanted flashback of his time with the closet killer through him. He checked under the beds as well, searching desperately and hopefully for any sign of the girl.

Horatio pondered grimly what could have happened. The woman was bound and beaten, tortured, potentially for a location on the girl. Had the killer tied the woman up, searched through the house and then beaten the woman? He frowned, so much chaos made him wonder about their previous theory that maybe there was more than one assailant.

Ryan looked in the garden for any trace, wondering if it was possible the killer had fled without the girl, perhaps chased off by the sirens. He wondered as he searched why the note in Erica had talked about the Stetler siblings suffering if all they wanted was Marissa. He agreed with Horatio that the evidence was indisputable that whoever it was wanted Marissa but he felt they were missing something and there was more to it.

Horatio filled with frustration as he hunted through the house. Marissa hadn't been here long so if there was a good hiding place he couldn't imagine she would know it. He didn't want to consider the alternative.

"Horatio!" Ryan's voice called up to him anxiously.

Hopeful that the younger agent had gotten a lead to the girl, the redhead hurried back downstairs, meeting Ryan in the hallway.

Ryan tried to give his boss a calm look, not wanting to build anyone's hopes up but he hadn't mastered the ability to shield his emotions the way Horatio had and his hazel eyes were bright with excitement. "There's a large box out the back for pool items, the lid is open, pressed against the fence, I think maybe it's just thick enough to support a small set of feet because when I looked I saw scuff marks against the fence. We need to check the neighbour's garden H."

Horatio nodded briskly as he turned for the front door. He hurried out it followed closely by Ryan.

"Where are you going?" Frank called after them in confusion as he peered out the kitchen doorway, drawn by the sound of their frantic footsteps on the wooden floor.

Horatio bypassed an officer on standby, opting to jump over the low iron fence that separated the properties. He barely paused as he landed in the dirt, bolting for the front door next before pressing the buzzer there frantically. "Miami-Dade Police!" he called.

The door was opened briskly, the neighbour, a middle-aged blonde woman, had been lingering near her front window trying to spy what was going on and thus hadn't been far from the door. "May I help you?" she queried, curious rather than alarmed.

"Ma'am I'm sorry for the intrusion but I need to inspect your back garden," Horatio retorted with a forced calm.

She raised her eyebrows at this, folded her arms and glanced pointedly at his black shoes.

Horatio followed her gaze down, noting the fresh dirt he had picked up from his leap into her front garden. "Ma'am a young girl's life could be in danger."

She sighed and stepped back from the door. "Alright but I'm billing your department for any stains or damage," she said coolly.

"Fine," Horatio retorted bluntly before he hurried into the house.

Ryan followed too, turning his head slightly to give the woman a smile that could have suggested gratitude were it not for the patronising stare in his eyes.

The woman blinked back at Ryan in puzzlement, unable to decipher his expression.

The exit to the garden was a set of double glass doors leading from the kitchen to a stone patio. Horatio scanned the garden quickly through the glazed doors, wary that there could be a hostile intruder there, before sliding back one door and heading out.

The garden was small and neat with freshly sprinkled and trimmed grass and a collection of colourful flowers, there was a round wooden table with three matching chairs and a closed parasol, a garden shed and bins by the fence near the gate. Horatio spied the ruined patch of flowers by the fence where something or someone had squished them.

The lieutenant's keen cerulean gaze scanned the garden carefully as he stepped forward softly. There was minimal tread in the grass as if someone had moved through it lightly, desperate to minimise their tracks. Horatio followed it along to the shed, stepping up to it before he moved down slowly to his knees.

Ryan watched his boss quietly, hopeful but afraid too. If she wasn't here then they had to fear the worst, that she had been taken. Then the question would be was she dead or alive and if she was alive how long would that last, especially with her heart condition. He raised the back of his right hand to his brow and wiped away the sweat building there. He felt helpless, he knew he should be attempting to gather evidence but he couldn't do anything until Horatio looked under that shed and answered their suspicions. It was a small gap between the bottom of the shed and the ground, narrow even for a five-year-old girl, Ryan was struggling to imagine it was even possible.

Horatio peered into darkness and called out gently, "Marissa honey it's Horatio."

There was silence and the redhead filled with dismay. Unwilling to give up hope he leaned back slightly and called up to Ryan, "your torch please Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded before plucking out a small, black torch from his side front pocket. Ryan was dependable when it came to his gear, his gun was always clean and at hand and on his person he always kept his badge, his phone, a torch, always with batteries that were never below sixty percent, a notepad, and a pen. Ryan leaned down to hand the torch to Horatio.

Horatio flicked the torch on before pressing back against the ground, his chin resting uncomfortably against the damp grass and sprinkler soaked earth. He pointed the thin beam of white light forward to the gloom and moved it across the shadows briskly. He paused when they caught on two shiny, black eyes.

It was Becky, nestled between two quivering, dirt smudged hands. Horatio moved the torch up to the owner's face, taking care that he didn't blind her with the light.

The redhead filled with horror and guilt at the sight. Marissa Garrett didn't appear injured save for a few minor bumps and scrapes acquired from wedging herself under the shed but she was terrified. The fear in her eyes was bestial and worse than what she had greeted Horatio with back in the Garrett House.

"Marissa honey I know you've had another fright," Horatio addressed her softly as he edged forward on the grass, "but it's over now."

The girl let out a whimper.

Horatio frowned, he had told her that before and made assurances that she would be safe from the demon, why on earth would she listen to him now?

"I want you to come out," he addressed her gently, "it's just me and Ryan here."

When the girl gave no retort, Horatio glanced back to Ryan. The brunet had his palms resting on his thighs and was leaning forward as if considering crouching down. He had stiffened at hearing Horatio address him by his first name and realised he was doing it for Marissa's sake.

"Ryan," Horatio addressed his companion, "come and show Marissa your face."

Ryan became conscious of the blonde woman standing at the patio doors, staring out at them like they had gone mad. He felt a tinge of embarrassment as he moved to his knees, frowning when he glanced over his shoulder and saw her staring back mockingly with raised eyebrows. Swallowing down his pride for the sake of the child, Ryan moved ungracefully to his stomach, wincing as he felt the grass and dirt smudge his white shirt.

Ryan's hazel eyes blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the darkness before him, picking out the thin beam of light as a guide to Marissa's face. His face lit up with horror before he could help it and it took him a few precious seconds to disguise it with a warm smile.

"Hey Marissa," Ryan greeted brightly. Realising he didn't have a clue what to say he added dumbly, "I'm here with Horatio to help you."

Twenty minutes trickled by slowly. During them more cops arrived along Calleigh and Eric who had come to help process the scene. Frank placated the blonde owner who complained about them bringing unwanted attention to her house and dealt with calls from the Assistant Director when Horatio failed to answer his phone. Marissa didn't speak or move despite Horatio and Ryan's cajoling and pleading. She was in too tight a space to be pulled out either, not that Horatio wanted her removed like that, and it wasn't as if they could simply lift the shed from her.

Horatio pushed himself upright to his knees and squinted in the sun. He pulled on his shades and tugged his phone out of his pocket. He dialled the Assistant Director Castillo first.

"Caine I've been trying to get you," Castillo greeted him waspishly. "Is Tripp serious? You have another body?!"

"I'm afraid so sir," Horatio retorted calmly. "A Mrs Burke, Marissa Garrett was temporarily in her care."

"God damn it Caine and where is the girl?" Castillo queried with a degree of worry in his voice.

"Here sir but we're having trouble getting to her. She hid under a shed," he explained.

"Well that's good, she's alive then," Castillo retorted with relief. "So, whilst the latest victim suggests Steler and his sister are innocent, have you confirmation of that yet?"

"It was a frame job, purposely so we would arrest Rick and Cassandra," Horatio explained coolly. "We played right into their hands and gave them easy access to Marissa." Horatio paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "They even tipped social services off," he realised aloud, "so they would come and get Marissa out of the police station for them."

"Right."

"Sir I need to be able to get Rick and Cassandra out of custody."

"Well it's a given if you've enough to prove it's a frame job."

"Good, thank you sir." Horatio ended the call abruptly and began dialling another number. It was answered quickly. "Miss Boa Vista," Horatio greeted politely. "I've spoken with Assistant Director Castillo and explained that Rick and Cassie were framed, he has agreed that they are now free to leave protective custody. I'm going to give you an address now that I need you to bring them both straight to."

Natalia hesitated before consenting to Horatio's request, knowing he wouldn't have asked it of her if he had other options.

Horatio gave Natalia the address and hung up the phone before he plucked off his sunglasses again. He pressed himself back to the ground, putting himself eye level with Marissa. Ryan, who had maintained his vigil on the ground so the girl had at least one of them in sight, took the opportunity to sit up and stretch.

"Do you remember Natalia honey?" Horatio queried with a kind gaze. "She's going to get Rick and Cassie for you and bring them here."

There was no answer.

Ten minutes of silence passed before Horatio's phone rang again. He sat up and answered it quickly. "Miss Boa Vista," he greeted calmly.

"Horatio I went to get Cassandra out of custody but they're telling me she's with a medic," Natalia blurted out anxiously. "I don't know how long she's going to be there either, the guard is being real cagey about what happened," she added angrily.

Horatio tensed as worry and anger filled him, this was all they needed. "Is it serious?" he pried.

"I'm not sure but I don't think so, she's seeing the on site medic, they didn't send her out to a hospital or anything."

Horatio suppressed a sigh, he didn't want to waste anymore time. It was difficult to see if Marissa was maintaining consciousness and he had no idea how well her heart was coping. "Just bring Rick, Natalia," he ordered bluntly.

"Great," Natalia grumbled before she could help it, "I was hoping to get Cassandra first so she could deal with him."

Horatio gave a careful nod. "I know, it would be wise not to let him know she's with a medic," he advised. He glanced over at Ryan and deliberated over what to do, neither of them could be in two places at once. "Ryan or I will head back to Cassie," he informed her. "Just bring Rick as quickly as you can." He ended the call.

Ryan, back on his stomach, glanced up at his superior with a quizzical look.

"Cassie is with a medic," Horatio addressed him quietly, keeping his voice low so Marissa wouldn't pick up on his words. "Natalia isn't sure what's happened yet but I don't want to delay with Marissa so I'm having her bring Rick here. However, I am concerned over what has happened to Cassie."

Ryan nodded along sympathetically. He knew the choice that was coming and which one he wanted to take. He wasn't good with kids and he sure as hell wasn't good with Rick but if Horatio was going for logic he wouldn't have even bothered suggesting a choice, he simply would have told Natalia, Ryan was on his way to Cassie. Ryan took in Horatio's tired blue stare and realised he hadn't given any order yet and was waiting on Ryan responding.

"I can wait for Rick," Ryan said neutrally.

Horatio nodded gratefully before lowering himself back to the ground for a final time. "Marissa we have a change of plans," he said in a tone kept purposely light so she wasn't alarmed. "Ryan is going to stay here with you whilst I go and get Aunt Cassie for you. Natalia is going to bring Uncle Rick to you. I'll see you very soon, okay."

Horatio stood up and looked to Ryan calmly. "Mr Wolfe listen out for her breathing," he instructed, "Frank has the medic at the front of the house on standby, if there are any signs of her heart or her breathing failing then you need to pull her out."

Ryan nodded grimly. He had suggested pulling her out to begin with but Horatio had vetoed it, fearing it might only panic her and trigger her heart condition. Besides, she was too far back and they couldn't reach her.

Horatio strode up the garden briskly as he slipped on his sunglasses once more. He wondered what new horror awaited him as he headed through the kitchen, tramping fresh dirt with him. He greeted Frank at the entrance of the house and briefly explained what was happening before he entered his hummer and started up the engine.

The drive to the police department felt long. The air was hot, dry and irritating and even the air conditioning couldn't drive away the unpleasantness of it. A musty smell plagued the redhead despite the air freshener in the hummer and he was only too aware of the grass and dirt he was smearing onto the leather driver's seat. He wondered briefly as he drove if he had bypassed Natalia and Rick. Since Natalia hadn't phoned again he had to assume she had gotten Rick without too much hassle. He wondered how hard Rick was pressing her for an explanation and hoped the man could persuade his niece out from under the shed.

Horatio was conflicted as he arrived in the shade of the Miami-Dade PD headquarters. He knew he should have sent Ryan in his place but Marissa hadn't been responding to either of them, Rick's grudge against Ryan was professional not personal meaning he wouldn't get distracted by him and could focus on Marissa better and... Well he had to admit the truth, if only to himself. Horatio stepped out of the hummer, locked it and started walking up to the entrance. The truth was if Cassandra had been hurt by someone who was meant to be an enforcer of the law then Horatio would be determined to make them pay. Ryan would get hotheaded, blunder into it with his rage and miss a chance to actually get them for it but Horatio would be cool and quick with his rage, he wouldn't give the perpetrator a chance. That wasn't all of it either, Ryan had told him Cassandra, as Rick had predicted, had just shut down when Ryan had not only managed to let it slip that Rick was on forced leave from work but that Marissa had gone into care. With injuries on top of that news, Horatio speculated Cassandra might be close to a breakdown and he didn't think Ryan would handle it as well as Horatio could.

The redhead hurried up to the section Cassandra should have been residing in and found a nervous looking guard waiting there, leaning up against a wall beside the door.

"What happened with Mrs Silverstone?" Horatio was quick to the point. "How was she injured?" he demanded.

The guard frowned, flustering as Horatio took off his sunglasses and let him see his stern stare. "She did it to herself," he snapped. "Acted like she was possessed during the early hours of the morning, dunno if it was a trick to get out or just some joke to mess with us or if she's off her meds-"

Horatio held up a hand to silence the man. "What happened," he said sharply. "You have one opportunity to tell me the truth. A woman has been injured under your care, there will be a full investigation and I must remind you that these rooms have CCTV."

The guard's frown deepened as his eyes danced with worry. "I dunno what she was at but she did it herself! Made all this moaning, babbling about demons and nonsense, she was walking about in there, pacing about in circles and then she started banging her head off the walls. I told her to stop but she wasn't listening! I was gonna break in but then I thought she might only be doing it to break out."

Horatio filled with a cool anger at the man's words. "Break out?" he retorted bitingly. "Officer this woman was never under arrest."

The man shrugged and shook his head uneasily. "The captain said she wasn't to get out no matter what, not even for a piss break he said!"

Horatio bristled, his rage pooling into his stare before he could help it. "Go home," he snapped at the man, "you're on suspension and when I'm done it will be a dismissal."

"The captain outranks you," the man protested with a look of anger, "I was just following his orders!"

"Maybe so but given they deprived a young woman of her human rights you shouldn't have," Horatio responded coldly. "Now get out of my sight before I let you know how that feels."

The man pushed away from the wall and slinked off, taking care to give Horatio a wide berth.

Horatio headed in the direction of the medic's quarters, hoping that Cassandra would still be there. He arrived within ten minutes and was relieved by the cool brush of air that greeted him as he entered the small entrance to the medic's domain. He knocked on the door there, well aware that it would be against protocol to just intrude.

"It's Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he called out.

"Dr. Holly," came the cool female retort. "I'm with someone at the moment lieutenant."

"I know," Horatio retorted, "a Mrs. Silverstone. I'd like to talk to her please."

The door clicked open and a fair skinned woman with a freckled face and wide green eyes peered out at him. "I'd like to talk to her too," the woman murmured, "but she's not doing much of that."

Horatio nodded in understanding. "She's had a tough night."

"I can see the evidence of that on her face," the doctor retorted frostily as she narrowed her gaze. "Is that why you're here? To assess the damage your men let her subject herself too."

"No," Horatio retorted calmly, "to see if I can help her with it. They weren't my men Dr. Holly."

The doctor nodded. "Well alright, she's decent but if she doesn't like the sight of you, you have to leave, understand?"

Horatio nodded agreeably.

The doctor leaned back, pulling the door back as she did. She welcomed Horatio to a sterilised room of bright white lights, gleaming silver tools, sink, taps and surfaces, a polished tile floor and a small space shielded off by a flimsy but opaque white curtain.

Horatio looked to the curtain and moved up to it expectantly, slow as he fought the urge to run. He pushed it back only a little so she could see his face and he hers.

Cassandra was seated on a bed with her back pressed against the wall and her legs dangling limp before her. Her face was smudged in reds, purples, blacks and green and stained with streaks of dried up reddish-brown blood. Her tired brown stare lifted to Horatio slowly and she gave him an ugly smile in greeting. "As I said before," she said hoarsely, "you're always seeing me at my worst."

Horatio nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry Cassandra," he replied sincerely, feeling he had no right to show familiarity with her.

She shook her head at this. "Cassie," she corrected quickly, "and you didn't do it, hell no one did it except me." She pressed her hand up to her brow and winced. "I don't even know I'm doing it. I wonder sometimes if it's linked to the headaches, if maybe I'm just messed in the head like everyone else in the family."

"Cassie that isn't true," Horatio answered sternly. "What happened here was gross negligence and I will make sure the officers responsible pay for it."

"Now you sound like Rick," she sneered, "always making people pay for their mistakes because stepfather got away with so many and he can't stand to see someone else have the same unfair fortune."

Horatio looked surprised at this confession. Was that the core of Rick's bitterness? Balthasar Garrett had gotten away with so many crimes so now Rick couldn't cut anyone a break just in case they became just as corrupt and cocky, trying their hand at worse things because they had gotten away with some misdeed before so why not again.

"You can't want them to get away with it," he protested.

Cassie shrugged. "The police always let the ones they like away with it," she said bitterly.

"Not here," Horatio replied sternly. "Now, forgive me for the subject change but Marissa was targeted while you were in here. Don't panic, we've found her," he said quickly as Cassandra's eyes went wide, "and I want to take you to her now. Rick is already on his way there."

"Where's there? What the hell happened?" Cassandra demanded. She moved to push herself off the bed but landed ungracefully as her legs refused to support her. She wobbled unsteadily until Horatio took a steady grasp on her arms.

The redhead resisted an urge to recoil at the smell that came from her- there was a mixture of ammonia, spoiling blood and sweat, pain had replaced the odour of the beach.

"You and Rick were set up for a reason," Horatio explained, "they wanted to get Marissa away from you. They were able to ensure this by placing a call to social services letting them know what had happened, prompting them to come and take Marissa from us and into care." Horatio bowed his head regretfully. "Something I should have never let happen," he added darkly.

"Don't do that," Cassandra protested softly. "You were following protocol, no one blames you."

Horatio gave her an odd stare at this, surprised at how quickly she absolved him of blame.

"What happened then?" she queried.

"Our killer or killers went to the carer's home, a Mrs. Burke, she was tortured and killed while Marissa hid but something spooked them before they could find her."

"Did Mari see them this time?"

"I don't know," Horatio admitted, "she hid under a neighbour's shed. Ryan and I found her there but we haven't been able to get her to come out or talk. I was afraid to force her given her heart condition."

"So Rick's on his way to coax her out," Cassandra guessed.

Horatio nodded, wondering if he had made yet another poor choice by sending the hotheaded Rick to her.

Cassandra gave a weak smile. "He'll get her out," she said confidently, "but you'll take me there anyway, right?"

Horatio nodded. "Right."

He took in her dishevelled form, her clothes were soiled with a variety of stains- sweat, blood and things he would rather not speculate over. He broke from her with ease, unbuttoned his coal black blazer and draped it over her shoulders lightly.

A deep blush stained her cheeks as she reached her right hand up to steady the blazer and her eyes filled with surprise.

Horatio didn't say anything and suddenly became aware of the doctor silently observing them with a small smile. "Did you get something for your headache?" Horatio pried.

"One injection," Dr. Holly answered, "of Sumatriptan." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "That was an hour ago, just as well it was on her file or I wouldn't have known what to give her." She looked to the blonde with mild disapproval before smiling at Horatio again. "You've made her very talkative lieutenant."

Horatio tilted his head slightly as he gave a small, awkward smile in answer. "Sometimes we just have to know what to say."

The redhead offered the crook of his arm to the blonde. "Let's go see your niece."

Cassandra nodded as she slipped her arms through his blazer. She smiled again as the sleeves hung over her hands but this time it was a pleasant smile. She buttoned the blazer up and slipped her hand through Horatio's arm. "Let's go," she murmured quietly.


	14. Chapter 14- A Family Bonded in Tragedy

Natalia pulled up to the suburbia home with relief. For the first half of the journey Rick had tormented her with continuous questions and snarled demands to know what had happened before he finally accepted the she genuinely didn't know much. The second half of the journey had been in a heavy, awkward silence. Natalia had understood his frustrations, he was worried for his family and she was just as puzzled as he was as to what the hell was going on.

Rick bolted out of the car before Natalia had even turned off the engine but he was unsure where to go as two homes were guarded by police.

"Number 551 Rick," Natalia called out as she stepped out the car. She didn't expect him to wait for her but she knew he wasn't going to get far without her. The rumour mill had worked fast last night and by dawn today most people were talking about how Rick and his sister were under arrest for murder, heaven forbid the truth got in the way of a good gossip. Natalia could already see the officers at the houses looking to him with uncertainty, confusion and hostility.

Rick headed forward to number 551, glaring at the officer standing by the door and daring him to query Rick's presence.

"Where's CSI Wolfe?" Natalia called to the young policeman on duty as she followed after Rick.

"In the back garden," the officer retorted bluntly as he glanced from Rick to Natalia.

Natalia halted beside Rick and gave the officer a grateful smile. "Lieutenant Caine asked for us," she explained. "Is the door open?"

He nodded though his blue stare remained uncertain. "Go on through, just follow the corridor straight down and you'll see Wolfe."

Rick reached for the door handle and hastened into the house. He hurried down the corridor and into the kitchen where Frank was having a tense discussion with the home owner.

"More people?" the blonde woman marvelled as she raised her eyebrows and looked to Rick and Natalia with hostility. She folded her arms and gave Frank an irate look. "Sergeant Tripp who are all these people?" she demanded. "My house is becoming a circus."

"This is Sergeant Stetler and CSI Boa Vista," Frank introduced with a half-hearted wave to the pair. "If you want us to leave you'll let them out to assist CSI Wolfe with his job." He looked to Rick and wondered what the man had been told. Since he wasn't yelling and hadn't charged on through to the garden, Frank had to assume he didn't know about Marissa. "Go on outside," he instructed.

"Outside to what?" Rick demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wolfe can fill you in," Frank retorted. His gaze darted to Natalia curiously but she appeared just as clueless as Rick.

Rick frowned before heading to the patio door, pushing it back and stepping outside. His bloodshot brown gaze filled with puzzlement as he spied Ryan lying on his stomach on the grass with his head pushed up to the shed.

Natalia followed after Rick, taking care to close the door behind her."Wolfe what's going on?" she called out.

Ryan glanced over his shoulder in surprise, his hazel eyes darting from Rick to Natalia and then back to Rick. He stood up hastily and looked to Rick with a serious stare. He didn't flinch as Rick glowered back impatiently and took a couple of steps towards him.

"Rick," Ryan addressed him in a voice calm but stern, "there's a lot to fill you in on but for now all you need to know is that Marissa is hiding under the shed. She's potentially witnessed another murder, she won't come out and she hasn't spoken a word," he explained hastily as he gestured to the shed with one hand.

Rick's eyes went wide. "Jesus Christ," he murmured as he hastened over to the shed. He lay down without hesitation, pressing up to the shed to peer into the gloom.

Ryan crouched beside him and offered out his torch. "Here."

Rick glanced up at him briefly, snatched the torch down and pointed it inwards. The beam of light darted across Marissa's terrified face. She was an odd shade of grey with smudges of dirt and bruising marring her brow and cheeks.

Rick frowned and remarked, "you've always been good at finding hiding spots Mari."

The young girl's lip trembled as she blinked back at him nervously.

"Come on out and tell me what happened," Rick ordered.

Marissa shook her head. "You went away," she said hoarsely, her voice barely audible.

Rick flinched at this and guilt filled his brown stare. "I know," he answered quietly. "I didn't want to," he added defensively, "and I'm back now anyway."

"You'll go away again," she choked out, "just like mommy. Then I'll be alone." She started to sob, giving dusty coughs between each sound of grief and fear.

"No," Rick protested, "I wouldn't let that happen. You've me and your Aunt Cassie and you'll always have us. We did leave," he confessed as he clenched his fists into the dirt, "but it was only temporary."

Marissa shook her head. "No, they took me away and the demon came back," she spoke in a high pitched voice that quivered. Her eyes squeezed shut and she cried in earnest.

Ryan and Natalia exchanged a worried look before turning their attention back to the shed.

Rick inched forward until his face was almost under the shed. He stretched out his right arm until his fingertips were brushing up against Marissa's quivering hands. "Mari I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I won't let it happen again. We're family, you, me and Cassie and I won't let anyone break us up again, okay?"

"Promise?" she squeaked out.

"Sure, if you come out from under there."

"What about the demon?" she queried hoarsely.

"If it comes again I'll kill it," he vowed with a stern look.

Marissa nodded. "I'm scared Uncle Rick."

"I know but hiding under here won't help. I know it feels safe and it means you're hidden but it's dark and lonely too," Rick murmured. "Besides, if you stay here you'll miss out on that donuts and Disney night Aunt Cassie promised you," he reminded her.

Ryan listened on silently. He knew it shouldn't seem odd to hear Rick talk so gently and compassionately to his niece but it did. Ryan just couldn't reconcile Rick the angry IAB agent with Rick the friendly family man. Rick had never been good with Yelina's kid Ray Jr but maybe because Marissa was blood that made all the difference.

"Will you read my storybook to me?" Marissa queried quietly as she hugged Becky close. "I...I had to leave it with that police woman."

"Well we'll get it back and I'll read it to you," Rick retorted, "but you have to come out of there for that."

"Alright." With an obvious reluctance Marissa started to shuffle forward. She winced as she got stuck and had to shift herself uncomfortably against dirt and wood, distorting herself into awkward positions and earning fresh splinters for her troubles.

Rick winced too each time his niece got stuck and when she was within reach he took hold of her with one hand and gently pulled her the rest of the way.

The child came out with a dirt smudged face and limbs, tangled hair and a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe.

Rick sat upright and pulled her into his lap. "Messy Mari," he scolded softly as he rubbed at the dirt on her face with the sleeve of his off-white shirt.

Marissa's mouth trembled again as she squinted in the sunlight. "I'm scared," she choked out as she started to cry.

Rick embraced her close to him with both arms though his gesture appeared stiff and uncomfortable. He frowned over her shoulder at nothing, patted her on the back lightly and murmured, "shush now Mari, I know you're scared."

Natalia and Ryan both watched on with uncertainty. Natalia realised she was gawking and took a step towards the pair. "Rick," she said calmly, "I'm going to get a glass of water for Marissa, is there anything else we can do?"

Rick glanced up at Natalia with surprise before he nodded awkwardly. "Water would be good."

Natalia gave him a reassuring smile before nodding and heading back to the kitchen. Like Ryan, Natalia did not know what to make of this side of Rick. It was a vulnerable side of him she had not expected, he looked uneasy with his niece but protective at the same time. Natalia believed he didn't really know how to console her but heaven help the person who tried to harm her. The CSI had no doubt that Rick's wrath would be swift and violent.

Natalia was relieved to find the unhappy housewife gone from her post, moved to another room by Frank presumably. It meant Natalia could hunt out a glass without hindrance. It didn't take long before she had one filled up with water fresh and cool from the front of the fridge. She stepped back outside and squinted at the sun, thinking how the bright sunny day was terribly unsuited to their circumstances.

When Natalia reached Rick and Marissa, she crouched down, putting herself level with the girl. "Here you go Marissa," she said softly, "some fresh water, I'm sure you'd like a drink."

The child had burrowed against her uncle and was sniffling loudly against his shirt staining it with snot and tears. She ignored Natalia and continued to sniffle and whimper.

Natalia glanced up to Rick and met his weary brown stare. She was unused to seeing the man so dishevelled, he was usually the definition of neat, proper and serious. When she had collected Rick from 'protective custody' he had been slouched at a table with his shirt wrinkled and bunched up at the elbows, his tie so loose the knot was halfway down his chest and his hair sticking up in all directions. She wondered as she looked at him now when the man had last slept.

"Mari you must be thirsty, take the drink from Miss Boa Vista," Rick ordered in a tired tone.

"She took my book," Marissa scorned to Rick's shirt.

Natalia's eyes widened at the accusation before she smiled. "For safekeeping," she reassured. "I'll give it back." She looked up at Rick again and offered him the same amused smile. "You know you are allowed to call me Natalia."

Rick arched his dark eyebrows slightly at this. "First name basis for someone on Horatio's team," he mocked, "wouldn't that be breaking the rules?"

Natalia frowned back at him. "Just when I thought I glimpsed something nice in you," she scorned. She was surprised when Rick gave a small bitter grin in answer.

Ryan frowned at this exchange. He had been standing in the background, arms folded as he glanced from the trio on the ground to the patio doors, wondering when Horatio and Cassie would arrive. Hearing Rick and Natalia exchange barbs made him feel like a spare wheel.

"Mari it's a hot day, are you going to wait until the water evaporates?" Rick queried chidingly.

The young girl finally turned her head round, giving Natalia a miserable expression.

Natalia flinched at the gaze. Rick wasn't the only one who had filled with guilt at Ryan's bombshell about what Marissa had suffered. Natalia wondered if she could have fought harder against social services to keep the young girl with her.

Marissa produced a pale shaking hand to grasp the glass and took it from Natalia. She took a deep, greedy gulp from it before handing it back to Natalia and immediately burying her head back against her uncle.

Hearing footsteps, Rick, Natalia and Ryan looked over to see Horatio and Cassandra arriving to the scene at last.

"Oh dear, what have I missed?" Cassandra queried with false brightness as she stepped out first.

If Rick looked dishevelled his sister appeared like a homeless person that had lost a boxing match. Seeing Rick's mouth open as he readied a snapped explanation for her appearance, Cassandra held up a hand to silence him causing the long sleeve of Horatio's blazer to roll back unevenly. "Not now Rick, please," she pleaded. "I did it to myself, I promise."

"And that's a good thing?" he quipped sarcastically. It was easy to guess whose blazer comically dwarfed her given Horatio was standing there in only a shirt, something the redhead simply never did.

Cassandra shrugged. "Better that than police brutality, right?" She smiled bitingly as she strode up to him.

Natalia stood up and took a step back, allowing Cassandra to crouch down and take her place. She wondered about the coal black blazer too.

Marissa was staring up at her aunt in horror, unsure what to make of her bruised appearance.

"Hey Mari," Cassandra greeted, "sorry I took so long." Her smile wavered as tears began to roll down her niece's face. When Marissa started sobbing Cassandra felt her own eyes begin to burn with tears. "Ah God damn it," she cursed as she started to cry as well.

Rick reached out his right arm quietly, stretching it to put it about his sister's shoulders so he could tug her against him and Marissa.

Cassandra immediately embraced her brother with both arms, hugging him as she tried not to squash Marissa between them.

Horatio observed the scene quietly, wondering what more the broken family could endure.

After a few minutes Horatio ordered Ryan to fetch the medic. The young CSI left and returned quickly with the Frank and the medic in tow.

Cassandra pulled back from her family and rubbed at her eyes hastily before looking at Rick and smiling. "Oh Rick, what did you do to your tie?" She rested her hands on hips and tutted. "Honestly, that one was a good find in Havana, took me ages to save for it."

Ryan and Natalia glanced at the tie instinctively, just catching a flash of crimson silk patterned with gold squares and amber stripes from behind Marissa.

"You saved for that?" Ryan queried dubiously before he could help himself.

Cassandra glanced up at him curiously. "Yes, why?" she queried.

"Um..." Ryan rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. "No reason, I guess ties are dearer in Cuba," he added lamely.

"No," Cassandra retorted, "good silk ties with colourful patterns are expensive everywhere but they're what Rick likes best." She looked back to her brother for confirmation. "Right?"

Rick nodded and muttered, "right."

Horatio smiled as he caught the brief glimpse of deniability in Rick's eyes before he masked it from his sister. The redhead knew he was going to have to find out if Cassandra was responsible for all of Rick's flamboyant, colourful ties and if it was entirely possible that Rick only wore them because Cassandra bought them. His smile widened as he realised that Rick might actually have a selfless side buried deep inside him.

Catching Rick's suspicious glower, Horatio banished his smile and said, "can Ms. Thompson here see Marissa?" He gestured to the medic beside him.

Marissa tensed against her uncle and shook her head against him.

"Mari come on now, be brave," Rick urged.

"We'll be right here," Cassandra reassured.

It took a little more persuading before Marissa consented to a quick check-up by the medic though she remained clutching one of Rick's hands tightly through the ordeal. By the time it was done Frank had returned to them.

Horatio ordered Marisol and Ryan to help Eric and Calleigh with the crime scene whilst he and Frank took Cassandra, Rick and Marissa back to the police station to interview Marissa. Rick was openly unhappy about it but his only grumble was that they weren't separated again.

* * *

For once Rick, Horatio and Cassandra were all united in one thing- their mutual exhaustion. To say it had been a long day was an understatement. To say it had been hard didn't do it justice. The evidence was in, on Erica's voicemail to Ryan there had been mild static suggesting interference with the message and a low click that Calleigh identified as a gun trigger being readied. Erica had fought back and caught a scrap of black, cotton cloth under her nails. She had died between five and six p.m then her killer or killers had cleared the murder scene of evidence, put some distance between it and themselves and phoned her recording through to Ryan from her phone, knowing Ryan would then hurry to the Garrett House. Erica's phone hadn't appeared but there was a tracking device in it, the last known location had been in a shady spot on a public beach, hidden from view amongst some palm trees. Searching the area hadn't turned up anything. After Rick and Cassandra had been taken in for questioning, a bogus call had been placed to social services tipping them off to the situation. Tracing the call had led them to a payphone near the market Rick and Marissa had been shopping in but it was too corrupt with prints and DNA.

It was obvious now that someone or some people had been keeping an eye on Rick, Cassandra and Marissa. The CSIs had combed through CCTV footage but it was hard to know what they were looking for when they didn't know what their assailants looked like. There were at least two, that much Marissa had unwittingly confirmed when she had described this morning's killer as taller than before with a different shape but she still insisted on calling them demons.

It was all Marissa had confirmed. Her interview had yielded little except for terrified wails from the girl and a panic attack. She had clung to both her aunt and uncle and screamed about being taken away from them. Horatio had terminated the interview at the point and they had been forced to take her hastily to the hospital. She had been checked over and released with medication within a couple of hours. The doctor had frowned and said her heart was fine but warned that her obvious mental state could trigger her heart condition.

Unable to gain anything from the child, Horatio was relieved to learn that there had been some positive evidence found on Mrs. Burke. She had short dark hairs clenched in her left hand. There was no skin attached to the hairs sadly but at least it was a start at a profile.

Adding it all up, Horatio had pressurised his superiors to releasing an official statement to the press making it clear that Rick, Cassandra and Marissa were victims in these cases and not suspects. Once that was done, Horatio had been able to get social services to back off. In fact, in light of the brutal murder of one of their own, they had been only too happy to leave Marissa to the care of her aunt and uncle, none of their workers wanting to be the next unfortunate victim.

Knowing the killers knew where Rick lived, Horatio had insisted they move. His suggestion of where to had surprised not only himself but all his co-workers as well and had stunned Rick into silence. Knowing they had no options, Horatio had offered up his beach house as a temporary accommodation for them. He had CCTV, a sophisticated intruder alarm system and even a camera at the front door so you could always see who was calling. He also had an ex-cop he was friendly with as the local neighbourhood guard who did a rota with two other men, happy to please the paranoid beach residents as it was easy money.

Not wanting to waste time, Horatio had made the suggestion shortly after Marissa's disastrous interview. Whilst Marissa had gotten checked over at the hospital, Horatio had given them a moment to decide. As he had stood outside the doctor's room with Frank he had pretended hard not to hear Rick's shouts and curses before Cassandra had called him a stubborn ass and reminded him that his apartment was now vulnerable and that they had no other options. Only when Cassandra had snapped that she was on the edge and terrified they would lose each other or Marissa and had burst into tears did Rick finally cave.

Horatio, Frank and two officers had then accompanied the siblings and their niece from the hospital to Rick's apartment and then, once they had packed, from their to Horatio's home. Once there, Horatio thanked and dismissed Frank before asking the two officers to keep watch outside for a few hours in the hopes that their presence would help Marissa to settle. Frank hadn't gone easily, muttering to Horatio that he had genuine concerns that Rick and Horatio would kill each other without proper supervision. Horatio had given a thin smile at that, reminded Frank that he and Rick were adult men not animals and said that Cassandra was quite capable of cowing them into peace anyway.

Now here they were, tired, hungry and unsettled. Horatio led the way into his home awkwardly, unsure what to say about it or where to direct the trio.

Rick glanced about the beach house with a barely contained contempt. It wasn't exactly a mansion but for one person it was huge, a prime location with the beach maybe twenty minutes on foot at the most away. It had a large joint on garage with a wide driveway which made a mockery of the unsecure shared garage Rick had to contend with and a modest front garden. The front hall they entered was wide, modern and clean with cream walls and wooden floors.

Cassandra studied the house curiously as Horatio led them on through to his spacious living room. The house was raised up so outside the ceiling to wall glass patio doors one could glimpse the gleam of the ocean, shimmering a deep, mysterious black with streaks of white as the rising moon's light caught on it. The room was modern with wooden flooring, soft cream walls to conjure images of the sand that lingered nearby, pale gold wooden tables and cabinets, and soft, cream leather couches with light blue cushions to mimic the shades of a clear summer sky. There was a thin rug on the floor beneath the round coffee table, patterned with wavy shades of blue to mimic the waves, it was the only decorative thing Cassandra could spot as she considered the lamps, curtains and television to be of a more practical purpose.

"Hmm something you and Horatio have in common Rick," Cassandra teased, "you don't like decorations."

"Clutter you mean," Rick grumbled as he gave the bags Cassandra had entered with a pointed look. She had come to his house with very little but somehow managed to accumulate things during her short stay- seashells from the beach, quirky cups and saucers from a thrift store, and a variety of bohemian clothes and cheap jewellery from market stalls, never mind all the toys, ribbons and clothes she had bought for her niece or rather had somehow persuaded Rick to buy for their niece. The midnight blue silk tie with the silver stars and gold moons Cassandra had bought had easily been the worst purchase. It was garish but when she had presented it to Rick as a thank you gift for letting her stay with him he hadn't been capable of refusing it. He had admonished her for wasting her money before thanking her for it. Rick figured he could have seized a chance to leave it in his apartment and wondered moodily why he hadn't and why it had been carefully folded up and placed in the battered black suitcase he carried.

"I'll lead you to the bedrooms," Horatio offered.

Rick's lip curled up at this as he wondered how many bedrooms this luxurious home had. He had been in the process of swapping his bedroom with the girls so they could sleep more comfortably in his double bed despite Cassandra's insistence that they were fine but then all this mess had happened. He figured Horatio wouldn't have to do any swapping or moving about of furniture or struggling to accommodate blankets and pillows, he probably already had it all in place.

Horatio led the way down to the back of the house, pausing to show them the bathroom on the left. It was large, bright and white, possessing a wide shower, the expected sink and toilet, and an open cabinet with whitewashed shelves and plenty of fluffy towels, sponges and cloths.

"Who are you catering for?" Rick queried sardonically.

"There was Kyle for a while," Horatio admitted quietly, "and Rick Jr stayed a lot when he was younger." He shrugged and gave them a small smile. "Now I have you three."

Catching Marissa's sad face, Horatio cocked his head and gave her a wider smile. "The bath is in the en-suite and very much in need of use. In fact, I was thinking the other day a rubber duck or two might add something to it."

Cassandra looked at the shower longingly. "Can I use it now?" she quipped. She dropped her bags and gestured down to her dishevelled appearance. "Been a while since I washed."

Horatio tensed slightly and anger brightened his gaze as he recalled learning that the captain hadn't even permitted Cassandra got out for a toilet break. The smell of ammonia, blood and sweat continued to cling to her mingled with dirt and was worse now with time.

Cassandra gave him a gentle smile, ruined by the bruises on her face. "Don't get angry," she said quietly, "it's nothing that can't be undone and the bruises will heal, they always do."

"That doesn't mean they should have been allowed to occur in the first place," Horatio retorted sternly.

Cassandra shrugged, jostling the large blazer on her. "Well they did and they do and they will again," she retorted bluntly. She glanced from him to Rick. "Can I get washed now and trust you two to play nice?"

Rick bristled at this but said nothing.

"Go ahead," Horatio replied softly. She was irritable but he couldn't blame her and he knew it wasn't fair to make her delay while they argued futilely over justice.

Cassandra leaned down to Marissa, placed one hand on her shoulder and grinned at her. "You make sure Uncle Rick and Horatio behave, any shouting between them and you tell me."

Marissa looked confused and a little worried as she nodded up at her aunt.

Cassandra picked up her bags again and stepped into the bathroom with them. She dropped them down and closed the door behind her.

"I'll show you the rooms," Horatio said as he glanced at Rick.

Rick just nodded.

Horatio took them to two guest rooms side by side and let Rick decide who was going where. He left Rick and Marissa to get settled whilst he headed back to the living room to make a few calls.

It was close to one in the morning when Horatio stepped into his living room, confident he had heard movement there. They had all retired to bed around eleven only instead of taking separate rooms, Marissa had ended up falling asleep against her uncle whilst he read her a story and Cassandra had moved a blanket and some pillows in to occupy the floor of the same room.

Horatio tensed when he saw a form on the floor, hunched over and pressed up against the patio door before his eyes adjusted to the gloom and he realised who and what it was.

"Can't sleep?" he pried gently.

Cassandra turned round with a start, eyes wide and startled before she gave a smile and relaxed again. She was seated on the wooden floor with her knees drawn up against her and a blanket draped around her shoulders. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she queried.

Horatio shook his head as he stepped up to her. "No."

She resumed her stare outside and Horatio followed it to his wooden veranda. "Do you want to sit outside?" he queried politely.

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah but only if it's no trouble."

Horatio smiled. "Of course not." He stepped up to the alarm panel beside the glass doors and keyed in the code to disable the sensor. He moved to a drawer below the television, opened it up and hunted out the patio door keys hidden under a false panel in the drawer. He stepped back to the doors, unlocked them and slid one open as quietly as he could.

"Hmm just as well I didn't try picking the lock," Cassandra jested as she stood. She stepped out on bare feet to the wooden veranda, her silver anklet jingling softly as she did. She paused when she was outside and glanced back to Horatio. "Would you sit with me for a bit?" she queried.

Horatio nodded, glad for the invite though he wouldn't say it. He stepped outside and pulled the door behind him until it was almost closed again.

Cassandra led the way to the edge of the veranda and took a seat there. She turned her head up to the clear skies and caught the cool rays of the moon of her skin.

Horatio watched silently, briefly enthralled as her skin glowed milky white, as soft and lovely in the night as it was when it gleamed bronze during the day. When she glanced his way he dipped his head in embarrassment as his ears burned with heat, she had caught him staring.

"Come on then," Cassandra urged as she patted to her right.

Horatio moved forward and took a seat beside her, stretching his long limbs through the gaps in the fence and letting them hang free so his feet were almost brushing the soft mix of dirt and sand below. There was a stretch of shrubbery and ground that wasn't quite dirt or sand before them and then a strip of path beyond that before the beach appeared. The beach was low down but the house and veranda were raised so the view of the sea was excellent even if it wasn't as close as it appeared.

"I don't know what I'm meant to do," Cassandra confessed quietly as she stared ahead. "I think I should leave and uncomplicate Rick's life but then it seems like running away. He's better for Mari though, he can protect her and she adores him. I just bring him trouble and he has to pay for us both because I can't keep a job but now...Ryan said Rick was on leave so the money's less and he never had much to begin with."

"Don't go," Horatio replied quietly. He turned his head slightly to give her a serious look. "Your brother and niece both need you. Even I can see Rick depends on you, he puts on a show of hostility but he can't hide it and Marissa needs you both to be unified for her."

Cassandra swallowed hard and nodded. "Rick married to escape, just like me," she confessed. "He was nineteen and paying for night school while he started work as a police officer, he couldn't afford a house as well, not even to rent. He met a girl and figured they could afford one together so he married her quickly to escape. I was never mad when he left, just glad that he managed it but then..." She paused as her eyes filled with rage and she clenched the blanket tightly in both hands. "Then I turned fourteen and that bastard stepfather tried things and Rick beat him and there was all this scandal. Rick's wife said she was humiliated with it and she was angry that Rick still had ties with me, she said it was her or us because she couldn't deal with the stress of it."

"And Rick picked you," Horatio mused.

Cassandra nodded. "His job went against him, she got a good lawyer and he didn't and even now all these years on she still gets his money because she's never remarried. He married again, at twenty-two, love at first sight he said. Oh," Cassandra paused and glanced at Horatio pleadingly, "don't tell Rick I mentioned any of this please."

"I won't," Horatio reassured sincerely.

Cassandra continued on. "She seemed nice, Catorina, she was very pretty. Of course I helped screw that up too, only took a few years. Oh God." Cassandra released the blanket to rake her fingers through her hair. "Jeremy vanished and I fell apart, I mean I really fell apart, I got drunk, I had all these fights with Gillian and then I started working at The Den of Venus and he showed up there, like I told you and Rick...stepfather put Rick in the hospital. Only it's worse," she confessed sorrowfully. She looked up at Horatio with a grief stricken gaze. "Catorina was pregnant but it was too early for her to say, she lost the baby with all the stress and...everything fell apart again. She didn't just divorce Rick, she sued the family for trauma and stress, stepfather passed the lawsuit on to us and it ended with Rick agreeing to a large number of payments."

Cassandra leaned back and let out a bitter laugh. "You see Horatio I'm the reason for all of Rick's misery, he's a bitter asshole because of me."

The blonde flinched when Horatio calmly bundled the blanket up around her again before hesitantly resting his arm lightly around her shoulders. When she didn't resist he pulled her against him. "We all make mistakes Cassie," he said, "but you can't carry the burden of Rick's choices, he made them of his own freewill, you didn't force him. He's been unfortunate, you all have but you shouldn't keep carrying the guilt over that."

"Do you understand?" she queried quietly as she pressed her head against him.

He nodded empathetically. "I do," he confessed bitterly, "I couldn't save my brother Ray or my work colleague Tim Speedle, I got my girlfriend Rachel killed and my wife Marisol, she was a beautiful innocent until she met me. Maybe they wouldn't have suffered if we weren't in their lives but we can never know that, can we?"

"No." Cassandra moved closer to him. "Maybe you and I can share that guilt together then and help each other move on."

Cassandra pulled her head back as Horatio turned to face her. For a moment they shared a serious stare.

"Cassie people are in danger with me," he warned solemnly. "They get hurt."

"I'm in danger without you," she reminded him frankly, "and I've been hurt ten times over." She offered him a weak smile. "People close to me seem to be getting killed or targeted, isn't that worse?"

Horatio smiled back. "Listen to us competing over the violence and grief in our lives."

Cassandra nodded. "That's why we need to seize what little happiness we can, even if it's brief it's still something, right?"

Horatio nodded back, figuring that was one way to look at. Live in the moment, it was an ideology that suited Cassandra.

The redhead tensed and felt his ears burn again when Cassandra stretched up and her small mouth brushed against his. He savoured the brief moment of heat from her lips and breathed in the smell of soap and shampoo that radiated from her. She pulled back as quickly as she had made the gesture and turned her stare back onto the ocean.

"It's nice out there," she murmured, "all the imperfections hidden in the night."


	15. Chapter 15- Breakfast

The buzzer sounded just after nine in the morning. Horatio headed to answer and was surprised when he glimpsed Yelina's image on the video screen linked to the camera. He opened the door hastily and greeted her with a calm expression that gave away nothing.

Yelina looked as lovely as ever dressed in a cream linen suit with a flattering pink shirt. She had bundled in her arms two large paper bags that partially concealed her face from view. She glanced around the bags and said with just a hint of mockery, "morning Horatio, I hear you have guests."

Horatio wasn't surprised that Yelina knew, she was a private investigator after all, but he still had to wonder who ratted him out. "Who told you?" he queried quietly.

Yelina laughed. "Rick Stetler is in Horatio Caine's house, who didn't tell me?" she retorted teasingly. "Horatio this is prime gossip in most circles right now."

Horatio sighed. "And there I was thinking people had more important things to amuse themselves with."

"You know better," Yelina chided him. "Now, assuming Rick is still alive in your care, I've got breakfast for him, Cassandra, Marissa and you."

Horatio raised his reddish-gold eyebrows at this and gazed at the brown bags again, he couldn't see any steam rising or smell anything that would give him a clue. "Well come in then, they're all awake." Horatio pushed the door open and stepped back to let Yelina into the house.

"I know, Rick never normally sleeps past six," Yelina mused. "Used to drive me crazy at the weekends." She paused seeing Horatio's look of surprise as he glanced back to her and her gaze turned sad before she shook her head. "Sorry Horatio, that's not what you need to hear."

Horatio cocked his head slightly and hid his expression from view as he leaned as past Yelina to pull the door shut behind her. He caught a breath of her perfume, it was subtle, lily of the valley mixed with something earthier. He relocked the door, pulled away from it and Yelina's aroma and then glanced at her again. "I'll admit learning Rick has a human side isn't the easiest," he said.

Yelina gave the redhead a puzzled look as she tried to decipher if he was being serious or not. "He's a complicated, difficult man," she murmured, "probably more so now, which begs the question, why have you put him up?"

Horatio didn't know how to answer that and seeing Yelina's probing brown stare he knew he wasn't going to get away with avoiding the question. "They couldn't stay where they were and they needed an option quickly. They'd been through enough yesterday, it didn't seem right adding the stress of finding a safe house on top of that."

Yelina frowned. "Horatio you're CSI and Rick's IAB, do you really expect me to believe neither of you could scramble up a safe house in Miami?"

"Not a pleasant one, Marissa witnessed another murder," Horatio admitted in a low voice as his blue gaze turned stern, "right after I let her get plucked away from her family and the care of Miami-Dade, taken by social services to suffer that horror with strangers."

"Horatio that was hardly your fault," Yelina protested quickly.

"Not entirely but I do bear some responsibility for it," he retorted seriously. "It was all a trap and I fell for it. I let Rick, Cassandra and Marissa be separated, I won't let that happen again."

"I see," Yelina said as she gave him a knowing stare, "you're always the protector Horatio, you think if they're under your personal gaze they're safe." Her gaze softened slightly. "The problem with that is if something happens then you think it's your blame to carry. You need to remember you're only human Horatio."

He nodded and reached for the bags. "Let's go sort breakfast."

Yelina surrendered one bag to him.

They headed up towards the kitchen area, pausing as the sound of Abba's Waterloo came from the living room with two voices singing merrily and badly along to it. Horatio paused at the open doorway and glanced inwards. Cassandra and Marissa were hand in hand dancing barefoot whilst singing along as the television blasted out the70s hit. Cassandra was dressed in a white fishnet jumper with a white vest top underneath, pale washed out denim shorts and a variety of copper and turquoise bangles and bracelets and anklets. She jingled as she danced and her pale blonde hair swung out freely with each turn catching in the rays of the morning sun and flashing gold. She was like a quirky bohemian beach angel and Marissa, small, cute and fragile beside her was every bit the nervous cherub. The young girl was in a pale blue summer's dress and her dark hair was mostly down save for a few strands kept back from her face by being bound in a silvery ribbon at the back.

For a moment Horatio was caught up in the music and dancing and forgot everything, even Yelina. It was rare for the lieutenant to ever have his mood lifted so completely. He tried to recall when things had last been that way for him and grimaced slightly. Of course it had been with Marisol,, beautiful inside and out, softly voiced, tender natured, shy and sweet and so in need of compassion. Alright, Marisol had been purchasing and taking marijuana illegally to cope with her cancer, she was no saint really but that made her human. Cassandra was only human too, the night time teasing dancer who rushed into trouble to evade her problems and had come into Horatio's life straight from a Cuban jail. Despite these minute offences in the greater scheme of things Marisol and Cassandra were innocent. Horatio knew neither of them had killed people the way he had, gunned them down, even beaten them when they had crossed one line too many. He wondered again how Rick had never found out about the paedophile he had persuaded to resist arrest or the boyfriend who had made a punching bag of his girlfriend who Horatio had taught the meaning of justice to.

"I see why you have them here," Yelina murmured, quiet as she didn't want to disturb the pair and ruin their joy, "they're happy here, relaxed. That's what you meant with Marissa, hard to dance to Abba with a beach view in a safe house."

Horatio nodded before resuming walking to the kitchen.

In the kitchen they found Rick. He was seated uncomfortably on a stool by the island in the centre frowning over a cooling cup of coffee as he stared down into the inky abyss of the drink. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps and his expression turned to shock.

"Morning Rick," Yelina greeted politely. She stepped up to a counter by the cooker and deposited her bag there, giving herself a chance to master her own expression as she stared at the pale grey surface. She pushed back a coppery brown ringlet before turning back to the dark haired man with a small smile. "I've brought a few things, eggs, bacon, some pancakes, some bread, some muffins and some bearclaws."

"Jesus Yelina," Rick cursed before he could help it, "how many of us did you think were here?"

"I think Rick means thank you," Horatio said with a scolding glance at the dark haired man before he deposited his bag beside Yelina's.

"Well yes," Rick grumbled, "but how did you even know we were here?" He stood up from his chair and gave Horatio a glower. "Has our safe location been compromised so quickly?"

"Only amongst our own," Horatio admitted.

"I'm not a threat Rick," Yelina jested as she folded her arms and gave him a serious stare, "unless you want me to be."

Rick flinched at this remark, unsure how to take it.

Yelina's expression brightened as she relaxed her stance again. "I didn't really know what Cassandra or Marissa would like," Yelina confessed.

"Mari just eats cereal, or rather let's it get into a soggy mush whilst plucking the marshmallows out," Rick muttered.

"Oh." Yelina's eyes widened. "I didn't think to get any."

"Why would you?" Rick pried as he gave another surprised stare. "You don't know her. I'm sure she'll eat a few pancakes anyway."

"I thought I heard voices," Cassandra remarked chirpily as she entered the room with her hand holding Marissa's right. Becky was clutched tightly in Marissa's free hand. "Hi again," she greeted as she glanced over at Yelina, "Yelina, right?"

Yelina nodded back with a warm smile. "That's right and you're Cassandra."

"Cassie," the blonde corrected with a grin.

Yelina's smile widened as she stepped forward to the pair, pausing to lean forward and down to Marissa. "And you're Marissa, right?"

The girl nodded shyly as she avoided eye contact.

"But who's this with you?" Yelina queried as she gestured to Becky. "I don't think we've been acquainted before."

Marissa glanced up to see where Yelina was pointing. "Becky," the girl answered quietly.

"Hi Becky," Yelina greeted. "Hmm, is Becky shy?"

Marissa nodded again.

"And how are you and Becky at cooking?"

Marissa blinked up at the woman with a puzzled expression.

Yelina gestured over to the waiting bags. "I brought breakfast, the only trouble is it needs made and I know for a fact neither your Uncle Rick or Horatio here are very good cooks."

Rick frowned whilst Horatio gave a small smile.

Cassandra grinned, releasing Marissa to place her hands on her hips. "Is that right?" She glanced at the redhead pointedly with a mirthful gaze.

"You're hardly one to ask," Rick scorned his sister, "you set off the fire alarm with toast and you blew up a microwave with pasta."

Cassandra frowned as well and in that expression Yelina saw Cassandra's resemblance to her brother and she smiled. She caught Cassandra's questioning stare and raised a hand to her mouth as if to banish the smile. "I'm sorry," she apologised with another smile, "but you're very like Rick with that frown."

Cassandra's frown deepened as her stare darted over to her brother.

Horatio looked from the blonde to the brunet and he smiled too, Yelina was right, they mirrored each other's expression. He tensed as his mobile started ringing and dug it out of his jacket pocket. He glanced down at the name, sighed and answered it. "Good morning Assistant Director Castillo."

Rick scowled at the name and Yelina's smile left as they both looked to Horatio.

"Caine," came the blunt retort. "You've got a warrant for the Garrett House, the Director is tired of pussyfooting around this family and their scandals, get it searched, top to bottom and for the love of God find something." The line went dead before Horatio could answer.

The redhead lowered his phone as his blue stare darted from Cassandra to Rick. "We've got a warrant for the Garrett House," he explained in a serious manner. "Which means I have to go. I think one of you should come with me but I don't...I don't want to separate you." He felt awkward confessing that, knowing he had become far too personal with this case. He didn't actually need either of the siblings with him, they could search the house without them but Horatio didn't feel it was right to pry so much into their history without one of them there. There was the practical side of it too, without one of them something might be missed or misinterpreted.

Yelina gave him a careful, curious stare, wondering at his hesitation. Horatio was always straight to the point, she couldn't imagine why he would deliberate over bringing one of the siblings, either he needed their assistance or he didn't.

"I'll go," Cassandra offered quickly, her voice calm as she looked at Horatio with an astringent stare.

"No," Rick snapped as he glared over at the blonde.

"Rick don't," Cassandra protested as she parted her arms and glared back at him. "You're better with Mari, with you she's safe!"

Rick pointed at her with a fierce stare. "You're not going back to that house," he said firmly.

"And you should?" Cassandra snapped as she stepped up to him until there was only a few inches between them. "Why? You don't think the memories will affect you?" She shuddered and her hands reached up to her skull. "God damn it not again!" Both her eyes started watering and she shuddered.

Horatio's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde started to cry. Her sobs were muted and soft and the tears sparkled like crystals as they sprinkled in the sunlight down her cheeks, there was a dignity to it even as she tried to resist her show of grief.

Rick reached his hands up to tightly grip the blonde's hands. "Cassandra," he addressed her sternly. "There is no reason for you to get upset. You stay here and have breakfast with Mari." He glanced over at Horatio with an austere expression. "You're going to bring someone round to watch them, right." Rick made it an order not a question.

"Of course," Horatio answered in a voice calm but serious.

"Housebound like a prisoner again," Cassandra grumbled sarcastically as she continued to cry.

Marissa had started to cry as well but she was quiet and as still as a statue whilst tears trickled down her cheeks.

"God damn it Cassandra don't be difficult about it," Rick snarled.

"Ahem gentlemen," Yelina interrupted the dramatics with a cool, scolding stare for both the men. "I am more than qualified I should think to spend a few hours with Cassandra and Marissa," she remarked with a suggestion of sarcasm to her voice. She had her hands resting lightly on her hips and was staring from one man to the other with a face that dared them to argue back. "I have a gun and I don't think either one of you is really going to be so stupid as to suggest I'm neither tough enough nor capable enough to be on guard duty."

Rick and Horatio exchanged a look, both quietly daring the other to argue against the woman.

"I'll call Boa Vista as well," Horatio suggested, "better in pairs Yelina," he added with an apologetic look.

"Well maybe she can help cook," Yelina dismissed.

"There you go Cassie," Rick said as he withdrew his hands from hers at last, "it's sorted. Now, go take your injection before that headache gets any worse."

Cassandra shook her head as she lowered her hands and gave her brother an angry, teary glower. "I hate when you do this," she hissed out. "You don't have to take all the shit Rick, not for me," she added miserably.

Horatio wondered at her words, thinking of her confession about her perceived role in Rick's divorces. He felt his ears burn as he thought of the brief taste of her lips against his too. He tried to dismiss the memory, all too aware of the telltale pink showing on his ear lobes.

"You're not going back to that house," Rick repeated as he frowned down at her, "so either I go or no one goes."

"Well someone has to go, you know that," she muttered crossly. "Otherwise who explains all the things they'll find." She turned an unfavourable look on Horatio. "The things you'll find." She frowned and shook her head and winced with the gesture.

"Cassie, go get your injection," Rick instructed firmly.

She sighed and headed for the doorway. "You know I don't like to do it," she muttered.

"Do you need help with it?" Horatio offered.

Cassandra glanced at him and shrugged dismissively. "Sure." She continued on her way without waiting to see if the redhead followed.

As Horatio followed Rick looked on with a deep gaze of suspicion and disapproval.

"Well at least Horatio is getting along with one of you," Yelina piped up teasingly when the redhead was gone.

"Two, he gets along with Mari sometimes too," Rick murmured as he turned a warmer stare on his niece as if only realising that she was crying. "Isn't that right?" He approached her calmly, putting her in his shadow. "Uncle Rick tells you to beware gingers but you don't listen."

"Rick," Yelina scolded even as she smiled. She knew he was just trying to get his niece to smile again.

"So, do you want to show Yelina if you and Becky can cook?" Rick queried.

Marissa nodded up at him as she thumbed away some of her tears. "Can you help?" she queried quietly.

Rick frowned and glanced up at the clock. "For a little while but I have to go with Horatio."

"Why?" she asked in a voice that quivered and threatened sobs.

"To confront some demons."

Marissa's eyes widened at this and Rick immediately realised his error.

The man sank down to a crouch and gave the girl an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Mari, that's not what I meant." He held out a hand to her. "Come on, let's get you up on a chair and you show me how you make eggs."

Marissa grasped his hand and he stood upright and led her over to the counter before releasing her to get a chair.

Rick paused and met Yelina's gaze. "You don't have to stay," he said quietly.

"Would you prefer someone else came?" she queried as she gave an inquisitive stare.

"No," he admitted, "but it's not your obligation."

Yelina shook her head at him with a sad smile. "Rick this is your problem, even when you mean to be grateful you're hostile. I want to stay and you're welcome."

Rick nodded. "Right." He resumed heading to the chair for Marissa.

In the spare bedroom Marissa sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with her medication kit. She abandoned it to bed and snarled out, "fuck," before burrowing her hands through her hair.

Horatio watched on quietly until the woman dissolved into tears again. He stepped up to her softly and took a seat beside her, unsure what this outburst was about. "Cassie, what's wrong?" he queried quietly.

"What's right?" she snapped. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her fingertips against her temples. "Sorry, I just can't stand these headaches, I'm so sick of not having control."

"It's not just the headaches."

"Well no," she said sarcastically as the tears dripped down from her face to spatter onto her exposed legs. "I've no control over anything in my life lately, do I? But that's not it either. You're going to go up to that hellhole and you're going to learn everything. You're going to see all the things he put us through, made us do and you're going to come back here and you won't look at me the same."

"What do you mean?" he asked with surprise as he tilted his head and looked at her in confusion.

She lowered her hands down to her thighs, pressing her palms into the denim of her shorts. "I mean you'll either just stare at me with pity or disgust or both but not really because you won't even meet my gaze. I'll just be this victim to you and that's all you'll ever see."

"No," he argued calmly, "when I go up there I'll see the memories Cassie not the present, what you were not what you are." He was astonished by her confession and afraid to pursue it any further but she was distressed and he knew he couldn't leave her like this. "Cassie, does what I think trouble you so much?"

Cassandra swallowed hard before turning to face him with a heated stare. "You know it does, hell if I know why. This whole thing seems to be a never ending torment, I keep thinking we're finally getting a break and then something else happens. It won't stop until you get these people and then...I don't know, what's the after? Is there really going to be an after?"

Horatio nodded solemnly. "We will get them," he vowed, "and there will be an after. Now, you get your injection sorted and I'll help you with it."

Cassandra sniffed and nodded before reaching for the medication box. She fumbled with its contents before readying the needle and handing it over to Horatio. She clenched her eyes shut as she held out her arm.

"When did the headaches start?" Horatio queried.

"When I moved into that house," she confessed with a bitter smile, "no surprise there, right? Of course they were just migraines, they didn't develop into cluster headaches until my twenties. Took a while for a diagnosis, apparently the few people unlucky to get them are usually in their thirties or forties when they develop them."

Horatio took her arm gently in his free hand and slipped the needle in. Her arm was warm to the touch and he became conscious of the heat radiating from her making him aware of how close they were.

Cassandra tensed and bit back a wince as her free hand burrowed into her scalp. "You know if I was inheriting that house I'd burn the whole thing down."

Horatio injected the contents and tugged out the needle. He remained holding Cassandra's arm as he lowered the needle and she opened her eyes.

"Rick's going to lose it when you go through that place," Cassandra remarked quietly as she held Horatio's gaze in her intense dark stare. "You know him, he has a short temper at the best of times but he will really lose it today, he'll just see red at some point and I'm begging you Horatio don't hold it against him and please don't let anyone else either. I know he can be an asshole but he's lost enough over all this and I know being on leave is killing him, he can't lose his job entirely."

Horatio nodded reassuringly. "I will do everything I can to see Rick doesn't lose it in the house," he promised in a low, serious voice, "and if he does I will do everything I can to see he has the space to do it in dignity. I will take care to remind everyone that this is his personal life on display."

Cassandra gave a weak smile of gratitude as she pressed her palm against the side of her face. "Thanks. It should be me," she added miserably, "but I'd only be worse. I have nightmares and sleepwalk as it is, if I had to go through that place from top to bottom I don't think I'd sleep again."

"Well, when you can't sleep you can always sit outside on my veranda and gaze at the stars," Horatio retorted with a flicker of a smile.

Cassandra's smile brightened a little. "And will you be there with me?"

Horatio's blue gaze filled with surprise as he considered his answer. He nodded. "Yes, I will." He released her arm and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to call Miss Boa Vista."

* * *

Natalia arrived to Horatio's house just after ten. She had come promptly as requested, torn between resenting getting asked to babysit yet again and satiating her curiosity over how Horatio lived. She parked her car on the street, leaving the driveway clear for Horatio to exit, pulling up in front of what she speculated was Yelina's car.

She was dressed in a plain, white V-neck, an open, tan jacket and grey trousers with her hair in loose waves having opted for a smart but semi-casual look, not wanting to be too casual at her boss' house and yet not knowing what exactly she should be dressing for.

She moved to the front door quickly, eager to find out if Horatio and Rick had exchanged blows yet, especially now that Yelina was on the scene. Eric had suggested sarcastically that she take popcorn with her and Ryan had teasingly requested pictures of Rick in the home as proof of residence.

Natalia didn't even have to ring the doorbell as Horatio was already there opening the door to her. She figured he must have seen or heard her car as she pulled off her large sunglasses and gave him a small smile of greeting. "Morning Horatio."

"Morning Natalia, thank you for coming," he said as he stepped back to let her in.

"Nice place you've got," she praised as she entered and gazed about the hallway.

Horatio smiled as he pulled the door closed. "Really, I've been told it's empty without decorations," he remarked candidly.

Natalia smiled at this as she waited for Horatio to lead. "I've gone for houseplants, they add a certain charm."

Horatio led the way to a busy kitchen. Bacon was sizzling and eggs were frying whilst Marissa beat an egg and milk together with Cassandra standing behind her to steady the bowl.

Cassandra was pale and had a sheen of sweat on her brow. She winced and raised her right hand to her brow but remained steadying the bowl with her free hand.

"Morning Rick," Natalia greeted as she met his moody brown stare first. He looked better than when she had last seen him, he was washed, he'd finally shaved, his hair was combed down and he was back in a suit, complete with another ridiculous and colourful tie. "You look well."

Rick raised his eyebrows at this, unsure what to make of this peace between him and Horatio's team, well Natalia and Ryan anyway. "Well considering?" he remarked bitingly.

"Jesus Rick just take the compliment!" Cassandra scolded as she continued to keep her gaze on Marissa's baking.

Rick scowled as Natalia glanced the blonde's way and smiled.

Yelina, who was tending to the bacon and eggs, gave a small smile down to the pans.

"He doesn't really get them," Cassandra explained as she glanced over her shoulder and gave Natalia a grin, "so he doesn't know what do with them."

"Ah that explains it," Natalia retorted merrily.

"I think we should go now," Horatio suggested as he gazed at Rick sympathetically.

"Right." Rick fixed his garish green and turquoise tie and moved to the door, pausing as he caught Marissa glancing at him pleadingly. "Remember to keep some French toast for me," he reminded her, "don't let Cassie eat it all."

Marissa nodded wordlessly. She was still pallid and scared looking and Rick wondered if the fear would ever be banished from her. They still didn't know what she had witnessed at the social worker's home and any prying from Rick or Cassandra had resulted in silence or screaming.

"Bye Horatio, Rick," Yelina called politely.

"Bye Yelina," Horatio answered.

"Bye," Rick murmured. He stopped and looked to Natalia gratefully. "Bye Miss Boa Vista and thanks for coming."

Natalia was stunned to hear Rick voice gratitude and looked back to him with wide eyes before she smiled and said, "Natalia, remember?"

Rick gave a small, awkward grimace. "Right." He turned away and hastened from the room.

Horatio watched after him with the same look of suspicion Rick had given him when he had followed Cassandra but Horatio's blue eyes were at least void of disapproval.


	16. Chapter 16- A House Full of Woe

Even bathed in the golden-white rays of a late morning summer's sun, the Garrett House still appeared unwelcoming. Ryan winced as he approached it with Rick and Horatio, every time he came here there was something new and unsettling to be found, a statue he hadn't noticed before, a creepy painting, some old gothic cabinet or a dusty photograph. When he had first come to the well known abode he couldn't wait to explore but now that he had the chance he was dreading it. It was a place of misery and murder.

Their team was large but so was the house. Frank had brought the detectives and Ryan and Horatio were heading the CSIs. Anything suspicious or helpful, that was the vague instruction. No one really knew what they were looking for, there had already been thorough sweeps of the front lobby, the kitchen and the living room, all the rooms where their killers had been. What was the point in searching rooms they might not have been in?

Ryan figured the warrant was more to do with Mr. Garrett's ties to drug deals, that was what the Assistant Director really wanted evidence of, how high up Garrett had been in the world, evidence of his suppliers from Cuba and who he sold to and hopefully evidence of his buyers and enemies. Mr. Martins was in custody for his connection but was opting for jail over refusing anything, too afraid of reprisals if he talked.

Horatio wasn't convinced about it and neither was Ryan, there was too much evidence to suggest the murderer's motivation was Marissa but then again, Ryan had always felt there was more to it than just that, was it a combination of interests then?

Everyone kept glancing from Rick to Horatio, wondering why they seemed chillingly professional in each other's company, why there was no distance between them or heated words. Frank didn't like it and he didn't like Rick being here but he couldn't argue with it, Rick was the only one who actually knew the house.

Ryan wasn't sure how to feel about Rick's presence. He didn't think the man was going to explain anything to them but if he wasn't then why had he come? He couldn't stop them from opening the small door upstairs this time.

"Let's split up," Horatio commanded.

Horatio directed the CSIs whilst Frank directed the detectives, splitting them up into small groups. Horatio, Frank, Ryan and Rick were left in the final group, moving first to the living room, the scene of the massacre.

It was just as they remembered and just like before Rick seemed fixated on a corner in the room.

"What so special about the walls?" Frank asked him sarcastically. He was uneasy by the dullness of the room. He understood keeping the curtains shut, it preserved the scene even with the bodies gone and light could be damaging but damn it they had searched the place umpteen times and the old style electric chandeliers weren't offering much light.

"Nothing," Rick retorted coldly, "but when you have had to stand here as often and as long as I did you get used to them."

"Is that what he made you do?" Horatio queried as he stepped up to them.

"When he was in a good mood," Rick grumbled as he kept his gaze on the corner.

"And Cassandra?" Horatio pried. "She talked about the wallpaper having demons in it."

Rick shook his head at this. "Devils," he corrected. "Red fleur de lis in trees, the curves looked like horns sometimes and no, she didn't have to stand here." He fixed an icy stare on the redhead. "Which is what you really want to know," he added frostily.

Frank turned away, looking about the living room with displeasure, the smell of blood lingered mixing with a musty odour in the air and it irritated his nose. "I don't get it, why in the hell was he so mean to you?"

"He wanted our mother, not us," Rick retorted with a brittle calm. "This is hardly the first case of step-parental abuse you've come across now, is it Sergeant Tripp?"

"No," Frank muttered. "I'm just tryin' to understand Rick." He walked off, moving to Ryan who was sensible enough to stay away from the conversation.

Ryan was relieved to be in the living room away from the lobby. The moment he had stepped into the house he had seen Erica lying there all over again. Her cheery smile was eternal in the papers and on television, her popularity boosted in her demise, it was twisted and, in a terrible way, exactly what she should have wanted. He couldn't quite say he had missed her, they hadn't been close, in fact after the incident with Cassie he had been determined to have distance from her but she hadn't deserved this fate.

Horatio stood beside Rick, he was facing ahead as Rick continued to study the wall but tilted his head slightly in Rick's direction. "Why did he make you stand here?" Horatio queried quietly.

"To see how long I could," Rick retorted distantly as he pressed his finger against a crack in the wall level with his chest, "there was blood here once." He turned away from it and walked over to the couches, standing between them.

Rick glanced down and gave a look of distaste, standing back as he realised he had stepped into the faded bloodstains the dog had left. He stared at the two dark spots on the couch with a grim expression.

They didn't linger too long in the room, leaving it to the other agents as they had already gone through it several times with a fine tooth comb. Rick had no more to say about it, he just remained standing quietly staring at the couch.

"Rick we should move on," Horatio suggested.

Rick glanced over at him coldly. "I don't feel anything in here. Cassie keeps talking about Gillian moving on but it's not like that. You're here and then you're not, you're dead and there's nothing." He frowned. "Which means that old bastard probably isn't burning in hell, he's just nothing."

Rick stepped out of the room, following after Ryan and Frank. Horatio followed after them, allowing Ryan to lead them back to the staircase and up it, satisfied that downstairs was sufficiently covered by the others.

Ryan and Frank were all too eager to solve the mystery of the door upstairs.

They headed upstairs briskly, pausing at the door that used to be the entry to Cassie's room. Ryan partially opened it and peered in curiously. "There's not much here," he called back.

Ryan flinched when Rick stepped up beside him without warning and shoved the door fully open. He stared in impassively with a frown. "She was almost right, not quite never was," he muttered as he stepped into the room.

It was poorly lit with one square window that had its dark curtains drawn. It was a sparse room all wood with a single bed in it pressed against the left wall, an old iron radiator beneath the window, a wooden cabinet beside the bed gathering dust and a chair sitting against a corner opposite.

Ryan hit the light switch activating the single bulb hanging in a cobweb sullied cream lampshade. He gave Rick an awkward smile when he earned a look of ire for his efforts.

Horatio stepped in the room and gave it a critical scan trying to spy what Rick had.

Rick walked up to the radiator, crouched down and ran a fingertip against the wall. He stiffened as Horatio crouched behind him and leaned forward to study what Rick was touching. There was a faint carving etched into the wall, two words- 'Help Us'.

Horatio frowned and glanced at Rick as he wondered what the hell had happened in this house. "What else is here that wasn't wiped out?" the redhead queried, knowing Rick hadn't spotted the carving all the way from the doorway.

Rick sighed as he withdrew his hand and stood upright again. He glanced over to the chair and without warning stormed over to it, seized it up in both hands and smashed it against the wall.

"Jesus Stetler what the hell are you doing?" Frank snapped with a look of alarm as the chair was struck repeatedly against the wall sending splinters everywhere.

Ryan jumped at the noise and took a step towards Rick until he glimpsed Horatio out of the corner of his eye.

The redhead raised his hand calmly, gesturing to Frank and Ryan to stand down as he moved towards Rick slowly and cautiously.

Rick smashed the chair violently and loudly against the wall until it fell apart in his hands leaving them bloodstained and splintered. He panted as he dropped the remnants of wood and gazed down at the blood welling up in his palms.

"Frank what's going on?" an officer called from downstairs, their voice barely audible.

"Nothing anymore!" Frank called back as he glanced over his shoulder to be heard better. "Don't worry about it!" He resumed staring in at Rick with unease.

"Rick?" Horatio queried calmly. He remained a few feet from the man and was gazing at him with a calm and curious gaze.

Rick swallowed hard as he glanced over at the man sharply. "That was his chair," Rick snarled.

Horatio looked puzzled at this as he glanced at the remainder of the chair on the floor.

"In Cassie's room?" Ryan queried. He remembered Cassie lingering at the door with a frown of confusion, so certain the room had once been in hers.

"Right," Rick growled, "figure that out."

"Rick, what did he do?" Horatio demanded in a voice that was calm even as his cerulean eyes glittered with rage.

Rick met his gaze showing Horatio one black with hate. "Our mother once suggested he try and bond with us, come and tuck us in at night, read to us," he explained in a hostile tone. "So, when he had a few glasses of whiskey up he'd come in the dead of the night or the early hours of the morning and he'd drag Cassie out of bed and make her sit on his lap in that chair while he read to her."

Rick fell silent briefly and frowned as his blood dripped onto the floor.

"She's doesn't know I know. I saw him one night," Rick snarled as his hands trembled slightly, "I watched through the doorway. I was twelve, I should have been old enough to do something but I didn't. He made her sit there on his lap while he read out an article in the newspaper about a child killer." The blackness in Rick's eyes had filled them, absorbing all the brown and sucking down any light that found. "He told her the details and showed her the picture. I kicked the wall to distract him but then I ran so he wouldn't..." Rick shrugged and shook his head. "He kept it up until I was fourteen and Gillian came along. I complained to our mother about it but she just scolded me, said he was trying to bond with Cassie and that I was jealous."

"Jesus," Frank murmured.

Rick glanced over at him. "There's nothing else in this room," he said flatly.

Frank stepped out of the doorway and Ryan followed with Rick close on his heels. Horatio cast another cool stare about the room imaging it had been no happier or brighter when it was designed as Cassie's room. He looked back to the carving on the wall and hoped he could fulfil it for her.

Ryan led the way down the corridor, pausing at the door that filled him with so much curiosity. He was almost afraid of it now, Rick had just told them about being forced to stand staring at the walls in the living room and his stepfather drunk and reading to them in the dead of the night from newspaper articles about murders, Ryan didn't think he wanted to learn anymore about their lives here. The bolt was undone but there was a keyhole beneath it. Ryan reached for the handle and tested it and was unsurprised to find it locked.

"Only he held the key," Rick said icily as he arrived behind Ryan with barely a sound.

Ryan jumped and frowned up at the man. He was growing fed up of him of Rick sneaking about in the house, wishing the man would be courteous enough to make a sound. He tried to shrug off his unease, scolding himself internally for being so on edge. This was just another day at work, another crime scene, nothing more.

"Well we're opening it," Ryan said sternly.

"What is it?" Horatio queried as he peered at the small door.

Ryan studied the lock and pulled on the handle stubbornly.

"A closet," Rick murmured. He had turned pale and his eyes had glazed over as he faced the door but seemed to stare through it.

"Anything of value in it Rick?" Frank queried.

"No."

"Step aside Wolfe," Frank ordered.

Ryan gave Frank a protesting look but obeyed anyway. He didn't think Rick would admit to it if there was something useful in there, the door obviously unnerved him.

Frank didn't so much pull on the handle as wrench the door off its hinges. It took a few aggressive pulls but the door and the lock were old and worn and eventually gave way to the man.

"I wish it had been so simple all those years ago," Rick remarked coldly, unflinching as Frank forced the door open.

At first there was only darkness, then Ryan tugged out his torch, shone it inwards and immediately regretted the gesture.

"I asked you once Horatio if the children hid from the killer in the closet or were hidden by him in there," Rick commented icily. "In this house we were hidden." He was rigid, clenching his fists and pushing his knuckles deep into his wounds.

"Rick I'm sorry," Horatio said sincerely as he stared into the small enclosure with horror.

The beam of the torch bounced off metal, revealing two sets of shackles taut against the back wall, screwed onto it so whoever was held in them was kept tight against the wall. It was a small, dark prison.

Ryan felt horror and sorrow as his torch picked up dark stains on the wall that he suspected were blood and many scratch marks he knew had to be made from nails.

"He didn't like the noise we made in there," Rick commented, his voice sounding hollow and distant, "so after a while he made sure we couldn't make any."

"Why didn't your mother do anything?" Frank rasped out as he looked up at Rick in disbelief.

"She didn't know or so we had to believe, only he had the key. He said he was taking us up to our rooms to be out of the way when he had visitors."

"And you never told her?" Frank quipped in disbelief.

Rick's expression curdled at this and he shot Frank a glower of hate out of the corner of his eye. "Initially we did, the shackles were part of our punishment for that. She didn't believe us anyway, said we were telling tales because we were acting out. He said if we kept it up things would get worse."

Rick dipped his head, clenching his hands tighter as his blood continued to drip onto the floor. "I moved out at eighteen," he continued in a voice full of hate, "Cassie was only twelve. I told the police then." Rick's expression darkened. "It was two weeks before I learned anything else, before I was allowed near. There wasn't a mark on Cassie but she shook the whole time and gave this awful smile, begged me not to say anything again and said if I did then Gillian would be locked up too."

"They let you down," Horatio realised, filling with loathing for the nameless officers who had ignored so many pleas for help from the siblings. He was numb as he recalled Cassie talking of the police turning a blind eye before, to her husband's disappearance, and he wondered if they had ever helped the poor woman. It was a wonder she trusted him.

"I always intended to be the one to arrest him, to drag him down but it never happened," Rick murmured bitterly. He was still staring inwards at the shackles whilst his face turned an unusual shade of grey. "I always thought if I moved out he would go easier on Cassie, especially with Gillian getting older and noticing more but I was wrong. I let Cassie down by leaving her."

"You didn't do that Rick," Horatio argued quietly. He gave him a serious stare when Rick's dark brown eyes looked to him with surprise. "She told me," he confessed, "about the things you've done for her."

"She doesn't resent me then?"

Horatio gave him a thin smile of pity. "You are both very alike. Far from resenting you Rick she thinks she should leave because you must resent her for, as she believes, ruining your life."

Rick gave an ugly smile at this. "I only survived this life because of her and Gillian." He looked back into the darkness coldly. "Three days," he murmured, "on my own for calling him a bastard and my own mother never questioned it."

He turned a cold stare back on Horatio. "If there's anything to find it will be in the study or their bedroom." He gestured ahead with one hand. "Bottom of the corridor." He glanced in the opposite direction where Mari's room lay.

"Alright," Horatio retorted, "but where do you want to go next?"

Rick glanced back at him with a frown. "Gilly's room," he admitted. His frown deepened as he looked from Horatio to Ryan and Frank. "I'd rather do it alone."

"You can't Rick," Frank said sternly, although his stare was sympathetic. "If we let you do that you could be accused of hiding or taking something and we couldn't dispute it."

Rick's brown eyes pooled with rage again.

"I'll come with you," Horatio offered. "Ryan, Frank, go and find the study and bedroom."

Frank looked ready to argue but Horatio gave him a warning glance.

"Fine," Frank muttered. "Sooner we finish searching this creepy place the better." He glanced over at Rick again. "Suppose it's a bad enough place without wondering about ghosts huh?"

Rick gave him a look of irritation in answer.

Ryan shook his head and patted Frank on the back gently. "Let's go," he urged.

The pair walked off leaving Horatio and Rick to head to Gillian's room.

The late Gillian Garrett's bedroom was just opposite Mari's room. Her door was old with a shadow on it suggesting a sign had once hung there. Rick brushed his hand against it and frowned. "It wasn't the stain he wanted gone then, just the evidence of us." He pushed down on the handle and opened the door inwards.

Horatio was surprised by the sound of grief that escaped the man. It froze him to the spot momentarily as he looked ahead to the room, listening as Rick let out a strangled sob and waiting as he tried to give the man a deserved moment of privacy.

The bedroom was full of memories. A collection of framed photographs adorned the walls showing Gillian at various stages in life with her older siblings. On the vanity table with her hairbrush was Marissa's ribbons and nestled with them was a beautiful hairpiece of copper with a carved out open oyster and a fake pearl, Rick recalled it was a gift from Cassie for Gillian's prom. In the centre of the table was the glittering gold and jewelled music box Rick had bought her for her eighteenth.

Rick stepped up to the photographs gathered around the word 'Family' and pressed a finger up to one of him in a police uniform, having just graduated the academy. Cassandra and Gillian were at either side of him, both embracing him with smiles.

Horatio stepped into the room quietly. It was nicely furnished with a double bed with expensive looking cream sheets, a large, ornate, oak wardrobe, a matching vanity table with a large mirror, a full length mirror in a gilded frame, an in-built wardrobe in the back wall, a chest of drawers and a large, old-fashioned chest with a brass lock sat pressed up against a wall. There was a large bay window with a wide sill before it which had several teddy bears resting on it. The chest of drawers had numerous photos of Marissa on them, as a baby in her mother's arms, as a toddler jostled loosely in her aunt's arms and then clinging to her uncle's legs. There were numerous pictures of her with her grandparents too, photos that Horatio found a tad disturbing if only for how normal and happy Balthasar Garrett looked. He was every inch the doting father and grandfather and there was no hint of the monster he really was.

Rick opened the music box and sighed down at it. Below the ballerina's feet was a strip of photographs taken in a mall's photo booth showing Rick, Gillian and Cassie together, Rick stern faced whilst his sisters pulled various faces around him. Also in the box was a single brass key. He plucked it up and looked pointedly at the chest.

Rick offered the key out to Horatio. "Better you do it, right?" he queried bitterly. "Or I might be accused of tampering."

"Alright." Horatio took the key and moved to the chest, just as curious as Rick as to its contents. He unlocked it and pushed up the lid. "Rick," he called the man over.

Inside were three sections, one had baby clothes, a pink blanket, a silver rattle and an album with a few toys whilst the other two had numerous objects. There were faded photographs of horses, trophies and rosettes mixed in with the baby items.

"Our things," Rick murmured in disbelief, "she kept them." He plucked out a wooden carving of a tiger which had lost a lot of its paintwork and had dulled in its colours. "My dad got me this," he explained, "but I thought it was long gone." He twisted it about and kept it in his right hand as he reached for a deflated looking seahorse that was a faded blue, missing an eye, made of what appeared to be leather and had wool poking out of a hole at its right side. "This was Cassie's favourite," he said with a small smile. "Such a weird thing, she used to chase Gilly about the house with it, called it Simon."

"What happened to your dad?" Horatio queried.

Rick shook his head with a firm expression. "I'm not talking about that Caine," he said stubbornly. "It's not relevant. Hell, none of this is."

"It could be," Horatio murmured. "They wanted Marissa Rick, what about her father?"

Rick frowned and gestured out to the room with both arms. "Have a search Horatio, maybe there's a clue but I don't know anything about him."

Horatio gave Rick a pained expression. "Rick I know it's hard, I do but it's important too."

"You haven't a clue have you?" Rick snapped. "It could be his drug dealing rivals, it could be something to do with Mari's father or it could be none of that. Did you even learn anything about the maid?"

"Rick, we have to consider all the options before we make a conclusion," Horatio said.

"Look around the room," Rick advised in a cool tone. "Gilly wouldn't tell me anything about Mari's dad, maybe she told Cassie."

Horatio nodded. "Alright." He complied with searching the room but just like Marissa's room it didn't have much in it. All of the woman's personal possessions seemed to be in the chest. Her in-built wardrobe was for shoes, boots, and handbags and a few boxes of Marissa's old things whilst the chest of drawers and main wardrobe had many more clothes. Everything, Horatio noted, looked new and designer. At the vanity mirror she had a jewellery box and nothing in it appeared to be cheap or fake.

There was the sound of running before Frank appeared in the doorway panting and looking breathlessly. "Horatio!"

Horatio glanced over at him calmly. "Yes Frank?"

"We're needed downstairs, in the basement," Frank retorted. "They say it's urgent."


	17. Chapter 17- Family Skeletons

The basement was an unusual and risky construction for the house, placed down at the back right side hidden in the hill. The entrance was a staircase under a trapdoor in a small, square room that contained nothing else. It was such an oddity it immediately set off alarm bells with Horatio. The room itself wasn't big although with its variety of shelved bottles, wooden crates and barrels it was a little difficult to image how much space it actually had.

"It's a front," a female CSI remarked bluntly as she greeted Ryan and Frank on the staircase. She held a dusty red tinted bottle in her hands with a faded label on it. "Some of them are alcoholic, some are water and some are empty. There's traces of white powder on some of the crates and we found a few packets of heroin hidden beneath bottles and straw in one."

Frank glanced over his shoulder up at Rick's stoic form. He was beginning to think if looks could kill no one would be standing right now before Rick's glower. "Did you know anything about this Stetler?" he queried wearily. "The room I mean," he added hastily as he saw Rick's lip go down in a snarl as his gaze burned.

"No," Rick retorted frostily, "I knew it was here but I was never allowed near it."

"It gets worse," the young CSI continued as she stared at Ryan with a serious blue stare. "Come on, I need to show you." She turned and started walking off.

They all followed hastily, moving past detectives and criminal investigators to the back of the room where a wall had been partially demolished.

"We realised it was fake," the woman explained, "hollow and assumed it contained more drugs but we were wrong."

"Dead wrong," Horatio murmured darkly as he stared over at the contents.

There was a collection of bones and a fractured skull lying on a blackened wooden floor in a small crawl space with the filthy, tattered remains of clothes.

"Who in the hell is this?" Frank queried brashly as he looked at the form distastefully.

Rick stared in with a mask of neutrality but he couldn't hide the drain of colour from his face.

"Hard to tell in this condition," Ryan murmured. "We'd need to take it out and process it, I can't even tell if it's male or female from here."

Ryan crouched down, pointing his torch inwards. The beam caught on something metallic and he lent forward to inspect it. It was a ring, dull and tarnished from age and dust, he plucked it up and was surprised when the remnants of a brown chord came with it. He inspected it in his hand, blowing the dust away softly before twisting it under the torchlight causing an amber stone in it to wink back. The ring felt heavy and there weren't many marks on it, it was a good material, titanium perhaps.

"Recognise this?" Ryan queried as he stood upright and held it out to Rick. He wasn't expecting a response but it was worth a try.

Rick gazed down at it numbly, his mouth creasing into a line as his face paled.

"It's male," Rick retorted bluntly.

All eyes turned to him but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at the ring with an expression of icy surprise.

"How do you know that Rick?" Horatio queried quietly.

Rick pointed down to the ring. "It's Jasper Silverstone," Rick confessed in a voice of disbelief. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't even imagine it. He staggered back suddenly, catching Ryan and Frank off-guard and forcing Frank to side step to accommodate him. Rick shook his head repetitively.

"How can you know who it is Stetler?" Frank queried with a suspicious stare.

Rick raised a finger and pointed back to the bones he'd left in the shadows. He frowned as his hand trembled slightly and gestured to the ring in Ryan's hand again with it. "That was his wedding ring. I gave it to him, he was too cheap for one of his own," Rick's expression curdled in annoyance, "it was from my first marriage and I sure as hell didn't need or want it anymore." Rick continued to frown and shake his head as he lowered his hand. "I wouldn't have given him anything but Cassie was determined to marry him and I wasn't going to let him make a sham of that. He could never take it seriously and always wore about his neck. Jesus, I knew he wouldn't just up and leave her but I never thought..." He glanced at the impassive Horatio out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know how I could have missed this."

"Rick it's not on you," Horatio retorted in a cool calm. "We don't know what happened yet."

Rick gave the redhead a scowl. "We do, he didn't pay him off that's what, he killed him. God I don't know why, I don't know why it bothered him so much to see Cassie happy and with someone. He hated her, why couldn't he be glad she left?" He clenched his bloodstained hands together. "Why did he always have to see us miserable?"

Ryan glanced at Horatio, unsure at what they had found, drugs and another possible murder victim. Did it spell out a motive for the massacre? Ryan couldn't tell anymore. Everything they found just seemed to lead to more questions not answers. Drugs was one thing but it didn't explain why Marissa got to live and why her mother had suffered so much.

"We still need to finish searching the bedroom and start searching the study," Ryan said quietly.

Horatio nodded agreeably and glanced at Rick. He could see the man struggling to contain his emotions, turning rigid to suppress his shudders as his mouth wavered between a frown and a scowl and his eyes pooled with grief and horror. The man was close to losing it as his sister had feared.

"Rick let's go back upstairs," Horatio urged.

Rick shook his head. "I don't understand it. I don't. Why the fuck did he have to do this? How did I miss this?" Rick roared out the words as he grasped at his skull and smeared blood down the sides of his face. "I should have looked harder! She begged me to, she begged me to talk to every detective I knew but everyone was so damn useless!" Without warning Rick kicked a crate hard, sending it on its side and causing its contents to smash. "Ah hell I just didn't want them knowing about this fucked up family! Now you all know anyway!"

Everyone was looking at him in surprise.

"Rick calm down," Horatio ordered.

"No Caine you don't get it," Rick snarled as he glared back at the lieutenant. "I didn't believe he just left but I didn't do much about it either because I didn't care! I didn't! I hated him, I hated him for Cassie and I was glad. God damn it I was glad he was gone!" Rick let out another yell, followed by a curse before he kicked out at another crate.

"Rick that's enough," Horatio snapped. "This is a crime scene now, let it be."

"Rick no one's blaming you," Frank protested, "you're not psychic, none of us are."

"I just, why did he go so far? Why did he hate seeing her with someone? Why the hell didn't I do more?" Rick continued to rage.

"Rick get upstairs," Frank snapped, "you keep this up and you're gonna have to leave the crime scene."

Horatio let out a soft sigh knowing that Frank had said the wrong thing and guessing what was about to follow.

Rick seized one of the crates in his hands and threw it hard and fast in Frank's direction, prompting Frank to sidestep hastily to avoid it. It smashed hard against a wall, sending shards of glass and splinters in all directions.

"Fuck the crime scene Frank!" Rick snarled. "This is my God damn family!" His eyes burned with hate as he pointed at the sergeant. "See how it is when it's your life on display!"

"That's it Stetler you're outta here!" Frank snapped as he glared back at him. He took a menacing step forward.

Horatio hurried to the pair along with Ryan. It was Ryan who reached them first, pushed almost to a run when he saw Horatio moving to intervene. Ryan didn't think the redhead was going to ease Rick's temper any.

The younger CSI planted himself directly before Rick and looked up at him sternly, trying not to feel intimidated by their height difference. "Rick," Ryan addressed him firmly, "think about Cassie, she's going to have to hear about this, she doesn't need to worry about you losing your temper and getting marched out of here too. Let's go upstairs."

Rick bristled, loathing Ryan attempting to order him.

"He's right Rick," Horatio spoke up, still calm, "think about Cassie."

Rick muttered a curse. He turned round and stormed past Horatio for the stairs without another word.

"Horatio he can't do this here," Frank said firmly.

Horatio looked back at the sergeant with a guarded expression. "I know Frank. You and Mr. Wolfe go upstairs and finish investigating the bedroom and the study."

"Yeah and what are you and that hothead gonna do?" the Texan quipped.

"Leave that to me," Horatio retorted cryptically.

The redhead headed after Rick with Ryan and Frank close behind him. The dark haired man was lingering in the hall outside the small room the held the trapdoor to the stairs. He glanced up at Horatio heatedly with the lieutenant stepped out of the room.

"No more crap Stetler," Frank snapped as he stepped out too and glowered at the IAB agent.

"Come on Frank, let's finish upstairs," Ryan suggested quickly before Rick could retort.

Frank gave Rick another warning glower before he and Ryan headed back to the staircase in the lobby.

Rick sighed and pressed a hand up to his brow. "God damn it," he muttered. "How am I going to tell Cassie about this Caine?"

Horatio gazed over at him with a subdued sympathy. He knew he was too personal with the case, he should be admonishing Rick as Frank had and he shouldn't be getting distracted with Cassie but he couldn't help it. He couldn't even imagine how she was going to take this news. He could still remember her gaze of despair when she had told him her husband had left her for money and knew this revelation was probably going to destroy her.

"I don't know Rick," Horatio retorted quietly.

Rick lowered his hand and gazed over at the man with a conflicted look. "I can't go back to her yet. I know how that sounds and honestly I don't care what you think about it but I need to process this before I see her."

Horatio nodded agreeably. "Fine Rick but no more outbursts, this is an active crime scene, you keep up the destruction and people will accuse you of trying to hide something."

"Hide what?" Rick snarled. "His abuse? You're right, I should have left that chair standing because to you lot it's evidence. You telling me you're going to find evidence after all this time of Cassie shaking on his lap in it and crying when he showed her newspaper clippings of dead kids?"

Horatio looked back at Rick unflinchingly. "I get what you're saying Rick, I do but we have to treat this like any other crime scene and you know as well as anyone else that you don't stand idly by and let someone destroy the scene. That basement is now an active crime scene."

Rick shrugged and pushed his bloodstained hands up through his scalp again. "God damn it," he repeated. "Maybe we should look in another room."

Horatio nodded agreeably.

* * *

Cassandra was sitting in the living room trying to keep Marissa entertained with a Disney film. Natalia lingered awkwardly in the room, having surrendered to the single seat when Yelina headed to the kitchen to make a phone call to her son. It was just after six in the evening and both women were wondering how much longer the men would be.

It had been a long day for everyone concerned. Marissa had been restless for most of the day and Cassandra had found it hard to settle as well. Natalia realised quickly that the girl didn't really have any toys with her and wondered if it because they were all still in her home. Marissa had gotten Cassie to read the book Rick had gotten her a few times and persisted in carrying the doll Becky everywhere but Natalia didn't see her bother with anything else.

Cassandra was now noticeably tired and making a conscious effort to stay awake as she shared a couch with her niece.

As Yelina stepped out of the kitchen and crossed to the living room she heard a key in the front door lock. She immediately moved to the hall and towards the door, hand reaching for the gun at her hip just in case. She paused, greeting Horatio and Rick as they entered with a raised gun. She was ready to make a quip until she saw Rick's face.

"What happened?" she queried as she lowered the gun with wide eyes.

Rick's face was smeared in dry browning blood and the skin that wasn't stained was an odd pallor of grey. His hair was mussed in all directions, his tie was hanging crooked and his shirt was half-untucked. To Yelina he looked ill.

"Where's Cassie?" Rick asked as he gazed back at Yelina impassively, purposefully subduing his emotions on his face from her.

"In the living room with Marissa and Natalia," Yelina retorted. She glanced from him to Horatio. Horatio appeared better but now by much, his clothes were neat and his hair immaculate but his face was drawn with fatigue and worry. "Horatio what's happened?" she asked.

"I'll let you know in a moment," Horatio retorted carefully.

Rick charged up the hall, preparing to brush past Yelina until he felt her hand clamp down on his right arm. He froze up and looked at her in surprise.

"Rick you've blood on your face," Yelina cautioned him. "You can't go into them like that." Her brown eyes filled with sympathy as she saw his lip quiver slightly as he fought back an expression of grief. "Come on," she said gently, "I'll help you clean up."

Rick nodded numbly, allowing Yelina to pull him in the direction of the bathroom before he halted and glanced back at Horatio.

"I'll go sit with them," Horatio offered, "but I won't say anything."

Rick nodded again. "Can you take Mari out of the room when I..." He sighed and pressed his free hand to his brow again. "Shit."

"I'll take her out of hearing," Horatio offered.

"Right." Rick let his hand drop away and continued to allow Yelina to lead him to the bathroom.

Yelina stepped into the bathroom first and gestured for Rick to sit on the closed down toilet seat whilst she busied herself with running a tap over a face cloth.

Rick's expression was sombre as he sat in silence, staring at the shut door whilst waiting for Yelina. He flinched in surprise when she pressed the damp cloth against his right temple. She crouched down to put herself eye level with him as she cleaned away the blood.

"Is it yours?" she asked softly. "I don't see a cut." She dabbed it along his cheek gently before moving it in a circular pattern, leaning closer to put more force into it.

Rick took a deep breath and was distracted momentarily by Yelina's perfume. "Here," he muttered as rested his hands palm up on his knees.

Yelina glanced down before tutting quietly. "What did you do Rick?" she queried.

"Smashed a chair and threw a crate at Frank's head," he answered dryly.

Yelina gave a small smile before turning it into a frown and regarding him with scorn. "I'm going to assume you didn't hit him," she replied.

"No but he's too thick headed to feel it anyway," Rick grumbled.

Yelina sighed. "I'll see if Horatio has tweezers for those splinters."

She moved the cloth round to the other side, pausing to scrub at a spot on his chin. Her gaze locked with his which, as it always seem to be these days, was filled with a hot rage. "You've got to work on that temper Rick," she murmured.

"It suits my work," he replied crossly.

"I know but you never allow yourself any happiness with it." She started to scrub at his left cheek.

"No, I don't think I'm meant for that," he answered dismissively.

"And why is that?" she queried sharply as she gave him another scornful gaze. "Why should it be for others and not you?"

Rick glanced at her wearily, not wanting another fight with her. "Come on Yelina, the world isn't fairytales and happy endings, it's misery and pain until your last breath."

"You know I don't believe that Rick," she scolded him.

"Well you didn't grow up in a hell house," he grumbled.

Yelina frowned, Rick was in a sulk but she didn't want to push it, speculating from his manner that something terrible had happened today. She pulled back with the cloth, stood up and headed back to the sink.

Rick waited, impatient this time, as Yelina cleaned the cloth as best as she could before hunting through the medicine cupboard behind the mirror over the sink. She found a pair of tweezers and returned to Rick with them and the newly soaked cloth.

"Hold still," Yelina cautioned as she kneeled down on the bath mat. She sat the cloth on the carpet beside her and took his right hand in hers. She was shocked to feel the minute tremors running through it but didn't comment on it.

Rick tensed when the tweezers came down and Yelina tugged out a splinter.

"You really did a number on that chair didn't you?" Yelina queried sardonically as she continued to pluck out splinters.

"Well the chair had it coming," he murmured in a show of dark humour.

Yelina smiled again. She reached for the cloth when fresh blood welled up and pressed it down onto the budding wound.

"Don't worry too much about them," Rick muttered. "I need to talk to Cassie."

"I know, it won't take long."

Yelina tugged out the worst of the splinters on both hands and used the cloth to wash away the blood. When she was finished, she turned his hands over on his knees and ran her fingers gently over the knuckles of his right hand. "Remember Rick," she said sincerely, "you're not alone."

"Maybe I should be," he retorted tiredly.

Yelina glanced up at him and shook her head. "No one should be." She stood up again and went to wash the cloth for a final time.

Rick stood up from the toilet seat and made a lazy attempt to smooth down his trouser legs.

Yelina glanced back at him with a sympathetic gaze. "Let's go see your sister then."

Rick sighed. "Right, thanks Yelina."

"It was no problem Rick."

Yelina led the way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Cassandra, Marissa, Horatio and Natalia all looked up at them in unison. Cassandra stood up from the seat and gave Rick an angry, questioning look. "What's happened?" she demanded. She gestured at Horatio angrily with one hand. "He won't say much so I know something's happened."

Rick glanced at Horatio out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was standing against a wall somehow looking uncomfortable in his own home.

"Mari would you..." Rick trailed off, he didn't even know what to suggest the girl did with people she didn't really know.

"Show Horatio the drawing you did earlier," Yelina was quick to suggest. "It's in the kitchen along with some leftover pancakes. You know Horatio loves pancakes," she enthused. She offered a hand out to the young girl. "Come on, we'll go together."

Marissa shrank back in the couch, hugging Becky close with both hands and shaking her head.

"That's a good idea," Rick agreed. "I need to talk to your Aunt Cassie anyway but we'll come in straight after and you can show me them too."

Marissa frowned as she looked at her uncle pleadingly. "I don't want to," she said quietly.

Rick frowned and gazed back at her imploringly. "Please Mari, I don't want to ask twice." Although his words were stern his voice wasn't in it, prompting Cassandra to look at him suspiciously.

The blonde glanced over at her niece. "Mari go ahead, Uncle Rick's had a long day, we won't be long, I promise."

Marissa continued to frown but stood up reluctantly. "Can I bring Becky?" she queried, almost in a whisper.

Cassandra nodded. "Sure, maybe she can get Horatio to tell you where the ice cream is in this place," she suggested with a faint smile.

"Hmm I might have some burrowed in the back of the freezer," Horatio retorted. "Would you like to help me look for it?" He pushed away from the wall and gave Marissa an easygoing, warm smile.

She nodded even as she continued to frown.

Horatio's smile widened. "I'll bet you're good at finding things," he enthused. "Come on and show me and Yelina."

Marissa glanced from Yelina to Horatio before stepping up to the redhead. She gazed up at him with uncertainty.

Horatio offered his hand out to the young girl and she took it, grasping it tightly with a sweaty palm. "Natalia, why don't you come too?" Horatio queried quietly.

"Alright." Natalia stood up, pausing to glance at Rick as she followed Rick, Marissa and Yelina out of the room. She wanted to say something but couldn't think what and continued on her way.

"Alright Rick, what gives?" Cassandra demanded swiftly as she folded her arms and scowled at her brother.

"Cassie let's go to the spare room," Rick said, his voice weary as he gazed at her with heavy eyes.

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue but seeing Rick's exhausted stare she resisted. "Fine," she grumbled.

Rick lead the way out of the living room and to the spare room, which he hoped was far enough from the kitchen to prevent Marissa hearing anything. Once Cassie was in the room, Rick reached past her to pull the door shut.

"Rick what on earth happened?" Cassandra demanded as she glanced over her shoulder at the door and then back to Rick.

Rick pushed his right hand through his dark hair before gazing down at his sister with sympathy. He knew there was nothing to do except get the news over and done with. "Cassie they found another body today," he explained in a low voice, "well bones, hidden behind a false wall in the basement."

Cassandra's eyes filled with horror and her mouth dropped open. "What?" she rasped out.

"There was a ring with it, titanium with an amber stone in it."

Cassandra shook her head even as she murmured, "Rick what are you saying?"

"It was Jasper, Cassie, they found him."

The shrieks that followed were wild and inhuman and seemed to fill the house. Even in the kitchen Horatio and the others heard it. Marissa squealed with alarm, Natalia jumped and Yelina tensed up and looked pointedly to the closed kitchen door. They came in rapid succession, bestial noises of grief, rage and disbelief. A constant flow of wailing and screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT!" Cassandra yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her hair with both hands and tugged hard. "IT'S NOT!" She screamed again.

Rick moved to restrain her when she raked her nails deep into her scalp and he saw blood appear. He winced as she lashed out at him, striking out with her nails at his face before she started to punch against his chest. Her blows were light despite her rage as her face burned red with rage and tears flowed messily down her face and mixed with snot.

"IT'S NOT! OH JESUS! It's not, it's not," she wailed until the words became jumbled together.

The headache came on fast, filling her vision with blackness. Cassandra continued to shriek and scream but she lost all focus.

The blonde didn't know how long passed, one moment she was screaming and lashing out at her brother and the next there was a sharp jolt in her arm causing her to moan in pain and then an odd rush of calm and a voice she didn't know murmuring instructions to someone.

"There, she should sleep soon now." It was Dr Alexx Woods, though Cassandra didn't know it, called to the house by an anxious Horatio after Cassandra's fit failed to give way. "Poor baby."

Rick was on the floor of the spare room, hugging his sister close with both hands and barely aware himself of what was going on.

Cassandra let out another hoarse sob against him.

"It's alright Cassie," he murmured tiredly, "I'm here. I haven't always been but I am now."

Yelina peered in the doorway at them sympathetically. "I've gotten Marissa settled a bit better," she addressed Horatio, "but she still wants in here."

Horatio, who was standing in the room just behind Alexx, nodded back at Yelina with a look of gratitude.

"I'm going to stay the night," Yelina said.

"You don't have to do that," Horatio protested. "And what about Ray?"

"I've already spoke to my mom, she's happy to keep him," Yelina answered. "Anyway, you all could use the help and I'm fine to sleep in the living room."

Horatio nodded, knowing better than to argue.

Rick glanced up at the pair. "Where's Mari?" he queried quietly.

"In the living room with Natalia," Yelina answered.

Rick rolled his eyes about the room, searching for a clock. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine," Yelina retorted.

"Shit." Had this really been going on for three hours? Rick glanced down at Cassandra and realised his arms were stiff and his legs had turned numb from her weight. "Cassie, I need to check on Mari," he murmured. He tried to shift her, wincing as she gave a protesting groan. "Come on Cassie, I'll be right back."

"Move her to the bed," Alexx suggested, "she'll be out in half hour, at the most."

Horatio stepped forward and crouched down, his blue gaze meeting Rick's. "Can I help?"

Rick nodded. "Sure."

Horatio helped Rick lift Cassie up and onto the single bed. With a little more effort they got her underneath the blanket. Horatio tensed when her hand slipped out and grasped hold of his. He looked down in shock, she was ice cold and staring up at him pointedly.

"I told you people close to me get killed." She let out a bitter laugh that came out as a strangled gargle. "Oh God I didn't even realise." She turned away and started to cry again.

Horatio took a seat on the edge of the bed and squeezed her hand gently. Feeling Rick's disapproving stare he glanced back up at the man. "Go see Marissa," he urged, "I'll sit with Cassie."

Rick nodded before he moved to the door.

Yelina stepped back out into the hall and walked with Rick to the living room. Marissa was in there sitting hunched over on the floor sobbing.

Natalia was standing near, arms folded as she looked awkward and unsure over what to do.

"You can go now Natalia," Yelina said gently. "I'm going to stay the night."

"Are you sure?" Natalia queried as she glanced from Yelina to Rick.

Yelina nodded. "Positive."

"Okay." Natalia stepped up to Rick. "Rick I'm so sorry," she sympathised, "for everything that's happened to you guys."

"It's not your fault," he muttered.

"No but it's still awful. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I know things can be a bit awkward with us but I mean that, let me know," she said with a serious gaze.

Rick was taken back by the conviction in her voice and nodded dumbly in response.

"Well, goodbye, I'll see you soon."

"Good night," he murmured.

Natalia said her goodbyes to Yelina and headed for the front door.

Rick moved to his niece, taking a seat beside her on the floor. "Hey Mari," he greeted quietly. A sob was his answer. "I know things are tough on you," he said, "and it seems we can't catch a break with it. I also know you're scared and upset and tired of feeling that way, and I know it because I feel it too."

Marissa glanced up at her uncle over her folded arms. "I want mommy back," she said hoarsely. "I want the demon to stay away. I want to stop having bad dreams."

Rick nodded empathetically. "Me too kid." He parted his arms to her. "Right now I'll settle for a hug, will you?"

Marissa clambered along the floor quickly, winding him slightly as she slammed into his torso and buried her head against him as she started to cry.

Rick sighed as he wrapped his arms loosely about her. "I'm sorry," he muttered.


	18. Chapter 18- Leads

The ocean was calm as it lazily slapped off the stone walls of the docks. It was an inviting turquoise blue, clear and sparkling like jewels beneath the brilliant white of the early afternoon sun. It presented a tranquil image only slightly marred by the collection of armed DEA agents standing silently around a warehouse awaiting the command to enter.

Ryan glanced up at the warehouse warily from behind his brown tinted shades before sharing a glance with Frank. An investigation into the late Mr. Garrett's dubious wine collection had brought them here along with some helpful hints from a paranoid Louis Martins who was terrified of retribution after yet another body had turned up. No one had bothered to suggest to Mr. Martins that it was a very old body probably killed by Mr. Garrett rather than Mr. Garett's killers. Louis had come up with a gang name- The Red Death- and confirmed they did business on the docks as well. The wine crates had been marked with the faded black stamps of South Miami docks and some investigation had turned up records confirming it was the only place Mr. Garrett's private boat docked at on a regular basis.

Ryan didn't think anyone would be home, it seemed too easy to think their murderers were lurking within but he dared to hope for some sort of break through anyway. Each step brought them a little closer to the truth but it threw up new questions as well.

Alexx had confirmed from dental records that the bones in the Garrett House did indeed belong to Jasper Silverstone but the remains were too old and damaged for her to confirm the cause of death. The skull was fractured but that could have easily been post-mortem. The word was out for next of kin, Cassandra counted but Rick had pressed them to look for someone more immediate as well, grumbling about parents and a sibling. The questions now were who had killed him, why and could it possibly have anything to do with their current case?

The order was given and the DEA agents moved forward. They were almost robotic, moving simultaneously and exchanging sharp brief orders with no need to repeat.

Ryan watched and waited in awe and envy. He felt guilty for not leading the charge but he knew it would be foolish, he didn't have the training after all.

"Horatio should really be here," Frank murmured disapprovingly as he squinted at the sun.

Ryan gave a slightly frown at this as he continued to stare ahead at the warehouse. "Rick and Cassie are in danger," he said seriously, "they need protection."

"Well it doesn't have to be him," Frank scorned. "Anyway, I ain't stupid, it's her, he'd hardly drop everything for Rick."

Ryan's frown deepened. "They don't have anyone Frank," he reminded him. "Their niece has witnessed several murders now, their mother, half-sister and stepfather are dead and Cassie's husband, who she thought had left her, has just turned up dead as well. It's a lot to deal with and they have all that with the possibility of being in danger themselves."

Frank shrugged. "Every day we meet people in danger Ryan, you can't get attached to them all or we'd never solve any case."

Ryan nodded agreeably. "We're not robots though Frank, some people do work their way in."

There was the quick firing of gunfire, over almost as soon as it started. It wasn't long before Ryan and Frank learned that only a few minor flesh injuries were the result of the bullets. The DEA agents exited with four suspects in handcuffs, one bleeding from a shoulder and another from his leg.

One agent approached Ryan and Frank grim faced and shaking his head. "Not much of a raid," he confessed, "there's a few kilos in there, not a lot and just those guys," he added with a nod in the direction of the suspects. "They're lackeys, no sign of any of the bosses."

"Well we'll question them anyway, thanks," Frank retorted with a nod.

"I'll ring H and give him the update," Ryan said. He tugged out his phone and headed off to one side as he started dialling his superior.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi Horatio, the warehouse has been cleared out. I'll go out and investigate but I just wanted you to know we didn't get much, just four guys who aren't too high up in the gang and apparently not much on the drug front either."

"They knew we were coming," Horatio murmured.

"Possibly, do you really think these murders are over drugs?" Ryan queried doubtfully.

"I think it's a possibility we can't ignore," Horatio responded. "The other is Marissa's father."

"Any update on that?"

"Not at the moment Mr. Wolfe. I'm at the lab processing Gillian Garrett's belongings, maybe something will turn up with them."

Ryan paused, surprised to hear that Horatio wasn't at home.

Horatio must have sensed the pause for he continued on. "They're safe," he said quietly, "I have two officers permanently at my house and Yelina is due to call back soon."

"Alright. Well I'll see you when I'm done hopefully."

"Indeed. I'll send Eric to help out with the warehouse," Horatio retorted.

"Okay."

"Bye Mr. Wolfe."

"Bye H."

Ryan hung up the phone and headed back to Frank.

* * *

It was just after three in the afternoon when Rick arrived at Miami-Dade PD with an escort. He marched with a scowl, resenting the escort even if it was for his own protection and recalling how the last time he was here with company it had been as a suspect. His scowl deepened as they entered the shade of the building and people either scrambled to gawk at him or to avoid him entirely. It was something he knew he should be used to, even before this mess Rick had been a pariah around here but he still couldn't quite ignore the hostility.

He headed downstairs, walking so quickly his two male companions struggled to keep up with him. They had come to get him on Horatio's instructions, forcing him to leave Cassandra and Marissa in the care of Officers Ash and Brookes, who were gradually becoming as familiar as the furniture in Horatio's home, and Yelina Salas. Rick hadn't wanted to leave his sister but Horatio thought he might have a lead so Rick had to. Cassandra hadn't spoken properly in days since the grisly find of Jasper Silverstone's remains, she sat catatonic in Horatio's house staring into the darkness until the night came, then it was screaming nightmares and sleep walking.

Rick reached the entrance to lab and paused with a look of confusion. He was never down here and he didn't know where to get a lab coat or gloves so he was in line with protocol.

The door opened and Natalia Boa Vista emerged with a look of surprise. "Rick," she greeted, "what are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he looked around the dark interior of the corridor with displeasure. "I don't know, it's not really my domain is it?" he quipped icily.

The two officers stood behind him impassively, both hoping they wouldn't have to follow him into the lab.

Natalia frowned slightly as she looked at him inquiringly. The finding of Jasper Silverstone seemed to have pushed Rick right back into bastard mode. It had been five days since the find and as time trickled on Rick descended further and further into anger. Natalia figured he was frustrated at himself for never guessing at the dark truth behind Jasper's absence and probably bitter that Mr. Garrett would never face justice for it.

"I'm here to meet Horatio," Rick confessed in a snarl, "he said he's got something. He'd better, he's had long enough on this case."

"Rick, Horatio has put everything into this case, you know that," Natalia protested. "He and Ryan work every hour under the sun and through the night, I've never seen either one of them so obsessed. They're exhausted but they keep going." Her warm stare softened slightly. "I know you are exhausted too but you will get there. Follow me, I'll get you a coat and gloves and take you to Horatio."

Natalia looked past Rick to his uncertain guards and gave them a smile. "You boys want to wait outside? There's no danger in the lab except the chemicals."

The officers exchanged a look, one scowling at the term 'boys'.

"They'll wait," Rick snapped without glancing back at them.

Natalia nodded and turned back to the doors she had emerged from. "Come on through then."

The coolness of the area hit Rick first. It was a welcome opposition to the heat of the day above ground but the imposing white lights weren't. Rick squinted as he tried to adjust to his surroundings, following Natalia through to the changing rooms.

Natalia paused at a rack of fresh coats and looked from them to Rick thoughtfully. "You're quite tall," she murmured, "that's going to be tricky."

"It usually works to my advantage," Rick murmured.

Natalia flashed a smile at this. "I know, you've intimidated me with it before," she reminded him.

Rick looked puzzled at this before recalling interviewing both Natalia and Maxine Valera for the murder of Natalia's ex-husband Nick. "I was just doing my job," he said flatly.

Natalia glanced over at him again as she tugged down a coat. "I know Rick," she retorted quietly, "you have a shit job and you can't help that but you could turn the attitude off once in a while. I've had to interview potential criminals too but there is an off switch."

"It's different when the criminals are meant to be upholding the law," Rick grumbled as he accepted the coat. He scowled at the name monogrammed in black on it. "You're kidding right?" he queried as he glanced at Natalia.

Natalia gave him another smile. "He's the only one in here who's close to your height and you have to wear a coat I'm afraid."

Rick murmured a curse under his breath before he shrugged off his blazer and began putting on the coat marked Caine.

"Don't forget your tie," Natalia pointed out. She stared at it curiously, it was patterned with bold purple and gold stripes. "Do you like those ties?" Natalia queried before she could help it. "They are the only colourful things I've ever seen you wear."

"Nice to know you notice what I wear," Rick retorted bluntly as he let the lab coat drop onto his shoulders and reached for his tie.

Rick stared at Natalia with a mild surprise when he saw her cheeks become flushed with a faint but flattering pink. "My sister buys them for me," he admitted as he pulled the knot free and yanked the tie off in his right hand. He hung it up on the hook with his blazer.

"Do you like them?" Natalia pressed for the truth.

Rick studied the tie as he ran his hand down it before glancing at Natalia over his shoulder. "I like that Cassie buys them for me," he answered, purposely vague.

Natalia gave him a wide grin at this. "Wow Rick you actually have a nice side," she teased. "Wearing ugly ties to protect your sister's feelings, that's sweet. I get it too, my mom always buys me big, ugly costume jewellery but you can guarantee if she's visiting I'm wearing it."

"They're not all ugly," Rick grumbled as he buttoned up the lab coat.

"No, they're not, certainly less painful to the eye that tribal, mate attracting necklaces from some obscure Mayan village." She rolled her eyes. "Or bangles from Greece blessed by Aphrodite. In case you can't tell my mom feels I need help getting a man in my life."

"Hmm." Rick wasn't sure to say that. "I guess Cassie either thinks I need colour or she knows the ties are ugly and enjoys humiliating me."

Natalia shook her head at this. "No, she's pretty upfront when she wants to berate you, I think she's just trying to bring some colour into your life and I think she's right about that, you need it."

"Thanks," he retorted moodily.

Natalia opened a locker and pulled out a packet of unopened large gloves, which she tossed to Rick. "Maybe she wants you to attract a woman," Natalia teased. "Like some birds use bright colours."

Rick opened the packet and pulled out the gloves. "Well Natalia if we're down to using jewellery and ties I think it's safe to say we're both probably going to die alone." He put on the gloves and discarded the packaging in the bin.

Natalia laughed. "Come on Rick, be hopeful for a change. Stranger things have happened, like you wearing Horatio's lab coat for one."

Rick frowned down at the coat but didn't retort.

Natalia led the way through to the labs, giving Maxine a warning look as they passed her before she could snarl something inappropriate. They passed a few other workers before meeting Horatio alone in his own lab space with several belongings from the late Gillian Garrett's trunk spread out before him.

Rick frowned at the tagged seahorse and tiger lying side by side.

Horatio glanced up at the pair, his blue gaze lingering on his name on Rick's borrowed coat just a little longer than necessary. His mouth twitched slightly as he resisted a frown and looked to Natalia pointedly.

Natalia gave a small, innocent smile in response. "Rick says he's here to meet you," she said.

Horatio nodded. "That's right, I've something to show him."

"My cue to leave," Natalia murmured. "See you around Rick."

"Sure," Rick retorted.

Natalia retreated the way she had come.

Rick folded his arms and regarded Horatio with a steely stare. "Well Horatio, what's so important I had to come here?" he demanded.

"This picture," Horatio retorted as he gestured down to a crinkled polaroid. "It was important enough for Gillian to keep it, she's wrote 'For Marissa' on the back of it but that's it. I wanted to know if you recognised him. You know," he continued as Rick started walking forward, "I had a look at Marissa's birth certificate, the name of the father is John Smith, a fake I have to assume." He arched his eyebrows slightly. "Unless you know of a John Smith, Gillian was acquainted with?"

"No," Rick growled. He came to a halt beside Horatio and lifted up the polaroid, holding it beneath one of the spotlights. "Jesus," he murmured as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you know him then?" Horatio queried quietly.

Rick turned the picture about with a frown. "No but he looks a lot like Jasper, it's uncanny, same blonde hair, same nose, different colour of eyes but the same shape."

"Would there be any pictures of Jasper for comparison?" Horatio pried. He hadn't been expected this, hell he hadn't even expected that Rick would know the man in the picture.

Rick shook his head. "I don't know, maybe Cassie has one somewhere. She couldn't look at them after a while, hid them or got rid of them, I don't know. Caine, what the hell could this mean?" Rick stared at Horatio with concern.

"I don't know Rick," Horatio retorted softly. "You say he looks like Jasper who was killed approximately ten years ago but Gillian wanted Marissa to see this. Jasper was dead five years when Marissa was born, there's no reason to think he was mentioned much to her, was there?"

Rick shook his head again. "No, Gilly and I agreed not to talk about him after a while, it upset Cassie too much." Rick frowned and rubbed at his hair with his right hand. "Fuck Caine this just gets worse and worse. I don't even want to know any more," he added miserably. "Mari keeps crying, Cassie doesn't do anything, what more can happen to them?"

Horatio's gaze turned sympathetic at this. "How has she been today?" he queried.

"Hasn't changed since you left this morning, not a word out of her. I was going to take her out of the house, not far, she needs it I think."

Horatio nodded agreeably. "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

Rick shrugged. "Down to the beach maybe, it's close and public but it's very open." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting too late for it mind."

"Well, you can head back to her now and I'll finish up here and return soon."

"What about this?" Rick queried as he set the photograph down at last.

"We're still awaiting a response about Jasper Silverstone's next of kin," Horatio admitted, "if we get that it might help. I've asked for help from Mac Taylor in New York since that's where Mr. Silverstone was from."

Rick sighed. "I still don't get how this could tie into drugs and gangs."

"Maybe it doesn't," Horatio suggested.

"So that old asshole was dealing drugs, beat his stepkids, murdered someone and none of that is what got him killed?" Rick snarled.

"I don't know yet Rick," Horatio answered coolly. "There was potentially more than one killer, consider the possibility of opposing motives but a shared goal."

Rick's glare intensified. "Well there were certainly enough people with motives except for where Gillian was concerned. You really suspect Marissa's father is the culprit?"

"Rick you know I can't comment on that to you," Horatio retorted calmly. "Go home, I'll follow soon. Maybe we could consider dinner."

Rick bristled at this. "It's your home Caine, not mine." He turned and stormed out of the lab, annoyed at Horatio's evasiveness even if it was a job requirement.

* * *

Horatio was as good as his word, returning to his phone a couple of hours after Rick. When he arrived it was still bright, although the sun was lower in the sky which was started to gradually darken. Yelina had also departed, returning home to her son Ray Junior.

Officer Greg Brookes greeted Horatio at his front door with a weary nod. Six feet tall and all muscle, Greg Brookes was one of the few people who wasn't standing in Horatio or Rick's shadow. A boxer before he had joined the force, he could match the threat his imposing frame implied. He was a man of action not words and judging from his sullen expression he considered his current role of bodyguard beneath him.

"Evening Officer Brookes," Horatio greeted politely.

Brookes nodded back. "Evening Lieutenant," he said with the same politeness though his brown stare remained bored. He stepped to the right so Horatio could enter his house.

Horatio unlocked the door, stepped through and locked it again. Hearing the subdued sound of the television he followed it down the hall to the sitting area. Cassandra was on the couch, pallid and vacant eyed as she watched the news. Marissa was seated beside her holding Becky and looking unhappy. Rick was in the single chair, right hand pressed against his temple as he frowned at the television screen.

Horatio glanced around the room at its unhappy residences before he looked to the screen as well. The news was on, discussing the morbid find at the Garrett House again whilst criticising the police for failing to find the Garrett family's murderers and Erica Sykes' murderer as well.

Horatio was about to say something when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and plucked it out to answer. He stepped away from the doorway and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey H," Ryan's voice greeted.

"Mr. Wolfe, any news?" Horatio queried.

"Jose Salaz, that's the name of the second in command of the Red Death," Ryan informed it, "got it out of ones of our dealers who also happens to be here illegally with a warrant for car theft. He says Jose was the one who found out about Mr Garrett's drug business and was insulted that the man was so brazen about it in what he considered to be Red Death territory. Unfortunately, that's all he's saying, he denies any knowledge of the murders or Jose's current whereabouts."

"Well it's a start Mr. Wolfe."

"Yeah so um, Calleigh says you left the lab, are you back home?"

"I am," Horatio retorted bluntly.

"How are things?" Ryan queried awkwardly.

"Not good," Horatio confessed. "I was considering an offer of dinner to alleviate things but I don't think it will make any difference."

"Well I...I was going to offer to come round, to help," Ryan admitted. "Maybe I could bring dinner? I know it's your house and all," he added hastily, "and I don't want to impose."

"You're more than welcome to," Horatio interrupted calmly. He wasn't going to admit it but he was grateful for the offer. He didn't know how to deal with all three occupants being so despondent.

"Natalia said she might call by too," Ryan said.

"That's fine."

"So dinner, how about we do that, bring some takeaway?"

"Sure Mr. Wolfe."

"Alright, anything in mind?"

"No," Horatio confessed. "Just whatever you think, I'll see you soon."  
"Right, see you soon."

Horatio hung up the phone and pocketed it again. He had to hope that maybe some company would help the three, figuring things certainly couldn't get any worse anyway.


	19. Chapter 19- Calm Before the Storm

Horatio stepped out of his bathroom and glanced at the clock in his bedroom on the cabinet beside his bed. It was coming up to six, Ryan and Natalia hoped to be around around seven. Washed and dressed, Horatio headed out of the room to check on his guests. He headed down the hall and began to hear voices from one of the spare rooms. Finding the door to Rick's room ajar, he stopped outside and glanced in.

Rick was seated on the bed, legs crossed with Marissa resting on them. Marissa was staring in fascination at the fairytale book in Rick's hands.

Horatio smiled as he heard Rick put on a convincing voice for the Big Bad Wolf.

Odd as it was to see Rick in the role of doting uncle, Horatio found it nice to see Marissa more settled than she had been for a while. He wasn't sure she would ever tell them what she had witnessed or recover from the horror it had caused her but at least with her uncle's help she could have moments of enjoyment in her childhood.

Rick glanced up at the doorway briefly and frowned at Horatio.

Satisfied that the pair were safe and that Rick didn't want disturbed, Horatio continued on his way. He paused outside the closed door to the second spare room and gave it a gentle knock. There was no response. Horatio didn't want to intrude but he was worried about Cassandra. Figuring she might finally be asleep, Horatio continued on reluctantly, deciding that he would disturb her when the others arrived if he didn't see her before them.

He glanced Officer Brookes guarding the front door. At nine o'clock he and Officer Ash would swap with Officers Martinez and Burns who would guard Horatio's home through the night. The redhead found it claustrophobic having officers on duty all the time, there was no privacy for him anymore and too many police officers were getting a glimpse into his personal life but he told himself if it kept Rick, Cassandra and Marissa safe then he could deal with it.

Horatio headed back up his house towards the living room. He halted in the open doorway as he spied a hunched over form sitting close to the patio doors gazing out at the descending sun. They were quiet and still sitting there and Horatio was reluctant to disturb their peace.

He entered the room slowly and queried gently, "do you want me to open the doors?"

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder in surprise giving the redhead a glimpse of her swollen red eyes. She offered him a small, sad smile before murmuring, "always finding me at my worst Horatio."

The blonde was in a pair of scruffy denim shorts and a worn grey vest top. She was wearing her silver anklet and a bronze bangle but no other jewellery.

Horatio stepped up to the drawer and hunted out the key. He deactivated the sensor on the keypad, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

The early evening air was pleasant, lukewarm, and it carried with it the soft sway of the sea and an odour of salt and sand. Horatio breathed it in before glancing down at Cassandra. When the woman made no effort to move Horatio took a seat beside her, still indoors but exposed to the fresh air of the beach.

"I keep trying to go over it," she said quietly in a voice hoarse from crying, "but it was so long ago." Her expression turned angry and she dug her nails into the wooden floor. "I always knew something was wrong but I never thought it was that. I should have, God I should have, the moment he said he paid Jasper off I shouldn't have believed him!" She clenched her hands into fists and slammed them hard into the ground.

Cassandra flinched when Horatio's left hand grasped her right and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't hurt yourself," Horatio said calmly.

She glanced up at him and found him looking back at her tranquilly. "It's all my fault," she said as the tears came again. "I should have known but I let it go, all that time Jasper was in that house, trapped, and I never did a thing. It wouldn't have even happened if he hadn't met me."

Horatio released her hand to slide his arm over her shoulders. "Cassie there is no point to what ifs. You told me Jasper used drugs, it wasn't out of the realms of possibility to think he would accept money from your stepfather and for all that you suffered under Mr. Garrett he gave you no reason to suspect he was a killer."

Cassandra started to cry. "You don't even know everything he did." She paused and rubbed at her face with her free hand. "I don't know what else you saw in that house but it wouldn't have even scratched the surface. I shouldn't have believed him about Jasper. They hardly ever spoke, why did I believe he'd bought him out of my life?"

Horatio pulled Cassandra against him and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "It's not your fault," he said seriously, "you need to know that."

Cassandra nodded dumbly even as she cried and sniffled. She wiped away her tears with her free hand and stared outside vacantly. "I just want him at peace now, I need that, for him and for me I think, to bury him and know he's at peace even if his killer escaped justice."

"I understand, we're looking into next of kin." Horatio though of the photograph he had shown Rick. "Did you mother or Gillian know Jasper?" he pried.

"Not really," she murmured wearily. "With his recreational interests he wasn't welcome at the house, big surprise. They weren't at our wedding. Gilly only met him a couple of times, she didn't approve so it was easier to see her without him but what are you thinking? That they knew he'd been murdered?!" Cassandra pulled back slightly and looked up at Horatio in horror.

"No," he dismissed quickly with a shake of his head. "Nothing like that. I was just wondering."

"About what?" Cassandra queried suspiciously.

"Mr. Garrett's motive," Horatio replied seriously.

"I always felt something had happened but I just...I didn't really consider what or imagine that Jasper was gone from this world. It's so hard to think that he's just not in existence anymore."

"I know," Horatio retorted as he thought of his late wife Marisol.

Cassandra glanced up at him again and her brown gaze softened slightly. "That's right, you lost your wife," she recalled. "Can I ask how?"

"She was shot," Horatio admitted, "because of me, murdered by cartel I had upset." Horatio gave Cassandra a serious look. "You see I do understand, your grief and your guilt and I can tell you it's not worth imaging a hundred scenarios and possibilities because it doesn't change reality and you only end up hurting yourself."

"I'm so sorry," Cassandra murmured as her gaze filled with sorrow and surprise.

"I told you people were in danger with me," he reminded her solemnly.

Cassandra shook her head at this. "It's not your fault what happened to your wife, only the cartel can be blamed for that," she answered quietly.

Horatio gave her a sad smile and she flinched as he tapped her nose lightly with the middle finger of his free hand. "If it's not my fault then Jasper's death isn't yours."

Cassandra's mouth wavered and tears budded at her eyes again. "It's hard believing that," she choked out as she bowed her head.

"I know Cassie but it's the truth, you're not to blame."

Horatio tugged her back against him and held her loosely with one arm as she rested her head against his chest.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" she queried quietly.

"Of course."

Cassandra gave a soft, hoarse laugh. "No matter what happens you really won't turn away from me, will you?"

"No."

* * *

Just after seven Natalia and Ryan arrived together with generous portions of Indian takeaway. They also brought with them a small packet of toy animals for Marissa and a welcome cheer to Horatio's home, greeting the small group with warm smiles and inane chatter about everything except work. They sat at the dining table in the kitchen, sharing out the food whilst a radio turned down low offered some pleasant background noise.

Ryan kept looking around him, unable to contain his curiosity at getting to see his boss' home. He had been hopeful for a tour but unsurprised when Horatio had led them straight through to the kitchen/dining area.

Marissa was quiet, seated between her aunt and uncle, propped up with two cushions with Becky on her lap so she could see onto the table. She was muddling her way through a bowl of cereal whilst doodling with colouring pencils.

Cassandra picked at her food but offered a faint smile when Ryan attempted to bring some humour to the table.

Rick predictably scowled at Ryan's jesting and gave him a glower before looking back at his own food.

"You know the weather's to be good tomorrow," Ryan said as he glanced from Marissa to Cassandra, "and I'm off in the afternoon. We could try the park again."

Cassandra looked across the table at the young traces expert in surprise. "I...I don't think we're allowed out," she remarked bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rick scorned, "you're not under house arrest." He was frowning and giving Ryan another glower but Ryan had no idea why. "You can go," Rick continued in an irate tone, "but you'll need more than Wolfe along."

Horatio was silent as he stared down the table at the impassively. He was working tomorrow, pushing hard to link up the Garrett massacre with Erica's murder. The cold case of Jasper Silverstone was with Eric and Calleigh, although no one was hopeful that they would prove he had been murdered by Balthazar Garrett. The bones were too old and the basement too contaminated.

Natalia studied Rick carefully as she wondered at his anger. She gathered the man didn't like Ryan spending time with Cassandra but she figured there was more to it. "You're not under house arrest either, are you Rick?" Natalia queried pointedly.

Rick glanced back at her sharply. "No," he retorted bluntly.

Natalia smiled. "Why don't you go with them?"

Ryan gave Natalia an unsubtle look of annoyance out of the corner of his eye.

Cassandra looked over too and noted the heat of the stare between Natalia and Rick. Curious, she gave a small smile and quipped, "why don't you join us too?" She turned her smile on Rick. "Natalia's a cop, that'd be enough protection right?"

"She's not a cop," Rick retorted quickly.

"No, I'm former FBI and I have up to date gun training," Natalia remarked defensively as she gave Rick an unimpressed frown.

"Perfect," Cassandra answered before her brother could.

They continued with their takeaway and when they were finished Cassandra stood up to clean.

"You don't have to do that," Horatio protested.

"You guys paid, it's the least I can do," Cassandra retorted with another weak smile.

Rick stood to help but Cassandra shook her head at him.

"You take Marissa into the living room," Cassandra suggested, "and let her play with her new toys." She gave her niece another smile. It wasn't Cassandra's usual bright grin, her face was noticeably grey and drawn and grief hung in her eyes.

Marissa turned her head up to her uncle with a hopeful gaze.

"Alright," Rick muttered.

Rick helped Marissa down from her seat and held her hand to lead her into the living room.

"Why don't you all go?" Cassandra suggested quietly as she pushed a strand of hair back from her face and began lifting plates.

"And leave you with all this?" Ryan queried protestingly.

"I don't mind," she insisted. "Like I said, you bought it round, so I'll clean."

Sensing that maybe Cassandra just wanted them out of the room, Ryan didn't protest any further and stood up from the table. He hovered by it, waiting for Natalia to stand, determined not to walk off with just Marissa and Rick.

"You bought Marissa the animals," Cassandra reminded them as she glanced up at Natalia as she lifted her plate, "why don't you show her what they are? Rick's not very good with his species," she added teasingly.

"And you're such an expert," Rick grumbled back. He gave an uncharacteristic grin and said, "I'll never forget the time you thought you saw a rabbit in the garden and it was a squirrel!"

Cassandra scowled as her cheeks reddened slightly. She turned away to take the dishes over to the sink. "It was running about in the grass, it was hard to tell."

"It had a big bushy tail," Rick taunted.

"Go play with Marissa already," Cassandra retorted heatedly as she returned to the table and resumed lifting plates.

Rick surprised them with a laugh.

Natalia stood up from the table at last and gave Cassandra sympathetic smile. "We'll let Rick show us what he knows about animals first," she suggested, "and don't worry, I'll let you know what he gets wrong."

Cassandra smiled back at the woman before reaching for a glass.

Natalia and Ryan followed Rick and Marissa through to the living room leaving Cassandra alone with Horatio.

The redhead stood and lifted up all the rubbish and binned it. He said nothing as he helped Cassandra tidy until she started to fill the sink with water and began to cry quietly. Horatio watched as her shoulders bobbed up and down and she reached a hand up to her brow tiredly.

He stepped up beside her and glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to intimidate her with a direct stare. He realised that he missed her smell of coconuts and the beach, now she just had a faint odour of medication coupled with plain soap. Alexx had given her a prescription for tablets- more painkillers and something to help her sleep. Rick had protested it but he didn't stop Cassandra from getting them or taking them.

She rubbed away some of her tears and looked up to Horatio, offering another weak, trembling smile that seemed too forced. "I'm sorry, you should go sit with the others, I can handle this."

"That wouldn't make me a very good host," Horatio pointed out quietly.

"You've been more than a good host, we've turned your life upside down," Cassandra retorted.

"I haven't minded," he retorted sincerely.

"I know, you don't seem flustered too easily."

Horatio studied her sorrowful face and queried, "what's wrong?"  
"This," Cassandra answered bluntly as she gestured to him carelessly with one hand, "the dinner, you, me. It's...it's wrong because it feels right. Jasper left over ten years ago, that's what I thought, so I was over it, I'd come to terms with it and..." She shook her head. "My mother and my sister were murdered and I met you. It's messed up, I'm grieving them but..." She looked up at him awkwardly and sniffed. "I don't know, you're not just the cop on the job, I've started to really like you and I thought maybe at the end of all this shit that something could happen there but Jasper didn't just go. Jasper was murdered and I feel like it's not right if I don't mourn him all over again, properly but I'm exhausted with that because I've done that. God I'm not making much sense."

Horatio wasn't sure what to say, he understood what she was getting at but he didn't know what was the right response. "You feel guilty," he murmured, "because his death is new to you but you had already let him go in your mind."

Cassandra nodded rapidly. "Right, right, some shit like that." She shuddered and pressed her hand against her brow again. "But I don't want to be alone anymore because it's hell. I don't want to go back to Cuba, I just moved from hotel to hotel there, drinking and fucking my life away." Her cheeks blazed red at her confession as she stared up at Horatio. "I don't want to leave Rick and Mari again, I like being here with them and I like being here with you but I'm terrified those bastards are going to ruin it all, that none of us will get to be happy together. That someone else is going to die." She fell silent and turned her stare back on the dishes hastily.

"I won't let anyone else die," Horatio vowed softly.

Cassandra tensed when she felt his mouth brush against her cheek lightly. She knew he meant it to be a chaste gesture but she couldn't resist turning suddenly and pressing her lips back against his.

The redhead tensed this time, unsure whether he should pull away or not, stunned by her response.

Cassandra stretched up, weaving her hand delicately through his copper hued hair as she leaned into the kiss and savoured the heat of Horatio's mouth against hers.

She pulled away again, shrinking back to the flats of her feet and gave the lieutenant a serious stare with her dark eyes. "I just wanted to make sure it still felt right even in this mess," she confessed.

Horatio raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "And does it?"

She nodded. "Yes. It will take time with Jasper," she added with a sorrowful look. "I don't know how to feel about any of that, there's just guilt at the moment, I hated him for leaving me but he didn't. I let him down by not pressing harder to find him. I get to live and move on and he doesn't because he knew me." She bowed her head again. "It's tough and it's hard and if I didn't have Mari and Rick I don't know."

Cassandra flinched when Horatio's hand slipped gently under her chin and tipped her head back up to meet his serious stare.

"I understand all that," he assured. "My girlfriend was murdered because of her connection to me and my wife also. I never intended on seeking anyone else out but here you are. It will take time, for both of us I think but I don't want you to go back to Cuba."

Cassandra gave a small smile before she embraced the lieutenant loosely with both arms. "I won't go back," she murmured quietly. She added with more humour, "all we have to do is hope and pray Rick doesn't have an aneurysm over this."

Horatio tensed again. "Maybe we should wait until the case is solved to tell him," he suggested.

Cassandra laughed at that. "Right."

Horatio and Cassandra joined the others in the living room at last. Rick and Natalia were seated on the floor with Marissa between them going through her animal toys with them. Ryan was seated, making a pretence of watching the television although it was clear he was on the alert for any would be intruders.

Cassandra dismissed herself to bed just after nine. She departed hand in hand with Marissa after thanking Natalia and Ryan for takeaway, the toys and their companionship. When Ryan agreed to come by just after two tomorrow with Natalia to take them to the park, Marissa finally seemed to fill with a spark of happiness and went to bed with a smile.

Natalia and Ryan stretched the evening out until eleven. Ryan was itching to go before that but Natalia sensed that Rick was alert and in need of their distraction. After they departed Horatio bid Rick a polite good night and headed off to bed.

Rick sat alone in the living room in the dark, sipping slowly at a glass of water. He stared moodily at the wall as he thought over everything that had happened. The one thing standing out in his thoughts was the photograph of the unknown male Gillian had kept for Marissa, a man who bore a striking resemblance to the late Jasper Silverstone. It unsettled Rick as he waited impatiently for news on Jasper's next of kin. He didn't want to think of the possibilities because if the man was related to Jasper then it meant Gillian knew something she had not divulged to Cassandra or Rick. Rick continued to ponder it, knowing what Horatio had to be thinking about it too. Marissa was the one survivor in this mess, twice now she had evaded being killed by men she called 'demons' and Rick couldn't believe that was luck.

Rick turned his head towards the veranda to seek out the night sky. He glanced over to the glass doors too late.

There was the sound of glass imploding inwards simultaneously with the sound of the door alarm screeching in vain.

Rick reached for his gun as he was forced to shut his eyes and raise an arm to shield himself from the shards of glass.

The men with the demon masks were quicker as four entered leaving two hovering outside.

Rick was able to let off one telltale bang but it went wild, just managing to graze an intruder's alarm and draw blood as his arm was forced up violently and almost jerked out of its socket.

Rick saw the eyes behind the red horned mask that had terrified Marissa so deeply. They were a fiery copper brown with large flecks of amber, unusual and intimidating as they almost glowed with hate. It was all he got to see before another intruder slammed a pistol hard against his skull and knocked him out cold.


	20. Chapter 20- Two for One

Horatio was in autopilot mode as he grabbed his Sig-Sauer from its holster and moved along the side of his bed in a crouch. His senses were all screaming at him to either hide or charge but he knew the latter might resort in death and the former wouldn't solve the problem. He tried to digest what was going on as quickly as he could, all too aware that he didn't have time to think things through.

There was a lot of noise and he couldn't work out what had happened first. There had been something smashing, his alarm sounding, gunfire and yelling he thought but he didn't know who had yelled.

Horatio let the cop inside him take over, pushing aside personal fears for professionalism. He hastened to his door, reached up to the handle and pushed the door outwards. It was odd admitting it but this was exactly why Horatio had insisted the door open outwards. If there was an intruder in his home he could use the door a shield by pushing it open and giving himself a chance to ready his gun.

Horatio glimpsed the black nozzle of a Desert Eagle first, barely visible in the shadows of his hallway.

"Drop it now!" the lieutenant roared down the corridor as he readied his own gun.

The owner of the large gun either didn't hear him over the noise originating from the living room or they didn't care.

Horatio saw the gun rising up and preparing to seek him out and he fired once.

There was a cry of pain and a curse as the figure staggered back as a bullet cut them through their right shoulder.

"Drop it!" Horatio repeated, louder this time. He remained in a crouch as he heard other voices coming from the living room and the sound of shoes hitting off his wooden floor. This stranger had backup and Horatio knew it was on its way.

"Fuck you pig."

BANG!

BANG!

The Desert Eagle and the Sig-Sauer both shot but only Horatio's aim had success.

As the invader slammed back into the wall and slumped awkwardly to the floor in a death throe one of his companions appeared round the corner.

Horatio pulled back from the doorway and round to the left side of his wall where a dresser was with only a second to spare.

The sound of gunfire tore through the Horatio's home again.

Horatio lost a little of his calm as he waited impatiently for the gap in the firing. He had no concerns for himself or his home but thought only of his guests. The guest rooms were down the hall on the left from his bedroom, any number of stray bullets could be getting in there. He wondered why the cops on guard hadn't reacted and why Rick wasn't up with his gun too, he should have reacted just as quickly as Horatio.

The bullets died down as the owner fumbled for a fresh magazine. Horatio wondered cynically if it was a trick as he dared to peer round the doorway.

The redhead moved quickly, letting off two bullets at his assailant. One was dodged whilst the other struck the left lower hip. Horatio fired again.

The assailant ducked and rolled to the right to avoid the attack as the magazine clicked into place. He raise his pistol again.

Horatio mentally counted his bullet usage as he stood upright and stepped into the corridor to get a better aim.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The gunfire seemed relentless as the men exchanged bullets desperately in the dark.

The alarm was still screeching in the background, drawing distant sirens to it and blocking out any other noise.

BANG!

Horatio gave a grunt of pain as a bullet skimmed by his right arm, cutting through the cloth of his night shirt and taking some flesh with it before it entered the bedroom wall behind him. The injury slowed him and altered his aim as he attempted to retaliate.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Horatio's attacker got desperate and started firing wild, fast shots.

Horatio had to double back to his bedroom. He threw himself backwards, letting off shots to cover himself as he fell back into his room, skidding uncomfortably on the wooden floor as he landed. He rolled to the right putting himself behind the dresser and wall again and waited.

Panting and bleeding, Horatio tried to count how many bullets he had already released. At the moment he was trapped. He just had to hope the girls kept their bedroom door shut and more importantly that the crook didn't think to go in there.

The gunfire died down again.

Horatio rolled this time, chin to the floor and gun squeezed tight in both hands as he took aim low to the ground.

BANG!

There was a loud scream of surprise and pain as Horatio's bullet cut painfully through a leg just above the right foot. The attacker wobbled and fell with the shock as blood seeped from the wound. As he fell Horatio faced the mask he wore at last. It was a horned, green faced demon with patches of blue scaling and a tusk above the nose. He grasped quickly how easily Marissa had seen it for a real face and confused it for a genuine demon. The blue eyes behind the mask, once evil, were now filled with terror as they spied the ready nozzle of Horatio's gun.

BANG!

The bullet whizzed forward as the man continued to fall. There was an odd thunk as it cut through the mask but it wasn't slowed by it. It continued on its grizzly path through flesh, bone and brain matter, bringing death as it cut neatly through the centre of the man's brow before emerging through the back of the skull to finish its bloody journey in the skirting of a wall.

Horatio let out a deep breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

There was shouting and more footsteps.

The redhead raised his gun again as the black shoes of shocked cops arrived in the hall.

"Jesus Horatio what the hell's happened here?" Frank's voice queried in horror.

Horatio lowered his gun wearily before pushing himself to his feet. "I don't know Frank, check the house please."

He hurried down to the guest room doors on the left, stopping at Rick's first and giving it a knock. "Rick are you in there?" he called. "It's over for now, Frank and the others are here!" He glanced over his shoulder at the still stunned Frank. "Frank what about Officers Martinez and Burns?"

Frank shook his head glumly with a look of revulsion. "They're both dead," he retorted bluntly, "and your patio is blown to shit. There's glass and blood everywhere."

Horatio raised his eyebrows slightly at this before whirling back to Rick's room and opening the door with an unnecessary force. "Rick!" He looked into the empty room aghast. "Shit Frank he was in the living room when I went to bed!" Horatio shouted, letting out a swear uncharacteristically as the horror of their situation finally filled him. "Check on the girls Frank, in there," he snapped rapidly as he gestured to the other door whilst simultaneously moving for the living room.

Horatio didn't wait for a reply as he ran for the living room, bypassing several wary officers as he did. He hit the main light on and stared at the ruination in horror. There was glass everywhere as Frank had said and blood in a variety of places. There were several droplets of it leading outside and on the couch there was a stain of it beside Rick's Glock.

Gun in hand, Horatio took off outside moving as fast as he could all the while knowing it was too late.

Frank opened the door to the girls' spare room and tensed at the sight before him. Marissa was standing alone in the middle of the room clutching Becky close, eyes wide and her nightdress soaked at the front. "She said to wait here," she choked out hoarsely as she turned a terrified gaze up to Frank.

* * *

Ryan couldn't believe what had happened. It had only been a few hours since he had last stood here and yet so much had changed. He stood in Horatio's living room going through the scene with a grim face. The house was full of life and yet all the CSI wanted was a moment of quiet to try and process things.

Calleigh looked up at Ryan sympathetically. It was only a little easier for her, she didn't have any kind of a relationship with Cassandra or Marissa and her emotions to Rick were mixed at best. "He made one shot," she said as she placed Rick's gun into a sealed bag.

Ryan nodded numbly as he looked to the blood on the floor. "Hopefully he hit someone," he retorted. He shook his head at the scene. "It doesn't look like Rick or Cassie put up much of a struggle," he said. "I don't get it. Hell I don't get why they were taken this time, why take them? Why not just..." He trailed off, unwilling to say it.

"I don't know," Calleigh murmured as she swabbed the bloodstain on the couch. "All we can do right now is process the scene as quickly as possible and hope we get an answer."

"I'm going to process the bodies," Ryan decided, "see who the demons really are."

Ryan stepped back into the hall where he met an ashen faced Eric. The whole crew was out tonight or morning rather, it was almost two, except for Natalia. She had come ready to help with the processing but Marissa had started to have palpitations and had to get rushed to hospital. As a familiar face to the girl Natalia had gone along with Detective Navarro. Everyone was wary of Marissa being alone after what had happened when she was with social services.

"All this time the leads are scant then they make this wild, crazy attempt and we get two of them," Eric said as he took a photograph of the bodies. "Seems very sloppy."

"Not really," Ryan retorted coldly, "they got Cassie and Rick, I'd say they got what they wanted."

Eric lowered his camera and gazed up at Ryan in puzzlement. "I thought they wanted Marissa."

Ryan sighed as he kneeled down beside the first body that had slumped against the wall leaving a bloody smear there. "So did I but they've changed their M.O and I don't get why."

"Where's H?" Eric pried.

Ryan shrugged as he studied the demonic mask on the man, he had died with his eyes open making the demon image all the creepier. "Still outside somewhere."

"Somewhere? Did they leave any treads?"

"I don't know, since he's one of the...witnesses," Ryan faltered as he considered saying 'victim' but he could never refer to Horatio as that, "he's not going to be able to process any of this." Frustration filled his hazel stare. "I've only just finished checking out the living room. I still can't figure out what the hell happened. They didn't get stupid they got bold but why now? What the hell triggered it? Rick, Cassie and Mari have been here for a few days."

He allowed Eric to take a few more pictures before he tugged the mask off at last. The man was Hispanic and somewhere in his late thirties but unfamiliar to Ryan. "I hope these guys are in the system," he grumbled.

"That one will be," Frank remarked bluntly as he stepped into the corridor. He wrinkled his nose slightly as the smell of drying blood. "He's Enrique Duartes, got himself known for a few car thefts and some minor drug offences. Runs with that Red Death gang, or ran I should say."

Frank's quick arrival had been because Horatio's alarm was linked directly to the alarm company who had alerted the authorities the moment it had pinged through, recognising the address as the lieutenant's. Frank had insisted on cops patrolling in the nearby area for the past couple of weeks so they hadn't been far when the call had come in, it was just luck he had been one of them tonight. Of course he couldn't see it that way, luck would have brought him here in time for Rick and Cassandra, this was just a cruel insult to be so close and yet not close enough.

Ryan's gaze filled with surprise as he looked back to the body and then up to Frank. "We're right, they're involved in all this then," he said. He stood up from the body, leaving the mask to Eric to process and package. "Frank we need their boss."

"Felix Curiel, unless you get something concrete from here that ties him into the scene then all we can do is ask for a chat," Frank retorted bluntly. "I don't know about you Wolfe but I don't want to show our hand to him yet, he'll give us nothing and take the chance to slip the net if he thinks we're going to get him for multiple murders."

Ryan let out a snarl of frustration. "Martins wouldn't give him up, just the gang itself and we got nothing at the docks to say they made a move on Garrett's drugs. Right, we need to work out who walked away from here, if they're gang members and they left DNA they are bound to be in the system. Eric, I'm going to get those blood samples from the living room back to the lab now, we can't sit on this. Can you keep going without me?"

Eric gave Ryan a cocky smile in an attempt to ease some of the tension and said with a hint of humour, "I managed fine without you for many years Wolfe. Go get it done," he added seriously.

Ryan hurried from the hall back to the living room and Calleigh. He was about to grab his kit with the samples and blurt out his intentions until he heard the scraping of glass shards on wood.

Ryan looked over to the remnants of the patio doors and tensed. Standing in them was Horatio. He was tilted slightly, noticeably fatigued, his blue eyes vacant and his mouth turned down in a frown. His right arm and feet were soaked in blood, he had ran barefoot from the house in a vain pursuit of Rick, the adrenaline rush keeping him from feeling the pain of the glass cutting into his soles.

When he had returned and learned from Frank that Cassandra was gone as well he had retreated back to the night silently.

"They left a few skid marks," Horatio commented grimly, "but only for a couple of feet. Officers Cruz and Blake are canvassing the neighbourhood now to see if anyone has them on CCTV."

Ryan nodded empathetically. "Frank recognised one of those guys, Enrique Duartes, he's part of that Red Death gang."

Horatio raised his reddish-brown eyebrows at this.

"I know, why in the hell would they want Cassie and Rick? I don't get it either Horatio, their connection is the drug business Garrett was into, unless they think Cassie and Rick know something about it? Maybe some hidden stash or cash?" Ryan shrugged. "It doesn't add up, why did they attack and why now? Why did they leave Marissa again?"

Horatio swallowed hard. "They didn't have time to take her," he answered numbly. "Rick was in the living room, they got him first, whether that intentional or not I don't know yet but Cassie heard the noise. She made Marissa stay in the room and she went looking."

"And they were both grabbed," Calleigh said coolly with a look of horror. "But why isn't there a sign of struggle?" She gestured out to the scene. "They would have fought, well Rick did I suppose, he made one shot."

"And then they incapacitated him maybe," Ryan speculated, "they broke the glass and he was sitting there." Ryan pointed at the couch. "So they caught him by surprise, he got his gun out and took a shot but they overpowered him."

"And used him to get Cassie to go peacefully," Horatio concluded darkly. He dipped his head slightly as shame filled his gaze.

"But why?" Ryan queried. "They killed the Garretts, why not just...well shoot them?" Ryan swallowed hard, hating himself for saying it. "What the hell changed?"

Horatio's frown deepened as he pondered the same thing. "Justin Silverstone turned up," he realised.

Ryan and Calleigh exchanged a look. "What?" Ryan quipped. "What has that got to do with the Red Death?"

"Nothing Mr Wolfe unless a theory I have is right," Horatio said bluntly. "I left a sample of Marissa's DNA with Maxine and told her to run it against the unknown samples we got from the Garrett massacre."

"Speaking of, I'm going to get the blood samples in here to trace," Ryan said, "and run them as quickly as I can. If Rick did shoot someone and it wasn't one of our two dead guys in the hall then hopefully they're gang members in the system like Duartes."

"Go Mr. Wolfe, ring me as soon as you get something."

Ryan nodded and hurried to grab his kit. He hastened from the house to his car, which was parked between a marked squad car and Eric's. The street was vibrant with flashing red and blue lights and across the road Ryan could see neighbours trying to get a glance. He knew it wouldn't be long before the press arrived. It made him think of Erica with a pang, he shrugged off the woe for anger as he vowed that Cassie and Rick weren't going to join her.

* * *

 _A shorter chapter than usual I know but it felt natural to break it up like this. I can't begin to explain how difficult this one was to work out, trying to fathom how Rick and Cassandra could just be taken from the house like that so I hope it was logical enough, well as logical as a CSI Miami fanfic can be :-) Of course the whole fic has been a bit like this, trying to make sure the plot twists make sense. Apologies, for all the typos, I type fast and then I just want to get it uploaded and I'm tired when I edit my chapters which I do straight after finishing one so I can get it uploaded, not always the best option (I noticed for one thing that I called Jasper Jeremy once).  
_

 _Thanks to my two reviewers HEHC4evr and ajay1960 and to the people who have favourited and alerted this and are reading it. I really appreciate reviews, they help keep the fic going._

 _I know Rick isn't a popular character in the franchise or even much of a character on the show but I have absolutely loved writing him and developing him and I hope that I've stayed faithful to him but managed to develop him enough that you feel a little for his current plight._


	21. Chapter 21- O Brother

Darkness. Cassandra was starting to get used to it and was a little afraid when it would end. When she had been young she had cried for the light, even when Rick had admonished her because crying would only make the periods of darkness last longer she couldn't help it. Right now she wasn't so certain the light was going to mean something good.

She tasted vomit on her lips as she started to come back to consciousness. Her head was sore and felt like it was stuffed with cotton. The floor beneath her cheek felt rough and cold and she couldn't remember why she was lying on it. She tried to move and felt her throat constricting as a thick rope tightened about it with the gesture. She attempted to gasp for air and realised there was a gag about her mouth preventing her taking a breath through her mouth or screaming.

Someone's hand seized her scalp tightly and she froze up.

"Stop struggling you stupid bitch I don't want you dead yet," a man's voice snarled at her.

The voice was distorted but she couldn't work out why, it sounded almost like it was echoing against something.

The mask. Cassandra recalled it with a jolt of fright. A pair of demonic faces focused on her. A demon driving the nozzle of a gun deep enough into her unconscious brother's skull to bruise. She remembered the voice ordering her to come quietly or watch Rick's brains get blown away, it had been distorted then too. Something in the design of the mask made the voice sound hollow as it bounced off the material.

She tried to ask about Rick, tried to sound out his name so they would know what she meant but her voice was just a distorted muffle.

"This is insane, why don't you just put a bullet in her already?" another man queried.

Cassandra heard the nerves in his voice. She fell silent and still as she tried to listen in on their conversation. She couldn't move anyway, her hands were knotted together at her back with a piece of the rope linking to a noose about her neck and her knotted feet, any movement caused the rope at her neck to tighten.

"Because she doesn't die, he does," the first man retorted sharply.

"That fucking asshole downstairs shot me in the arm."

"Well you can take it out on him in a moment," came the moody reply.

Cassandra felt his hot breath against her face as he lowered his mouth to her. "I have a few more things to do to your brother, then I'll come back to you," he vowed.

She heard him standing and started to yell as she heard him walk away. Where was Rick? What did he mean? A light switch clicked and she felt the darkness fall on her. She yelled and swore into the gag and fought against the ropes until her vision blazed with red beneath the blindfold and she was forced to stop before she choked herself into unconsciousness.

As she shivered and her heart hammered against her chest she tried to tell herself to get it together. She was still alive and from what the man had said she had to assume Rick was too. That was something. That meant they had a chance. She couldn't panic, that wouldn't be any good to either of them. She tested her bonds at her hands tentatively and winced as her throat burned with the rope rubbing against it. There was no give there then.

Cassandra considered her surroundings. Was there something in the room she could use? She was blind in here, even in spite of the blindfold she could feel the darkness of the room. Well that was alright, it meant the blindfold didn't really put her at a disadvantage. She wondered where the hell she was as she tasted vomit again. Her head was swimming and it was difficult to push back the headache building there. They had knocked her out the moment she had surrendered to them. She didn't even remember leaving Horatio's house and couldn't say how long she had been unconscious for.

She couldn't move too far, they had her feet and hands up in the air, slackening them would just tighten the ropes. If she rolled she wouldn't make it the whole way round, not with the way her limbs were. Cassandra filled with frustration as she wondered again where she was and why exactly she was alive. She thought of what Gillian and her mother had suffered and the feeling of sickness worsened. Rick had sheltered her from the worst of it, it was why he had identified the bodies of their family, he wouldn't have Cassandra viewing the bodies or even the photographs of the murder scene. Cassandra had been left to imagine most of it although the press had been quick to share some of the gory details. No one had gone too fast but Gillian had especially suffered.

Cassandra thought about Rick again. She couldn't lose him too. He was the world's biggest pain in the ass sometimes but he had always looked out for her and tried to protect her. He hadn't always succeeded but she couldn't blame him for that, at least he had tried, at least he cared .Even when Rick didn't give a shit about anyone else he still loved his sister. Sisters, he had loved Gillian just as much and his young niece too. Cassandra wasn't losing him too.

* * *

The call had come through from Detective Mac Taylor in New York. Jasper Silverstone was survived by a mother, father and a younger brother- Josh. His parents were still in the city but Josh's whereabouts were unknown, apparently he travelled often and his parents weren't concerned about his absence until they had been told about their older son's fate.

Horatio had asked Mac for a photograph of Josh and Mac had obliged grudgingly. It was just after nine when the picture came through and was received by Maxine who phoned to confirm what Horatio suspected, it matched the man in Gillian's photograph. By then Horatio, Ryan and Frank had departed to find Jose Salaz, Felix Curiel's right hand man who, according to DNA, trace and Calleigh, had been shot by Rick in Horatio's home. It was the man, Ryan's informant from the drugs' bust had insisted was involved in the Garrett business. There was an alert out on him to all units, they needed him lifted fast it had already been seven hours since the kidnapping and Cassandra and Rick's chances of being found alive were sinking.

Frank had tried to dissuade Horatio from coming but had given up after receiving a glower from above Horatio's shades.

Frank rode with Ryan in an unmarked navy car whilst Horatio followed behind in another unmarked black car, better to be discreet when trying to find gang members. The usual haunts were being checked out whilst Horatio had decided to risk an encounter with Felix Curiel and head for La Plaza de Paradisa, a pool side club he was known to frequent. As far as Horatio was concerned Felix could be just as good as Jose.

The DEA were back at the docks, waiting with patrol in case Felix or Jose tried to head for the water. They were also checking security footage in case they had taken Cassandra and Rick there.

They knew what vehicle to look for, a black jeep with tinted windows, CCTV footage from a couple of Horatio's neighbours had caught it speeding out of the neighbourhood. With the tinted windows it was a loose lead, there was nothing to confirm who was in it but there had been no other vehicles around that time of the morning.

The morning was hot and the sun blazed down on them as they drove. Horatio paid it no heed until they reached the La Plaza de Paradisa almost forty minutes later. It offered up an oceanic view boasting itself as a pool side club during the day with a nightclub that spilled out onto the beach at night. Horatio tensed as he saw the bikini clad women barely concealed with sarongs, fishnet shrugs and long, thin, open cardigans, lining up already to get entrance, hoping to catch the cocktail breakfast special. As he stepped out of his car his blue gaze fell on a young blonde in the queue, clad in high rising shorts and a red bikini top with large, round shades and plain flipflops. He smelt the salt of the nearby ocean and with it the faint odour of palm trees.

"H?" Ryan looked at his boss quizzically. He disagreed with Frank, feeling Horatio had every right to be here and figuring the redhead might be the only one who got Jose to deliver on information.

Horatio withdrew his stare from the blonde and let it fall on Ryan, though it went unseen behind his sunglasses. "Let's proceed Mr. Wolfe," he said calmly.

Horatio tugged out his gold badge with his left hand, favouring it over his right as his arm still stung from the bullet scrape. He had a bandage on it and two wrapped about his feet hidden beneath his socks and shoes, as much a hindrance as an aid.

Loud, lively dance music blasted from the club as the doors were opened along with a welcome waft of air conditioning.

"Miami-Dade Police," Horatio announced to the bouncers on duty, "gentlemen step aside we have official business here."

Horatio didn't wait for a response, he just kept walking, not even vaguely intimidated by them.

"I wouldn't," Frank snapped at them warningly as one made to protest. Frank let them see a glimpse of his holstered gun along with his badge as he followed through with Ryan.

The club was dark inside and quiet save for the music. The real party was outside back by the pool. They bypassed chairs stacked on tables and a curious bartender, heading past another group of bouncers to the pool party.

There was one large pool, a hot tub and several cabanas out the back, all raised up so everyone could see the soft, white sand of the beach and the turquoise shimmer of the ocean. Scantily clad waitresses in bikinis served out drinks alongside muscular men in bathing shorts.

Horatio made a beeline for a face he recognised although he had never been directly acquainted with its owner until now.

Felix Curiel was an average sized man with a lithe build. Somewhere in his forties, his intimidation came from the deadness in his brown eyes, the scar at his lip coupled with the minute pink scratches on his hands and the tattoos of skulls and flowers on his arms. From what Horatio recalled, rumour said the skulls were for the men he had murdered and the flowers were the women he had raped and then killed.

Felix was seated between two women at a raised private cabana with two guards on duty. They looked at Horatio with immediate disapproval and he looked back unflinchingly.

Horatio poised himself in the middle of the steps leading up to Felix who sat splayed back in a wide lounge chair like a lazy king on his throne.

"Mr. Curiel good morning to you," Horatio greeted with a forced politeness. Every part of him was itching to grab the man and demand answers but he knew it would get him nowhere, Felix Curiel wasn't a man easily intimidated.

"And you are?" Felix queried with a bored expression.

Horatio offered him a smile, he knew Felix knew who he was, he had rounded up enough drug gangs to get a reputation amongst them, never mind being one of the very few six feet tall redheads in Miami. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he retorted. "I met the acquaintance of one of your friends this morning, Jose Salaz. He was good enough to pay me a house visit, do you know where he might be so I can return the favour?" Horatio tugged off his shades with both hands and gave the gang boss a serious stare.

Felix let out a mocking laugh at this prompting his bodyguards to laugh also. "Lieutenant was it? Why should you think I know this Jose hmm?"

"Cut the crap Curiel," Frank snarled impatiently, "everyone knows he's your right hand man."

"Right and why should he visit you?" Felix answered with another question as he held Horatio's stare.

Horatio discreetly studied Felix's tattoos and wondered if any were for Balthasar, Christine or Gillian Garrett. "Concluding business I believe but maybe you don't know because surely your business with the Garretts is done now."

"With the who?" Felix quipped. "Lieutenant you're asking a lot of questions here I'm not feeling motivated to answer."

"Well maybe you'll feel more motivated at the station," Horatio went in for the kill.

Felix laughed again but his eyes had taken on a cold, angry gaze. "I have no desire to go there and you have no reason to take me."

Horatio smiled again. "Jose Salaz, your second in command, caught up in murder but in the wind. Yet here you sit, didn't think you needed to fly did you Mr. Curiel? We got a few of your men for drug dealings a few days ago, turns out one was here without valid paperwork as well, he had a lot to say about Jose then. He had a lot more to say this morning when we found he had a a couple of traffic violations against him too along with a car theft charge and we decided not to deport him but to send him to Miami jail where a few of his friends, or is it your friends, would learn his reduced sentence came from informing."

Felix tensed up in his chair as he waited for Horatio to continue on.

It was true what the lieutenant said, an anxious move played by him when he had looked into the informant who had been helpful to Ryan and given up Jose's name. He had gotten the man dragged up out of bed and in for questioning quickly. At first he had been accusatory, demanding to know why he had mentioned Jose but not enough for them to find and arrest him, accusing the informant of withholding information. Horatio had demanded the truth telling him they knew all about Jose and Felix's business with the Garretts and implying that the police force knew more than it did. When Horatio had mentioned the gang working with an outsider to take down the Garretts he had struck gold. Threatening the man with imprisonment over expulsion as a reward for his informing had sealed the deal.

"Felix Curiel you can come for questioning willingly or I can arrest you now," Horatio offered. "Jose took care of the reporter Erica Sykes and the social worker Mrs. Burke, and Jose paid a visit to my house but you were at the Garrett House Felix. The one consistency is your friend."

"You have no proof, just the squawking of a man trying to get citizenship!" Felix snarled.

Horatio shook his head. "It's enough for questioning Felix and you know it but believe me I have more."

Felix scowled at him hatefully and pointed at him with one finger. "You're bluffing Caine," he snarled.

There was a jingle as Frank tugged out a set of cuffs. "Sounds like you want to make this an arrest Curiel," he snapped.

Ryan kept his wary stare on the two bodyguards, fearful that they would try something stupid. Everyone was watching them having long given up the pretence of subtle eavesdropping.

Felix studied them curiously as he considered his next words. "You want something," he realised, "or you would have arrested me already."

"On your feet," Frank snapped, "we've no time for this crap."

Felix stood and waved his bodyguards and Frank down as he did.

"Alright, I'll come," he offered, "and you can ask your questions."

Horatio placed his sunglasses back on. "Good."

* * *

Rick felt pain all over. The worst was in his head he supposed but it was hard to tell. He was blind and it had taken a few moments of panicked blinking to realise that he hadn't lost his vision but was in fact wearing a blindfold.

It was as he was trying to work out his current situation that the attack came.

Rick let out a yell of pain as he was struck in his right thigh by something hard with enough force to bruise. When the swing came again only this time into his kneecap causing it to crack he almost threw up with the pain that seared through him. "Jesus Christ!" he hissed out angrily.

Rick realised then what way he was restrained. His arms were stretched out on either side of him whilst his legs were slightly apart, and his wrists and ankles were tightly fastened to a wall. He felt the panic rush over him at the thought. He was bound in cuffs in the dark again, how and why in the hell was this happening?

The next blow was hard and fast to his lower regions. This time the vomit came, an involuntary reaction to the shock and pain. His mind hummed with the hurt and his vision blazed red and then black as a ringing filled both his ears.

"You hurt me, I hurt you," a male's voice taunted him.

"Careful," another voice scolded. "He needs to stay alive."

"Why? I thought you said he had to die," the first voice commented in irritation.

"He does," the second voice responded calmly, "but by their hand. She got my brother killed and now she's going to share that pain, she's going to get her brother killed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick hissed out, his voice too angry for fear.

"He asks a good question," the first man remarked mockingly. "You wait all this time for that, why?"

"I didn't know," the second man murmured. "This family and it's constant secrets and lies, you all deserve your deaths."

Rick considered a response but he didn't get the chance as he was struck again, this time in the ribcage.

"I want to fuck him up a little first, he's going to die anyway, right?"

"Right but we don't have much time. Lieutenant Caine is a smart man, he's going to figure out pretty quickly where we are and it's important he does."

"Yes, this place wasn't the brightest choice was it?" the first voice queried sullenly.

Rick heard the sound a match being struck followed by the puff of a cigarette.

"Shut up, it's the way it has to end!" the second man responded angrily. He sounded unhinged.

Rick felt part of his shirt being lifted up and let out a hiss of pain as the flame of the match was pressed against his flesh.

"Hmm the pig should die slow," the first man murmured without concern. "He's the worst kind too, turns on his own, did you know that?"

"Do I care?"

"I thought they were your family."

"Not mine idiot. He's going to die slow, the lieutenant will come looking for them, open the door and then it's bye big brother. He can die here just like mine."

"Huh, you don't think he might yell and warn them?"

Rick hissed again as this time the cigarette was pressed against him.

"Pig's got some nice scars, hey, who did this to you?"

Rick ignored the question as he shrugged off the pain. It was easy, cigarette burns weren't exactly new to him although he had to admit it had been a few years since he'd last felt the burn of one.

"He won't yell, I'm going to gag him in a minute, soon as I finish setting up the trap."

There was a heavy sigh. "Well alright, I can keep hurting him until then, right?"

"Right, I want her to hear him screaming. Is this why Curiel sent you along?"

"Si, I like to cause pain, there's something nice about the way men scream when they're truly frightened. I think this one's going to take a lot." Rick tensed again as his shirt was tugged open with enough force to break the buttons. "All these scars, he's used to pain. Is the little blonde like that too? Will I have time to hurt her? She's soft, smells of the sea, I like to cut up soft skin."

Rick filled with horror at those words. He knew who the man had to mean. How could they have her as well? He vowed never to forgive Horatio if Cassandra was here too and hurt. How could he let them get her?

"No," Rick snarled out before he could help it.

"Hmm, I think I might big brother, unless you amuse me for long enough."

* * *

Horatio stared across the interview table at Felix, trying hard to maintain his calm.

"I'll give you Jose," Felix offered with a sinister smile, "but you don't get me because I wasn't involved."

"I don't buy it," Horatio retorted.

"No and it's not what you want, is it?" Felix glanced up at the clock to the right and smiled. "Hmm it's almost noon Lieutenant, a morning spent already. Time can be so fleeting for some."

Horatio turned cold at his words. If there were any doubts over Felix knowing about Cassandra and Rick they were banished with that remark.

"Jose took something from you, didn't he?" Felix mused. "He doesn't often do that, he prefers his business is conducted in the one area."

"He wasn't alone, just like you weren't."

"Oh, and who were we with Lieutenant Caine?" Felix queried calmly as he spread his palms across the table.

Horatio played his hand at last. "Josh Silverstone." It had been an educated guess until the labs had confirmed a link between Marissa's DNA and some of the unidentified DNA left at the Garrett massacre. As Marissa and Jasper weren't in the system it was no surprise no link had ever been identified.

"I don't know anyone with this name," Felix dismissed.

Horatio gave him an icy smile. "He's a father with a lethal grudge," he retorted coolly. "A smart man like yourself until the news of his brother's murder set him off. This wasn't planned Felix, this sloppiness isn't like you. Two of your men are dead in my house, easily identified, he cost you them and he helped lead us to you."  
"He's a brother with a lethal grudge then," Felix corrected with his own taunting grin. "What must it be like to lose one's brother so horribly, can you know that pain?"

Horatio tensed, the truth was he did know that pain but there was no way Felix could realise that.

Felix' grin widened. "I suppose he just wants to share it, to gain some...empathy."

Horatio's grin vanished as he realised what Felix was driving at. "And where might he do that?" he queried carefully.

"What do I get for that?" Felix queried. "A promise that you won't bother me with this business again?"

"You know I can't promise that," Horatio retorted calmly.

"You haven't arrested me yet," Felix reminded him.

"No but I'm about to. It starts with the drug charges Felix, then it's murder, do you want to add aiding with two more kidnappings and murder to it, which includes the kidnapping and murder of a police sergeant?"

Felix tensed in his chair and gave the lieutenant an ugly look. "You don't have anything," he snarled, "just theories."

"We have a confession, we have DNA, we have your men dead in my house, we have your drugs and we have evidence of Garrett's drug deals."

Felix drummed his fingers on the table restlessly. "I had nothing to do with your bedtime visit. I didn't authorise it," he insisted.

"Then how do you know Jose took something from me?" Horatio demanded.

Felix paused as he realised his error and he scowled at the lieutenant. "Alright, he let me know after the stunt. I told him to get the mess cleared up fast. Getting involved with cops is always foolish but you're right, Silverstone was set off by the news of his brother being found, it's driven him mad. I had plans to cut him loose later but you can have him instead. I tell you where they are and you don't try and pin this on me because I have nothing to do with it, deal?"

"Deal."

"The Garrett House, the boy has a sense of irony, feels someone else's brother should share his brother's fate."

Horatio blanched and hurried from the room without another word. "Get him his rights read," he snapped to the officer standing on duty, "he's under arrest, Frank has the details."

Horatio kept running, on and on until he was outside in the car park sprinting towards his car. Ryan saw him go and gave pursuit.

"H what's going on? What did he say?" Ryan called as he followed.

"They're at the house Ryan," Horatio called back as he unlocked his car, "which means the cops guarding the place are likely hurt if not worse and we are on borrowed time."

Ryan got into the car beside Horatio, panicked eyed as he watched his boss turn on the engine and begin speeding out of the car park. Ryan tugged out his phone and dialled Frank, knowing they would need backup.

Horatio took the time to contact Natalia as well and alert her to the possible danger to Marissa.

Neither of them had considered anyone would be foolish enough to return to the Garrett House. It was too obvious and it was under guard. Except there was only a token presence of officers there, the chief had gotten ratty and ordered it so as the place had been checked top to bottom by Horatio and the others and was no longer an active crime scene.

Once Ryan had relayed the details to Frank he pocketed his phone and looked to his boss again. "Why are they there?" he pried.

"Josh Silverstone," Horatio answered bluntly, "Jasper's younger brother and Marissa's father."

Ryan's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Why? I don't...I don't get it." Ryan realised he was wrong. In a warped way there was some sense to be made out of it, like why Marissa had always been spared.

"I'm not sure either," Horatio confessed. "I've been thinking it through, trying to guess how it happened. I think he came looking for Jasper one day and traced him here but the trail went cold at the Garretts. He met Gillian, Cassandra was probably in Cuba, certainly she was away from the house."

"And he fell for Gillian?" Ryan queried doubtfully.

"Well they had an attraction of some sort, that we know. I don't know that he told her who he really was or what he was doing. Perhaps that led to a fallout or perhaps Balthasar Garrett interfered as he did with Cassandra and Jasper only not so finally. Rick and Cassandra never knew the identity of Marissa's father and she's five now, I'm speculating that maybe Josh didn't know about her either. Maybe that's why Gillian suffered the most."

Ryan frowned at the thought, it was morbid but it did make sense. "The kill was angry and personal," he murmured. "An act of revenge then? An angry outburst at finding out he had a daughter and he'd already missed out on five years of her life?"

"Perhaps. He didn't do it alone. He was in it together with the Red Death, sometime between Marissa's birth and now he found them, they realised they had a common enemy and they conspired. I have no idea yet how. Felix Curiel wanted Balthasar dead for intruding on his drug territory and he probably wanted to make an example out of him. He and Josh did it together, which kept them together. Josh has been exploiting that relationship since in an attempt to get to Marissa. He had Erica killed to frame Rick and Cassandra, then the social worker was killed as an obstacle to Marissa but she hid and he couldn't get her in time."

"Why has he taken Rick and Cassie then?" Ryan demanded.

"He was like Cassie, he didn't know Jasper was dead, he assumed something bad had happened probably but he never had it confirmed until now. The realisation has driven him mad because he had Balthasar in his grasp and he never learned the truth and it was Gillian he made suffer, Balthasar was Felix's kill, so Josh can't get Balthasar for Jasper's murder but he can get Cassie. Jasper was Josh's brother and he was murdered in that house, killed for being married to Cassie, although I'm sure there is more to it that we will never know. Rick is Cassie's brother, he's going to kill him."


	22. Chapter 22- Back to Garrett House

Ryan was grim faced as he stepped into the shadow born from Garrett House. He had two hopes for today, that he wasn't going to find anymore bodies in this wretched place and that he wasn't going to have to return here after today. The gates were ajar and the front of the property was still and void of life. There was one token unmarked squad car near the doors but no sign of any officers living or dead.

Ryan took off his sunglasses and frowned as he studied the scene. He knew there should be an officer right here and he searched for signs of a struggle. There were grooves in the gravel suggesting a large vehicle, potentially a jeep, had been there recently. He stepped past the tracks and up to the house, frowning as he spied a spatter of blood on the door.

"Someone got hurt here," he remarked.

Horatio stared at the front door impassively. He'd noticed the tracks too and speculated that their killers were gone but he believed Rick and Cassandra were still in the house. He couldn't believe the killers had fled the scene leaving things to chance and his brow wrinkled slightly as he wondered if he was too late.

"What are you thinking Horatio?" Ryan queried as he glanced back as his boss.

There were other officers standing behind the redhead awaiting orders and more were on their way along with an ambulance.

"They knew we'd figure this out," Horatio retorted, "they could have gone somewhere else but Josh wanted it to be significant, his brother died here so Cassie's brother has to as well." The redhead frowned. "He's planned it out. He made the effort to incapacitate the two and bring them up here and he was able to disable the officers here too and apparently make them disappear. I don't think charging in would be wise Mr. Wolfe, we need to survey the house."

"What if they don't have time for that?" Ryan demanded as he frowned at his boss. "What if Cassie and Rick are in there dying right now?" He gestured to the house angrily with one hand.

"Ryan, Josh Silverstone hasn't killed anyone quickly yet and he's always had a flair for theatrics. He left the Garretts on display with sheets on them, he wanted them found, he even killed the dog. He forced Erica to fake a message for a recording to phone you with before leaving her body in full sight, he wanted her found too. He wants us to find Rick, he'll have him on display and he wants Cassie to have the guilt of Rick dying. So either Rick is already dead or..."

"Or what?" Ryan queried with a look of frustration. "There's no or is there, he wouldn't leave something like to the chance, we're going to find him dead aren't we?"

Horatio continued to consider the matter as he paced up to the building. "I'm not sure Mr. Wolfe, I just know we need to handle this carefully. Josh is out to draw attention to this case, he wants vengeance for his brother but he wants justice too. Cassie isn't the only one he will be blaming in this, the police let him down too."

Horatio looked back to the officers behind him. "Search around the house first," he ordered, "and be careful, we don't know what our killers may have left behind for us."

They obeyed, though Ryan showed reluctance as he scowled at the door and then looked pointedly to the windows.

It took twenty precious minutes to circle the property, as the drapes were drawn it was almost impossible to glimpse anything. The body of one officer turned up amongst the statues in the back, propped up against one in a grisly fashion. She, an Officer Karen Fairbanks, had been shot cleanly in the forehead.

Finding the back door entrance to the kitchen still locked, Horatio decided it was potentially the best way to enter as there were no signs of tampering.

Ryan, with a little force and the usage of a penknife, got the lock freed, granting them entrance to the kitchen.

"Where to?" he queried Horatio quietly.

"I think our killer will have a sense of irony, it's either going to be the living room or the basement," Horatio retorted. "Jasper was hidden in the basement but there's no proof he died there but the Garretts died in the living room."

The redhead led the way to the living room first.

The door was shut and Ryan reached swiftly for the door handle. He flinched when Horatio grasped his hand suddenly and looked up at him questioningly.

Horatio frowned at the door and murmured, "it's too easy."

"What do you mean Horatio?" Ryan snapped back, tiring of his boss' paranoia.

Horatio looked up to the door and called out, "Rick, Cassie, are you in there?"

There was a noise from within but it was weak and restrained as if something was blocking it.

"Well there's someone there," Ryan retorted as his hazel eyes filled with anxiety.

"It's Horatio," the lieutenant called back.

There was a loud, frantic banging in answer that caused Ryan to tense in surprise.

"H let's get in there already," Ryan snapped.

Horatio shook his head. "Rick, Cassie I need to know something, is it safe for us to enter? Give me one knock for no, two for yes."

Ryan looked at his superior in disbelief, shocked that Horatio would delay rescuing someone for something like this. He paled when he heard one loud bang in response.

Horatio grimaced. "I didn't think so," he murmured. "What about the windows, can we get in that way?" he called out.

Two bangs followed.

"Mr. Wolfe we need to get back outside and to those windows again," Horatio ordered with an icy calm. He released Ryan's hand at last and turned swiftly back the way they had come, almost colliding with Frank in the process.

"Horatio what the hell is going on?" the Texan queried gruffly with a look of unease. "You've got everyone searching outside and no one in here 'cept you two?"

"Frank I think this place is rigged," Horatio confided in a low voice. "They knew we would figure it out so their time was limited but Josh Silverstone wanted a show, just shooting Rick wouldn't be enough for him and he wants revenge on the police too. He's Cassie in the house to hear her brother die but I think we are the ones who are meant to carry it out."

Frank's eyes went wide. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"It's how his mind works, up until now every kill he's made has been personal. He killed Gillian Garrett for himself because she betrayed him by concealing his daughter, Marissa, Erica was murdered to get Cassie and Rick out of the road for him so he could get to Marissa and it was the same with the social worker but this is different," Horatio explained as he walked. "This is all for Jasper, it's nothing to do with Marissa, finding out his brother was murdered here has made something in him snap. He never wanted Rick or Cassie dead until now, just out of the way so he could take his daughter. Now he blames Cassie, Jasper wouldn't have met Garrett if he hadn't married her but when Josh came looking for Jasper he must have known Cassie tried to find him too and that the police let her and Jasper down."

Frank sighed.

"It makes sense," Ryan agreed. "We know one of them is in the living room Frank and they let us know it's not safe to enter through the door."

"Jesus," Frank murmured as they stepped through the kitchen and headed back outside, "so what are you doing?"

"Finding another way in," Horatio retorted bluntly.

They returned outside to the living room windows, which gave nothing away through their drawn curtains.

"Are you waiting for a glass cutter?" Frank quipped.

Ryan took out his gun and smashed a pane with the butt of it. "Nope," he retorted as he kept his face turned away and kept smashing.

It was crude but with the help of Horatio, enough glass was broken through to give them a gap to enter the house. Ryan tugged off his grey blazer and flung it over the shards to lessen the chances of them getting pricked.

Horatio entered first, unwilling to put Ryan at risk, since he couldn't be sure what they would be entering too. Getting through the shattered window was difficult given his tall frame but he managed it, only to hit the curtain which was now swaying slowly in the breeze. Horatio gripped it with one hand and tugged it open to reveal a macabre scene.

Rick Stetler was bound against the wall directly opposite the door, restrained with metal cuffs that had been nailed to the wall he was elevated by a few feet, positioned so that a large blade resting on the floor would be triggered to swing up and slice into the middle of his abdomen when the door opened.

Horatio tore his gaze away from the man to take in the room, spying the trap on the floor. Seeing no other traps, he called back to Ryan. "You can come in Ryan but be very careful. There's a trap in here, opening the door would have triggered it. Frank," he added loudly, "get a medic round here immediately."

Horatio resumed his stare on Rick, seeing that the blade was linked up to him with a tautened rope, he realised freeing Rick could potentially slacken the rope and trigger the weapon as well. Josh had wanted to ensure Rick died horrifically. The redhead realised Rick must have banged his head off the wall to get their attention as it was the only thing the man could move.

"Rick we're going to get you out of this," Horatio called up to him, "but you have to give us time to figure this out."

The man was still, unable to give an answer thanks to his bonds.

Horatio winced as he heard blood dripping onto the floor, Rick had a variety of wounds on him, deep cuts on his torso to add to the existing scars there, a bloody nose and a swollen cheek that was going to bruise.

"What did they do to him?" Ryan cried out in horror as he entered and took in the scene.

Horatio gestured to the blade. "It's what they wanted us to do to him that concerns me. Mr. Wolfe, we need to disable this."

Ryan's eyes widened as he took in the blade, it was like an axe or a scythe, something ornate that he recognised as being part of the décor in Balthasar's study. "How in the hell did they set that?" he muttered.

"Jose knew the technique possibly," Horatio answered as he investigated it, taking care to maintain distance.

"And what about Cassie?" Ryan quipped.

Horatio gave him a stern look. "Rick first," he responded in a low voice. "He's bleeding out fast, time is not on our side."

The CSIs moved together, taking in the mechanics of the trap as they debated over the best way to deactivate it.

"Look, there are a lot of prints here," Ryan said as he gestured to a point where several straps and the rope met. "I think it's the main trigger point."

"We need weight on it," Horatio said. "Something to hold it down when it's set off." He glanced about the room, his dark gaze falling on the single chair Balthasar's body had occupied. "Help me move the chair Mr. Wolfe, we're going to restrain the blade with its weight, we need to make sure we don't hit any of the ropes with it.

Ryan nodded agreeably as he stood up and moved with Horatio to the chair. It was old and stiff and made a loud noise as they dragged it across the floor. Ryan winced as it caught on the rug and pulled it along too. It was too easy to remember the bodies in here, trussed up like cheap Halloween ghosts, it was an image that would always haunt Ryan.

The young CSI glanced up at Rick. The man's head was hanging limp and he wasn't moving. Ryan knew he didn't want the image of a dead Rick suspended on a wall haunting him too.

"Stop," Horatio ordered. "We need to lift it now."

Together they lifted the single chair and carried it over the blade with a grunt before setting it down.

Horatio moved to Rick, putting himself partially in front of the man before he said, "Mr. Wolfe, get the door."

Ryan looked at Horatio hesitantly, they had already taken far too much time trying to discover and evade Josh Silverstone's traps. He didn't want to delay things any longer but he was fearful of the blade somehow shooting through the chair and into his boss.

"Now Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said sternly.

Ryan reached for the handle, watching with a serious stare as he pulled the door in. The rope jolted with the movement and there was a loud clang and a whack as the blade tried to move before getting caught in the sofa.

"Good, now let's get Rick down," Horatio said, entirely unfazed by the blade's attempt to move. "Frank we need help in here!" he called.

It took three of them to get the IAB agent down and involved a lot of difficultly with his bonds. He stirred back to consciousness as he hit the floor and his shattered knee screamed in pain.

"Easy Rick, we've got you," Horatio attempted to calm him as he and Ryan tried to balance the man between them. Horatio tugged off his blindfold whilst Ryan yanked down the gag.

"Where's Cassie?" Rick rasped out. His dark eyes were wide and unfocused as they tried to adapt to his vision being restored. "Where is she Caine? You better have got her first." He started to cough, wincing as pain rushed through his body.

"Ryan, you and Frank get Rick to the medic," Horatio ordered.

"You can't look for her alone," Ryan protested, "what if there are more traps?"

Horatio shook his head as he handed Rick over to Ryan and Frank. "It was Rick he wanted dead, not Cassie."

"He said she was listening upstairs," Rick spoke up, "that she would hear it. Find her, I won't forgive you if you don't."

"Alright Rick, as impressed as I am by your ability to scold even in your condition it's clear you need help," Frank interrupted, "let's go."

"Frank I don't think he can walk," Ryan pointed out. He was looking at the blood soaking through Rick's trouser legs and the misshapen form of his right leg.

"Well between us we'll manage," Frank retorted with a blunt confidence.

Horatio moved to the living room door and headed out to the corridor. He hurried for the lobby, pausing only briefly to frown at the sight of the other deceased officer, Officer Black, abandoned in the same spot Erica had been. The redhead shook his head before he began his ascent up the staircase.

He remembered that it was Rick's old bedroom that was above the living room and headed straight for it. He paused briefly at the closed door, dreading opening it and called in as he had done with Rick. "Cassie it's Horatio, are you in there?"

There was only silence.

Horatio tensed. What if Josh had set a trap here too? Felix had said he wanted Cassie to suffer the loss of a brother just as he had so it made no sense for her to die too but the redhead couldn't be certain.

"Cassie give me a sign," he called pleadingly.

There was still no response.

"Alright," Horatio muttered to himself. He crouched as a precaution, gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

BANG!

The redhead tensed as the shotgun unleashed a brutal kick as the opening of the door triggered it. He gazed ahead to its smoking nozzle with a cool calm, realising that it had missed his skull by mere inches and would have shredded through his guts had he been standing upright.

Satisfied that there appeared to be no more surprises, he stood upright again and took in the room.

He filled with dismay at the sight and broke into a run. Cassie was crumpled on the floor, small looking in its centre as she was doubled up, wan in the dimness of the room with red welts where the ropes had dug in too tightly.

Horatio crouched beside her and pressed two fingers against her neck. He felt relief as a weak pulse beat against his fingertips. "Sweetheart it's Horatio," he called to her gently, "I'm here now." He studied her bonds, frowning as he realised they were designed to self-strangulate if she so much as flinched too hard. He tugged the blindfold from her and discarded it to the floor and immediately wished he hadn't.

Both eyes were closed and smeared with blood, marked with deep grooves down them.

Horatio tensed as he wondered how bad the wounds actually were as it was impossible to tell with the blood.

Hearing footsteps, Horatio turned and greeting the nervous arriving officer with a stern blue gaze.

The man has his gun out and his brown eyes were caution as he looked in at the lieutenant. "We heard a gunshot," he explained.

"You did," Horatio retorted bluntly. He turned Casandra's head as gently as he could manage, trying hard not to cause the rope on her throat to tighten anymore. With effort he removed her gag. "Do you have a knife?"

"I've a pocket knife," the officer retorted as his eyes widened at the sight of the shotgun and Cassandra unconscious and bloody on the floor.

"That will do."

The officer fumbled with one hand to tug his pocket knife out of his trouser pocket. He stepped into the room and handed it down to the redhead. He continued to clutch his gun in one hand and survey the dark room anxiously, making it clear he would rather he elsewhere. His brown stare rolled up to the large portrait of the sneering Balthasar Garrett that hung on the right wall.

Horatio accepted the knife, tugged out the blade and began to cut at the ropes quickly.

Once Cassandra's bonds were free, Horatio returned the knife and scooped up the unconscious woman in both hands. "Alright Cassie," he murmured gently, "we're going to get you help now."


	23. Chapter 23- Love is Blind

Darkness again. Cassandra blinked tentatively a few times but when her vision was not restored a thrill of panic seized her. There was a loud beeping noise to her left that startled her further and seemed to speed up to much her alarm.

"Cassie it's alright."

She heard the voice before she felt the hand, large and warm, eclipse her own and squeeze it tight. It made her aware of the probe on one of her fingers and how her other hand was restrained in some fashion. Thinking of her right hand and trying to sense what was wrong brought a flash of pain.

She let out a low, hoarse groan as she became aware of all her aches. Her wrists, ankles and throat felt like they were raw and aflame, her right arm and hand were stiff and in agony, her head was starting to pound and worst of all was the heated pain about her eyes.

She felt a finger rubbing gently in circular motions across the back of her hand but it didn't do much for her fear.

"I can't see," she whimpered.

"You have a bandage around your head," Horatio retorted calmly. She was sure it was his voice even though she couldn't see him.

She turned her head about in confusion, shuddering as her pulse continuing to race and her eyes began to burn as she tried to cry but the tears struggled to come. She saw a knife and then only redness. She shook her head anxiously and groaned out, "no."

Footsteps sounded close by, making the young woman jump again. "Is she awake?" an unfamiliar female's voice enquired.

"Yes, she's a little frightened."

She tensed back as she felt a hand against her brow.

"A little warm," the female said scornfully. "You need to settle, your pulse is racing."

"I can't see!" Cassie shrieked back. "No, no, no!" She fell into a state of panic, struggling against the unseen bond, wincing as she felt a rope cutting into her neck and strangling her and then screaming as a flash of silver offered a sharp, sudden pain to her eyes and then there was only a vision of horrible, soaking, boiling red.

A mix of voices and hands followed. Horatio's voice trying to calm her. Hands on her shoulders holding her down. A hand at her arm. The stab of a needle or a knife, it made her scream and struggle anew.

Cassie was crying, sobbing and moaning as her eyes burned at the effort, unable to dislodge the tears from her wounds. One of Horatio's hands held her free one steadfast, anchoring her to safety whilst another rested lightly on her burning brow. "You're safe Cassie, I promise," he reassured.

Her body was getting heavy, her mind was stuffy and her thoughts became confused. She sagged back against a hard mattress and let out a weak groan. She couldn't fight this but she had to, she wanted the oblivion of unconsciousness, for the fear and darkness to go away but she didn't want the nightmares to come.

"I can't sleep," she choked out weakly. "The nightmares will come."

"Well if they do I'll be here," he said with a quiet firmness.

She believed him and she let the unconsciousness slide over her, drowning her in nothingness.

Horatio waited a few minutes more before he sat back in his seat, pulling one hand away from the woman's heated brow. He kept his left hand holding her right though his grip was looser. The chair was hard, ill-designed for long-term use but he tried to get comfortable in it anyway. He was past the point of exhaustion, awake since Cassandra and Rick had been taken from his house almost twenty-four hours ago but he had vowed he wasn't leaving them alone in the hospital even if that meant pushing back the walls of sleep and earning some serious side-eye from the medical staff as a six feet plus redhead with a gold shield and a gleaming black gun wasn't exactly subtle.

Rick was down in the critical care ward, far from out of the woods yet. Ryan, just as tired as Horatio, had dutifully taken up a vigil nearby. Natalia remained with Marissa, whose state of alarm had subsidised only slightly when Natalia had been permitted to tell her, her aunt and uncle were alive and safe with the police. The child wasn't going to believe Cassandra and Rick were alright until she saw them and Horatio couldn't allow that until they were actually alright, it would be too traumatic for all of them.

* * *

The interior of the building was dimly lit and filled with a sweet and fruity odour slightly soiled with the fresh stench of blood but it wasn't enough to conceal Horatio's prey. Jose Salaz lay in the centre of the room on the soiled cement ground tied up like a present.

Felix Curiel, out on bail, had sent a message to the lieutenant early in the afternoon that there was a gift for him at the storage unit for a nightclub downtown but Horatio hadn't been expecting to find the gift alive. Felix had hinted that the gift was meant to ensure he wasn't bothered any further with the Garrett business but Horatio had made no promises on that matter.

"I bet you thought you were having a bad day before we arrived Mr. Salaz," Horatio remarked candidly as he gave the man a cold look.

Horatio gazed around their surroundings, bottles, crates and barrels of alcohol filled most of the unit and bore the black stamp of South Miami docks. He couldn't tell if Felix had picked the setting out of irony or convenience.

"You know if you'd told me you wanted to lock me up with a store full of alcohol I would struggle to see the problem," Frank jested, "but you don't look like you're having much fun here."

The man, Jose, glared up at them with two swollen, bruised eyes. He spat up a mouthful of blood and muttering something under his breath in Spanish.

Horatio rested his hands on his hips lightly. "Mr. Salaz I'm in no mood to negotiate, we've got enough on you and your boss has given you up. I have one question for you and I'm only going to ask it once, whether you answer or not is up to you, either way you're going to jail for a very long time." Horatio turned an icy blue stare down on the man. "Where is Josh Silverstone?"

"Are they alive then?" Jose asked hoarsely in a deep voice. "I've heard they are even if it isn't in the press." He gave a bitter cackle that made Frank's skin crawl. "I told him just to kill them. I said fuck them up if you want but kill them, hell I did fuck them up." He turned a bloody teethed grin up at Horatio. "I did a good job on the brother, if he is alive I bet he's plenty scarred."

Jose let out a cry of pain when Horatio suddenly kicked him hard in the face.

Horatio resumed his casual stance without so much as a flinch and murmured quietly, "my foot slipped."

Frank tensed up and gave the redhead a wary glance but he didn't admonish him.

Jose reeled back, cursing in Spanish and groaning as fresh blood trickled from his nostrils. He let out another laugh. "And the blonde, damn I would have done many things to her, he didn't do enough, that soft skin of hers, I would have peeled it off."

The next kick came to the stomach, winding Jose and causing him to give another yelp of pain.

Horatio turned away from him and said calmly, "take him Frank."

The redhead started walking off, retreating to the door. The laugh of Jose Salaz followed after him.

Outside the day was warm and bright, prompting Horatio to place his shades back on. He glanced at his silver watch curiously, it was almost three o'clock. He tugged out his phone and checked it, the sound was still on and he had no missed messages or calls.

It had been three days since Horatio and the others had rescued Cassandra and Rick from the Garrett House, which the press had now dubbed 'hell house'. The press knew scant details of the recent attack but they didn't know Rick and Cassandra were in hospital, alive, or the identities of the killers. Naturally, the police knew, local and state, and Mac Taylor and his crew up in New York had been alerted just in case Josh some escaped the nets of Miami and retreated home.

There was a rotation of cops throughout the hospital to ensure the siblings and their niece were never without guards. Horatio had tried to devote as much of his free time as he could to being there until Yelina had scolded him, telling him that he was no good to anyone without some sleep, a decent meal and a shower. His free time was scant anyway as he and the others were pressing hard to finish the case by getting the killers.

Horatio nodded to the officers waiting nearby and addressed them calmly. "You can go in officers, Frank is detaining one of our suspects."

The officers nodded and hastened into the building.

Horatio retreated to his waiting hummer and climbed into it. He turned on the engine and glanced at the clock again. He decided to exploit his position by turning on the sirens to make light work of the traffic before him. With ease, the lieutenant directed his hummer onto the main road and headed in the direction of the hospital.

Even with the help of the sirens it took Horatio longer than desired to return to the hospital. Then he had to find a parking space, hasten up to the main entrance and head on a now familiar route up to the ward Cassandra occupied. The siblings and their niece were all in separate areas of the hospital thanks to the treatment they needed. Horatio wanted them together for their own sake but he knew it was unwise while Cassandra and Rick were still in poor health, Rick especially. Marissa was doing better but refused to settle until she saw her aunt and uncle.

The redhead reached a private room on the ward that stood out thanks to the young male officer on duty.

"Lieutenant," the man greeted him with a nod.

"Officer Johnson," Horatio returned the greeting.

"Officer Wolfe is inside."

Horatio nodded as he stepped past the man and entered the room.

Ryan glanced up from his post on a seat by Cassandra's bedside and gave Horatio a polite nod of greeting and questioning look.

Horatio stared ahead to the blonde on the bed and realised as she stirred at the sound of the door opening that she was awake.

"Who is it?" she queried nervously when no one spoke.

"Horatio," the redhead retorted as he realised his silence had only served to spook the young woman.

She gave a weak smile at this. "Good timing, the nurse is coming to take the bandages off soon," she informed him.

He nodded before realising she couldn't see his gesture. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I know sweetheart it's why I'm here."

Ryan gave his boss an odd look, wondering at the endearment he addressed the blonde with. He was desperate to ask Horatio about the 'gift' from Felix and what news he had about the case. Ryan hated being idle and he seemed to be the most idle out of everyone as he dallied between Cassandra and Rick, disadvantaged for being one of the few people Cassandra actually knew.

With her vision impaired Cassandra had not taken well to being guarded by an unfamiliar officer but there had been no way to avoid it. Cassandra, Marissa and Rick had to have round the clock guards and there was only so much time Ryan and Horatio could devote to it along with Yelina and Natalia who were the only other familiar faces Cassandra knew that could protect her.

Horatio walked up to Cassandra's other side and extended down a hand to grip hers lightly. He was pleased to find it warm to the touch instead of ice cold.

"How's Rick?" she queried quietly as she turned her head up towards him.

"Serious but stable, he's through the worst of it," Horatio assured her.

"And Mari?"

"She's doing well, just eager to see her aunt and uncle," he retorted.

Cassandra nodded. "I want to see them too."

The blonde didn't ask anymore. She hadn't asked anything about her attackers and Horatio wondered if she was too traumatised to query about them, perhaps too afraid to even try remembering. Frank had interviewed her when she was lucid enough for it but she had either been silent in response to his questions or given one worded answers.

There was a knock on the door and Horatio and Ryan both looked to it instinctively before it was opened and a sunny faced brunette nurse entered the room with a medicine trolley. "Two visitors today Mrs Silverstone," she said cheerfully, "well this is good, two happy faces for you to see when we get these bandages off." She turned a grin on Ryan and Horatio. "One certainly hopes they might smile for the occasion," she added with a slight sternness to her voice.

Ryan offered up a nervous grin in answer.

The nurse stepped past the young CSI, pulling the trolley behind her, and came to a halt close to Cassandra. "Well, shall we begin?"

Cassandra nodded eagerly.

"Alright, hold still then and we'll get them off."

With a pair of scissors and carefully precision the nurse began to cut and wind off the bandages that had concealed Cassandra's vision for three days now. She was careful and slow with the gesture, wary of unhealed wounds concealed beneath.

Ryan and Horatio watched on anxiously, neither sure what they were going to see. Both recalled the blood that had smeared Cassandra's face when Horatio had carried her out of the Garrett House. It was hard them to tell how bad the wounds were.

When the last of the bandages came free the nurse took a care to study the wounds with a calm expression. "Alright Mrs. Silverstone," she said in a neutral tone, "put your head back and we'll get these eyes cleaned." She reached for one of the pillows behind her and pulled it up to rest against the back of the bed before tipping Cassandra's hand back gently.

Cassandra let out a groan and murmured worriedly, "I can't open them."

"Don't try yet,"the nurse cautioned her as she busied herself with a steel bowl and a small container of liquid solution. "We need to clean them first, they're closed up with sleep and pus."

Ryan leaned to both sides in an attempt to glimpse the blonde past the nurse as she started to dab along the eyes with cotton. When he finally glimpsed Cassandra's face he regretted it and his face paled with horror.

Horatio was quiet and kept his expression neutral as he gazed down at the blonde. She let out a hiss of pain and squeezed his hand tightly. He gave her a gentle squeeze back.

"Almost done," the nurse reassured.

Once her eyes were cleaned, the nurse leaned back. "Try and open them now," she suggested.

Cassandra obeyed. Her heart as her lids resisted for a moment before they finally gave way and opened. She squinted at the light as her vision blurred and burned a bright white for a moment. Another moan escaped her as she kept blinking and waited for her eyes to focus.

"We'll get the doctor to take a look," the nurse assured, "I think your tear ducts might still be blocked. How's your vision?"

Cassandra blinked again and tipped her head to the right bringing the nurse and part of Ryan into her vision. The flesh about her eyes stung and they had a dull heated pain and her vision seemed impaired in the right. "I can see," she admitted but her tone was concerned, "but I don't think my right eye is right, it's a little blurry.

"Hmm well it could take time to focus, we'll get it checked," the nurse retorted, deliberately vague.

"Can I see what it looks like?" Cassandra pried. "In the mirror."

The nurse stiffened slightly and glanced past Horatio to the bathroom door. "If you feel up to it," she retorted.

Cassandra nodded confidently.

"Alright, let me get this drip out of you first," the nurse said.

Cassandra waited impatiently for the leads and pipes in her to be taken out before she tossed off her blanket and swung her legs round in Horatio's direction.

Horatio helped her stand without a word and led her over to the bathroom door.

The blonde halted and glanced up at him. "I want to see it alone," she said softly.

He nodded obligingly and released her hand.

Cassandra opened the door, hit on the light and stepped into the bathroom.

A scream of horror followed prompting Ryan to jump up from his seat.

"No! Oh God! Cassandra shrieked before she started to sob.

There was a loud, frantic knocking on the door.

"Lieutenant Caine what's going on?" the anxious voice of Officer Johnson called.

Ryan glanced to the closed door in surprise. "It's alright Johnson!" he called back.

"I look like a freak!" Cassandra wailed. "Oh God, oh God he said I'd always see and remember! No, no, no."

She flinched when Horatio's hands wrapped about her arms to grip her hands as he came to stand behind her.

"Cassie calm down," he said gently.

"No." She shook her head. "Look at it! Look at me! Oh God it's so ugly!"

"Look at you," Horatio retorted, "you're alive. You're a survivor, that's what I see. A beautiful, brave woman who went into hell and came through the other side."

She let out another sob and shook her head again before tugging her right hand free to press a fingertip against the mirror. Her hand shook as she traced the path of the scars. Both her eyes had deep red grooves down the centre of them with several smaller streaks of pink about the edges of them. "No. He said I couldn't die but that I was always going to look and remember, he's right." She shuddered. "How the hell will I ever forget when I look like this now?"

"No one ever forgets Cassie, it's how we choose to move on that matters. Either you let this break you or you let it make you stronger."

"Horatio look at my face."

"Cassie I am looking, you look at me now, how do I appear?"

Cassandra rolled her dark eyes up in the mirror to spy out Horatio's expression. She let out another sob at the affection that simmered at the edges of his calm cerulean stare.

"What does it take with you?" she queried bitterly. "Turn away damn it! Turn away Horatio! Leave me alone! I brought all this on us! He was Jasper's brother wasn't he?" she yelled. "Jesus, he said my brother had to die because his did! I got Rick hurt, I caused trouble for him again!" She started to breathe rapidly between her sobs and her skin turned cold in Horatio's grasp as she shivered. "Oh God I don't even get it but I know it was my fault. So turn away damn it because I'm no good for you!"

Her legs quivered and started to give way prompting Horatio to guide her to the floor. He placed her down on her knees and crouched behind her so he could embrace her close to him.

"Cassie I'm not turning away from you," he said quietly. "You are not to blame for this and you won't convince me otherwise. Now, I know the scars are bad but they're not healed yet, they will improve but you have to see them as a reminder of what you survived. They're proof of the violence and horror you made it through, they're not evidence of his victory, they're evidence of his loss. He didn't get you in the end or Rick."

Cassandra nodded as she sobbed and burrowed her head against the lieutenant's soft blue shirt. "Jesus you always have that way with words, you don't speak much and then when you do it's things like that. Oh God, I don't want to think about him anymore." She swallowed hard. "I can't, Mari was right, they were demons and I'm so scared when I sleep because all I see are horns and darkness and I hear his voice, not theirs his Horatio. I feel like I never left that house, that when I do leave it's either a dream or an illusion because it's never long before I'm back there in pain, in the dark."

"You left," Horatio assured her, "we all did and I'm going to make sure you never go back. Come on now, let's get you back to bed." He urged her up to her feet and guided her back to the bed.

Ryan had masked his horror, donning a bright smile for the young woman but she ignored it as she allowed Horatio to help her back into her bed.

The blonde let out an exhausted sigh as she placed her head back against the pillow. "Will you stay a while?" she queried as she turned her head up towards the redhead.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course."


	24. Chapter 24- A Slow Recovery

"God damn it Rick give it up," Ryan scolded, letting his frustration at the man finally escape him.

Rick Stetler ignored him as his crutches scraped along the ground and he tried in vain to right himself to his feet. He let out a scream of pain as his shattered knee protested at the movement.

"Rick don't make it worse," Ryan begged as he hastened forward. He glanced at the door, wary of the medical staff the scream might bring as he reached the taller man's side.

They were in Rick's current room in the Miami-Dade Hospital where Rick was attempting to support himself on crutches.

There was a knock on the door and Officer Grey's voice called, "is everything okay in there?"

"It's fine," Ryan retorted quickly.

The young CSI hovered near Rick awkwardly, anyone else and he'd have reached out a hand already but with Rick he was wary of a snarl of rejection.

"Rick it's too soon," Ryan said sternly, "the doctor told you that." He wondered, when the doctor had said that, how Rick had managed to procure the crutches.

"I'm fed up waiting," Rick snapped back, "I'm going to see them."

Ryan sighed. "You know you might have been here for a week but you've only really been conscious for two days," he pointed out, "and you're still on some serious pain medication."

Rick turned a glower up at the man, which was ruined by the strain on his face caused by his agony. "Don't tell me what I already know."

Ryan frowned back, looking pointedly to Rick's trembling arms as the crutches continued to give way. He winced when the crutches finally slid out completely sending Rick to the floor ungracefully.

The man smacked his chin off the ground hard with a wince and a curse as a flood of pain raced through his already injured chest and stomach.

"Rick let me help you back to bed before the doctor chews me out for letting you try this," Ryan begged as he moved to help the man. He wasn't surprised when he felt Rick stiffen as his hands reached down to him but there was no verbal protest.

Ryan realised that Rick couldn't get up by himself and he hurried to help him. "Come on, let go off the crutches."

With an obvious reluctance Rick let the crutches go and permitted Ryan to help him back to his feet. Ryan slung Rick's right arm about his shoulders to support him. Rick cursed and let out another yelp of pain as his knee throbbed badly enough to have his eyes burning red and watering.

Ryan glanced up at the man and looked away just as quickly without a word when he saw his eyes watering with pain. Anyone else and Ryan would have said they were crying but with Rick he didn't even dare think it.

"Come on," Ryan said quietly as he wrapped an arm about Rick and guided him back to the bed.

Rick limped awkwardly, wincing and swallowing down further screams as he clenched his free hand tightly. He could feel his other wounds aching too and realised his torso was burning even beneath the bandages and with the stitches, he would be lucky if he hadn't stretched the stitches out.

Ryan sat Rick down on the edge of the bed.

Rick sank his hands into the edges of the mattress and bowed his head in defeat as he let out a laborious sigh.

"Cassie can come to you," Ryan murmured, "she's walking."

"Then why doesn't she?" Rick growled out as he turned another glower up at Ryan.

Ryan's expression turned awkward and he retorted hastily, "Rick you only got moved here yesterday, maybe the doctors haven't okayed a visit yet. Look, I'll talk to them and then I'll talk to Cassie."

"I should be going to her," Rick replied sullenly, "I'm the big brother Wolfe, I should be the one looking out for her."

"Yeah, you're also the one who took the brunt of the pain," Ryan reminded him. He stared at the pale blue shirt the man was wearing, thinking of the unseen wounds beneath. Ryan knew better than most how bad it had been not just because he had glimpsed Rick's injuries in the Garrett House but because the medical staff had informed him, he'd gotten the report for evidence. Whilst Ryan found it horrifying what the man had endured and survived he did find it amusing that the moment Rick could he'd gotten his own clothes brought in and had put them on. Apparently even in pain, Rick still had to look smart.

"Well either I amused them or they hurt Cassie," Rick retorted darkly as he pushed both his hands through his messy hair.

He gazed up at Ryan with a curious, worried expression this time. "How bad was she hurt?" he demanded. "You haven't said yet, no one has."

"Rick you haven't been awake long enough to talk to," Ryan reminded him. He gazed down at him sympathetically before retorting, "she wasn't hurt as bad as you."

"That's not an answer," Rick snapped as he frowned again and dropped his hands to his lap. "What happened to her in that house? What did they do?" He paled slightly. "Did they...I mean...is it why I haven't seen her?"

Ryan raised his sandy brown eyebrows slightly as he puzzled over Rick's unasked question. Realisation dawned on him and he shook his head quickly. "No Rick, nothing like that," he assured. "She was hurt yes and she'll have scars but she's walking and talking and doing a lot better than you. You say you had to amuse them to keep them from her well you must have done a good job, they didn't have much time with her."

"They had enough," Rick muttered. "You keep dodging the issue, something bad happened."

Ryan frowned and looked ahead, past Rick to the back wall. He didn't know what to say. The man was too observant. He swallowed before looking back down at Rick. "I'll talk to the doctors and then Cassie," he offered again. "Today," he added firmly.

Rick nodded. "Alright. Look Wolfe um..." Rick paused as humiliation filled his face. "I can't lift my legs here."

Ryan looked surprised before he hastened to help. With effort and a few more yelps of pain he lifted Rick's legs up onto the mattress so the man was lying down again.

"Let's not try the crutches for a while," Ryan suggested.

Rick nodded wearily. "Thanks Wolfe," he murmured moodily.

Ryan smiled, amused by how even Rick's apologies came with scorn in them. Ryan glanced at his watch, it was coming up to lunch but Rick couldn't keep anything down with his painkillers so for him it meant a drip of fluids instead. Knowing Rick didn't want him around for that he prepared to dismiss himself.

"Wolfe, if you're going to Cassie tell her..." Rick trailed off, at odds with disclosing a personal message to Ryan of all people. He scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. "Tell her whatever has happened I want to see her and tell her I don't blame her if that's was it is. Hell, just tell her I miss her and I'm worried about her and I won't believe she's alright until I see her."

Ryan nodded. "I will Rick," he reassured. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria to grab something and then I'll head up to her. You've got Officer Grey outside."

"I know," Rick muttered. "Had to discipline her once for dating a co-worker, she'll probably hold the door open for the demons if they come back." He frowned at his word choice and bowed his head again. "I mean...them...shit whatever I should call them I don't know."

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Killers Rick, that's what they are."

"And one still roams free," Rick said grimly.

Horatio had given Rick the update on the case yesterday and filled him on the identity of his family's murders. Ryan quietly disagreed with Horatio's decision to tell Rick, the man was still in a serious enough condition and Ryan didn't think he needed the added stress but he knew Rick was stubborn and would have wheedled the truth out of someone by now.

"Not for long," Ryan reassured. "Anyway, I'll see you soon, be nice to Officer Grey."

Ryan headed to the door and exited out to a corridor that smelt of fresh bleach.

Officer Grey, a pretty blonde in her thirties, was standing against the wall with her arms folded. She glanced over at Ryan with a tired expression. "He any better?" she queried bluntly.

Ryan gave her a calm look. "Sergeant Stetler has improved," he answered equivocally.

Officer Grey rolled her blue eyes at this. "He's still an asshole I'm sure."

"Are your personal feelings going to affect your duty to guard him?" Ryan demanded as his hazel eyes filled with annoyance. It was odd but he couldn't quite see Rick with such strong feelings of dislike anymore. Sure he could appreciate the man could be an asshole but he had learned the many reasons behind it as well as seeing other sides to him and he couldn't forget that.

"No," Officer Grey retorted defensively. "Come on Wolfe, he had you fired," she pointed out.

Ryan bristled at that reminder. At the time it had stung and he had felt only rage for Rick and some for Horatio too but Horatio had reminded him it was a fate Ryan had largely wrought for himself and Rick had only been doing his job by dismissing him.

"He was doing his job," Ryan said, though it was almost in a snarl as he still didn't like admitting it, "now you do yours." He turned and headed off, making a mental note to make sure Officer Grey wasn't on rota to guard Rick again.

* * *

It was just after three in the afternoon when Ryan made it up to Cassandra's room. He wasn't surprised to find Horatio already there, seated by the young woman having an idle conversation with her. They fell silent at Ryan's arrival and Cassandra greeted him with a small smile.

"Afternoon," Ryan greeted jovially.

"Afternoon Ryan," Cassandra retorted. She searched the room for the clock and frowned when it was a blur she couldn't read. "Hard to keep track in here," she muttered as she turned away, "even when meals are served at the same time every day."

Ryan nodded at this, remembering his stint in hospital thanks to a nail to the eye, he had loathed the sight of the same four walls, even when it had only been a half-sight.

"I was with Rick earlier," Ryan got straight to the point.

Cassandra, already leaning against the headboard but in a slouch, pushed herself upright to face Ryan. "How is he?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Good, he was asking about you. He wants to see you."

Cassandra dipped her head slightly in a similar gesture to Rick earlier and reached her left hand up to brush against her scars. "Does he know who caused all this?" she pried.

"Yes, we informed him yesterday," Horatio answered calmly.

"Then he knows it's my fault."

"He says he doesn't blame you," Ryan said.

Cassandra's hand dropped away from her face and she glanced up at Ryan. "He wouldn't tell you if he did," she said darkly.

"Cassie he doesn't and I know that," Ryan replied firmly. "I know because I watched him try to get out of bed and hobble around his room in crutches, determined to come to you because you haven't come to him. He's worried about you, he's thinking the worst. I got him back to bed this time but I don't think he's going to be persuaded to stay there if he doesn't see you and he does need to stay there. He's only just out of critical care, he needs to take it easy."

Cassandra looked shocked at Ryan's words as her brown eyes filled with surprise and horror and her mouth opened slightly. "Does he know about my eyes?"

Ryan shook his head. "I told him you were hurt and would have scars but that's it. It's for you to talk to him."

Cassandra swallowed hard as her mouth started to tremble. "I'm worried about him too but all I do is bring him trouble."

"Cassie he misses you and he says he won't believe you're alright until he sees you."

Cassandra nodded as she fought back her grief. "Right, okay. I'll see him." She glanced from Ryan to Horatio. "Will one of you come with me?"

"We both will," Ryan retorted before Horatio could.

Cassandra nodded again as she gave Ryan a grateful look. "Okay, can we go now?"

"Sure," Ryan answered.

Horatio helped Cassandra out of her bed and into a waiting pair of slippers. He took one of her hands and they followed Ryan from the room and out into the corridor. Ryan explained what they were doing to the officer on duty before they headed off.

The impairment in Cassandra's right eye became apparent as she walked. She misjudged where a bin was and almost collided with it, she frowned up at the directional signs making it obvious she couldn't make them out until she was closer to them and she jumped when a young doctor bypassed her on the right as if she hadn't even seen him there.

When they reached the door to Rick's temporary abode and the sullen faced Officer Grey, Cassandra tensed up again.

"What if he is mad?" Cassandra queried quietly. "What if this one screw up too many?" She shook her head miserably. "I don't know how it happened with Gillian and Mari but if Jasper had never been in my life then Josh wouldn't have been part of theirs." She looked up at Horatio woefully. "Rick never turns away either, he gets cross and he shouts and he tells me off but he never turns away. It's why I had to leave and go to Cuba, one of us had to turn away. I always cause him grief."

"Actually Cassie," Horatio retorted, quiet and serious, "I think you're one of the few bright spots in his life. All this time I've known Rick Stetler, I've never actually known him until you showed up. You bring out his better traits."

"Come on," Ryan urged.

Cassandra swallowed hard, released Horatio's hand and stepped up to the door. She fumbled for a moment for the door handle, just out of focus on the right.

"Alright," she murmured.

Cassandra opened the door and walked in.

For a moment both siblings were frozen and silent as if trapped in time. For that moment Ryan and Horatio hung back, letting them have time to process things. Rick took in Cassandra's scars quickly and tried very hard to keep a master of his expression. Cassandra took in Rick's various bruises, scars, bandages and stitches, her eyes budding with tears as she looked at the bruises on his face, the bloodstains marring his nostrils, and the swelling of his nose as she wondered at what wounds she couldn't see.

"No shorts or stupid jewellery, makes a good change for you," Rick remarked bluntly.

Cassandra wanted to smile but she couldn't, instead her mouth trembled and her eyes shone as the tears started to break free. "And you've no tie on," she stammered out at last, "it makes your shirt look untidy." She shook her head and the sobs came at last. "Oh God Rick I'm so sorry."

"For what Cassie? You didn't do this," he chided her.

"It was Jasper's brother, he was mad, he wanted revenge," she shook her head, "he meant to kill you."

"I know all that," Rick dismissed bluntly with a frown, "but that doesn't make it your fault."

Cassandra looked up at him angrily. "He wouldn't be in our lives if it wasn't for me, if I'd never met Jasper or married him-"

"Cassandra,"Rick interrupted her sternly, "you had every right to try and be happy with someone. None of this would have happened if that bastard Garrett hadn't taken that away from you. Only he is to blame for this, him and Josh Silverstone, they wrought this, not you. I'm sorry I didn't try harder at the time to find Jasper for you, maybe that would have prevented this."

"No," Cassandra protested, "You did all you could Rick, I know that. There is no way you could have known."

"Well if I couldn't have known you couldn't have either," Rick pointed out.

Cassandra took a tentative step closer to him before pausing and brushing a hand against her facial scars. "He said you had to die because his brother died and he said I had to always look and remember that." Her hand dropped away and she continued to cry.

"Well I didn't die," Rick pointed out sardonically, "and all you and I are remembering is that we survived this, that none of them won, not Silverstone and not Garrett."

Cassandra quivered even as she nodded agreeably with her brother. "Right." She thumbed away some of her tears. "You look sore Rick."

"I am but you can still hug me."

Cassandra looked surprised at this and gave a weak smile in answer. "You hate hugs," she reminded him.

"I hate a lot of things, doesn't stop you from plaguing me with them though does it?" he retorted dryly. "Like leaving seashells all over my house for example, refusing to put towels in the wash basket, playing ridiculous disco music, calling hot dogs a meal-"

"Alright!" Cassandra interrupted with a laugh. She stepped forward and leaned down to get brother a tight hug.

Rick winced in pain but said nothing, instead he raised his arms and returned the gesture. "As soon as I get out we'll go apartment hunting," Rick suggested, "and find a safe place for you, me and Mari. In the meantime, since you and Mari are getting out before me, Horatio and Wolfe here are going to find you a safe house."

Cassandra pulled back from Rick and glanced over her shoulder at the pair of CSIs.

"I believe we should share one," Horatio said calmly, "since I need one too until my patio is properly repaired."

Rick frowned at this whilst Ryan deliberately studied the wall.

Cassandra looked relieved at the suggestion. "That sounds like a good idea," she retorted softly, "Mari and I would feel safer with you."

Rick bit back the urge to snap that they had been taken from Horatio's house. "No glass doors," he grumbled instead.

Cassandra tensed and turned back to him. "I heard you in that house, it was dark and I heard you yelling and I couldn't do a thing." She shuddered and the tears fell again. "Just like when we were kids."

Rick looked uneasy at the reminder. "I know Cassie but it's over now and we're out. You won't be going back either, if I have to burn that place down to ensure that I will," he said sternly.


	25. Chapter 25- Trauma

Sitting under the bright spotlights of the kitchen Cassandra could almost shake the nightmare. She glanced up at Horatio gratefully when he set a glass of orange juice on the small table before her and then took a seat opposite her.

The plucky, nonsensical sounds of a cartoon called softly through the open doorway from the living room where Marissa sat, wide eyed on the couch and hugging Becky. Horatio had just come from in there after turning on the television for the girl. The sofa and Marissa were fully visible to both adults through the open door and the noise of the television lent them an element of privacy without compromising Marissa's safety.

Cassandra only realised she was still shaking when she tried to lift the glass from the table and had to release it as the juice spilt over of the edges with her tremoring. She sighed and linked her hands together on her lap in an attempt to cease the shuddering.

"What happened in your dream?" Horatio queried softly.

Cassandra glanced over at him. It was three in the morning and whilst he looked tired there were no signs of annoyance or irritation, just that consoling calm he usually offered her. He was still in his night garments, a New York Yankees navy and white baseball t-shirt and a pair of navy shorts. It had amused Cassandra to see the redhead donning something so casual and when she had remarked upon it he had queried dryly if she had really thought he wore a suit to bed. His light copper hair was in disarray, sticking up at the front but Cassandra found it appealing.

"I couldn't get out," she said quietly. "I could hear Rick screaming and I couldn't find him and I kept running down corridors in the house but I couldn't find him and I couldn't find the way out." She swallowed hard. "Then everything was dark and I couldn't move and I could hear him instead...Garrett." She was surprised to feel a dampness at her cheeks and raised her right hand to swipe the tears away, pausing when her fingertips brushed against a scar she still wasn't used to. "I could hear his footsteps on the stairs and his voice calling, promising to tell me a bedtime story. Oh God." Cassandra let out a bitter laugh and looked at Horatio again. "That probably doesn't sound so bad."

Horatio thought of what Rick had told him, Ryan and Frank about Mr. Garrett's idea of telling a bedtime story to Cassandra. "Given who we are talking about I imagine it was," he said with a careful diplomacy. He didn't want to betray what Rick had told them and preferred to give Cassandra the chance to expel her own demons.

The blonde let out a soft sniffle and raised the back of her hand to her nose this time. "Even after all these years he still has me crying and shaking like I'm a little girl again."

Horatio stood up at last, heading to the kitchen counter to pluck a tissue from the box sitting there. He handed it to Cassandra and she took it gratefully.

"I lost your handkerchief," she confessed mournfully. "I mean it's somewhere with my things but I don't know if it's in Rick's place or yours."

"That's alright," Horatio retorted kindly, "I have others."

She shook her head. "No, it's careless of me, it meant something to you, it was a gift from someone and I should have returned it ages ago."

Horatio gave her a small smile. "Cassie you have a lot more important things on your mind than a handkerchief. I don't mourn its loss." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Now, continue telling me about your dream, if you can."

She nodded as he pulled back before glancing briefly in Marissa's direction. The young girl had lifted her legs onto the sofa and was curled up hugging Becky tightly as her tired gaze lingered on the television. Cassandra felt terrible for waking the young girl with her nightmarish screams and frightening her again by sleepwalking into the wall. The poor child did not deserve to have her nights tormented by her aunt's screwed up subconsciousness.

"My mother compelled him to bond with me," she confessed quietly as she turned a grim stare on the glass of orange juice, "so he said he would read to me at night, which he did." She sighed heavily as she felt herself shaking again. "He'd get drunk, come up late and drag me out of bed." She tensed up and glanced up at Horatio with a pain stricken stare. "Sometimes I mean he'd literally drag me, yank me up by my arm and pull me across the floor. If I cried he'd hit me and tell me I'd go in the closet. I remember one night he got really cross, he'd pulled me so hard from bed I fell on the floor and hurt myself and I burst into tears. He dragged me by my hair into the hall to the closet, had the key out and ready but Rick was there."

Cassandra fell silent as the tears appeared again and she rubbed at them ferociously, reddening her scars and causing her eyes to burn. "I think I was seven maybe so Rick was about thirteen. Rick confronted him, so he grabbed Rick, unlocked the door and threw him in. I protested but he locked the door and told me if I wasn't good Rick wouldn't get out again. I had to go back to my room." She gave Horatio another woeful stare. "There was a chair in my room that he would sit on and he would make me sit on his lap whilst he read to me, it was always horrid. He'd bring up newspapers with stories about violent crimes and make me look hard at the pictures. My bedtime stories were about rapes and murders."

Only in that moment did Horatio finally realise why Cassandra rarely read Marissa bedtime stories and why Rick so readily did without protest. The past four nights Cassandra, Horatio and Marissa had spent here, Cassandra hadn't once read to Marissa. Horatio had put it down to Cassandra's struggles with the vision in her right eye but now he realised there was a darker truth to it.

"Your stepfather twisted a lot of good things in your childhood," Horatio remarked bluntly, "and robbed you of much of it but he didn't rob you of your life Cassie and you can still have good things."

"I can't even have sleep," she said bitterly. She shook her head at this. "Listen to me complaining, you and Mari can't have any sleep either with me around."

"Cassie you have to take things one step at a time, you went through a very serious ordeal and you're still suffering the stress from it combined with your grief. You need time."

She nodded. "I know but..." She trailed off and pushed back her chair. "You know I think I'll sit with Mari for a bit, maybe the cartoons will help." She offered Horatio a weak smile. "Do you want to join us or maybe you should try and go back to sleep."

Horatio smiled back. "I'll sit with you."

The pair headed into the living room. Horatio took care to turn the light off and shut the kitchen door behind them.

They occupied the three seater with Marissa, with Cassandra seated in the middle. She drew her legs up onto the sofa and sat with them bent sideways and leaned into Horatio. Horatio put an arm about her and rubbed her arm gently in an attempt to console her.

By four am the girls were asleep on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them, Horatio instead eased Cassandra down onto his lap and then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and bundled it about the pair.

Horatio knew he was going to have to go to work in just a matter of hours. Sure his superiors had offered him leave in light of his personal circumstances and the fact that they had solved all the murders even if one criminal was still on the run. Horatio knew he couldn't take leave, he couldn't stop until Josh Silverstone was caught because Cassandra, Rick and Marissa wouldn't have peace until he was. That was the unvoiced 'but' in Cassandra's words and Horatio knew it, the reason why she couldn't attempt moving on with her life because she was terrified he would come again and hurt her or Marissa or Rick, maybe kill Rick while he was at the hospital or seize Marissa from them. Horatio knew all of the woman's fears because he held them too.

Even Frank had dared to suggest Horatio took a step back from it all, grumbling that an arrest was just semantics, Horatio and Ryan had done the groundwork, they didn't have to make the arrest personally. Horatio knew what Frank was getting at, his less than professional dealings with Jose Salaz. Frank hadn't mentioned it to anyone else or even commented on it directly to Horatio and Jose hadn't mentioned it either as far as Horatio was aware but the redhead knew that even if he was getting away with it, it had been wrong. It made Horatio think of the irony of how he'd done it for Cassandra and Rick but how, had Rick been on duty and learned of it, he'd have probably come to have a formal talk with Horatio about it.

Frank feared, and Horatio couldn't blame him for it, how much worse the redhead might be when he finally confronted Josh Silverstone. Josh was the one who had tortured and murdered Gilly, because of him Erica Sykes and the social worker Mrs. Burke had to die, deaths he had been involved with, and he had been the one to decide that Cassandra and Rick should be kidnapped, imprisoned and tortured, and he had tried to get Horatio and the others to murder Rick on his behalf and had left Cassandra scarred. Josh was mad with the news of his brother's demise and Horatio knew that madness would only have worsened at the news of Cassandra and Rick both surviving him, he might be hiding but he would return to hurt them again as soon as he could.

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista glanced over as she heard a mumbling noise. She uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair she had been positioned in for over an hour before walking over to the hospital bed as quietly as she could. She stared down at its occupant, Rick Stetler, with uncertainty as he let out a groan of pain.

Rick had taken a fever a few hours ago, the doctor advised one of his wounds was showing signs of infection and now he was on a powerful dose of antibiotics. Ryan had been on duty then and given Horatio a ring before advising Natalia of what to expect.

"Leave her alone," Rick murmured, "leave her alone."

Natalia frowned as she watched him. She wasn't used to seeing Rick like this, he had always presented a formidable figure with his height and his heavy set frowns but now he appeared vulnerable and Natalia didn't know what to do.

His dark eyes shot open, wide and unfocused as he yelled, "don't put her in there! Cassie!"

Natalia jumped before instinctively reaching out a hand to grip his. She was startled when she felt the heat blazing from his palm. "It's alright Rick," she said soothingly, "Cassie's okay."

His bleary, bloodshot eyes rolled about with uncertainty. "No, they're in the dark!"  
Natalia reached her free hand up to his brow and found it soaked with sweat and burning up. "Rick they're safe," she attempted to reassure him.

"Gilly, I wasn't there, I wasn't in the dark."

Natalia's eyes went wide with shock when the man started to make a noise that sounded like sobbing. She softened her expression to one of sympathy and stroked his brow briefly before leaning over so that she was closer to his face. "Rick," she addressed him gently, "it's alright. You have to let go and get some rest. Cassie and Marissa are safe and Gilly is in a better place. Come on," she urged him, "close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"In the dark, everyone's in the dark," he babbled as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Shush," Natalia hushed him, "get some rest." She held his hand until he sank back into a quiet slumber, then she stepped back and returned to the chair which sat against the wall below the window.

The CSI waited warily for any more change in the man or an update from Ryan or Horatio. She knew that right now both of them were at work trying hard to find a lead to Josh. Cassandra and Marissa were in the safe house, or apartment as it were, with an ex-army private guard at their door and Yelina within for company.

Everyone, including Natalia, had reached the point of exhaustion. Given everything that happened no one wanted Marissa, Cassandra or Rick alone or without a familiar face but Ryan and Horatio weren't relenting on the case either so it was impossible to achieve and more often than not the three were under the care of unfamiliar guards. Natalia felt a huge pity for the family, she knew Cassandra wanted to be by her brother's side all the time but it was no place for Marissa, especially now with Rick in such poor condition. The young girl was already traumatised and she saw Rick as the protective figure in her life, she shouldn't have to see him suffering like this.

Cassandra had come this morning when Rick had taken a bad turn. Marissa had waited in the corridor outside the ward with Horatio, kept oblivious to the news but sensing that something was wrong. Natalia hadn't been here for it but Ryan had informed her that it had only made them all worse as Cassandra had filled with guilt when she had to leave, and Marissa was upset because she knew something was wrong with her uncle.

It was late in the afternoon when Natalia was roused by a knock on the door. She glanced up warily and called out a greeting whilst reaching for her gun just in case.

"It's Horatio," came the retort.

Natalia relaxed her stance and stood up from the chair. "Come ahead." She glanced over at Rick as she pushed down the wrinkles in her grey trousers.

The door opened and Horatio entered into the room. He had a tired stance and his auburn hair was mussed slightly. He plucked off his sunglasses and pocketed them as he shut the door behind him.

Natalia knew immediately from her boss' weary stance that today hadn't been successful. She felt pressed to ask about Josh Silverstone anyway but before she could Horatio spoke.

"How is he?" Horatio queried quietly. He studied the drip Rick was hooked up to and the machine that kept track of his pulse.

"He's still delirious," Natalia admitted, "his fever hasn't broken yet." She gestured to the drip, which was three quarters full. "It's another dose of antibiotics," she explained. She pursed her lips and gave Horatio a grim stare. "They're stronger ones, a blast to clear the infection and the fever. The good news is it hasn't spread."

Horatio nodded calmly and dipped his head as he took a step up to Rick's bedside. "I'll bring the girls tomorrow."

"Both of them?" Natalia queried.

"Marissa can wait in the hall with me unless Cassie feels differently about it," he admitted as he glanced over at Natalia. "Anyway, you can go now Ms Boa Vista, I'll wait until Officer Burke arrives."

"You don't have to do that," Natalia protested. She glanced at her watch, it was just after five and from what she recalled Officer Burke was due around seven. "It's only another couple of hours."

"You've been here since twelve," Horatio reminded her.

"I don't mind," she insisted. "Go back to Cassie and Marissa," she urged, "they'll want you around for dinner."

Horatio raised his eyebrows slightly and looked thoughtful at this. He glanced back down at Rick again and nodded. "Alright," he gave in, "if it suits you to stay."

"It does," Natalia retorted with a smile. "Give them my best."

"I will."

Horatio headed back to the door.

"Horatio, what about Joshua Silverstone?" Natalia called after him.

Horatio gave Natalia a serious stare. "He doesn't have long," he retorted sternly.

Natalia gazed back at her boss with surprise, unsure what to make of his remark.

Horatio didn't elaborate. "Good evening Ms Boa Vista." He stepped out of the room.

"Night," Natalia called quietly to the closed door.


	26. Chapter 26- Welcome Back

Horatio looked from the grisly scene to Eric Delko with the calmest expression he could muster. The metallic smell of blood was strong and fresh in the air, an all too familiar odour to the lieutenant and yet it still unsettled him. He avoided looking at its source again, there was no point.

Horatio's role today was not investigator, it couldn't be.

There was a distracting metallic flash behind Eric as silver balloons spelling out 'Welcome Back' bobbed up and down in the hot air. There was a glint of red on some of them, blood spatters, which turned them from decorative objects of joy to evidence.

"Eric," he remarked in a quiet and serious voice, "you will take care of her won't you?"

Eric gave his superior a sympathetic stare in answer and nodded. "You know I will Horatio," he promised.

Horatio gave a stiff nod before making himself turn away. He started to walk, tensing up as Alexx arrived on the scene. He gave the medical examiner a brief glance before passing by her. Alexx seemed to understand as she gave him a polite nod and kept walking.

Horatio headed through to another room where Rick Stetler sat, quiet and full of rage. The IAB officer was still suffering the injuries from his kidnapping and torture in Garrett House. He was sitting only because he was too weak to stand, pale faced with a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

Hearing Horatio's footsteps, Rick glanced up and fixed a hateful brown glare on the man. "This should have never happened to her," he growled out. "You and I were meant to stop this. It should have been one of us."

Horatio nodded in a rare show of agreement with Rick. "I know Rick and I will never forgive myself for allowing it to happen to her," he said sombrely.

* * *

Eight hours earlier

Cassandra stood in the shop anxiously bobbing from balloons to banners and then to the cards. Every so often a noise of frustration would emit from her and she would bob back to an item she had already looked at six times.

Marissa and Horatio stood watching at the sidelines hand in hand. Occasionally, Marissa would lightly tug the redhead in the direction of something colourful or shiny but she didn't show her aunt's passion for anything, just a subdued interest, tempered by a quiet wariness one wouldn't expect from a child so young. Horatio watched Cassandra with amusement, delighted to see the blonde out and about for a change and having swapped self-consciousness and anxiety for determination. He figured it was no real surprise that it was Rick who unwittingly helped Cassandra to push aside her negativity.

Rick was why they were all here in the mall. He was finally getting released from the hospital and was being brought to Natalia's home, not that he knew it, before he would be heading to the apartment Horatio, Cassandra and Marissa were currently sharing. Cassandra wanted to do something to acknowledge Rick's release, have some sort of 'welcome back' party. Natalia had offered up her home as the venue for the party, reasoning that it was more welcoming than the safe house. She had also insisted that for a few hours it should be secure enough, arguing with Ryan that it wasn't like Josh Silverstone would have any idea where she lived or any clue that they were planning a party there. Ryan had insisted on checking the premises over anyway.

It had been over a month since the Garrett House incident with Rick and Cassandra, not that the media had lost any interest. Josh Silverstone was widely believed to be in the wind but Cassandra continued to show fear that he would return to torment them again.

The young blonde was on a cocktail of prescription medication for her pain from her injuries, her cluster headaches and to help her sleep. Sometimes they helped and everything seemed good and she smiled and she slept but other days she seemed to be in constant pain, groaning about a burning in her eyes and never ending headaches. Those days she almost always suffered nightmares after or a spell of sleep walking. She had been to the optician a few times but like the doctor he had said it was too early to tell if the damage to her vision was permanent. He had offered her glasses in the meantime to aid the blurriness in her right eye but Cassandra had gotten angry, complained that she didn't want to draw any more attention to her eyes and refused to take them.

Horatio knew Cassandra had had more than a few arguments with her brother over her welfare. The hospital room door and walls were thin after all and Horatio had almost always been waiting nearby with Marissa when they visited. Rick had snapped at Cassandra for not taking better care of herself, scolded her insecurities and warned her to watch her medication intake. Cassandra had bit back most of her heated retorts but only because she wasn't willing to fight too hard with her brother while he was still in a hospital bed.

Cassandra pushed her hands up into her blonde hair before whirling round to face her niece and Horatio with a look of frustration. "I don't know," she lamented. "It's a bit too late for get well, premature for happy birthday by about three months, good luck is just bad karma." She looked to Marissa with a grin. "Any ideas Mari?"

Marissa pointed with a handful of Becky to the cards. "That one, it has a policeman like Uncle Rick," she said softly.

The young girl never went anywhere without Becky now, she and the doll were always hand in hand even if it was a trip from one room to another. She had dropped her twice, once when out at the park with Cassandra and Ryan but luckily Ryan had noticed, and once when at the beach with Cassandra and Horatio but Cassandra had noticed. She wouldn't even be swayed by Cassandra to let her go through the washing machine despite bearing several stains.

Cassandra plucked up the card and read it aloud, "happy fiftieth birthday, have a look at this big bust." Cassandra opened it and laughed before closing it quickly and returning it to a high shelf. "Yeah Mari, I don't think Uncle Rick would appreciate being called fifty."

She turned and glimpsed a card saying 'Welcome Home'. "Ah now there's an idea," she said as she snatched it up and showed it to Horatio. "Well not welcome home," she frowned, "ah maybe not." She returned the card.

"How about welcome back?" Horatio ventured.

Cassandra let her hands slide down to rest on her hips as she pondered this. "Hmm, you know that could work. What do you think Mari?"

The girl nodded. "Can we get balloons?

Cassandra smiled back and nodded. "Oh that's a given, letter balloons I think, big and bright."

Horatio waited patiently as Cassandra and Marissa hunted for 'Welcome Back' cards, party hats and large balloon letters that spelt out 'Welcome Back' in silver. After everything was purchased they headed into a suit store where, after much debating, Cassandra picked out a red tie with silver dinosaurs patterning it.

They broke for lunch at a pleasant cafe, sitting outside to soak up the afternoon sun. Cassandra, after having endured several pointed stares in the shops, donned a large pair of sunglasses to conceal much of her scarring. Horatio kept his own shades on partially out of habit but also in a show of camaraderie for the young woman.

Marissa seemed happy as she shared a bun with Becky and observed a few bold seagulls keenly.

"I hope Rick likes this," Cassandra murmured, "but he probably won't." She sighed. "He's hardly a people person but he's suffered enough, he deserves something good."

"You all do," Horatio answered sincerely.

Cassandra glanced to the right, catching the television high on a bracket on display for people drinking and dining outside. She frowned as she saw the image of Garrett House.

The blonde's hands started tapping up and down on the table until Horatio placed one of his hands over her right. Cassandra tensed and glanced across to him instead.

"It's alright," the redhead assured her.

Cassandra shook her head and turned back to the television, determined to see what they were saying about the house now.

"In a surprise turn of events," a brunette newsreader began, "this infamous house has now been declared Condemned by authorities, allegedly due to a weakened exposure discovered with the finding of the basement. Authorities have advised that given it was already unsecure on a man made hill, the basement has only ensured collapse could happen at any time. Curious, given how long this house has stood without incident. It has been suggested that the basement was perhaps a recent addition. The question now is, what will happen to the secrets within the house and who will inherit its treasures, if anyone?"

Cassandra turned back to Horatio with a look of surprise barely visible behind the tint of her shades. "Condemned?" she queried quietly.

"I've only recently heard about it," Horatio retorted vaguely. "They have a judge to push the inheritance issue so it can be destroyed sooner rather later, in case it collapses," he added. "It might be that everything is taken into storage in the meantime."

Cassandra studied his face carefully but he kept it purposely blank. She nodded. "I don't know if you have anything to do with it," she said softly, "but thank you. God thank you, I never thought that place would ever be destroyed."

They finished their coffee and buns tranquilly before heading to their last stop, a bakery just next door. There they got a cake and buns. Marissa picked out a chocolate cake with stars on it.

With their shopping done, Horatio then drove them to Natalia's house so they could begin setting up for the surprise party.

Natalia greeted them with a bright smile. The young CSI was dressed in a flattering pale yellow, sleeveless top with an ornate brown circle at its middle pulling in the material to highlight her curves, white trousers and heels. What stood out the most was the highly unflattering, large, garish necklace exposed at the V gap in her top at her chest. It was an ugly work of wood and metal with enough bright colours to draw the eye straight to it.

"Welcome guys," Natalia said happily. She glanced at the small watch on her wrist. "You've got about an hour before Rick and Ryan arrive."

As Ryan was on protection duty with Rick anyway it was agreed that he would bring him round. Rick hadn't argued about it as he was all too eager to get out of the hospital and wasn't expecting anything except to be taken to a safe house he had little interest in.

"I spoke to Ryan earlier," Natalia admitted, "Rick is all too eager to get out and see you guys."

Cassandra smiled at this. "All too eager to get out you mean, he kept complaining about the food last time."

"He'll like the buns then," Marissa said happily.

Cassandra ruffled her niece's hair gently. "He certainly will."

Natalia didn't admit that Ryan had told her that Rick was acting more nervous than he was wiling to confess. He was still struggling with his crutches and had fumbled this morning with the menial tasks of putting on a tie and a jacket. A tie, Ryan had said was meant to show stars and moons, but was really just an ugly mess of blue with gold and silver spots that were metallic and tacky.

"Right, let me show you guys around," Natalia said merrily, "my place is your place today."

"Thank you," Cassandra replied sincerely, "you didn't have to do this."

Natalia gave the younger woman a warm smile. "It is the very least I could do," she retorted. "Now come on, I'll put some music on and we can get decorating."

* * *

If you had told Ryan Wolfe a few months ago that he would be taxing Rick Stetler to a surprise party he would have laughed and queried sardonically if it was a going away party. Yet here he was driving Rick from hospital to Natalia's house for a surprise 'welcome back' party. The oddest thing about it was that Ryan was actually glad to do it because he felt that Rick deserved some happiness in his life after everything he had been through lately.

Ryan glanced over at his quiet passenger. Rick was tensed up with a wince on his face. He had been forced to leave in a wheelchair as it was hospital policy before limping to Ryan's car in a set of crutches. It hadn't been far but the brief journey with crutches had taken its toll on the man. He had lost a lot of weight in the hospital and looked pale and gaunt, which was all too telling given he hadn't had much weight on him to begin with.

Seeing the sheen of sweat glinting off Rick's skin prompted Ryan to turn up the air con. Ryan didn't know if Rick's perspiring was caused by the heat of the day, medication, nerves or a combination of all three. It had been on the radio earlier about Garrett House getting condemned but instead of appearing joyous or relieved, Rick had gazed at the radio with disbelief and shook his head. Ryan figured it was probably too difficult for the man to accept that the main setting of his nightmares could be banished so easily.

"Wolfe could you pull over a sec," Rick remarked bluntly.

Ryan glanced at him again, he was sweating more and his skin had turned an odd shade of grey. Ryan indicated to the side of the road and pulled over. They were on a main road, the last one before they turned into the residential area that led up to Natalia's street. Traffic was mild but getting busier, in another twenty minutes or so the school traffic would begin and Ryan didn't want to get caught out trying to manoeuvre around school buses and impatient parents.

Rick unbuckled his seatbelt hastily and opened the door. He swung round his legs and gave a cry of pain along with a yell of, "Christ!"

Ryan watched as the man tried to put weight on his feet anyway, cried out in pain somewhere and then doubled over to ungracefully vomit onto the tarmac.

"Eww dude check it out!" a teenaged boy called out to his friends.

Ryan glanced ahead, spying three teenagers approaching on foot, one shouldering a school bag, all three dressed down in long shorts, loose t-shirts and baseball caps. Ryan sighed before unbuckling his own seat and dismounting from the car. It was in time to hear the teenagers making jibes and mock sounds of disgust as Rick continued to empty his stomach onto the street.

Not that long ago Ryan would have considered the scene entertaining, Rick Stetler of all people humiliated before mocking teenagers but now he could take no pleasure in it. To the young CSI it seemed like a lifetime ago that he had viewed Rick as a pain in the ass sorely in need of karma dealing him a blow. Given everything that had happened Rick actually seemed to be owed some good karma.

Ryan pushed back his brown blazer so his silver badge was on display as he stepped round the car and took a stance in front of Rick as the teenagers halted.

"Afternoon fellas," Ryan greeted as he rested his hands akimbo and regarded them with a cool stare.

The middle teen frowned and glanced pointedly at Ryan's badge.

"Oh shit, are you cops?" the boy on the right gawked. "Holy shit guys that's a cop puking up!" He let out a snicker. "What's the matter, did he have too many donuts?"  
The one on the left laughed as well but the middle teen continued to frown and even elbowed his friend. "Shut up dick," he ordered.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" Ryan queried pointedly.

"We've a day off," the chief mocker retorted boldly.

"Really and what school happens to be closed today?" Ryan pried.

"I didn't say closed," the boy responded.

Rick had finished vomiting but he remained doubled over as his legs trembled and throbbed and he seemed uncertain of them supporting him upright.

"No, you said off," Ryan retorted, "and unless you have a good reason for it that's illegal." He glanced at them hostilely. "Now, I can get you family details and make enquiries if you want."

"Not if we don't tell you," the main talker interrupted.

"Yeah? What if I run your descriptions through to my dispatch?" Ryan suggested. "You three won't flag up as being on the police's radar? Never had any trouble before?"

"Look we'll keep going," the middle boy said bluntly. He elbowed his friend again before he could answer. "Seriously man just shut up," he ordered.

Ryan nodded. "It's almost home time anyway I'm sure."

The taunter scowled and muttered something under his breath but at his friend's urging he started to walk.

Ryan watched as the trio headed on, waiting quietly until they were a safe distance away. Satisfied that they were gone he turned his attention to Rick. "You need help sitting back down Rick?" he queried.

"Sure Wolfe," he grumbled.

Ryan helped Rick get upright again before sitting him back on his car seat and helping him swing his legs back into the car with several curses and gasps of pain. Ryan closed the passenger door and headed back round to his side.

Back in the car, Ryan glanced at Rick again, the older man now had an unfavourable yellow stain about his mouth. "There's some tissues in the glove compartment," Ryan advised.

Rick sighed before reaching forward. "It's the medication," he muttered.

"I know," Ryan sympathised. "Look, I threw up a lot when I was on painkillers for my eye, at least four times a day."

Rick tugged out the tissues and rubbed at his mouth.

"We're nearly there," Ryan said. "You alright if I start driving again?"

Rick nodded without a word.

Ryan started up the car and pulled back out onto the road.

They continued the driveway in silence though Rick's rage at his humiliation was apparent. Ryan frowned to himself and only hoped it wasn't going to damper the day that Rick wouldn't feel another dent to his pride at having to arrive at a surprise party this way.

It didn't take long for Rick to grow suspicious. He frowned out at the neighbourhood and said, "Wolfe where are we going? There is no safe house this nice, the P.D would not pay for it."

Ryan didn't know what to say so he said nothing, he just kept an eye out for Natalia's house number.

"Wolfe?" Rick queried sharply.

Ryan was relieved as he spotted the house. He had known Rick would figure out something was amiss before they actually arrived, his entire job was based around keen observation for God's sake. He pulled up on the street and could feel the glare turned on him as Rick spied the familiar hummer in the drive behind Natalia's mini.

"Rick it's just quick call," Ryan said as he turned off the engine.

"A call where?" Rick demanded.

"Come and find out."

Ryan got out of the car and went round to the back passenger door, opening it to reach for the crutches inside. Once he lifted the crutches he headed round to Rick's side and opened the door for him.

"Wolfe what the hell is going on?" Rick snarled up at him. "Where are we?"

Ryan smiled down at him and offered out the crutches. "Look Rick, I promise it's nothing bad, please just come inside with me."

Rick's eyes burned with irritation as he looked at the crutches. "I don't like games," he muttered.

"Me either Rick. Look it gets you out of the car, right?"

Rick unbuckled his seatbelt and swung his legs round reluctantly, hissing in pain as he did. He took the crutches with another scowl at Ryan before getting up and limping from the car.

Ryan closed the door, locked the car and then led the way up to the house. He took care to move at a slow pace so Rick could keep up.

Natalia's home was a single storey with a small front garden area that consisted off a petite patch of neatly trimmed grass behind a wooden fence. Rick and Ryan headed up the drive before moving round to the left to the front door.

Ryan rung the bell.

Rick was surprised when Natalia came to the door. He had known the mini looked familiar but couldn't recall who it belonged to until she arrived. She greeted them with a wide, sunny smile and no hint of surprise at their presence in her bright brown gaze.

"Afternoon," she said as she swung the door back. "Come in, come in."

Ryan glanced to Rick and gestured for him to go first.

Rick hesitated, studying Natalia, his stare lingering on her ugly necklace. "Is that one of your mother's gifts?" he pried.

Natalia folded her arms and looked to Rick's tie. "Yes, is that one of Cassie's presents?" she queried.

Rick glanced down before nodding. "Yes."

Natalia's smile widened. "Someone mentioned splodges but it looks nice."

Rick glanced over to Ryan who was deliberately staring at the ground. "Someone?" Rick echoed dryly. He shook his head and turned his stare back to Natalia. "Is this your home?"

She nodded.

"Why am I here?" Rick pried.

"To say hi, now come in and do that," Natalia urged before stepping back from the doorway to let him in.

Rick limped in with effort as he had to take care not to catch his crutches on the threshold. He winced again as he made it into the hall.

Ryan followed and closed the door behind him.

"This way," Natalia said. She began to lead the way down the hall towards the back of the house.

Rick didn't bother prying, instead he winced as his crutches hit off the wooden floor, all too wary of leaving a mark with them.

They headed through an open doorway at the back to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" the chirpy cry came in unison from Cassandra and Marissa who was cradled in her aunt's arms and holding her doll close. The pair looked to Rick with happy gazes and smiling mouths. They were standing in the centre of the room framed by silver balloons that spelled out 'Welcome Back'. There was a cake and pastries on the kitchen table to the left which was occupied with Horatio and Yelina who looked at Rick with subdued smiles.

Rick was stunned and then mystified as he tried to figure out what in the hell was going on.

Cassandra stepped up to so Marissa could reach over and grab him into a sloppy hug.

"I missed you Uncle Rick," the young girl said sincerely. "It's been ages and I was worried."

"That and no one can tell fairytales to her quite the way you do," Cassandra enthused.

The blonde caught her brother's perplexed stare and she gave him a warm smile. "I missed you too," she said quietly. "You had me so worried."  
Rick nodded dumbly at the pair. "I...what is this?" he queried suspiciously.

Cassandra laughed. "Ah Rick, always wary aren't you? It's your Welcome Back party, well your Welcome Back and Never Ever Ever End Up In Hospital Again party to be precise." She bent over to lower Marissa to the ground before standing up and placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Seriously, don't, you had me so scared and this..." She gestured out with one hand. "Well, you've been through hell, I just wanted to do something nice."

"We," Rick corrected, "we've been through hell."

Cassandra looked uneasy at this and shrugged. "Yeah we," she murmured. "So we've earned cake, right?"

Rick gave a small smile at last and nodded. "Right."

The party was an odd but pleasant affair. They stayed in the kitchen for a couple of hours enjoying the food, except for Rick who had only water and a tiny sliver of cake at Marissa's insistence. As the afternoon turned to evening they moved into the living room where they endured disco music courtesy of Cassandra selecting a 60s/70s music channel on the television. Natalia also produced chips and dip for them to enjoy in the living room.

Horatio was mostly quiet whilst Ryan and Natalia provided most of the pleasant atmosphere along with Cassandra's bad attempts to sing along with Abba. They were all relaxed, even Rick, although his pain never left him and he had to limp to the bathroom once to vomit again.

Just after eight o'clock in the evening everything changed.

Cassandra got up and dismissed herself from the living room for the bathroom. Once she had finished in there she headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She froze in the doorway as she arrived just as Josh Silverstone completed his entry through the back door, which had been locked but with no alarm set as Natalia had twice exited out of it earlier to put out rubbish.

"Not a fucking word," Josh ordered quietly as he raised his gun and pointed it at the blonde.

Cassandra couldn't speak anyway. He looked so like his late brother only twisted thanks to the madness fuelling his eyes. She had seen his face on television and in photographs Frank had shown her but she had never seen it in person until now. He was too like Jasper and it disturbed her to her core.

"A party," Josh sneered as he glanced at the balloons with disgust. "My brother gets a basement and yours get this. Well you had better believe I'm going to fix that, your brother fucking dies."

Cassandra moved without thinking, taking a chance whilst Josh was looking at the balloons. She seized upon the cake knife discarded on the kitchen table.

BANG!

Josh let off a panicked gunshot before he could help it.  
Cassandra went for him with the knife knowing she had no either choice, to hesitate would be death for her and Rick. Her heart was pounding as she stopped thinking and just acted. The knife was in her hand, striking out for him like a snake.

BANG!

The blade struck out and blood splashed onto the floor and across the silver balloons.

Cassandra and Josh both screamed in pain.

His throat was slit before he could even fathom what had happened.

Many footsteps filled the hallway accompanied by voices yelling.

Cassandra and Josh both fell to the ground stained in blood.

Horatio intruded first, gun out and raised in both hands. He entered in a hurry before pausing to take in the grisly scene. Cassandra had slumped against the kitchen cabinets with her legs sideways and bent beside her. She was quivering and sobbing and clutching tightly at a bloodstained blade.

"Oh God, no, no, oh God," she babbled.

Josh Silverstone was on his back, eyes frozen wide open in horror, gun still smoking and clutched in his right hand. His throat was a mess of dark crimson blood.

Horatio lowered his gun. "Call it in now, get the police and an ambulance," he snapped, not caring who behind him obeyed.

"Horatio you can't touch her," Natalia piped up, "not until they get here."

Horatio stiffened at her words and looked to the trembling Cassandra. He holstered his gun and moved to her anyway, sinking to a crouch before her. "Cassie are you injured?" he pried. "Did he get you?"

She was trembling hard and her eyes watered as she cried and sobbed. "Oh my God what did I do? What did I do?" she squeaked out. "Oh God."

Horatio's cerulean eyes darted over her, he couldn't see any apparent bullet wounds and as far as he could tell the blood on her was a transfer.

Cassandra started to rock back and forth and scream. "What did I do?!"


	27. Chapter 27- Aftermath

Guilty. Not Guilty. Guilty. Innocent. The words repeated in Cassandra Silverstone's head over and over until she was doubled over clutching at her skull with both hands. Justifiable homicide. Self-defence. Immediate danger. The words rang through her head in a jumble. Stress. Fear. Abduction. Torture. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. She let out a scream of anguish.

A hand knocked gently but briskly on her stall door. "Cassie are you alright?"

Cassandra gave a bitter laugh at the question. Was she alright? Hell no. Would she ever be alright? They thought that she had gotten off, been found 'not guilty' and that she should be happy. It was more than that, she hadn't even been found 'not guilty', there had been no decision to make because it had been dismissed, no jury just a judge who had ruled that given all she had suffered, her mental fragility and an obvious threat to her life and others that it was warranted self-defence. He said no jury would convict her but she had her doubts.

"Cassie I heard you scream," Calleigh's voice called.

Calleigh Duquesne. She wasn't someone Cassandra really knew, which was why she and Eric Delko had been the CSIs permitted to work the case, her case. For that reason they had been here today in court testifying, giving evidence in her defence and using the evidence to paint the picture of a young woman being threatened with a gun by a man who had kidnapped and tortured her and her brother and had, with help, tortured and murdered a social worker, the reporter Erica Sykes, the maid Evelyn Sanchez and Cassandra's half-sister, mother and stepfather. Whether that man had planned on killing Cassandra or hurting her, perhaps kidnapping her again was unclear. The only certainty, from what Cassandra had said, was that he was intent on murdering her brother Rick.

Cassandra had come into the ladies' toilets right after the case had been dismissed. Cassie couldn't go into a room by herself, not even a public toilet so as the only female with them Calleigh had come in with her.

Cassandra dropped her hands to her side, stood up and unlocked the door.

Calleigh stepped back and gave the woman a look of concern. She didn't know the blonde but she knew all the symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder and Cassandra definitely had it along with survivor's guilt, paranoia and depression. Calleigh felt pity for her, she had followed the Garrett case closely and there was no doubt for her that Cassandra had did what she had to.

Cassandra ignored the CSI and strode up to the sink. She turned on both the taps and cupped her hands beneath them, little concerned with how the water sprayed out and splashed her clothes. She soaked her face quickly with the handful of water and let it dribble down her cheeks with her tears.

Calleigh watched on sympathetically, her green eyes filling with surprise when the woman soaked her face.

Cassandra glanced up at the mirror before her, taking in the pink scarring about her eyes that Josh Silverstone had left her with. The judge had stared at them too. Everyone had and did and always would. They had all given the same looks of disgust and pity too.  
Cassandra stepped away from the sink and headed out the door, ignoring the paper towel sheets that Calleigh offered to her. She stepped outside to a corridor busy with several concerned people who all looked to her at once. Her brother Rick was seated on the only bench, crutches held tight in his hands and a permanent look of tiredness and exhaustion to his wan face. Ryan, Eric, Frank and Horatio all stood lingering near Rick.

Marissa mercifully was with Natalia, kept away from the drama and trauma of court though she definitely knew something was wrong. She had heard the gunshots that night and her aunt's wails but she had never seen the body of the father she had never known.

Cassandra bowed her head as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks and she started to quiver as she felt the cold from the water she had soaked herself with.

Horatio stepped up to her, nodding at Calleigh's apologetic glance. "Cassie," he addressed her gently, "we're going to take you back to Rick's place, okay?"

She nodded to the ground.

"Can I take your hand?"

His hand was there, palm up and blocking her tear blurred view of the ground. She almost laughed but another sob escaped her instead. She had murdered someone, stabbed them, sliced their throat and spilled their blood everywhere but still Horatio didn't turn away.

"Oh God what did I do," she babbled.

"What you had to," Horatio retorted calmly. He had told her this before but she hadn't listened.

She heard Rick approaching as his crutches thumped uneasily on the hard floor. She looked up at him with a distraught stare and her mouth trembled.

Rick embraced her awkwardly with one arm, pressing his arm about her and pushing his hand and crutch against her.

"Oh Rick what did I do," she sobbed as she pressed her head against him.

Rick felt like Cassie was a little girl again and crying because they'd lost their father and were forced to live with a cruel stepfather. He hadn't been able to console that little girl despite his best efforts.

"You protected your family and yourself," Rick retorted quietly, "it was self-defence Cassie and you had no choice."

Cassandra shook her head against him.

"Let's go home Cassie, Mari's waiting for us," Rick said.

"Mari...he was...he was her..." Cassandra couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Rick cut her off firmly. "He was a psychotic murderer and that's it, that's all he ever gets to be."

Cassandra sucked in a breath of air and shuddered. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't sleep and my head is sore."

Rick nodded. "What you're going to do is come home and see your niece," he instructed. "Then you'll take your medication for your headache and if you sleep you sleep, if you don't, you don't."

Cassandra nodded before giving her brother a hug. "Is it my home too?" she queried weakly.

"Of course," he assured. "And I haven't forgotten what I said, we'll find a better home for the three of us."

"Okay."

Cassandra pulled back from Rick at last and took Horatio's still waiting hand. She almost laughed when he presented her with another handkerchief and accepted it gratefully. It wasn't monogrammed like the one lost in Rick's apartment somewhere but it still did the job of temporarily drying her tears.

* * *

It was just after nine in the evening when Horatio turned in for the night. It was early for bed but he didn't mind, he was exhausted and if his presence was what it took to keep the calm then he was fine with that. He stepped up to the sloppily made up bed on the floor consisting of a thick duvet to lie on, a blanket and two pillows. He had had a lot worse, frankly this looked cosy in comparison.

The redhead kicked off his shoes and pulled free his tie before discarding it to his shoes. He glanced to the double bed before him that sat behind the made up bed on the floor. On the right side fast asleep beneath the covers was Marissa hugging Becky close to her chest. Even asleep the young girl looked tense, her eyes were squeezed together and her mouth in a frown. Sprawled out across the middle and the left side of the bed was Cassandra, wrapped up in Horatio's grey blazer and passed out underneath the blanket having just about made it with Horatio's help. She had been staggering as her powerful painkillers had kicked in with their side effect of tiredness.

The young woman had been resistant to taking medication despite her aches and distress. She had lamented about being alone, went wide eyed at the thought of being vulnerable in her sleep and at one point had suggested they all stay in the one room. Horatio's presence was the compromise. The redhead had agreed to staying in the bedroom with Cassandra and Marissa. It had upset Rick, the girls were staying in his bedroom after all and he resented the intrusion from the redhead but the IAB agent hadn't actually voiced a protest, he had just frowned and grumbled about Horatio sleeping on the floor. Horatio didn't know if it was because Rick simply wanted Cassandra to sleep peacefully or if it was because he held some paranoia too about intruders. If it was the latter Horatio couldn't blame him, he could only hope Rick would seek the help he needed for his PTSD.

Horatio tugged off his belt and holster and took a care to have his gun on its safety and nestled under the bed, out of sight but within reach. Not wanting to push his luck with Rick's mastering of his temper, Horatio resisted the urge to ask to borrow nightwear and instead lay down as he was in his socks, trousers and shirt.

The redhead lay on top of the blanket, too warm to go under it, and listened to the girls' breathing. The main light was on and the room was fully illuminated, it was something that would trouble Horatio's ability to fall asleep for a while but for peace of mind he would deal with it.

In the living room Rick sat with Natalia. Everyone else had departed except for two cops who guarded the building at Horatio's request. One was at the main entrance to the complex whilst the other had taken up post outside the door to the apartment. Once, Rick might have complained that it gave him away too much to the neighbours but now he didn't give a rat's ass, hell he was relieved at their presence.

Natalia glanced over at the man curiously. Since returning to the apartment he had thrown himself both into the role of uncle and big brother. He had put Marissa to bed and read several fairytales to her, he had sat beside Cassandra while she cried and made promises of protection to her. Despite his crutches and his obvious fatigue and sickness inducing medication he just kept going. He showed no grief or fear and made no suggestion to his guests to leave to give them peace. They had all gone one by one of their own accord except Natalia.

"Rick why don't you put your crutches down and let me make you a coffee or something?" she suggested. "You should rest, everyone's gone and the girls are in bed." She paused and looked at him hesitantly. "Maybe you want to go to bed, in that case I'll leave," she said with a wave of her hands.

Rick raised his dark eyebrows slightly and shook his head. He didn't want to go to bed, he was wary of what awaited him when he was finally left alone with his thoughts. "Stay for a bit longer, if you've nothing else to detain you," he added bluntly.

Natalia smiled. "You have such a charming way with words," she teased. She stood up and walked over to the kitchenette. "So, coffee or something without caffeine?"  
"Coffee's fine, it hasn't affected me in weeks," Rick admitted. He released his crutches and winced as they hit off his wooden floor with a clatter.

Natalia glanced over at him as she began preparing the coffee. He was stiff and sitting upright on the edge of the couch. "Rick it's your house, make yourself comfortable," she suggested. She ducked down for the sugar and missed the answering scowl.

Rick looked puzzled when he heard the woman give a soft laugh. "What is it?" he queried tiredly. "The Mr. Grumpy cup? Cassie thinks she's cute, won't be so cute when it accidentally breaks."

"No," Natalia confessed as she showed him the sugar cubes, "It's just amusing that you take sugar cubes but now I want to see this cup, where is it?" She opened the cupboard of cups and glasses and started hunting.

Rick sighed. "At the back," he confessed.

"Oh, got it." Natalia tugged it out and smiled at the cartoonic grumpy face on it with black font reading 'Mr. Grumpy'. "Adorable," she enthused.

"Yes that's the word for it," he muttered.

When the cups were ready, Natalia brought them over and set them on the coffee table.

Rick had gone silent again and was staring up at the photograph of Gillian's graduation.

"That's a lovely picture of you three," Natalia said quietly as she sat beside Rick.

Rick nodded solemnly. "I wish we had more."

Natalia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked deeply upset as if for the first time he was accepting the finality of Gillian's fate. She supposed that maybe it was, only now with one killer behind bars and another dead was it really over.

Rick flinched when he felt Natalia's hand gripping his lightly. He gazed down at her warm beige hand, taking in the pearl polish on her nails and the single thin bangle on her wrist. His dark gaze rose up and he tensed when he met her friendly, brown stare.

"It's alright to be sad Rick," she said softly, "and angry and scared and all those things. It's being human."

He frowned and stared at his lap. "If I do that then who keeps it together for Cassie and Mari?" he queried bluntly.

"That's your problem Rick, you think you're not allowed to be vulnerable once in a while because you mistake it with weakness but it doesn't make you weak. It's not falling apart and Cassie and Mari won't fall apart just because you get upset once in a while. Your sister was murdered Rick, you and your other sister were kidnapped and tortured and that was after you were framed for murder and almost lost Mari." Natalia's eyes widened as she leaned towards him. "Hell Rick I didn't go through it and I'm getting upset over it, so it's okay for you to be."

Rick nodded as he felt himself turning numb. "I...I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know how we get through this. I don't know how Cassie copes with what's she done or how I help her deal with that. I want her to bicker me with again because as much as it annoys me at least it means she's okay." He clenched his free hand. "I don't know how to be any kind of parent to Marissa because mine...mine weren't good, so how can I be?"

Natalia nodded along sympathetically and gave Rick's hand a tender squeeze. "You will do great Rick because you have done great, everything you've faced and you keep coming through the other side. You don't see it, how strong you've been for those girls, but the rest of us do and you don't have to do it alone, you know that right? You've all of us to help you."

Rick cracked a thin, bitter smile at this as he thought of Horatio and Yelina saying something similar. "But will that last?" he quipped. "When the horror fades and time passes and people move on."

Natalia gave him an annoyed look. "Jesus Rick is that it? You think this is just in the moment and then we all just forget you and move on?"

"That's what people do Natalia," he said stiffly. "We're enemies at work, aren't we? I'm the mean IAB agent disciplining Horatio's team every time there's a screw up. Because it's my fault Delko was involved with a drug dealer, Wolfe had a gambling problem and Duquesne may have deployed a firearm while under the influence of a drinking lunch."

"Uh uh," Natalia argued with a shake of her head. "Rick look at me," she ordered firmly.

Rick turned his head towards her obediently.

Natalia gave him a serious stare. "So long as you're willing to let me in then I'm here for you." She gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "For you and Cassie and Marissa," she added. "But if you're an asshole to me Rick I'll be one back, this works both ways."

Rick smiled at this. "Hmm it'll be an adjustment but I can try."

Natalia gave him a mock punch on his shoulder. "You'll do more than try Sergeant Stetler."

Rick raised his eyebrows again at this. "Miss Boa Vista I'm confused, are you trying to be aggressive or flirtatious?"

Natalia froze up and blushed at the accusation before she laughed and pushed her free hand up into her hair. "Oh God I don't know," she confessed. "With you I really don't know." She shook her head and smiled at him again. "Which would you prefer?"

"Hmm, which one would be least painful?"

Natalia laughed again. "Drink your coffee Rick."

* * *

It was a wet afternoon. Outside dark grey clouds hung heavy in the sky and spilled thick drops of water through the humid air. Inside the apartment was tranquil and dry and the sound of cartoons added a pleasant atmosphere to an otherwise dreary day. Cassandra and Marissa were seated side by side on the couch, cuddled close together as they watched the television. Rick sat on the opposing chair, silent as he stared at his sister and niece.

Cassandra had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, adding another element of unpleasantness to her appearance as the grim shadows dared people to look at the scars they lingered near. Like her brother she hadn't touched any food recently but whilst Rick struggled to keep anything down, Cassandra simply didn't want anything. It made it all the harder to get Marissa to eat when her aunt and uncle avoided food. The only reason the girl had taken breakfast was because Horatio had.

Now the redhead was away, a brief stop home to shower and change before he headed to work briefly and then returned. He had arranged leave so he could help with Cassandra after her court case.

Rick frowned as he looked at the girls. All three of them were damaged, Marissa had seen too much death, Cassandra had learned her husband had been murdered, then been kidnapped and scarred by his psychotic brother before murdering him in self-defence and Rick had been kidnapped and tortured by the same psycho and his companion who had both left him for dead. He knew they needed time but he didn't think it would heal all wounds.

Jose Salaz was in jail now and would be for a long time but Rick found it hard to take any solace in that. The man had been muted in his guilt, an admittance of it had come grudgingly when he realised with Josh dead that he was taking the fall anyway but he hadn't bothered to try and give them any closure when it came to the mad motives of Josh. Jose had no interest in telling them what he knew about Josh, how Josh had came to know Gillian all those years ago, why he had parted from her too early to realise she was pregnant, where he had been for five years, how he had learned about Marissa or been prompted to return. Hell, Jose wouldn't even confirm how he and Josh had come to know each other. Jose's boss Felix Curiel had washed himself of the mess and acted ignorant to the crime, claiming he knew nothing of Jose's deeds.

Rick figured they would never get the real story just bits and pieces. At some point in life Josh had come looking for his brother and met Gillian. He and Gillian had become lovers but Josh had left, whether he was chasing after Jasper or not again they would never know. Five years on from that he had come to know of both Marissa and Balthasar Garrett's drug dealings and he and Felix Curiel had combined forces to avenge themselves on the Garrett family only Felix was letting Jose take the fall. Rick and Horatio both believed it was possible Felix had been present in the Garrett house the night of the massacre but there was no way to prove it and Jose wasn't ever going to say it, there was no real benefit for him to do so, the DA wasn't even willing to offer anything. Everyone wanted the case closed and with Josh dead and Jose dead they had that. Apparently having a dangerous, murderous crime lord like Felix Curiel loose didn't mean much to the chief or the DA. Horatio said they never closed in Miami but Rick felt like the Garrett case was closed for the authorities.

For the sake of Cassandra and Marissa, Rick was willing to accept it. He and the girls needed to move on from the tragedy and they needed to feel safe again. They had to draw a line under it. It would take time but at least with Josh dead and Jose in jail they had time.

Rick stood up from his chair and moved over to the couch, taking a seat beside Marissa without a word. He stretched his arm out so he was embracing Cassandra loosely with Marissa between them.

Cassandra moved so that she was closer to her brother with their niece between them. She glanced over at Rick and when he gave her a small flicker of a smile she gave him a faint smile in answer. For Rick it was good enough, if his sister could still smile then there was still hope.


	28. Chapter 28- Home

On a private beach Rick Stetler stood watching the destruction of his former family home. It was the only spot with a view where he wouldn't be seen and bothered by reporters. He watched on grim faced and silent as the house of horrors finally met its end. Cassandra had contemplated coming but Rick had dissuaded her, knowing she only offered so he wasn't viewing it alone. Rick knew she couldn't be near the place again, not even to see its demise. She was currently with Marissa and Horatio getting ice-cream on the other side of the city, as far from the place as they could be whilst still staying within Miami. Horatio had at first insisted on going with Rick to see his case through to its finality and show his support for a man who was more often than not his nemesis. Rick had vetoed it, a small petty part of him didn't want Horatio there in case Rick did show emotion at the house's downfall but mostly Rick felt Horatio would be better with Cassandra and Marissa. Rick didn't have to like whatever the hell was going with Horatio and Cassandra and he didn't but since it did make his sister happy he wasn't going to openly oppose it either.

Rick had figured he would have to see the destruction of the Garrett House alone but in that he had been wrong. He flinched when he felt Natalia Boa Vista's hand slip into his as the last of the house crashed down in a cloud of debris and smoke. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but she was staring up and ahead, watching the demise. Her presence had been a surprise, when he had arrived at the concealed entry to the private beach he had found her waiting there, greeting him with a small smile of support.

Rick watched on as the smoke faded away. The house had been cleared of what was wanted a few days ago. It had taken almost two months before all the red tape was removed to allow its destruction, the DEA had involvement due to Mr. Garrett's drug dealings, and Jasper and Josh Silverstone's devastated parents had gotten a solicitor involved. Rick had learned only after it had been quashed, he discovered that there had been a murmuring of a wrongful death suit. Rick had his suspicions about who had gotten it quashed but no confirmation, probably the same person who anonymously paid a well known solicitor, Bryan Fairfax, to offer up his services to Rick and Cassandra. Bryan had only murmured that many people were on the side of the tragic siblings and their niece after all they had been through and that he had offered his services to their secret supporter at a reduced rate. The lawyer had gotten Marissa's health insurance sorted out in rapid time and upon finding out that Rick was paying alimony to two ex-wives despite having children with neither of them, had gotten both payments reviewed and ended by an amicable judge. His latest service, which had been the final cut of the red tape around the house, was sorting the matter of the missing will.

A copy of the will had turned up in Mr. Garrett's private bank vault confirming that he had left all his declared assets and home to his daughter Gillian. Gillian had died with no will but a single heir in Marissa. As her legally declared guardians, this put Rick and Cassandra in a position over her affairs. With some legal wrangling and the confirmation that the house was unsafe, its destruction was assured.

Rick didn't really know what to make of any of it. It had been an exhausting couple of months, dealing with solicitors, evading press, recovering from his injuries, trying to find a suitable home and getting Marissa enrolled in a new kindergarten. He knew, though he still found it hard to admit, that they wouldn't have done it without help. Horatio, Yelina, Natalia, Ryan and Frank had all contributed in one way or another in getting Rick, Cassandra and Marissa to a point where normality might finally become a reality for them.

Rick tensed as he looked at the ruins of the house. The corner he had stood in for hours on end was gone. The prison upstairs that had masqueraded as a closet was gone where he and Cassandra had cried in the shadows always wondering when they would next see the light. Once Rick had thought nothing could tear down that house or the man who reigned within it and now they were both gone. It seemed impossible and he knew even though they were gone in the flesh they would still haunt him in the mind for many years to come. He knew Cassandra would still see them in her nightmares and scream in her sleep about it. She was in therapy for it but she had suffered sleepwalking and night terrors for so long that Rick knew it would be a lengthy time before the therapy even made a dent in her mental trauma. He and his sister had been screwed up before the murders and the kidnapping and the torture.

Natalia felt Rick's hand gave a minute tremble and she squeezed it consolingly. She glanced up at the man and saw the unease in his dark gaze that he tried to conceal. He was fighting with his emotions as he usually did and she hoped for a change that he would let the anger win out.

Natalia wasn't sure when her feelings had shifted for Rick and she couldn't even really explain it.

Natalia hadn't defined her feelings for Rick nor had she properly discussed it with the man. He had had too many other things going on but she realised as she looked at the remnants of Garrett House that the dust was finally settling now and maybe it was a subject they should breach.

They waited in silence for a few minutes more before Rick finally murmured, "it's done."

Natalia nodded and glanced at her watch, it was just after half one. "Yes, it is." She looked up at Rick and offered him a warm smile. "Let me buy you lunch and we can move on to better things."

Rick let a half-smile slip through at this. "Better things?"

Natalia's smile brightened. "Yes Rick, it's time for better things."

The pair headed from the beach hand in hand back up to the private entry.

"Are you keeping the beach?" Natalia quipped as they walked. "You know it's quite a perk, having a private beach."

"Hmm are you saying I need a private beach?" Rick retorted. "Probably a lot of maintenance in that, tax too."

Natalia laughed. "Oh God Rick only you could make a private beach sound bad. It's appealing, just say it to someone, say you own a private beach, see their reaction."

Rick paused and glanced over at Natalia. "I thought my ties were the appeal."

Natalia looked at the tie he was wearing, a hideous combination of pink and lilac. She laughed again. "They're eye catching I suppose."

"Anyway," Rick continued, "why do I need to appeal? I thought you were taking me to lunch, isn't that a date?"

Natalia gave a faint blush at this. "I thought we were enemies," she reminded him, "is it allowed for you to date someone in Horatio's team?"

Rick stopped walking and gave a Natalia serious stare. "I don't know, is it?"

Natalia met his gaze with her own solemn stare. "You tell me Rick," she said softly. "Do you want to?"

Rick gave another flash of a half-smile. "Alright, I can see you want to be traditional then Ms Boa Vista even though you suggested lunch you still want the man to do the asking," he teased. "Shit," he lost his composure and frowned, "I don't even know how to do this at my age. Two ex-wives, you'd think I was good at the asking part at least."

Natalia smiled and shook her head. "Rick, I tell you what, I'll just tell everyone you did, will that do?"

"I suppose but what are you telling people you said then?" Rick queried.

"I said as long as you keep the asshole side in check we can date."

Rick frowned. "And you'll keep Camp Caine in check? I've noticed Delko still has it in for me."

"I'll do my best Rick."

"Then I will do the same."

The pair resumed walking again.

* * *

It was just after four in the afternoon and Horatio and Cassandra were back at Horatio's home. They had left Marissa back at home with Rick and Natalia.

Horatio had brought Cassandra through to the new addition to his house, which had replaced the veranda. It was a sun room, wooden floored with walls and a ceiling of bulletproof glass and white PVC coated metal, the ceiling part was one unbroken sheet of glass so clean and clear it was as if it wasn't there.

In the sun room there was a two seated, cream couch facing outwards with a coffee table before it, a cosy rug, two beanbags and a plush blanket. The two exterior doors had an alarm code box attached to them.

"There's a camera outside the doors," Horatio explained, "and an external code box with a sensor, if anyone comes to the doors and the box isn't deactivated it sends an alarm signal straight through to the security company, the police and the neighbourhood security, the same as the box at the front door."

The redhead knew he was waffling, which was very unlike him, but he was conscious of the fact that this was the first time Cassandra had been here since she and Rick had been kidnapped from here. Horatio just wanted Cassandra to feel that she could be safe in his home.

Cassandra was at least improved when it came to entering rooms alone. Recently a lot of her spark had come back. Horatio suspected it was from a boost of confidence that came from both the self-defence classes she was taking with Natalia and starting a new job. As of last week Cassandra was a part-time worker at a local aquarium. She was still taking medication for anxiety and to help her sleep but it was a vast improvement.

Cassandra looked around the room in awe before giving Horatio a glance of disbelief from behind a pair of gold framed glasses. "Did you...did you this for me?" she quipped quietly.

"Well it needed repairs anyway so renovating at the same time seemed sensible," Horatio retorted. He felt a warm heat at his ears and knew they were turning pink as embarrassment overcame him. "I know you like to look at the stars and the ocean so now you have a comfortable, safe spot to do that."

Horatio was stunned briefly as Cassandra rushed over to him, grasping his shoulders with both hands to tug herself up to passionately kiss him. He was always taken aback by Cassandra's passion when it came to lust and romance. Sure he should expect it, she was fiery in everything else, of course she would be with romantic gestures and yet she always managed to catch Horatio by surprise.

She pulled back at last but not far, just enough that her lips were against his right ear. "I want to take the next step with you Horatio," she said quietly. "I'm ready to be happy and I believe that's with you."

Horatio was surprised by the joy that filled him, joy for a happiness he didn't think he would feel again. He breathed in her coconut shampoo and kissed her neck lightly before murmuring dryly, "alright Cassie but not here, when I asked for a room with a view I didn't intend to be the view."

Cassandra giggled before giving the redhead another kiss. "Well lead on, we've only got a couple of hours before Rick and the others expect us with dinner."

Horatio turned to lead the way out of the room, retorting jovially, "I'd better rise to the challenge then."

The redhead felt his cheeks burn with a rush of heat when Cassandra's right hand slipped round just under his waist and she murmured huskily, "yes you had better Lieutenant Caine."

* * *

Marissa felt an odd sort of peace as her Aunt Cassie tucked her into bed. She was a little nervous too but only because tomorrow would be a big day for her, her first day at her new kindergarten. She had been living in her new home for just under a month and whilst she still found it hard to accept that it was home and not another temporary abode, she was finally starting to settle in it.

The bedroom was Marissa's own and although she sometimes missed sharing with her aunt, her room was just across the hall and Cassandra always slept with her door open, even though she might have it closed sometimes when Horatio stayed, she would make sure it was open before they actually went to sleep.

Marissa preferred it when Horatio stayed, he stopped her aunt from walking into the walls and the doors, an unsettling display that Marissa still couldn't get used to it. Uncle Rick stopped her too but it took him longer.

Whilst the beroom was smaller than Marissa's former bedroom in Garrett House to the young girl it seemed cosier and she liked it much more. Here her toys were for playing with not decoration. She had been offered the ones from her old home but had kept only the ones her mother had bought for her in the end. The ribbons that had stayed in her mother's room and the pictures of her and her relations were Marissa's most precious possessions in her new room.

By Marissa's bedside on a small cabinet was a lamp, a silver framed photograph of her and her mother smiling and embracing each other, a smaller, ovular, silver framed photograph of her and Bailey, and a collection of seashells decorated with glitter and paint that she and Cassandra had gathered and decorated. The photographs taken from Gillian's room of Marissa and her grandparents were in a box in a cabinet in the living room. Cassandra hadn't really wanted them in their new home but she didn't think it was fair to Marissa to destroy them so they were sealed up, there for when Marissa wanted them.

Cassandra tucked in the sheets about the young girl and pulled Becky up close to her chin. She pushed up her glasses as they slipped down her nose. Cassandra still wasn't used to the frames and she detested them but they did help the vision in her right eye a little so she had to persevere with them.

"Will you check under the bed?" Marissa queried quietly.

Cassandra hesitated in her answer as she stood upright.

"I'll do it," Rick's voice called out as he appeared in the ajar doorway, ready with a new fairytale book in hand.

Cassandra gave her brother a look of gratitude before she stepped back to flick on the night light.

"Sleep tight Mari," Cassandra said to her gently, "you've a special day tomorrow." She gave the young girl a smile before heading for the doorway.

Cassandra paused and gave her brother a hug.

Rick tensed up as he always did before embracing his sister loosely and awkwardly with one arm. Although they had returned to bickering frequently their fights were never as bad as they had been and Rick was secretly glad for the resumed squabbling as it meant Cassandra was returning to her old self. Despite this Cassandra made a point of showing her brother more affection, as if afraid that she might lose him any day. Her therapist had suggested it was a natural fear because she had almost Rick several times recently and they were trying to work through it to get Cassandra to a point where she could live her life a little less on edge and stop obsessing that she might lose Rick and Marissa in the blink of an eye. Until then Rick had to put up with her random, clingy shows of affection and fear but he figured it could be much worse so he got on with it.

When Cassandra continued to hold on, Rick gave her a gentle pat on the back and murmured, "Cassie we're alright."

Cassandra released her brother and nodded before pushing back some of her blonde hair. "Right, night Rick."

"Night Cassie."

Cassandra headed to the bathroom first to get ready for bed. There was a ritual to it, she had to push the door open wide and flick on the light to scan the room before entering it. Then she would enter and close the door but she didn't lock it.

Once Cassandra was washed and in a loose t-shirt and shorts, she headed back up the hall to her bedroom. She pushed open the door wide, hit on the main light and walked in. She scanned the room carefully, checking that the window was secured.

Cassandra's bedroom was colourful, decorated with fairy lights on the wall, photographs of her with Gillian, Rick and Marissa hung in a variety of frames on the walls along with a strand of metallic stars and moons. Rick called the fairy lights a fire hazard and asked why the hell she had wind chimes indoors but Cassandra had just scorned him as boring.

Cassandra hit off the main light after turning on one of her lamps before getting into bed and pulling the very worn Simon the seahorse teddy close to her. The thing was bedraggled and in dire need of repair but to Cassandra he brought an odd form of comfort and a reminder of a father whose memories were faint and probably rose tinted but never forgotten.

As the blonde closed her eyes she smiled hearing Rick put on different voices for a knight and a dragon.

Tomorrow they would all begin life as a normal family and they were all a little nervous about it. Cassandra and Rick had debated and bickered about which of them came of the worst to Marissa's new school, Rick arguing that Cassandra showing up in shorts gave off the negative stereotype of a blonde beach bimbo whilst Cassandra had rolled her eyes and complained that at least she smiled whilst Rick predictably scowled and made points about how seriously he took security and had mentioned his career to them as if threatening to investigate them. Ryan had joked that they were both poor people to attend any parent/teacher meetings and in that moment drawn the ire of both siblings upon him. Yelina and Horatio had both offered some advice, only for Rick to grumble that both their children were known to authorities, until Natalia had berated him to silence and told him not to say anything if he couldn't be nice.

For Marissa's first day Cassandra and Rick had both taken a day off work. They would take her together and collect her together so she would know they were a united front. They all knew things would never be as they were. Gillian was dead, there was no changing that. One day Rick and Cassandra both knew it was highly likely that Marissa would grow curious about her father and ask questions and she would probably ask about her mother and grandparents' death. Right now she was only five, too young to understand much about it. She would grow up knowing her family unit was unusual, she might even get bullied for it, and she would always have a certain fear to her from all she had suffered. They couldn't prevent any of that. All they could do was keep going and try to provide the best life they could for the girl.

In the end, the three were alive and right now they were safe, together and happy and it was enough.

* * *

 _Well that's the end, many thanks to everyone who read this and favourited this and followed it and reviewed. A special thanks to_ HEHC4evr and ajay1960 _without your lovely review I don't think I'd have gotten here._

 _Honestly, I never thought I'd love writing Rick Stetler's character so much but I really did and I suspect this is the only fic out there with a Rick/Natalia pairing so I'm pleased to do that too. Anyway, it's all over now unless I decide to do a sequel, who knows?_


End file.
